Revive mis sentidos
by Katabrecteri
Summary: "Que tu aroma impregne mi ser, el sonido de tu voz murmulle en el viento, tu toque cálido permanezca, tu sabor alivie mis amarguras. Que nos veamos aun cuando la caminemos a oscuras." Porque bajo la superficie, Mina y Yaten aprenden a sentir desde cero.
1. En la superficie

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

* * *

** .**

**.**

_**REVIVE MIS SENTIDOS.**_

**.**

**.**

**1º "En la superficie"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba recorriendo con algo de prisa los pasillos…

Pensando que apenas dos horas antes había aterrizado su avión y solo alcanzó a darse una rápida ducha en su nuevo y pequeño hogar.

Estuvo contenta de llegar a un nuevo país, pudiendo adquirir un grado académico mas de su carrera, teniendo el dinero suficiente luego de reunir de su trabajo.

Su madre le dio de regalo algo mas, aunque a ratos le molestaba que teniendo veintiséis años, ella aun la tratase como niña. Pero sabía que aunque no fueran las mejores amigas del mundo, se preocupaba de ella.

Encontró un hervidor, tazas y cosas básicas en el baño, y ahora, agradecía el llevar en su bolso de mano sus útiles de aseo. Luego de su ducha tuvo que ponerse nuevamente la misma ropa, porque aun no enviaban su maleta, misteriosamente extraviada. Tomó sus nuevas llaves, aun sin un llavero distintivo, pero pensó que no era el momento de encargarse de eso. Agarró una libreta para apuntes poniéndola junto a un lápiz, sus documentos y su móvil en su bolso pequeño, un poco de dinero y salió corriendo de allí, en dirección al único lugar de esa ciudad, a que podía llegar sin perderse.

El problema fue que, una vez dentro del campus, volvió a sentirse atrapada en un laberinto, aunque, era un hermoso laberinto.

Observó maravillada la arquitectura del lugar, aunque ya lo había visto la vez que visitó la universidad para finalizar los trámites de su admisión, y la forma de crear ese lugar, solo la hizo enamorarse de los arquitectos que la formaron, estableciendo un castillo enorme, donde ella ahora tenía la dicha de estudiar.

Miró su reloj, y maldijo, estaba diez minutos atrasada a su clase introductoria, no era tanto tiempo, pero, sospecho que demoraría en encontrar la bendita sala.

Quizá llegaría al final, siendo motivo de burla para todos quienes estuvieran ya atentos a quien diera charla, siendo molestados por una alumna atrasada. Para su suerte, vió alguien que podría serle de ayuda. A unos pasos suyos divisó a un hombre de cabellera castaña que, le pareció, con actitud de estudiante. Si su suerte aun seguía, sería uno que conociera el lugar mejor que ella.

Acomodó su cabellera rubia ligeramente, avanzando los pasos restantes para alcanzarlo, y una vez a sus espaldas, tocó su hombro para llamar su atención. Él volteó, sonriendo ampliamente al notarla.

— Hola, ¿sabes donde es la charla introductoria para alumnos nuevos de post-grado? —Consultó amablemente, no dejando de sonreír, rogando por una respuesta útil.

— ¿Qué carrera? — Consultó él, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— Historia del arte. — Indicó Mina.

— Lo lamento, soy de arquitectura. — Dijo, realmente desagradándole no darle una respuesta útil, pero entonces, sonrió torcido. —Pero si quieres, puedo enseñarte alguna otra cosa de interés, preciosa. — Agregó en sugerencia.

El descaro del comentario provocó un gesto asqueado en Mina, y no quiso continuar escuchando insinuaciones. Giró en dirección contraria y caminó aun mas de prisa, escuchando la risilla de fondo, del tipo con el que habló. Pero avanzó con el rostro tenso y sus puños apretados, estando increíblemente enojada.

Después de un par de vueltas comenzaba a perder su paciencia, entonces divisó a un guardia de seguridad, y en él, su esperanza.

— Disculpe… — Le llamó, luego repitiendo la misma pregunta que formuló anteriormente al otro hombre.

— Oh. Camine al final del pasillo, doble a la derecha, allí encontrará un patio bastante silencioso, lleno de árboles, y al final de él, una puerta doble tallada, es el auditorio, ahí encontrará a sus compañeros. — Finalizó, luego de hacer la mímica del recorrido, indicando con su brazo.

— Muchas gracias. — Dijo Mina, antes de salir disparada, intentando no olvidar las instrucciones y detenerse solo cuando llegara a destino.

Al final del pasillo indicado giró brusca, pero no tanto como el golpe que se dio contra un estudiante.

Ninguno cayó al suelo, pero se sintió tambalear, logrando al final equilibrarse exitosamente. A él lo vio apoyarse en la pared, tanteándola por soporte, y luego, avanzando por la orilla, simplemente alejándose.

Mina lo miró atónita.

No se había siquiera disculpado por tal torpeza hacia ella. Podría jurar que él ni se molestó en mirarla, aunque no tenía la certeza de aquello, porque él usaba gafas oscuras.

Era increíble la poca delicadeza que tenían los estudiantes de ese lugar. Primero uno que apenas la vio le proponía prácticamente llevarla a su cama, y ahora este otro imbécil le golpeaba y se iba como si hubiese chocado con un mueble. Además, la costumbre era que todo el mundo tuviera los ojos sobre ella, y él no fue capaz ni de disculparse.

Enojada, quiso ocupar los minutos que había perdido ya de su clase, en algo productivo que la hiciera sentir mejor. Volteó hacia el platinado, mirando como su cola de cabello se movía a la par del ritmo en que caminó.

— ¡Hey! ¡Fíjate por donde andas! — Le gritó. — ¡¿Cómo no ves que casi me botas?!" Siguió, notando que él, ni un más mínimo gesto de hacerle caso tuvo. — ¡Oye! ¡Estoy hablándote! — Dijo finalmente.

Y nada, él simplemente ignoró el ruido y siguió su camino, al parecer algo desorientado, hasta perderse por los pasillos del edificio.

Harta de las actitudes ajenas, siguió caminando hasta dar con la puerta, entró al auditorio y cerró de un golpe. Entonces volteó su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario y los vio: cada uno de los nuevos alumnos, los profesores y algunos a su lado que parecían algo mayores. Todos mirándola fijamente.

Solo atinó a sonreír.

Las miradas del resto, al inicio molestas, se suavizaron, invitándola a sentarse. Mina avanzó avergonzada y se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró.

— Como les decía. — Retomó el mayor de los docentes, un hombre que lucía totalmente serio y aterrador. — Por programa, iniciarán su investigación, a modo de tesis, obviamente, en la que trabajarán los dos años que dura este post grado. — Explicó. — Y para eso deben tener todos sus sentidos enfocados en ello. ¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita? — Preguntó repentino, dirigiéndose a la atrasada rubia.

— Ah, eh…mi nombre es Minako Aino. — Respondió incómoda.

— Señorita Aino, estará de acuerdo en la importancia del compromiso con lo que comenzarán. — Inquirió.

— Claro. — Dijo ella de forma simple.

El docente, simplemente se apartó de su mirada, volviendo a dirigirse al resto del alumnado.

— Entonces, pueden todos ustedes aprender del ejemplo de la señorita Aino. Quedan libres. — Indicó. — Les recomiendo que ocupen este tiempo en familiarizarse con el campus, no querrán perderse y llegar tarde a mis clases. — Finalizó, mirando fijo de nuevo a Mina, riéndose suavemente al verla sonrojarse de vergüenza tanto como por molestia.

Esperó a que saliera la mayoría de las personas, evitando que se rieran de ella o algo así. Pero se sintió observada, y de reojo notó unos puestos hacia su derecha que un chico estaba mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azul verdosos. Y ella que creía que con el imbécil de hace un rato, se saciaba de su cuota diario de mal rato.

— No te lo tomes personal. — Indicó él.

— ¿Disculpa? — Mina se giró levemente, para verlo de frente.

— El profesor Akihiko gusta incomodar a sus alumnos, quizá porque le diste una fácil oportunidad de marcarte. — Dijo relajado.

— Entonces supongo que solo debo sentir vergüenza de que todos mis compañeros se rían. — Dijo con un deje de ironía. Aunque, no le incomodó hablar con ese chico. Además le pareció simpático.

— Dudo que se preocuparan de reírse cuando sus caras bobas al notarte son un chiste mayor. — Defendió.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó, no comprendiendo del todo.

Él sonrió extensamente.

— Dime que no te diste cuenta como babeaban los chicos cuando apareció una rubia con el cabello desordenado y agitada. — Apuntó.

Mina frunció el ceño, entendiendo ahora el punto que indicó.

— Oh, y supongo que tu te dedicaste a observar mi inteligencia. — Dijo de vuelta, lo notó volver a reír divertido.

— ¡Hey! No entiendo porqué te ofendes, eres linda, eso veo. No puedo juzgar tu inteligencia porque no llevas un cartel colgando con tu CI. — Finalizó.

Mina sonrió, disculpándose por ser grosera, él simplemente dijo que ahora podía saber que ella era divertida.

— Nos veremos por ahí, es un gusto...Minako Aino. — Se despidió, poniéndose de pie y dejándola allí.

Pero luego Mina notó que olvidó preguntarle su nombre.

Caminó reconociendo el lugar. Era acogedor, no porque pareciera un hogar, sino porque estaba enamorada del arte, y la arquitectura del campus, no pudo hacerla sino chillar de alegría al saber que pasaría una considerable cantidad de tiempo entre esas cuidadosamente construidas paredes.

Fue a la biblioteca, y apenas en la entrada, lo vio nuevamente. El hombre que casi la tiró al suelo antes de entrar al auditorio.

Él era imponente, con su cabello plateado y su gesto de autosuficiencia. Parecía mirar al vacío, mientras descansaba sus manos sobre unos papeles, aun usando sus gafas oscuras.

— Engreído — Murmuró Mina para sí misma, imaginando que era una especie de divo egocéntrico que no desperdiciaba su mirada en nadie porque seguro, vería al resto del mundo como insignificantes hormigas ente su magnificencia.

Se sintió tentada a acercarse y espetarle cuanto insulto se le cruzara por la cabeza. ¿Quién se creía? Además, le molestaba profundamente su apariencia, con rasgos tan pulcros, ropa de diseñador oscura contrastando fuertemente con él, y aun ignorando gente. Le parecía irritante.

Pero juntó todo de sí misma para contenerse. Primero, porque estaba en una biblioteca. Segundo, porque él no merecía la pérdida de su tiempo.

Finalmente entró, esquivando el camino directo al mesón central, queriendo evitar ser vista por ese sujeto. Saludó a la mujer mayor que le atendió.

Pidió una enciclopedia sobre arte barroco, inquieta por leer mas sobre eso, aunque, aun no tenía claro el tema que abordaría. Pero la mujer le dijo que debía consultar el catálogo de los computadores, indicándole donde estaban las máquinas.

— ¿Y luego retiro aquí? — Consultó.

— Con el recibo que imprima y su credencial de estudiante, ¿la tiene? — Dijo la mujer, Mina asintió y agradeció. La bibliotecaria le pidió que bajara la voz.

Fue a la máquina y buscó, haciendo todo como se le dijo cuando dio con el título que buscaba, regresando al mesón para entregar el papel y su credencial recién estrenada.

Ella repitió en voz alta el título del libro, así como los datos de Mina, corroborándolos, finalmente entregando el pedido.

Mina siguió la misma ruta absurda para salir de la biblioteca, exitosamente, sin toparse con el idiota de gafas.

Se dedicó el resto del día a recorrer espacio, encontrando gente amable que la ayudó, aunque no le era difícil hacerse conversaciones, al final prefirió seguir sola, aprovechando de confirmar horarios y clases, queriendo evitar a toda costa el incidente de la mañana.

Volvió cansada a su nuevo hogar, dándose cuenta que aun conservaba todo embalado. Propuso sacar lo urgente, pero antes necesitaba comida, recordando que en el camino de regreso vio un almacén. Se dispuso a ir por el primer comestible que se le cruzara.

Apenas salió del pequeño departamento, vio a una chica rubia subir hasta su piso.

— Hola. — Saludó contenta. — Al parecer somos vecinas. — Agregó.

La chica sonrió de vuelta.

— ¿Llegas recién hoy? — Preguntó y estiró su mano. — Soy Serena Tsukino. — Se presentó.

— Minako Aino. — Dijo aceptando el gesto. — ¡Es genial conocerte! — Chilló alegre. — Voy a comprar, pero, tenemos tiempo luego para conocernos. — Se disculpó, y luego salió acelerada, notando su estómago crujir de hambre.

Por el camino pensó que no pudo tener más suerte, por ser su vecina una chica alegre y simpática.

En el almacén se dio cuenta que había subestimado su capacidad, porque tenían una bodega bien abastecida, pudiendo comprar varias cosas. Definitivamente le sería de utilidad para sus futuras compras.

**ღ**

No había sido el día más agradable del mundo, pero dejaría de quejase, solo porque al fin estaba en su casa. Yaten no era un hombre relajado, pero le molestaba que por un día, no pudiera tener tranquilidad.

No era mucho pedir, él era un hombre que disfrutó de su estado actual, teniendo a sus treinta años una posición que le acomodaba en la universidad, teniendo su propio departamento lleno de comodidades, y nadie que le interrumpiese. A excepción de la mujer que iba a limpiarle el lugar un par de días a la semana.

Empezando desde temprano, llegaron varios reclamos a su oficina, y le colmaba la paciencia, que aun cuando dejó de hacer clases llegaran estudiantes consultando estupideces. Él dejó claro que se limitaba a la investigación y asistencia de post grados. Nada de clases.

Pero simplemente, quitó su saco y sus zapatos, reclinándose en la penumbra sobre su sofá.

Era increíble que aun estuviera mosqueado por el choque con esa estudiante, que luego se apareció en la biblioteca mientras él estaba pensando calmadamente sobre la consulta de uno de sus colegas.

Recordó su voz molesta y luego sacudió su cabeza, no queriendo darle mas importancia. No la merecía. Así como muchas cosas mas no merecieron su atención.

Se puso de pie para atender las grabaciones en su teléfono fijo, escuchando un mensaje de su ex esposa, indicándole sobre una propiedad que quería vender, y necesitaba aun su firma, siendo comprada por él, pero cedida a ella luego del divorcio.

No podía creer que ella, luego de todo lo ocurrido, no pudiera arreglárselas sola. No quería sentir rencor, pero, lo hacía.

Yaten se casó joven, pensando en ello como algo para toda la vida, pero cuando avanzó el tiempo y comenzaron los inconvenientes no hubo solución. Y tres años de soltería, no habían borrado el pesar de que la mujer que amó no fue capaz de apoyarlo cuando mas la necesitó.

Y por ello, se prometió que nunca aceptaría la compasión ni la ayuda de nadie, para nada de lo que debiera hacer.

Se volvió más arisco, y cualquier insinuación de su condición, la repelió. Negándose a seguir indicaciones que se le dieron a personas que pasaban por lo mismo que él. Yaten se valió de su ingenio y sus sentidos para arreglárselas a su manera en cada cosa, y hasta ahora no deseó cambiar nada, aceptándose a sí mismo, así como la forma en que eligió llevar su vida.

Levantó el teléfono, pero no la llamó, en su lugar, marcó a una tienda de comida, encargando algunos mariscos y ensaladas, antes de volver a sentarse en su sofá, encendiendo su equipo de música para relajarse al sonido de la ópera.

Veinte minutos después, la orden estaba en su puerta, y pagó para ir a su mesa en el camino memorizado a la perfección. Así como conocía cada parte de su hogar, siendo tan meticuloso en ello, que cuando la mujer de la limpieza le cambiaba de lugar algo, era motivo de reclamo.

Se sentó, abriendo los paquetes, y degustó su cena sin apuros, aun envuelto en la música mientras disfrutaba de una copa de vino que sirvió previamente.

Más tarde se fue a dormir, esperando que el nuevo día mejorara en su desarrollo. Así como pensó en hacer seriamente, el trabajo que uno de sus colegas ofreció, aunque era algo totalmente aparte de su actividad en la universidad, había pasado tiempo sin hacer algo que le relajase.

**ღ**

Al día siguiente entró más confiada al edificio, al lugar y a la hora correspondiente, esta vez. Incluso se sentó sintiéndose satisfecha de ser una de las primeras en llegar, por muy extraño que pareciera.

Miró nuevamente su horario, por el nombre de quien le haría clases, pero no alcanzó a hacer, cuando él entró al salón. Y para desgracia de Mina, era el viejo insoportable que el día anterior la dejó expuesta frente a todo el enorme auditorio. Ella solo quiso mantener la esperanza en que ese día la dejaría en paz.

Error.

— Señorita Aino, qué gusto verla instalada tan temprano en mi clase. — Le saludó.

Luego de saludar a la clase e introducir brevemente, el profesor Kira Akihiko comenzó a dictar cátedra.

Y no dio tregua. Durante las siguientes tres horas le dirigió todas sus preguntas, poniéndola a prueba. Y ella agradeció el estudiar arduamente, porque, aunque estuvo lejos de ser brillante, y muchas veces detestó quedarse noches estudiando en vez de salir con su entonces novio, lo hizo. Tenía su título profesional ganado, así que, replicó lo mejor que pudo, aunque no se salvó de todas.

Terminó al fin la clase. Luego que el Señor Akihiko se fuera, la mayoría también se retiró, pero ella permaneció. Respirando, admitiendo que salió viva de la primera batalla del año…ok, quizá la segunda.

— Así que dejaste ver tu cartel de CI. — Le interrumpieron.

Saltó de su asiento, viendo detrás, unos puestos más allá de ella. Allí estaba el chico con quien platicó brevemente el día anterior, luego de su entrada magistral en el auditorio. De alguna forma la enganchó con su mirada pícara y sus comentarios sorpresivos.

— Entonces puedes hacer algo más que mirarme el trasero. — Respondió riendo.

— Ah, no creas, puedo mirar tu lindo trasero y escucharte atentamente al mismo tiempo. — Dijo simple.

Era un cínico, descarado también.

¿Le decía simplemente así eso?

Pero hubo algo que hizo la diferencia, él fue sincero. Hubo muchas personas en su vida que fingieron interesarse en lo que ella era, solo para sacar una oportunidad de tenerla de otra forma, mirándola como un lindo objeto que ganarse, y luego guardarlo como un trofeo.

Mina odió sobretodo que la gente la viera como algo superficial que solo servía parar acostarse, o para alagarla a cumplidos sobre como lucía. Por otro lado, sabía que ella no era la mejor evitándolo, siendo bastante reservada con las cosas que realmente le interesaron. En cambió chilló las cosas que la divertían, poniéndose a si misma, en el exacto punto que detestó estar. Mina sabía de su propia culpa en ello. Sabia de su propia responsabilidad en muchas otras cosas de las que prefirió no ahondar en ese instante.

Aun allí estaba él admitiendo que en vez de fingir ponerle atención a sus palabras mientras su mente formulaba como llevársela, decía claro todo.

— Un hombre honesto, ¿eh? — Dijo finalmente.

Él asintió, sonriendo arrogante. Esperó que la rubia tomara así sus palabras, agradándole el actuar que ella adoptó. Y de paso, sintiéndose libre de continuar con su flirteo.

Mina se calmó, ya dejando de lado cuanto pudo su malhumor, admitiéndose a si misma que andaba enfadada por lo de la clase, y no con él. Quiso saber algo mas de su compañero, algo más que su deslenguada forma de tratarla.

— Ahora que sé qué tipo de hombre eres, ¿me dirás tu nombre? — Consultó.

— Te diré el trato: Acepta salir conmigo esta noche y sabrás mi nombre. — Indicó.

— ¿Así de fácil me ves? — Dijo Mina, aunque no pudo evitar reírse. Incluso algo nerviosa.

— No…o quizá sí. Pero sé que eres astuta, y ves en mi propuesta algo interesante. Así que dime, ¿dónde paso por ti? — Finalizó.

Mina rodó los ojos, pero, si, fue divertido.

— Acepto. Pero no pasarás por mí, nos reunimos en algún bar, no conozco mucho aun. — Indicó.

Él solo pudo sonreír, satisfecho de su victoria recién obtenida. Se puso de pie luego de indicarle el lugar y darle las indicaciones de cómo llegar. Caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo.

— Soy Saijo. — Soltó antes de salir de allí, dejando a Mina sola.

No supo porqué aceptó, pero, tal vez había algo diferente en él. Y por una vez quiso no ver la misma rutina del hombre que se hacía el lindo pretendiéndola por simpatía y finalmente caer en el juego del suculento bocadillo.

Pasó por el resto de sus clases, en especial del taller principal, donde les dijeron que postularan lo antes posible por un docente guía. Trató de impregnarse de tanto como le fue posible, terminando rendida mentalmente al final de la jornada.

Solo deseó correr a su departamento y descansar el tiempo que pudiese antes de ir a su cita con Saijo.

Hubo un imprevisto en la salida del pasillo, allí estaba el hombre con el que tropezó en su primer día. Y ella no tenía intención en acercársele, mientras pudiera evitarlo.

Pero no tuvo opción, manteniéndose imperceptible pasó, aunque la puerta era demasiado estrecha, obligándole a empujarlo leve.

— Disculpa. — Dijo Mina de mala gana.

— ¿No te cansas de molestar? — Respondió él sin mirarla, quedándose en su exacto lugar.

— Necesito salir, eres tu quien molesta al interrumpir el paso. — Se defendió.

— Aino, aquí eres nueva, deberías callarte antes que tu lengua chillona te cause futuros conflictos. — Dijo sonriendo levemente. Se estaba burlando de ella.

Mina frunció el ceño.

— Eres el estudiante más idiota que he conocido. — Soltó. —Y he conocido muchos idiotas. — Agregó, luego alejándose apresurada hacia su hogar.

Rogó que esos roces incómodos e insultos no se repitieran más. Y seguía totalmente enojada que él no la mirara siquiera, cuidando seguramente su mirada en esas gafas de marca, haciéndola sentir como un insecto inferior.

No, ella no se sentiría menos por su causa. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre de todas formas? Esperaba no tener clases con él.

En su departamento, decidió no recostarse, mejor sacando algunas cosas de las cajas, así como revisando algunas cosas de internet, mientras llamaba a su madre, diciéndole que todo iba bien. Tampoco habló mucho con ella.

Decidió revisar la base de datos donde debía postular a los diferentes docentes para apoyo. Pero su conexión a internet apestaba, y no le salían imágenes, no pudiendo revisar bien el mapa del campus, así como no podía ver las fotografías de cada profesor.

Leyó los currículum de cada uno, notando un par que eran mas de su interés, por sus investigaciones. Aun no decidía totalmente el tema, pero tenía una idea formándose.

Las indicaciones era claras, postular solo a un profesor, escribiendo una breve reseña de sus intereses en cuanto a investigación, pero tenía toda la semana para dar su tema definitivo. En caso de no quedar con el que postuló, le darían las opciones restantes.

Finalmente terminó la postulación y envió sus intereses al docente elegido: Yaten Kou.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Hace tiempo que ando maquinando esta historia, pero me he vuelto demasiado perezosa, o quizá demasiado detallista en como armarla. Quizá en este momento mis musas decidieron darme de su magia y al fin poder terminar este inicio.**_

_**Ahora estoy muy entusiasmada con esto y espero, que también lo estén. **_

_**Y bienvenido a todo mundo a este nuevo arranque de mis ideas xD**_

_**Y agradezco a quienes ya habían leído de esto, y ayudado en cosas en que andaba dudosa. Es bueno siempre tener ese apoyo x)**_

_**Espero sus comentarios! ^0^ **_

_**Besitos! =) **_


	2. A primera vista

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**REVIVE MIS SENTIDOS.**_

**.**

**.**

**2º "A primera vista"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su maleta al fin apareció, llegando en un camión de la aerolínea a su hogar durante las horas de la tarde. Y ella, como desesperada, comenzó a hurgar, en busca de cualquier cosa que estuviera limpia y sin arrugas en lo posible.

Luego de desordenar todo el lugar. Optó por un conjunto, poniéndoselo luego de una ducha rápida y de secar su cabello, dejándolo libre caer por su espalda. Se miró al espejo conforme y sonrió.

Aunque su sonrisa triunfante se apagó cuando vio el desastre que dejó.

— Tengo que ordenar esto. — Dijo frunciendo el ceño, pero miró la hora, notando que entre encontrar algo, sus preparativos y sus horas de decisión sobre su tutor, debía salir ahora, o llegaría tarde.

Gruñó de mala gana, metiendo sus cosas importantes a un bolso mediano. Llaves, identificación, dinero, pañuelos y su brillo labial. Antes de salir del departamento, se miró al espejo del baño nuevamente, esperando no tener nada raro en la cara, y luego salió corriendo de allí.

Aunque le costó algún tiempo el encontrar la calle que le indicó Saijo, finalmente se hizo sencillo dar con el lugar, notando que, de hecho, estaba bastante cerca de donde ella vivía.

Notó el anuncio brillante con el nombre del restaurant, que funcionaba de bar mas tarde. Y cuando bajó la vista vio a su cita allí parado esperándola, y sonrió caminando hacia él.

Cuando estuvo frente simplemente se quedó allí mirándolo.

— Lo siento, me perdí. — Dijo excusándose por el retraso, poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia.

Saijo la observó detenidamente, de pies a cabeza y detallando en el gesto nervioso, en el gesto sugestivo de su rostro.

— Parece ser tu costumbre. — Se burló y luego tomó su mano, dando un beso en el dorso. — Bienvenida a la primera de muchas noches maravillosas en tu vida. — Dijo seductor invitándola a entrar.

Mina observó maravillada a su alrededor, notando el ambiente envolvente, y enseguida puso atención en Saijo, siguiéndolo hasta que encontraron una mesa.

— Hay un menú maravilloso. — Indicó en broma, tomando el folleto que Saijo le extendió.

Mina leyó notando hamburguesas de diferentes tipos, y pizzas. Con la variedad más grande que vio de ambas cosas.

— Las bebidas son igual de asombrosas. — Agregó él riendo.

Pidieron una pizza marina para ambos, familiar. Mina eligió algún coctel dulce y Saijo algo fuerte.

— Entonces… ¿vives sola? — Comenzó lento.

— Tengo un pequeño departamento cerca del campus. Apenas y me instalo. — Respondió recibiendo feliz los pedidos cuando llegaron.

Estuvo curiosa sobre el lugar, no dejando de mirar por rostros, imaginando que muchos de ellos serían personas que frecuentemente se toparía en el campus. Aunque era obvio que no recordaría ahora, quiso mirar lo más posible, curiosa de cualquier cosa alrededor.

Pero la curiosidad se centró en su cita, siendo también muy interesante a sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? — Preguntó ligera

— Porque es relajado, sin ser suntuoso, e increíblemente atractivo. Como tú. — Indicó, inclinándose más cerca de la rubia. — Llevarte a un restaurant elegante sería insinuar mas compromiso, y vinimos a divertirnos...conocernos, ¿no es así?

Mina simplemente asintió, agradándole sus razones, sintiéndose también contenta de salir con él.

Saijo le contó sobre vivir con compañeros y el desastre que eran cuando hacían sus fiestas. Y como le disgustaba que se metieran en su habitación, teniendo una extrema territorialidad sobre lo que era suyo.

Mina rió con él, hablándole también de algunas amigas dejadas en su país. Pero también habló de cuan contenta estaba de venir aquí y seguir estudiando, aunque a ratos, sentía estar hablando demás. ¿Y cuando ella no hablaba demás?

Mientras las palabras y risas inundaban la mesa, Saijo fue tomando su ventaja, acercando su silla a ella cuando no paraba de hablar cosas sin sentido, solo por hacer conversación.

Ella se sintió algo nerviosa por su cercanía y esa media sonrisa seductora en su rostro. Y solo le provocaba a seguir relatándole sin parar, yendo por diversos temas, porque estaba más nerviosa y eso la volvía más habladora, aun.

— Así que al final, por el lío de la conexión de mi internet, terminé enviando solicitud a un docente que no tengo idea quién es. — Comentó. — Pero tiene una buena trayectoria. — Alagó brevemente.

Él asintió a todo lo que dijo, y acarició sus dedos finos, que sostenían su copa aun.

— ¿Y a quién elegiste, Mina? — Consultó, levemente interesándose en lo que le comentó la rubia, que se sentía más alegre debido a la bebida.

— ¡Oh! Su nombre es Yaten Kou. — Dijo y luego entrecerró los ojos. — No estoy ebria, Saijo. No me has visto beber todo lo que doy. — Aclaró desafiante.

No pudo evitar reírse de ella. Entonces rodeó completamente su mano.

— Ese tipo es un ogro. Asegúrate de no ofenderlo, no lo querrás de enemigo. — Advirtió. Llevó su mano más cerca, besando sus dedos.

— Vamos a trabajar, no hacer vida social juntos. Así que si es un viejo amargado es su problema. — Respondió.

Pero aun con sus sentidos algo nublado, no dejó pasar las acciones de su acompañante, envuelto en sus formas de atraerla más cerca. Mina sonrió, apartando su mano sin ser brusca.

— ¿Vamos a bailar? — Preguntó poniéndose de pie, no sin dar un mordisco a uno de los trozos de la pizza.

Saijo tiró de ella rodeando su cintura, moviéndose juntos en el ambiente y canción relajados, no dejando de mirar sus ojos azules. Aun sintiendo el control entre ellos, moviéndola al antojo del ritmo de su propio cuerpo.

— Tengo la impresión de que esta noche si deseas solo verme el trasero. — Comentó Mina, meneando sus caderas al ritmo de la música. Notando que él, durante la conversación pasó más queriendo acariciarla que escucharla.

— No, en realidad no quería vértelo, quería tocártelo a ver si se siente tan bien como se ve. — Sonrió extenso, no suprimiendo una carcajada cuando vio la expresión de la rubia. Deslizó su mano hasta el final de la curvatura de su cintura, pero no pasó el límite.

— No sé qué pensar de ti, Saijo. — Admitió, aun moviéndose mas cerca de su cuerpo, rodeando su cuello entre sus brazos, relajándose en el movimiento cadencioso.

— ¿Para qué pensar? Solo, diviértete. — Sonrió, cuando la trajo justo donde no hubo más espacio interponiéndose entre los cuerpos de cada uno.

La música se hizo más intensa, y Mina simplemente se dejó guiar en el baile, algo confundida sobre lo que ocurría. Pero no hizo tentativa de irse, sencillamente siguiéndole el juego.

Luego de un rato regresaron a la mesa, aun con pizza y licor esperándoles. Ya era más tarde y Mina quiso ir a su casa.

— Te llevaré. — Ofreció Saijo y ella aceptó, entrando a su auto luego que él pagara por el consumo, cumpliendo como caballero en la cita.

Cuando el auto partió, giró a verlo, curiosa de él.

— ¿Iremos a tu departamento o al mío? — Preguntó descarada.

Saijo la miró en el asiento de copiloto, meditando en su pregunta.

— Cambio repentino. — Dijo simplemente, no escondiendo su gusto por disfrutar de su compañía por más tiempo.

— No es como si tuviéramos dieciocho años, ambos sabemos en qué termina una cita. — Dijo obvia. — Mi departamento queda cerca. — Dio las indicaciones, llegando apenas en cinco minutos allí.

Mina bajó del auto, frotando sus brazos cuando sintió la brisa de la noche. Saijo la siguió hasta la entrada del edificio sin decir alguna palabra, simplemente mirándola moverse tan grácil, aun cuando estaba bebida.

— Me divertí, buenas noches. — Se despidió repentina, abriendo la primera puerta.

Él tomó suavemente su brazo, haciéndola voltear a mirarlo.

— ¿Disculpa? — Se confundió, no entendiendo el proceder de ella.

— No puedes tocar mi trasero aun. — Respondió simple. — ¿Nos vemos en el campus? — Sonrió.

Él no contestó alguna cosa. En vez de eso, se inclinó hacia ella, haciendo la lenta mímica del camino a sus labios, tentándola y sabiendo que ella lo quiso cuando la vió cerrar sus ojos a la espera del contacto. Pero fue su turno, dejándola con las ganas de un beso energético. Aunque de todas formas, aumentó su coqueteo, rozando lentamente su boca contra el cuello de Mina.

— Así que la linda Hime, se hace de rogar. — Murmuró apartándose. Volvió a tomar su mano, repitiendo el saludo fuera del bar.

Caminó de vuelta hacia su auto, todo el rato sonriendo, porque Saijo sabía que Mina podía negarse a venir a él, por ahora. Pero en el fondo, esa atracción desde el momento que la vio aparecerse en al auditorio, no sería en vano.

**ღ**

Mina caminó por las escaleras hacia el piso de su departamento, en el segundo nivel, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, y se sintió algo confundida. Quizá solo era el alcohol enredando su cabeza más de lo que estaba al natural. Rió divertida pensando en las trastadas que hablaba Saijo, pero estaba inquieta sobre él. Y no sabía si llamar a eso algo bueno o definitivamente algo de lo que no quería enterarse.

Llegó a la puerta para salir de las escaleras, y casi dio un salto cuando se topó con su vecina, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

— ¡Dioses! — Exclamó y luego rió mirando a la otra rubia. — Serena, ¿cierto? — Dijo divertida saludándola.

— También me da gusto verte. — Bromeó. — Minako, saliste a divertirte ¿eh? — Molestó.

Ambas rieron pero Mina luego frunció el ceño levemente. — Uhm ¿sales? — Consultó, aunque su pregunta era algo idiota porque Serena llevaba ya pijama puesto y una bolsa.

— Vengo a tirar la basura acumulada. — Indicó la bolsa y luego el agujero donde se arrojaba, al lado de ambas.

Se sintió tonta, no teniendo idea ni de eso, aunque apenas ayer había llegado a vivir allí. Aunque quizá de llevar una semana o un mes aun olvidaría donde se tiraba la basura, prefirió volver a culpar a sus bebidas en el bar.

— ¿Andabas en una cita? — Preguntó curiosa su vecina, elevando sus cejas mientras la hizo reír.

— Algo así. — Respondió, aunque no sabía realmente qué fue eso que ocurrió. Sacudió su cabeza y miró a Serena ir a tirar su bolsa. — ¿Quieres comer algo? — Preguntó y tiró de su brazo hacia las puertas de sus departamentos. — El otro día apenas y nos saludamos, quiero saber más de ti. — Dijo animada.

Mina sacó las llaves, dejándola entrar y Serena simplemente la siguió con curiosidad, encontrando un lugar exacto al que ella habitó, pero al revés.

— Tengo, uhm, sándwich, creo. — Dijo y fue a la cocina, sacando algunas cosas y tazas para té.

Volvió a donde había un sofá y su vecina esperaba, sentándose con ella luego de darle su té y comida.

— Cuando me vine aquí demoré una semana en saber donde había dejado mi ropa interior. — Comentó Serena, notando las cajas y maletas aun sin abrir.

— No he casi dormido, supongo que debería hacerlo, mañana tengo que ir a la universidad a algunas clases. — Dijo en un bostezo. — ¿Y tú qué estudias?

— Oh, cierto. Para ser maestra de Kinder, mi novio dice que es porque lo quiero llenar a niños. — Rió. — ¿Y qué tal tu cita? ¿Era guapo? — Consultó interesada.

— Lo conocí hoy en clases, es muy lindo y, simpático. — Se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que me lo toparé estos días, quién sabe lo que salga de ahí. — Sonrió pícara. — Tampoco he salido mucho ni conocido gente de acá. — Agregó.

— Podrías venir a un show que haremos para el jardín infantil en el que trabajo, mi novio intenta conseguir números para presentarse. — Se acomodó mejor en el sofá, comenzando a explicar el evento. — Aunque él estudia música, algo moderno en realidad, y tiene una banda de rock, y eso no es muy para niños. Pero tiene contactos, así que haremos algo lindo y suave.

Se quedaron conversando un rato más, pero el sueño mermó en ambas, sabiendo que debían cumplir horarios al día siguiente. Serena se despidió, yéndose a su departamento.

Mina miró el desorden pero aun no abrió mas cajas, simplemente se fue al baño a trenzar su cabello y lavarse los dientes. No molestándose en buscar pijamas, entró a la cama en bragas y su camiseta. Poniendo despertador antes de cerrar sus ojos y no pretender abrirlos hasta que debiera levantarse.

**ღ**

Era temprano aun cuando Yaten ingresó a su oficina en el campus, caminando por la vía que acostumbró usar, agradeciendo que el día de hoy, ninguna molestia se cruzara en su camino.

Se sentó en su silla, sacando algunas cosas necesarias. No sin antes encender el pequeño equipo de música, encantándose en su propio mundo con ligeras notas de violín.

Yaten no gustaba de las interrupciones a su estructura de trabajo, y era algo de conocimiento público. Sus colegas no iban a molestarlo a menos que fuera algo absolutamente necesario, y los estudiantes evitaban visitarlo, lo que era más fácil no siendo él uno de los docentes que dictara cátedra.

Luego de tener todo en orden, la secretaria del lugar tocó su puerta, como cada mañana, entrando con una taza de café, considerablemente cargada, para él. Yaten agradeció y luego encendió su máquina, listo para comenzar la labor de selección.

El sistema estaba arreglado para él, siendo una voz mecánica quien le relatara los correos recibidos. Por otro lado, nunca necesitó ayuda escribiendo, en su maña de hacerlo todo por si mismo, sabía cada función del teclado mejor que mucha gente con su vista perfecta.

Parte de él renegaba a comenzar a leer audiciones, sabiendo, como los años anteriores, que cada palabra de quienes buscaran su tutoría en investigación, serían las mismas:

_Mi inclinación devota por la magnánima realización del hombre en su expresión…_

_El enriquecimiento del ya gran tesoro cultural de la humanidad, a través del esparcimiento del talento de hombres que marcaron…_

Se detuvo un momento, hastiado de escuchar críos creyéndose saberlo todo solo por usar palabras que sonaran importantes y rebuscadas. Se preguntó si ellos sabían realmente como redactar algo que sonara interesante y no solo poner palabras copiadas de otros lados. Quería algo realmente inspirador para investigar, o iba a tener que aguantarse muchos meses con un idiota preguntando cosas que él aprendió en el jardín de niños.

Tomó su taza, bebiendo un sorbo de su café, admitiendo el aroma fuerte y la calidez del líquido, elevando la temperatura de sus manos frías. Pensando brevemente en una forma de entusiasmarse en su trabajo con estudiantes. Pero no vio forma, así que dejó la taza en su lugar y volvió a dejar las postulaciones inundar sus oídos de palabras que le sonaban vacías.

Entonces comenzó una, que no parecía hablar como las demás. Y debió reacomodarse en su asiento, frunciendo el ceño a lo que escuchó, que nada tuvo que ver a ruegos elaborados por su ayuda, como fueron los anteriores. Y aun con la misma voz mecánica que recitaba cada uno de los mensajes, llamó su atención.

_Y me recuesto aquí desnuda, no en piel, pero si en sensaciones._

_Puedo percibir cada toque del aire en mi rostro, murmurando su propio lenguaje._

_El aire huele a rosas, a años, a recuerdos infantiles._

_La madera cruje ruidosa porque no hay nada más opacándola._

_Quizá porque es muy tarde, quizá porque no existe más alrededor._

_Aun cuando abro los ojos, siento la pesadez de mis párpados,_

_Y veo el cielo raso de la habitación…_

_Deseo llenarlo de colores._

_No quiero volar para sentirme liberar._

_Quiero quedarme aquí, concentrando en mi cada sensación que tengo_

_Porque solo así puedo notarlas con tal intensidad_

_Puedo sentirlo todo, porque es lo que me arropa en la desnudez que siento ahora._

_Y…hay una pequeña niña dentro, reclamándome_

_Pidiendo tomar la mano de alguien y llevarlo a ser libre_

_Sin movernos, sin nada más que unir nuestras manos._

Cuando los breves párrafos concluyeron, Yaten simplemente se quedó pensativo, deteniendo el sonido de la voz para pensar bien, qué persona podría enviar algo así a una solicitud de tutoría. Pero en esas palabras, encontró todo lo carente en las otras solicitudes, pasión.

Alguien estaba allí soltándose a escribir desde profundidades, y no en una mecánica forma de parecer inteligente. Si era sincero, creía que la persona que escribió eso, no era quizá inteligente, porque mucho de esas palabras parecían lanzadas tal como salieron de su cabeza. Pero era una persona que sí se interesaba en algo diferente, justo lo que él quiso para una investigación novedosa.

Y no tuvo que seguir, tomando su decisión de aceptar a esa persona, sin más vueltas.

Entonces volvió a permitir a la voz hablar, indicándole los datos del estudiante a quien pertenecía eso, y quiso maldecir cuando supo su nombre.

— ¿Minako Aino? — Repitió incrédulo.

La misma molestia que se le cruzó todo el día anterior, ahora resultaba ponerse en su camino. Y bien podría seguir buscando otro estudiante, pero Yaten era fijo en sus ideas, y ya había optado, y afrontaría su decisión.

Suspiró pesadamente, concentrándose en la música de fondo más suave, quitó sus gafas un momento, repasando sus ojos con las yemas de sus dedos, siendo una caricia relajante en sus párpados. Tomó unos minutos para dejarse llevar por el relajo...y luego casi saltó asustado.

El sonido de su móvil cortó su momento, obligándolo a regresar al mundo y contestar. Por el sonido específico, supo quién era y quiso matarlo.

— Estoy trabajando, ¿qué quieres? — Preguntó luego de contestar.

— ¡Hey! Un poco mas de amor a la familia. — Se quejó y luego rió. — Quería pedirte si puedes hacer una obra benéfica por el mundo.

— O un favor de algo que tu inutilidad te impide hacer. — Replicó. — Habla.

— En un par de semanas habrá un show a beneficio de un jardín de niños, y pensé que podrías aportar. — Sugirió.

— ¿No tienes dinero? Creí que ser un rockstar te tenía flotando en billetes. — Se burló irónico. — Seiya, tienes cientos de compañeros de estudios que pueden ir.

— Solo piénsalo. No es un montón de gente con la que no querrás sociabilizar, son niños. — Explicó, intentando convencerlo.

— Mientras más pequeños más molestan. — Bufó. — Lo pensaré, tengo que trabajar. — Dijo cortante, finalizando la llamada.

Fue extraño ver a Seiya tan interesado en una obra benéfica, así que supuso que lo benéfico no era solo para el lugar, sino también para él. Pero pensaría en ello más tarde, debiendo centrarse en su trabajo, y en los tópicos de una charla que un colega realizaría, y que le pidió revisar para aportar con mas temas.

**ღ**

Despertó perezosa, revolviéndose entre las sábanas de su cama, demasiado suave y oliendo a suavizante de ropa. Todo exactamente confabulando para no salir de allí en las siguientes cinco horas.

— Maldita resaca. — Murmuró. Pero sabía que era su culpa por salir de fiesta apenas llegada y estando cansada.

De mala gana salió de su cama, arrastrando los pies para una ducha relajante y renovadora. Con suerte, también que la reviviera, aunque quizá podría lograr lo último al darse un buen desayuno.

Bajo el chorro de agua no pudo evitar los nervios haciendo mal a su estómago, porque de solo pensar en los resultados de postulaciones, la hacía temblar. Y era curioso para Mina, como esa electricidad recorría sus manos, llevando su camino por ella, hasta sentirla en sus piernas, en ligeras punzadas.

¿Por qué se sentía así sobre esa postulación?

Sacudió su cabeza, centrándose en lavar su cabello y salir rápidamente para comer alguna cosa, aunque al final, tomó una barra de cereal y corrió fuera del departamento, dirigiéndose a la universidad.

Fue un día bastante normal, sin choques, sin profesores ensañados con ella, sin flirteos tampoco. Y no pudo dejar de preguntarse dónde se había metido Saijo, suponiendo que quizá se molestó por su jugueteo.

No iba tampoco a preocuparse. Él era atractivo, le gustó apenas lo vio, pero andaba centrada en otras cosas en ese momento.

Mina quiso golpearse porque esa postulación le ocupara tanto la cabeza. Al menos no la distrajo tanto en clases. Y no se dio cuenta de cómo pasaron las horas hasta que nuevamente estuvo en su departamento, acompañada por su vecina, ordenando al fin un poco el desastre de su pequeño hogar.

— Entonces aun no te avisan si quedaste con el profesor que elegiste. ¿Cuánto demorarán? — Preguntó Serena, quitando el envoltorio de algunos adornos para dejarlos en el mueble junto al sofá.

Mina negó con la cabeza, pero aprovechó de encender su laptop, para revisar su correo en caso de que algún aviso llegara.

— Nada, dijeron que entre tres días y una semana tomaría. — Contestó, aprovechando de revisar algunas cosas en su correo. Con la lentitud que su conexión le permitía.

Pero solo bastaron algunos clicks para llegar al correo enviado a Yaten Kou, y casi cayó de su asiento cuando notó lo que había hecho.

— ¡Dioses! — Exclamó alarmada, teniendo enseguida a su lado a Serena preocupada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Respondieron? — Quiso saber, mirando la pantalla. Pero Mina no decía nada, pareciendo pasmada mirando el correo.

Luego de unos minutos pegada en ello, miró a la rubia, suspirando pesadamente.

— Envié el archivo equivocado para la solicitud. — Dijo preocupada.

Mina solo pudo pensar que había jodido su postulación, haciéndole llegar a Yaten Kou algo que se suponía que nadie más que ella podía leer, porque era privado y muy íntimo. Y se había esforzado en ser convincente para que la aceptara, solo para terminar enviando algo que no tenía que ver con sus estudios.

— Tengo que hablar con él. — Murmuró.

— ¿Con quién?

— ¡Yaten Kou! Debo convencerlo de que lea la solicitud correspondiente. — Exclamó.

Serena la miró procesando sus palabras y entonces entendió de quien hablaba. No alcanzó a responderle algo cuando su móvil sonó.

— Mi novio. — Indicó, apartándose para contestar.

Mina dio vueltas por el departamento, preparando mentalmente lo que le diría al docente. Ella ya estaba advertida por Saijo de que no era la persona mas compasiva del mundo, pero no iba a quedarse sentada siendo rechazada, así que planeó plantarse en su oficina a primera hora de la mañana, y así tomara todo de ella, lo convencería que debía ser la elegida para supervisarla.

Cuando Serena colgó, rió suavemente.

— Iré a casa, viene mi novio, te lo presentaré otro día, porque ahora dice que tiene algo importante que hablarme. — Indicó. — Quizá me caso. — Bromeó y ambas rieron.

— Creo que me quedaré aun ordenando y compraré algunas cosas. — Figuró también en su cabeza. — Si te casas iré a buscar el ramo. — Rió de nuevo, despidiéndose.

Y aunque el resto del día ordenó lo que más pudo y fue al almacén cercano a comprar algunas cosas, la tarde se le hizo eterna, solo deseando poder ir a hablar con ese señor.

Incluso en la noche durmió inquieta, porque el mismo nerviosismo que la siguió durante el día, comenzó a hacer estragos en ella, no alcanzando a comprender por qué esa necesidad instintiva de ganarse ese tutor.

**ღ**

Llegó más temprano a lo normal de su rutina, gustando del breve tiempo libre antes de iniciar sus actividades.

Era un día despejado, aunque de una temperatura media cobijándolo en su lugar, haciéndolo desear el sentir la brisa leve en su rostro y el calor tenue del sol en su piel. Se paró junto a la ventana, recordando cuando hacía eso mismo y sus ojos dolían en extremo por la intensidad de la luz solar.

Acomodó su cabello hacia atrás, evitando que la brisa lo llevara más sobre su cara, mientras daba profundas inhalaciones, llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno junto a esa sensación libre recorriéndolo.

Yaten disfrutaba su tranquilidad, y de todo en su vida, apreciaba más que nada mantener el control en ello, que nadie turbara esos preciados momentos donde todo lucía tan simple, donde incluso respirar le maravillaba y podía deleitarse casi emotivamente, sin que nadie supiera de su atesorado secreto.

Y pretendió quedarse así un buen rato, hasta que el ruido de la puerta cortó todo.

A veces quería matar a su secretaria.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó plano, sin apartarse de la ventana.

Por un rato se quedó mirándolo embobada. Primero por el hecho de que era el mismo imbécil con el que había chocado, pero luego estaba allí…

Mina debió admitir lo bien que se veía con los rayos del sol reflejados en su cabello claro, de cómo su perfil se esculpía en cada detalle, y sonrió suave viéndolo calmo.

Entonces sacudió su cabeza recordando que lindo y todo, era un tarado.

— Vine a hablar con Yaten Kou, pero al parecer no solo estorbas en pasillos, sino que entras sin permiso a lugares ajenos. — Dijo sonriente.

Yaten solo pudo suspirar pesado. Adiós tranquilidad.

— Minako Aino, aun sin medir su boca suelta. — Saludó y se movió a su escritorio, buscando un papel.

Lo tomó entre sus dedos y caminó hacia donde la voz de ella le guió, estirando su mano.

— Yaten Kou, tu nuevo tutor. — Dijo dándole el papel.

Mina solo atinó a tomarlo y leer la aceptación, no sabiendo si estaba más impresionada porque ...

Un momento después lo captó, ¡él era Yaten Kou! ¿Y era su tutor? ¿La había aceptado cuando se equivocó de archivo al solicitar? ¿Él había leído eso?

Sintió sus mejillas tibias, cuando volvió a mirarlo, pero él no a ella, y quiso replicar algo, aunque ninguna de sus palabras ensayadas la noche anterior eran útiles ahora.

Suspiró pesadamente.

— No tenía idea que eras docente, pensé…eres muy joven, quizá estudiante, pero… — Se interrumpió. — Lo siento. — Bufó finalmente.

Él la ignoró, volviendo a sentarse en su escritorio.

Entonces Mina lo observó de nuevo, siguiendo sus pasos de regreso, notando sus movimientos cuidados y casi mecánicos en recorrido, aunque no en su propio cuerpo. Y su cabeza no titubear en miradas, cayendo al fin en lo que esto trataba.

Si lo pensaba ahora, las señales eran claras desde la primera vez que se toparon, y supuso que su apuro por llegar a su primera clase, o simplemente su momento despistada, no la dejó verlo.

Las gafas, el no notarla, el ser así de idiota, era porque él no podía ver.

— ¿Me dirás ahora de donde copiaste eso que me enviaste de solicitud? Dudo que tu cabeza procese tanto para escribirlo. — Le lanzó el platinado.

Mina comenzó a pensar que lo idiota le venía por naturaleza.

Pero se acercó, sentándose frente a él, recordando que quería explicarle algo.

— En realidad esa no es la solicitud, envié el archivo incorrecto, pero te traje impreso el que corresponde. — Dijo dándoselo, pero devolvió su mano hacia ella. — ¿Quieres que te lo lea? — Ofreció.

Él se negó.

— Me da igual tu razón para quererme de tutor, necesitaba saber de qué estas hecha y tu error me dio una idea. — Explicó, Mina sonrió sintiéndose alagada antes de que él continuara. — Eres despistada, y no quiero niñas lloronas que vienen a mi oficina a molestar porque no saben leer el nombre de un archivo. — Agregó sonriente.

¿Era eso un rechazo ahora? Mina no estuvo segura qué resultaría de eso, ¿quería o no ser su tutor? Quizá simplemente él prefirió basurearla.

— ¿Te tengo o no de tutor? — Preguntó directa.

— No me tienes de nada. Pero seré quien te guíe, cuida tus palabras. — Dijo y se puso de pie, buscando en un estante una carpeta.

Mina lo observó en el cuidado que él dedicó al tacto, reconociendo lo que necesitaba por su textura rugosa, sacando de allí una hoja con una larga lista.

— Lee esto, y no te quiero ver aquí hasta dos semanas más, y con cada uno de esos libros en tu cabeza. — Ordenó. — Puedes irte. — Dijo extendiendo su brazo para indicarle la puerta.

— ¿Dos semanas? — Repitió. — ¿No haremos nada ni del tema en esas dos semanas? Yaten podemos avanzar antes, no habrá problema y leeré pero, debemos comenzar. — Alegó con su voz más dulce.

— Querías que fuera tu tutor, ahora, harás lo que te digo. — Dijo volviendo a hacer el gesto para que se fuera. — Para ti, soy doctor Kou. — Corrigió.

Mina se puse de pie haciendo lo que él dijo. Pero antes de salir de la oficina se detuvo.

— Te veo en dos semanas, Yaten. — Se despidió, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Yaten dejó escapar el aire frustrado. Pero iba a sacar lo mejor de ella, si es que estaba hecha del esbozo de intensidad que encontró en esos párrafos escritos por ella. Y aun si eso acababa con su paciencia.

Mina caminó por los pasillos hacia la biblioteca, pensando en lo que debía hacer. Aunque el saber que Yaten era ciego ciertamente fue inesperado y chocante. Admitía que si fue sorpresivo lo autosuficiente que él era, y si era así de terco en todo, tendría meses difíciles. Y mientras leía la lista y hacía una mueca de dolor por ello, estuvo aun más segura de eso. Eran muchísimos textos, y aun si se pasaba noches enteras leyendo, probablemente no alcanzaría a terminarlos todos.

Podía jurar que Yaten solo quería agotarla y hacerla rendirse en eso. Pero no tenía idea de que ella no iba a rendirse así de fácil, y terminaría esos libros para volver a plantearle lo que quería investigar en dos semanas.

Lindo tutor Yaten podía darle pelea, pero no iba a dejarle ganar.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Aww qué feliz soy cuando puedo actualizar porque mis musas deciden visitarme al fin. **_

_**No puedo evitar adorar que Seiya le joda el malhumor a Yaten xD **_

_**Gracias por la recepción de esta nueva historia, y el apoyo en sus palabras, sobretodo porque es muy emocional para mi hacerla, no tengo idea porqué jajajaja. Solo que así como Mina siente esa sensación por obtener a su tutor, tengo una rica sensación cuando les leo. ^0^**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente.**_

_**Besitos! =) **_


	3. En una melodía

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

* * *

** .**

**.**

_**REVIVE MIS SENTIDOS.**_

**.**

**.**

**3º "En una melodía."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los primeros días pensó que no lograría soportar las muchas visitas diarias a su oficina, recibiendo a Minako Aino de mala gana cuando entendió que "Nos vemos en dos semanas" no lograba procesarse en su limitada cabeza rubia. Yaten comenzó a pensar que su pequeño experimento por aires frescos en la investigación, eran ideas ilusas. Quizá en vez de meterse a un proyecto que lo liberara del aburrimiento normal, entró al peor sitio, porque Minako Aino se convirtió en su propia plaga.

No podía entender cómo se las arreglaba para siempre encontrarlo y llenarlo a preguntas, así como a divagar en conversaciones de los temas más variados. No era como si él le siguiera la corriente, aunque a veces lo hacía. Pero era la peor parlanchina que se le había cruzado, instalándose a veces en su oficina como si fuera su propia casa.

Pero eso fue lo que lo alivió, que ella aun no se aparecía en su casa, y esperaba que no ocurriera.

Había rasgos de ella que no lograba comprender, y a veces parecía interesarle, pero se sacaba a sí mismo de esos rincones, sabiendo que no era necesario conocer mucho de ella, porque si cometía el error de preguntar, no la callaría más. Y Yaten solo quería que ella por una vez se callara.

Aunque no era la única mujer revolviendo sus días, desgraciadamente.

A veces Yaten no comprendía si el divorcio fue el fin, o el inicio de los líos con la mujer con quien pensó que compartiría toda su vida.

Tendría finalmente que ayudarla en algunos asuntos que quedaron al aire el día que separaron legalmente sus vidas. Yaten quiso hacer oídos sordos, pero de cierta forma, le costaba negarle un favor a su ex, después de todo, fue la mujer a quien amó.

Acarició el borde de la manga de su saco, intentando ordenarse y no irritarse mientras esperaba sentado en el restaurant. No podía dejar de recordar las veces que la trajo al mismo lugar, en alguna cena romántica al sitio que él consideró digno de su novia, de su esposa, en aquellos tiempos donde la escaza luz que le llegaba, le permitía observar matices rojizos de su cabello, siendo suficiente para él.

Ahora el lugar era lo suficientemente lujoso y digno para una reunión casi de negocios con su ex.

— Yaten, lamento la tardanza. — Le interrumpió una voz a su espalda, acomodándose inmediatamente en la silla frente a él.

— Nunca apareces en el momento que se te cita. — Respondió simple.

— No te enojes, no te quitaré mucho tiempo de todas formas. — Se disculpó.

— Sabes que no me molesta ayudarte, Kakyuu. — Resopló. — Ahora cuéntame cual es el problema. — Le incitó a hablar.

Ella hizo un momento de silencio, algo incómoda, y Yaten lo notó. Esos retrasos al hablar cuando ella no estaba segura de cómo él reaccionaría.

— La casa que teníamos. Ya sabes que quiero venderla porque es muy grande para mi sola, pero me están poniendo líos, ya que solía estar inscrita a tu nombre. — Explicó. — Aun con los documentos de nuestro divorcio que indican que esa casa quedó para mi, insisten en la venta que des tu aprobación.

— Estás haciendo un lío de algo simple. No tengo problema en ayudarte a vender ese lugar. — Dijo simple.

Ella se quedó en silencio nuevamente, no sabiendo si expresarle la impresión que tenía.

— Lo dices como si te causara repulsión esa casa. Era nuestra. — Soltó finalmente.

— Lo era. Ahora cada quien vive a su manera. — Le cortó rápidamente. — ¿Y a qué se debe tanto apuro por vender? — Preguntó, cambiando el tema.

— Solo…quiero mi propio sitio, además…— Lo miró, sabiendo que él aun no viéndola, podía sentir su incomodidad. —…ha pasado un tiempo, y debí decírtelo, pero…yo…estoy con alguien. — Le contó al fin. — Y ahora que va a una relación seria, quiero un espacio donde algún día pueda proyectarme con él. — Relató.

Yaten no se impresionó, se lo esperaba, Kakyuu no era precisamente buena ocultando cosas, era bastante honesta, y eso le agradaba. Era una de las cosas que le hizo amarla.

Por otro lado, la noticia de ella rehaciendo su vida con otro no era del todo fácil.

— Felicidades. — Dijo estoico.

— No deberías molestarte, es normal, y creo que deberías también buscar alguien con quien ser feliz. — Dijo alcanzando la mano del platinado.

Él la quitó enseguida. — ¿Por qué las mujeres creen que la única forma de ser feliz es teniendo alguien pegado y seguro? — Le preguntó. — No necesito alguien, y no estoy molesto, me alegra que estés feliz. — Agregó más calmado.

Se acercó el mesero a ellos, interrumpiendo la conversación para tomar su pedido. Yaten decidió no continuar en esas conversaciones, eligiendo un plato exótico para retomar el asunto de la propiedad, después de todo era ese el motivo de su reunión, no sus vidas amorosas.

Aunque técnicamente él no tenía una. Y no era que no la deseara, eventualmente se había involucrado con algunas mujeres, pero ninguna con quien mantener algo, en parte porque no lo deseaba. Su realización personal se basaba en disfrutar de lo que había obtenido, resguardar su calma y trabajar en lo que le interesaba. No había espacio para que una mujer volviera a poner sus manos en su estructurada vida. Al menos no por más de un par de noches.

Al terminar su comida, y no teniendo más que acordar, ambos se retiraron, y Yaten entró pensativo a su auto, apenas avisándole a su chofer que le llevara directo a su hogar.

**ღ**

Mina sabía que su esfuerzo estaba siendo enorme. Ella no era una alumna brillante, no era superdotada de inteligencia o algo así, y muchas veces admitía que la pereza le ganaba en sus estudios. A ratos, se preguntaba cómo logró llevar su carrera a término, incluso ahora mientras estaba haciendo esta investigación, habían momentos donde todo lo que imaginaba era lanzarle uno de esos libros a Yaten, que golpeara su cabeza y le dejara un lindo recuerdo de su parte.

Sonrió ante la fantasía. Pero le costaba evitarlo, por alguna razón no podía pasar un día sin aparecerse en su oficina, con alguna pregunta que él calificaba de estúpida. La mosqueaba, ella intentaba aguantarlo. Pero se sentía bien, porque fuera de lo que pensó encontrar en un tutor, él la hacía sentir que le importaba realmente lo que estaban haciendo, al menos a su manera.

Saber que no era un viejo amargado la relajó porque podía hablar con más libertad, y sentirse menos tensa con formalidades, a él podía llamarlo por su nombre, contarle bromas que apenas le hacían esbozar una sonrisa, o reírse libremente.

Si lo pensaba mejor, quizá no era viejo pero lo de amargado tendría que analizarlo.

Sonrió recordándolo.

Era lunes temprano cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina de Yaten, sin avisar, sin pedir permiso, simplemente poniendo sobre su escritorio dos cafés, antes de sentarse con total naturalidad. Había preguntado con anterioridad a la secretaría cuál era el café que Yaten siempre bebía, así que se encargó por si misma de brindarle su dosis de cafeína a su tutor.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es levantarse los días lunes? Es el mayor esfuerzo de la semana. — Resopló aun con sueño.

— Pensé que era más difícil adquirir modales. — Respondió sin moverse de lo que hacía. — ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado trabajando.

— Parte de tu trabajo es ser mi tutor. Algo así como un esclavo destinado a ayudarme a hacer la mejor investigación de la historia de esta universidad. — Rió suavemente.

Entonces Yaten tuvo suficiente. Dejó lo que hacía, apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio y se dirigió a ella.

— Aino, sé que te costará entender esto, pero no todo el mundo necesita estar chillando o escuchando tus tonterías. Si no tienes algo importante que decirme, lárgate. — Le dijo molesto.

Mina lo miró, no entendiendo qué le había afectado tanto. Era lunes, era temprano, había leído más que cualquier otra cosa en estas dos semanas y quería iniciar esto con ánimo, no con el sueño que amenazaba con hacerla caer en coma en cualquier instante.

— No terminé todos los libros que me encargaste, pero la mayoría sí. He apuntado algunas cosas que quisiera comentarte. — Le dijo más seria. Luego…no pudo contenerlo. — Pero quizá deba hacerlo cuando dejes de comportarte como un idiota. — Agregó frustrada. — No soy una niñita que te tiene miedo porque a todos trates mal, vine a trabajar contigo, y si te molesta que yo no sea una amargada como tú, es tu problema.

El silencio entre ambos fue tenso. Yaten quiso responderle algo, sintiéndose en parte ofendido, pero también comprendió que Mina no estaba para tonterías, y que ella realmente estaba con el alma en trabajar. Aunque eso implicara molestarlo.

Yaten decidió que ella quizá tenía un punto.

— Envíamelos por correo electrónico para que la computadora me los lea. Y mañana podremos comentarlos. — Le sugirió menos déspota.

— No es necesario, puedo leértelos yo. — Dijo firme. — Pero como supongo que no quieres eso, te los traje en papel, para que puedas revisarlo sin esa voz horrible de fondo. — Dijo refiriéndose a la mecánica operadora del lector de texto que él usaba.

Le dio los papeles a Yaten y él lo notó, estaban en braille.

Él quiso decirle algo, quizá disculparse e intentar trabajar. Pero todo lo que escuchó fue el golpe de la puerta cerrándose, Mina se había ido.

Resopló pesadamente. No había sido su intención ofenderla, al menos no seriamente. Pero no estaba de buen humor, y el contraste al excesivo entusiasmo de Mina lo alteró. Había reaccionado mal, y ya que suponía que era lo suficientemente testaruda como para volver, pensó que debía tener algunas buenas notas para comentar con ella cuando viniera nuevamente.

Debía admitir que agradeció el gesto sobre los papeles. A veces realmente odiaba el sonido de la voz que le leía los textos.

**ღ**

Después de salir disparada de la oficina de Yaten, se sentó en una banca del jardín que decoraba parte del exterior del campus, apoyando su rostro entre sus manos, con una desagradable mezcla de sueño y frustración, quizá también enojo y ganas crecientes de asesinar a su tutor.

No entendía cual era su problema, e intentó no sentirse afectada, pero realmente se había esforzado, y él la trató como si en dos semanas solo se hubiera dedicado a perder el tiempo. Se preguntó si quizá perdía el tiempo con él y se llevarían así de mal todo este tiempo. Mina no necesitaba otro problema más aparte de sus propias dificultades de concentración. Debía relajarse para ir con energías renovadas al día siguiente o terminaría golpeándolo.

— Kou no te deja vivir, supongo. — Escuchó a la par de sentir una mano en su cabello. Sonrió reconociendo a Saijo.

— Algo así, ya sabes cómo es de jodido. — Respondió aun no mirándolo.

Él se sentó a su lado y quitó las manos de su rostro para verla.

— Así que te andas escondiendo. Y yo que quería verte de pie, quizá observar tu lindo trasero. — Le dijo coqueteándole.

Mina no pudo evitar reír, sintiendo la ligereza de su hablar.

— Me pregunto qué tanto te gusta jugar. — Lo miró, aun sonriendo. — Lo digo por la otra noche.

— Esa noche, la cual recuerdo poco porque desde entonces solo te he visto llena de libros, fue interesante. — Respondió. — Pero debido a que la recuerdo poco, deberíamos reunirnos otra noche, quizá en otro lugar más…íntimo. — Sugirió.

— Ah, qué sutil forma de pedirme que me acueste contigo. — Lanzó de vuelta. —Siempre dices todo lo que una chica quiere escuchar.

— Y por eso funciona. — Agregó él, seguro de sí mismo. Entretenido nuevamente de encontrarse en esa conversación con ella.

— Acompáñame el fin de semana a un concierto. — Le ofreció repentinamente. — Una amiga me invitó, es para unos niños, o algo así, pero habrá buena música. Su novio tiene una banda. Es el sábado. — Le ofreció.

— Me parece bien, tener sexo en público es excitante. — Agregó sin poder evitarlo. Mina rodó los ojos.

— Eres lo peor.

— Pero te gusto. — Se defendió.

Si lo pensaba bien, él la hacía reír. Siempre terminaban hablando entre comentarios de doble sentido, coqueteándose en algo que obviamente a los dos les agradaba.

— Quizá. — Respondió — Así como yo a ti.

— Hime, eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. — Dijo sincero. — Pero tu agradable forma de ser te hace aun más atractiva para mí. — Agregó, dejándola satisfecha con esa respuesta.

Se puso de pie, inclinándose a su oído.

— Sábado, concierto y descubrir qué tan apasionada eres. — Murmuró, besando su mejilla.

— Puedes seguir soñando. — Le dijo Mina, antes que él se despidiera y se alejara del lugar.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué diablos hacía metida en ese juego. Por otro lado tenía todo el derecho a divertirse, no podía pasarse todo el día y noche pensando en Yaten y la investigación.

Había momentos donde le agradaba el modo gruñón de Yaten, pero en ese momento lo detestó. Así que decidió que quizá buscaría a Saijo para salir a comer algo, merecía un descanso.

**ღ**

Era martes temprano, aunque no tanto como cuando llegó a la oficina de Yaten el día anterior. Era tan temprano como le podía permitir a su cuerpo. Aunque debió empujar con su cadera la puerta de entrada, intentando no derramar los dos cartones de café que llevaba, tratando ganarse unos puntos extras, y algunas ironías menos. Y si era sincera, lo hizo porque no quería generar mal ambiente con Yaten, después de lo del día anterior.

— ¿Sabes lo reconfortante que es caminar de tu casa a la universidad? — Preguntó entrando. — Pareciera que en vez de estudiar o trabajar, vas de paseo y lo hace más reconfortante.

— Entonces es un martirio para ti todo esto, y necesitas hacérmelo saber. — Agregó Yaten. Mina rodó los ojos, poniendo los cafés sobre el escritorio.

— Solo intento ser simpática.

— No te está resultando. — Dijo él y luego rió. — Pero supongo que lo sabes, porque ahora aparte estás intentando ser mi secretaria. ¿Debería olvidar perder mi tiempo en tu investigación?

Ella prefirió ignorar eso. Se sentó frente a él, comenzando una charla eterna sobre lo que había leído, planteándole las ideas que rescató y puntos que servirían para profundizar en lo que hacían. Esperando que él ya hubiera leído lo que le dejó. No trataría de ser simpática con él, al menos no más por hoy. Estaba de buen humor gracias a Saijo, no iba a dejar que ahora se arruinara.

Yaten bebió de su café, escuchándola atentamente, aunque todo el tiempo ella creía que le ignoraba. Y parte de Mina se sentía como si fuera un maniquí parlante, no sabiendo cómo expresarle a Yaten que todo esto era importante para ella. Que mas allá de las bromas y el trato que se había impuesto entre ellos, estaba poniendo lo mejor de sí misma para no fallar.

Se puso de pie, acercándose a la ventana a medio abrir, respiró profundamente quedándose en silencio. No preocupándose de ocultar su rostro preocupado, porque él no podía verla. Y si era sincera, eso la relajaba. No tener que poner caras todo el tiempo.

— Supongo que has escuchado de esa creencia popular sobre los perfumes. Que se fabricaron en masa en Francia porque sus habitantes eran incapaces de darse un baño y se cubrían en aromas. — Interrumpió Yaten, asustando a Mina.

No se volteó a mirarlo, no entendiéndolo del todo, ni a qué venía ese comentario.

Antes que ella pudiera decir algo él se adelantó.

— Puedo sentir mi nariz irritada de tu aroma, ¿se te volteó tu botella encima? — Preguntó burlón.

— ¿Qué intentas decir? — Se defendió.

— Solo apuntaba que podrías desinfectarte antes de venir aquí, ¿hace cuanto no te duchas? — Preguntó relajado.

Mina volteó indignada y frunció el ceño.

— No me he puesto tanto perfume, y me duché antes de salir, como todo el mundo. — Masculló.

Yaten quiso responder por un instante que no sabía de donde ella sacaba que era como todo el mundo, pero controló el impulso. — No tener vista agudizará mis otros sentidos, quizá por eso siento tu aroma más intenso. — Explicó con más seriedad. — No te pongas de mal humor y ven a sentarte, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Ella no se movió, sintiendo que de nuevo comenzarían como ayer. Y para él no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que ella no estaba respondiendo, sentándose o hablando.

— Aino, sé que no debí hablarte así ayer. — Dijo resoplando. — Me disculpo, sé que no vienes a tontear acá. — Le dijo sincero.

A Mina la tomó por sorpresa, no esperando que él se disculpara, menos que lo hiciera en ese tono, dándole a entender que él realmente lamentaba lo de ayer.

— Recuérdalo entonces. Para mí esto es más importante de lo que crees, y sé que eres una parte importante de esta investigación, pero no por eso puedes tratarme como se te antoje. — Le respondió. — Estás disculpado, con una condición. — Agregó dejando a un lado la seriedad.

— Sabía que ibas a aprovecharte. — Dijo de mala gana. — De acuerdo, dime qué quieres. Si es menos que leer lo siento, pero todo lo que te envío es útil.

— No, es simple. Pasamos mucho tiempo aquí juntos para trabajar, un día podemos salir de estas paredes y hacer el mismo trabajo al aire libre. — Propuso.

Contrario a cualquier predicción, Yaten aceptó, acordando que quizá la semana siguiente irían a otro sitio a sus reuniones de investigación. Incluso no entendía por qué la dejó salirse con la suya, pero creía que era lo mínimo por hacer después de tratarla mal.

Él no era el hombre con más tacto para tratar mujeres, pero sabía que se había pasado, y lo último que quería era sus lloriqueos a cada reunión que tuvieran, sin contar sus visitas diarias a preguntarle tonterías.

**ღ**

Durante cada día de esa semana estuvo presente en la oficina de Yaten, nunca faltando, a veces llegando tarde, pero se aseguraba de estar presente. También el café, siendo su forma de calmarle el mal humor en caso de que amaneciera con un genio insoportable.

Después que se disculpó con ella el ambiente se aligeró, y pudieron trabajar en mayor comodidad. Aunque luego del primer día, Mina no estuvo segura si él la ayudaba o la torturaba al llenarla, porque agregaron una cantidad de citas enormes, y ella sería quien debería desarrollar las ideas a partir de cada uno de esos extractos. Se le imaginó como una tarea para toda la vida, y pudo verse a si misma envejeciendo sin aun terminar, pero intentó mantener el optimismo, algo fácil cuando se trataba de su investigación.

Cuando el último día de estudio de la semana terminó, solo quiso morir en su cama y no despertar hasta que el lunes la golpeara nuevamente por la mañana.

Pero ella no podía estar así, y apenas una hora aguantó dentro de su departamento antes de marcar el número de su vecina, teniendo ganas de platicar un rato. Acordaron salir por unos helados, para luego ayudar a Serena a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba para una misteriosa invitación que le hizo su novio.

— Hay días donde adoro las sorpresas de Seiya, pero es que él sabe que soy impaciente y quiero saberlo. — Suspiró Serena, relatándole la situación a su nueva amiga. — Es decir, todas amamos las sorpresas, pero estos días anda demasiado misterioso.

— Quizá va a pedirte en matrimonio. — Soltó Mina, imaginando casi la escena. — Sería lindo, ¿Cuántos años llevan juntos? — Preguntó.

— Cuatro. Y no creo que quiera casarse aun. Es decir…— Cambió su semblante repentinamente. — ¿Tu crees? ¡Mina voy a morir si Seiya me pide casarnos! — Exclamó emocionada.

Luego se volvió a sentar, intentando tranquilizarse.

—En realidad creo que me va a decir alguna cosa pervertida que quiere que hagamos. A veces mi lindo novio puede ser el hombre con menos tacto en el mundo. Quizá se le contagia de algún familiar. — Dijo pesadamente.

Mina no pudo evitar echar a volar su cabeza, intentando pensar qué era lo que le haría Seiya a Serena. Pensaba también en que le agradaría verlo, después de todo aun no lo conocía y su amiga le hablaba de él gran parte del tiempo que compartían.

De todas formas esa tarde averiguaría cómo era Seiya, cuando se reunieran en el concierto para los niños al que estaba invitada.

**ღ**

Yaten no estaba seguro de ir a tocar, si era sincero, no tenía ánimos. Su cabeza seguía repasando detalles de la semana, de sus acciones, de los sensaciones sobre lo que habló con su ex esposa, y de los problemas que estaba teniendo con la tutoría con Mina.

Aunque el resto de la semana las cosas mejoraron y sentía que el ambiente se volvía un poco más calmo. Por otro lado, a veces sentía que se volvía demasiado cercano. Y eso no le agradaba para nada. Debería intentar manejarlo, lo que era bastante difícil con la personalidad dispersa e inquieta de Mina.

Quiso no afectarse de nada y mantener su cabeza fría y concentrada en sus actividades, no en especulaciones o escenarios supuestos de lo que vendría.

No sabía por qué seguía preocupado por Kakyuu, no sabía tampoco porqué repasaba tanto el trato o lo que discutiera con Mina.

Deseando no seguir con líos mentales, tomó su chaqueta y avisó a su chofer que partiría a tocar, cumpliendo el capricho de Seiya.

**ღ**

Llevaba un rato platicando con Saijo, mientras escuchaban algunas bandas y bebían algo sencillo. Después de todo, era algo a beneficencia.

Se habían encontrado allí hacía un rato, y siguieron en lo mismo, sus comentarios coquetos, sus insinuaciones, pero a ratos compartían alguna conversación sobre gustos de cada uno, conociéndose un poco más.

Él de pronto vio a un viejo amigo a la distancia, avisándole a Mina que iría a saludarlo. Ella lo dejó ir mientras encontraba por allí a Serena, queriendo verla.

Se sintió cómoda en ese lugar, la gente parecía de buen ánimo y eso era lo que ella llamaba días de descanso relajantes. Especialmente lejos de su tutor.

Se acercó a Serena cuando la encontró, viéndola de la mano de un chico alto y apuesto.

— ¡Mina viniste! — Exclamó contenta, tirando a su novio para llevarlo donde su nueva amiga. — Este es Seiya, mi pesadilla diaria. — Dijo presentándolo y luego lo miró. —Ella es Mina, la amiga de la que te hablé.

Ambos se saludaron contentos, contagiados del entusiasmo de Serena.

— Ah, realmente, cuando dice que habló, es que lo hizo. Creo que comenzaré a ponerme celoso. — Bromeó Seiya.

— No lo sé, a mi me habla de ti todo el día y creo que casi eres mi amigo de infancia de todo lo que me dice de ti. — Rió Mina.

— Ya, no es para tanto, me gusta hablar de la gente que estimo. — Se defendió Serena. — Mina, ¿ese es el chico con el que sales? — Preguntó apuntando a Saijo a lo lejos. — Te vi hablando con él muy animada. — Mosqueó.

Mina carraspeó algo nerviosa. — No salimos, solo somos conocidos, pero es agradable y divertido. — Admitió, una sonrisa traviesa cruzó por su rostro recordando las conversaciones que solía mantener con él.

— Las tendré que dejar, debo ir a comprobar si el pianista estrella no arrancó de aquí. — Bromeó Seiya, despidiéndose momentáneamente de ambas rubias. — Nos veremos luego. — Dijo después de dar un beso corto en los labios de su novia. Y miró a Mina. — Luego hablamos mas, cuida que Bombón no se atore con comida. — Agregó antes de salir rápidamente de allí, sabiendo que su novia lo mataría.

— ¡Seiya! — Dijo Serena en un reclamo, pero él ya estaba estratégicamente lejos de su alcance.

Mina no pudo evitar reírse por el trato entre la pareja, pareciéndole totalmente divertidos.

**ღ**

Se sintió observado mientras tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos, la gran mayoría enfocados en el encuentro con su ex esposa. Los demás se repartían entre deberes de su trabajo, y la investigación. Parecía que el salir de su departamento no estaba ayudando.

— Supongo que no estarás así de melancólico porque me extrañas. — Dijo Seiya, interrumpiéndolo.

Yaten no pudo más que reírse.

— Creí que esto tenía un horario y llevo media hora esperando que traigas tu impuntual trasero aquí. — Se quejó. — Tengo cosas que hacer, no esperaré todo el día para tocar una estúpida canción.

Seiya rodó los ojos.

— Te vine a buscar por eso, además tocarás algo simple, no me vengas con que es el gran esfuerzo. — Dijo defensivo. — Vamos al escenario. — Le llamó antes de voltearse para salir de allí, siendo seguido por Yaten.

**ღ**

Estaba parada justo detrás de Serena, escuchando la música alegre de la banda de turno, cuando sintió el tirón en su mano, asustándose, hasta que notó que era Saijo, indicándole que le siguiera.

Mina caminó con él, no pudiendo contra su curiosidad, y a la vuelta del pasillo, él simplemente la acorraló contra la pared.

— Creí que me mostrarías algo interesante. — Dijo Mina, levemente nerviosa.

Él no habló, deslizando sus dedos calmadamente por su rostro, despejándolo de cabello y mirándola fijo. Hasta que sonrió ladeado.

— Eres hermosa, demasiado… — Murmuró, acercándose a ella. — Solo quería mostrarte lo interesante que es tenerte así. — Bajó su mano a su cintura, acariciando su costado lascivamente. Y no tentó en nada más suave, simplemente tomando su boca en un beso tórrido.

Mina sabía que esto ocurriría, no era tonta, y entre tanta broma era evidente la atracción que ambos sentían, esa química fuerte que se daba cuando se veían.

Y podía decir que eso era lo que experimentaba mientras se unía a la locura de sus besos, como el manjar más ardiente que le brindaran. Saijo era un besador increíble, y podía sentir su cuerpo exigiendo descubrir cada rincón de él que quisiera entregarle tanta pasión como lo hacían sus labios.

Tiró de sus hombros, apegándolo más a ella, como si no tuviera otra intención que tocarlo entero, y lo hizo, mientras metía sus manos bajo su camisa, acariciando su espalda, sintiendo cada músculo definido de su cuerpo cálido. Incentivándolo lo suficiente para que él siguiera prendiéndola.

Suspiró pesadamente cuando él imitó sus acciones, y sus manos grandes fueron bajo su camiseta, amasando sus pechos sobre su sujetador a la par de su boca haciéndola gemir mientras lamía su cuello. Mina deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, atrayéndolo de su tonificado trasero, apegándolo más a ella cuando la elevó contra la pared, obligándola a enrollarlo con sus piernas, mientras volvieron por otra ronda de besos intensos, sintiendo el palpitar de su boca, tanto como estaba sintiendo el palpitar de Saijo en su entrepierna al presionarse.

No podía creer que pasaba, pero estaba realmente disfrutándolo. Era todo peligroso, era indebido y eso la hacía pensar que esto era realmente incitador.

Pero en medio de los besos demandantes y las caricias intensas, el estado de alerta en que se encontraba, sabiendo que podían verlos teniendo sexo allí, de pronto la llevó a contemplar a su alrededor, asegurándose que no viniera nadie.

Pero no fue gente acercándose lo que escuchó, fue algo más.

El suave tecleo de un piano, iniciando una melodía que ella conocía demasiado bien. De pronto su corazón comentó a latir fuertemente, y Mina sabía que nada tenía que ver con lo agitada que se sentía por lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella lo recordó…

_Mina era solo una niña, curiosa, inquieta. Paseaba por el parque, arrancándose del cuidado de sus padres por un instante en aquella tarde._

_Luego de mirar algunas mascotas que eran paseadas por sus dueños, escuchó algo, y se sintió hipnotizada por una suave melodía, quizá algo melancólica, pero que la había atrapado. Caminó hacia un viejo artista callejero, que tocaba en su también viejo teclado eléctrico. Ella deseó escucharlo mil veces, permanecer allí y cerrar sus ojos, solo escuchando, solo disfrutando de lo que entraba por sus oídos. Mientras sentía su piel erizarse._

_En ese instante fue que comenzó a amar…lo que nunca pudo realizar._

_Un chico mayor que ella se paró a su lado, sacudiendo la cabeza y haciendo un sonido de desaprobación, Mina abrió los ojos y miró sus ojos. Él se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados, mirando al artista._

"_No puede gustarte una melodía tan simple." Digo serio. "Toda la gente común, que nada sabe de música, cree que es linda, pero no han escuchado nada mas en su vida." Sonrió ladeado, y luego la miró. "Quizá es eso…no sabes nada, mocosa." Agregó. _

_Mina se quedó algo molesta, pero lo ignoró, pensando que no quería volver a ver a ese chico malhumorado nunca más._

_Pero eso de nunca más verlo, tampoco ocurrió._

En ese instante no pensó. Solo pudo su cuerpo reaccionar, como lo había hecho siempre al escucharla, como si allí, en esas notas se contuvieran los instantes de su vida, sus sueños no cumplidos, sus fracasos, sus momentos de felicidad, y sobre todo su esperanza.

Apartó a Saijo de ella, acomodándose la ropa antes de salir corriendo por los pasillos, no mirando atrás, no preocupándose de nada más que seguir la música, buscando llegar a donde estaban presentándose los artistas. Necesitaba saber quién era que tocaba _Moonlight Sonata._

Cuando llegó respirando agitada a un sitio donde podía ver el escenario improvisado, sus ojos se ampliaron sorprendidos.

— Yaten…— Murmuró. No pudiendo creer que de pronto descubría algo que no imaginó sobre el hombre con el que pasaba sus días discutiendo.

Nada tuvo sentido, pero en ese instante no quiso pensar. Simplemente hizo como aquella vez de niña, como lo hacía cada vez que escuchaba su melodía….

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones asumiendo su sitio en su corazón.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Ah, ya sé que he demorado meses, demasiados meses. Pero me cuesta muchísimo hacer historias. De todas formas lo extrañaba y de a poco se fue formando este capítulo. Y ahora que al fin ve la luz (porque está amaneciendo acá xD) espero que puedan disfrutarlo y entregarles la linda sensación que tuve en el momento en que lo terminé después de tanto tiempo..**_

_**Espero que el próximo llegue antes, pienso pegar con algún bien adherente a mis musas, que son unas desordenadas y se dispersan lejos de mi xD**_

_**Besitos! =) **_


	4. Envueltos en nuevas sensaciones

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

* * *

** .**

**.**

_**REVIVE MIS SENTIDOS.**_

**.**

**.**

**4º "Envueltos en nuevas sensaciones."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrir la puerta de la oficina de Yaten fue algo totalmente distinto ese día, distinto a cada mañana que llevaba abriendo esa puerta preparada para un par de horas de tortuosas ironías. Mina no entró chillando sobre los cafés, o las cosas que vio en el camino entre su apartamento y la universidad. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse parada, quieta y mirándolo.

Desde el momento en que ella supo que él tocaba piano, y justo tocando _esa_ melodía, se sentía como una idiota, como si no pudiera verlo igual, como si de cierta forma Yaten hubiera tocado algo muy profundo dentro de ella.

— ¿Vas a dejar la puerta abierta toda la mañana? Entra aire frío y no tengo pensado pescar un resfriado por tu culpa, Aino. — Dijo alertándola, sabiendo que nadie más entraba a su oficina a esa hora, que no fuera Mina.

Ella solo lo miró y suspiró, preguntándose qué había detrás de la forma en que él se comportaba. Si eran solo sus sentidos alterados porque le dio en su debilidad, y quizá Yaten solo era un amargado y antipático hombre. Pero había algo, y no supo decir qué fue, pero de cierta forma sabía que eso que vio cuando él tocó era otra parte totalmente distinta a su tutor habitual, y quiso descubrirlo.

Por otro lado, su interior se movió recordando tiempo atrás, recordando que hubo una vida en otro lugar, que ella dejó porque no lo soportó mas. Porque necesitaba ser libre de todas las frustraciones que parecían nunca querer dejarla, menos aun cuando había alguien recordándole a diario que nada sacaría por sí misma, nada aparte de la superficie.

— ¿Y mi café? — Dijo Yaten, logrando por fin sacarla de sus pensamientos, de su observación. Esa mañana no notó el fuerte aroma de su bebida favorita al llegar ella.

Mina intentó actuar normal, no tenía quince años, no era una niñita que se dejaba deslumbrar por cualquier cosa, pero le costó recuperarse a sí misma.

— Lo lamento, yo… — Dijo torpe, sacudió su cabeza y tomó aire. —…yo no alcancé a comprarlos hoy, Yaten. — Explicó simple. — Lo lamento, juro que mañana lo compensaré. — Ofreció.

Se acercó sentándose como siempre, y aún permaneció silenciosa. Miró las manos de Yaten fijamente, como si fuera poseedoras del tesoro que ella deseó contemplar. Pero solo era una melodía, y a cada instante distraída en ello, peor se sentía, repitiéndose a sí misma que eso, que solo era una melodía.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó él, notando su silencio. Se maldijo mentalmente por iniciar esa clase de conversación, pero le preocupó realmente, porque Mina en silencio, solo podía significar que el mundo se acabaría. — Ya, da igual el café. — Dijo aligerando la situación. Comenzó a buscar entre sus papeles unos documentos para ella.

— Yaten. — Le llamó repentina. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabías tocar piano? —Preguntó.

Para él no era realmente algo agradable de compartir. Guardaba recelosamente para sí mismo el placer de la música, porque sentía que cualquier intruso cortaba el ambiente en el que él disfrutaba de sus gustos musicales. Y tampoco le agradaba iniciar charlas sobre su vida privada, estando en medio de asuntos laborales.

— No es tu asunto, tenemos trabajo que hacer. — Dijo cortante.

— Te escuché, cuando tocaste en el jardín de niños. — Agregó Mina, en un tono más relajado. — Fue hermoso. — Admitió.

Yaten se quedó un momento silencioso, quieto, no sabiendo qué responder a eso, porque aunque ella se dedicaba todo el tiempo a intentar ser agradable, no solía ponerse en todo de halagos. Y él tampoco era precisamente la mejor persona recibiendo esa clase de comentarios sobre sus asuntos personales.

Fue totalmente fuera de su comodidad y Yaten solo tenía una forma de salir de ello.

— No toqué ninguna maravilla, fue algo simple para que mi molesto primo me dejara en paz. — Dijo intentado dejar a un lado el tema.

Pero en vez de calmar el asunto y volver a la normalidad, su respuesta dejó helada a Mina.

— Si lo es. — Respondió sintiéndose herida. No entendía por qué no podía dejar de resentir que alguien tratara como poca cosa esa melodía, casi como si estuvieran insultándola a ella misma. — No tienes derecho a decir que es poca cosa. — Reclamó energética.

Yaten entonces comenzó a sentir curiosidad y tanto como a pensar que ella estaba completamente loca.

— ¿Estás en tus días femeninos? — Preguntó. — No es para que te pongas así tampoco. — Dijo dándole atención, dejando a un lado lo que hacía.

Mina solo lo miró, no sintiendo ningún pudor de sí misma, ni de sus tonterías, porque él no veía nada en su rostro, él no podía notar lo que ella sentía reflejado en su expresión.

— No lo estoy Yaten. — Dijo suave. — Es solo…es algo importante para mí. — Murmuró y luego apartó la mirada, queriendo dejar de sentirse así con él, después de todo el que tocara justo esa sonata, no significaba que dejara de ser el idiota que la torturaba a diario.

Yaten simplemente la escuchó, intentando comprender en los matices de su voz algo más, pero era confuso aun. Quiso preguntar algunas cosas, pero no lo hizo, él no iba a interesarse por demás sobre lo que ocurriera o no en la vida de una estudiante. Los delirios de Mina eran asunto de ella, a él no le interesaba. O eso quiso intentar decirse a sí mismo.

— Necesitaré que nos quedemos aquí por hoy, tengo que imprimir cosas para ti y donde sea que quieras ir, no creo que tengan impresora. — Le informó, apuntándole que no olvidó que le había prometido salir a realizar la tutoría fuera. — Además, tenemos que revisar algunos libros que tengo acá, no quiero andar cargándolos. Lo dejaremos para otro día. — Indicó, sin darle tiempo de reclamar.

— De acuerdo, de todas formas olvidé ir por unas cosas para la salida. — Respondió intentando calmar sus ánimos, entendiendo que no debía hablarle más de sus asuntos. —Será para mañana. — Decidió.

— No tengo idea que tontería andas planeando, pero no vamos de paseo, trabajaremos. — Aclaró. Mina solo sonrió, poniéndose en plan de revisar lo que él iba pasándole.

Gastaron sus horas de la mañana en acomodar algunas ideas que servirían de esqueleto para la investigación. Yaten se sentía algo inquieto de que Mina no tomara del todo un tema específico y divagara entre varias cosas que le interesaban, pero de todas formas veía que estaban avanzando, y que ella intentaba ir al ritmo fuerte que él, solo por probarla todo el tiempo, le imponía.

Para cuando fue hora de clases para Mina, se despidió de Yaten, recordándole que al otro día no habría excusa para no salir de allí. Que aun contra sus excusas y reclamos, debía ser un hombre de palabra. Ya mas despejada sobre el asunto del piano con Yaten.

— Nos vemos. — Dijo animada cuando salió de su oficina, intentando no pensar en que tenía clases con el mismo viejo amargado que la dejó en ridículo en su primer día allí.

**ღ**

Yaten había tomado su tarde para resolver asuntos personales, dejando todo su trabajo listo en la universidad. No le agradaba dejar pendientes de todas formas, y menos por lo que debía hacer por la tarde.

Almorzó en un restaurante italiano, pensativo todo el tiempo mientras degustaba su plato allí solo. Pero cuando la hora de su junta se acercaba, pagó y fue a su auto, siendo conducido hacia la oficina del abogado que arreglaría finalmente el asunto de la venta de su antigua casa. En su opinión, era bueno terminar de una vez con esta moleta situación. Y no es que le molestara Kakyuu, pero sí ese tono de ella cuando mencionaba asuntos relacionados a su matrimonio, pareciendo que cuidaba cada palabra para no insinuar que fue un error, o pareciendo que cuidaba de no lastimarlo. Yaten pensaba que no necesitaba que nadie se preocupara de él.

En la sala de espera disfrutó la suave música relajante, aunque le pareció irónico que un lugar que nada tenía de quieto, intentaran inducirlo con música a un estado de calma. La gente tenía curiosas opiniones sobre la música y sus efectos.

Pensó en Mina.

No podía comprender qué le pasó, porqué ella daba tanta importancia a algo tan simple como esa sonata. Él sabía que Mina podía hacer un drama por cualquier cosa, pero no la notó antes así de seria, en ese tono de voz que estuvo lejos de cualquiera de sus mañas habituales.

Pasó una mano por su cabello, intentando concentrarse, porque él quería olvidar cualquier asunto sobre las actitudes de alguien que no le interesaba, y enfocarse en terminar el lío que tenía su ex esposa.

— Yaten. — Escuchó a una breve distancia, reconociendo la voz de Kakyuu sin problema, pero su voz era algo nerviosa. Se puse de pie, esperando por ella.

— Gracias por venir, estoy segura que luego de esto no tendré que molestarte con mis asuntos, lamento tanto esto. — Se disculpó torpemente, llegando hasta él.

Entonces él escuchó unos pasos firmas acercarse, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Quién es? — Preguntó.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que la pelirroja volviera a hablar.

— Quería aprovechar de presentarte a Darien Chiba…— Dijo formal. — Él es mi pareja, y le he hablado de ti, espero que no te incomode.

Ciertamente no era la situación más cómoda en el mundo, y la última persona con la que quería toparse era el actual de su ex. Porque no había pensado en que este momento llegaría, y no se había preparado lo suficiente para ello.

— Da igual, Kakyuu. —Dijo cortante. Y luego se dirigió hacia donde sintió los pasos detenerse. — Espero que sean felices, es bueno conocerte, Chiba. — Saludó simplemente y dio la vuelta.

Los llamaron a ingresar para reunirse con el abogado, y Yaten consideró que aparte del asunto de la propiedad, dándole su salida de una conversación en la que no le interesaba participar. Para su suerte, no hubo mucho que hacer, más que firmar algunos documentos, dando autorización para la venta, y aparte de eso, consideró que no tenía nada más que hablar con ella. Menos aun con el desconocido que Kakyuu le presentó como si fuera el momento más adecuado. Él no quería saber a quién ella estaba metiendo en su cama.

Apenas solucionaron la venta él se retiró, satisfecho de que no lo necesitaran para nada más. Fue a su auto y simplemente pidió que condujera, nada más que para poder despejarse.

Yaten no estaba celoso. Simplemente le parecía totalmente fuera de lugar. Kakyuu tenía esas actitudes de ser suave con él, ser condescendiente y tratarlo como una criatura de cuidado, y Yaten odiaba sentirse como un discapacitado.

¿Qué pretendía presentándole a su pareja? ¿Mostrarle que cambió de hombre a uno que si tenía todos los sentidos en uso? No podía evitar sentir que había fallado, que en el fondo, sí era su culpa el divorcio. Suponía que fuera del asunto de su visión, no había sido capaz de mantener la relación, porque quizá no estaba hecho para compartir su vida con alguien, quizá todo debía ser como era actualmente, viviendo perfectamente en sus propias reglas. Después de todo, estar por él mismo era bastante agradable.

Pero la forma de actuar de Kakyuu no le agradó, sentía que pasaban sobre él, y nadie tenía permitido ponerle un pie encima a Yaten Kou.

**ღ**

Al terminar la clase Mina reunió sus libros, metiendo algunos lápices en su bolso. No pretendía quedarse demás allí porque aun tenía que leer, comprar algunas cosas que faltaban en su departamento, comida, y todo el resto de la lista que esperaba no haber olvidado en la cocina mientras, por la mañana, comió acelerada.

Sabía que Saijo estaba allí en la sala, en su clase, pero no quiso hablarle, porque se sentía tonta de haber corrido lejos de él por escuchar una canción. Y porque creía que en realidad no tenía ningún motivo para darle explicaciones a él, solo habían tenido un impulso.

Cuando iba por el pasillo, con la cabeza en cualquier sitio, sintió una mano sobre su brazo, haciéndola voltear.

— ¿De qué te andas escondiendo, Hime? — Preguntó Saijo, mirándola serio.

— No estoy escondiéndome, solo tengo algo de prisa. — Respondió con un leve nerviosismo.

— Prisa…— Repitió, procesando sus palabras. —Supongo que el otro día también tenías prisa, cuando arrancaste de lo que estábamos haciendo. — Agregó, sin perder su seriedad, pero siempre estando calmado.

Mina se apartó levemente, sabiendo que debía hablar con él. Tomó su tiempo antes de mirarlo nuevamente, mientras buscaba alguna forma de explicarse, sabiendo que no quería tampoco decirle la verdadera razón de su necesidad por ir a ver esa parte del concierto.

— Es solo…creo que nos aceleramos y…quizá…— Comenzó torpe. — Quizá, deberías no sé, ¿siempre haces eso? Querer tener sexo con todo el mundo en cualquier sitio. — Preguntó cambiando el tema.

— ¿Te provoca celos que quiera hacerlo con alguien más que no seas tú? — Preguntó de vuelta, sonriendo ladeadamente.

Mina frunció el ceño. — Para nada, es tu asunto. Solo no me metas en tus enredos. — Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿Y qué pasa si quiero enredarme contigo? — Devolvió, haciendo que ella regresara a mirarlo. Saijo sonrió victorioso. — Me molestó lo que hiciste, si quieres que no te trate de alguna forma, solo dímelo, no salgas corriendo.

— No necesito que me des trato especial.

— Pero tú eres especial, la mujer más hermosa e interesante que he visto en mucho tiempo. — Coqueteó, no pudiendo evitar reír suavemente.

— Eres tan lisonjero. — Bromeó Mina, sacudiendo su cabeza, relajándose nuevamente de conversar con él. — Supongo que nos veremos estos días, aunque ando algo ocupada, y realmente debo irme.

— ¿Te llevó? — Le propuso.

Pero ella se negó, alegando que eran compras y tonterías que prefería hacer sola.

Si era sincera consigo misma, solo quería un poco de espacio y tranquilidad, cosa que ella misma parecía quitarse siempre.

No negaba que le atraía Saijo, él era guapo, divertido, y besaba realmente bien. Pero había algo, que no podía definir del todo, que no terminaba de convencerla de involucrarse con él.

**ღ**

Mina llegó temprano a la oficina de Yaten. Obviamente él ya estaba allí esperándola, mientras reunía los documentos que tenía que llevar para poder avanzar aun estando fuera de la oficina. No era mucho, como normalmente solía tener para ella, porque no quería cargar cosas extras, tal como le dijo el día anterior.

Después de lo ocurrido con Kakyuu, y de pasarse la tarde pensando en ello, decidió que no se amargaría, que intentaría tomar su propio respiro en esta salida a trabajar. Intentó por una vez ponerse de buen ánimo, porque a veces se sentía pesado de sí mismo y su actitud.

— Pensé que estarías aquí antes que yo, con eso de que estás tan exageradamente feliz de salir. — Dijo Yaten en saludo.

Mina sonrió sacudiendo su cabeza.

— Quise privarte de mi agradable compañía por un rato mas. Quizá así admites que extrañas con todo tu corazón nuestras tutorías. — Bromeó, animada por poder salir fuera de allí.

Vio entonces a Yaten curvar sus labios en una sonrisa, y se sintió victoriosa.

— En tus sueños, Aino. — Respondió simple. Se movió tomando los papeles en su mano, caminando hacia ella y extendiéndoselos. — Supongo que no creíste que por salir de aquí te librarías del trabajo. — Indicó, yendo luego hacia la puerta de la oficina.

— De hecho esperaba que tuvieras una tonelada extra solo por hacerme sufrir. — Dijo ella.

— A veces soy un poco piadoso. Vamos al auto. — Le apuró, no queriendo perder tiempo.

Mina elevó una ceja confundida, pero lo siguió hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento de la universidad, mientras lo miraba esperando una explicación. Pero como él no pareció querer decir una palabra mientras llegaban allí, no pudo contener sus dudas.

— ¿Cómo se supone que manejes si no puedes ver? ¿Quieres matarnos? — Preguntó.

Yaten siguió caminando y se quedó frente a un elegante auto.

— Espero que tu capacidad de deducción para trabajar sea mejor que la que tienes en este instante. — Respondió y tocó el vidrio trasero del auto.

De allí salió un hombre serio y algo mayor, saludando a Yaten cordialmente.

— Minako Aino, es mi estudiante, llévanos donde ella te indique. — Ordenó al hombre.

— ¿Tienes chofer? — Preguntó sorprendida.

— Obviamente. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué ocupe transporte público? Súbete. — Contestó irónico, yendo a su puerta, subiendo a la parte trasera del auto.

Mina hizo lo mismo, maravillándose de lo lindo que era el auto. Aunque le hacía pensar en Yaten, como si tocara cualquier cosa del auto, él fuera a gritarle de la misma forma que si lo trataba a él con demasiada confianza.

Entonces notó que el auto no partía y recordó que no había indicado donde irían.

— Al parque que está cerca, no sé exactamente cuántas calles son, pero es cerca. — Indicó, así como el chofer le dijo que sabía a cual se refería.

— ¿Pretendes que me siente en el césped? — Preguntó Yaten, no agradándole la idea.

— Deja de ser tan delicado, es relajante recostarse en el césped en un lindo día. Además traje comida. — Replicó.

— Creí que íbamos a trabajar, veo que era solo excusa. — Dijo calmado, buscando el botón para abrir su ventana, dejando la brisa entrar.

El auto se detuvo donde Mina indicó y ambos bajaron sin prisa. Yaten indicó a su chofer que le llamaría cuando lo necesitara y siguió a Mina, que iba guiándolo, mientras ella buscaba un lugar para ubicarse, escogiendo finalmente la tranquila sombra bajo un árbol.

— Entonces, imprimí lo que me enviaste, quiero que le des otra vuelta porque creo que lo que estás escribiendo es demasiado superficial, y que puedes hacer un mejor trabajo. — Indicó.

— ¿Quieres que haga todo de nuevo? — Preguntó espantada.

— Dije revisar. No seas tan dramática. — Dijo, buscando el árbol allí, apoyándose contra él mientras esperaba que ella dijera algo.

— Supongo que está bien. — Soltó resignada.

Mina comenzó a leer los papeles y apuntar algunas ideas mientras las compartía con Yaten, intentando darle una segunda vuelta a temas que ya tenía incluidos como definitivos en su investigación.

Después de un rato ella lo miró, allí de pie mientras ella estaba cómodamente sentada en el césped trabajando.

— ¿Quieres comer? — Preguntó. — Traje algunos sándwich, y también bebidas. — Indicó, sacándolas de su bolso. Yaten no dijo nada, esto se parecía cada vez más a un picnic que una reunión para trabajar.

— ¿No tienes nada mas? — Preguntó, notando el menú simple.

— Deja de ser tan delicado con tus gustos, traje uno con trozos de camarones, a ver si es lo suficientemente fino para el Doctor Kou que tiene chofer propio. — Lo molestó y le dio su sándwich.

Yaten lo tomó, comenzando a comer algo receloso, pero opinó que tenía buen sabor, a pesar de que comer con la mano no era su forma favorita. Escuchó a Mina parlotear de lo hambrienta que estaba y de lo bien que sabía su sándwich, que lo prefería de pollo antes que de camarones, que quizá debió pedir más, que podía sentir su estómago dejar de reclamarle.

Solo la escuchó, mientras comía, entretenido del momento. Se repitió a sí mismo que había decidido no seguir dando vueltas por hoy a la situación con Kakyuu, no sentirse amargado y simplemente disfrutar de un día fuera de su rutina, y era lo que estaba haciendo. De cierta forma agradecía que Mina lo sacara del encierro en su oficina.

Por supuesto, nunca se lo confesaría, porque tenía la impresión que luego ella comenzaría a exigir salir a diario, y no pretendía convertirse en el padre de una niñita caprichosa que tenía por alumna.

— Conozco poco de la ciudad, pero había venido aquí, a veces solo se necesita mirar el cielo y relajarse. — Comentó reacomodándose en el césped. Luego notó lo que dijo. —O, ya sabes, escuchar los pájaros y sentir la brisa. — Corrigió, intentando no hacer énfasis a la ceguera de Yaten.

Él sonrió buscando sentarse también cuando terminó su comida.

— ¿Piensas que me ofenderé si dices algo sobre que no puedo ver? — Preguntó calmado.

— No lo sé, no sé realmente como te sientes sobre eso. — Dijo ella, tanteando sobre si podía o no preguntar, aunque realmente quería saber más, pero Yaten solía estar demasiado defensivo y antipático como para preguntar. Entonces aprovechó que en ese momento él parecía menos arisco. — ¿Estás acostumbrado? — Siguió.

Hubo un silencio, mientras Mina miraba a Yaten y él parecía pensar en algo, no respondiéndole aun, pero tampoco cortando el tema. Ella intentó esperar con paciencia antes de comenzar a preguntar más cosas, porque no podía evitar sus ansias a preguntarlo todo.

— No necesito tratos especiales por no poder ver. No me siento diferente, es solo una condición, pero mi vida sigue perfectamente igual que antes. — Dijo simple, aunque sabía que algunas cosas cambiaron drásticamente. — A veces pienso que sería interesante ver cosas de nuevo, pero no es algo que me mate, estoy bien así. — Agregó y dejó su espalda reposar contra el suelo, dejando su rostro hacia el cielo.

Mina frunció el ceño, mientras lo escuchaba, creyendo entender mal, porque ella tenía la idea de que su condición era desde siempre, pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

— ¿Podías ver? — Preguntó enseguida.

Yaten sonrió, notando lo intrusa que era, pero no estaba incómodo. Pensó que de hecho era bastante relajante, después del asunto de su ex esposa, lo único que quería era apartar su mente de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con deberes. Se maldijo mentalmente por traer a Kakyuu de nuevo a sus pensamientos.

— Cuando era niño comenzó, tenía problemas para ver, sobretodo de noche. — Explicó. — Es una degeneración de mi visión, en algún punto la perdería y lo supe hace mucho. — Tomó aire y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. — Hace un par de años dejé de ver totalmente. — Finalizó, quedándose en silencio.

No sabía por qué se lo contaba, ella era solo una alumna con una curiosidad molestamente interminable. Pero era también curioso cómo él mismo se sentía más ligero de decirlo, porque no solía rememorar el proceso en el que fue perdiendo la vista. No se sentía mal, no extrañaba tanto ver, simplemente estaba conforme de ser capaz de realizar su vida a la perfección aun faltándole un sentido.

La notó silenciosa, y se preguntó qué pasaba por su cabeza, aunque parte de él detestó pensar por un instante que ella estaba teniéndole lástima.

— Aino. — Le llamó, esperando que hablara.

— Disculpa. Es solo, pensé que habías nacido ciego, y pensaba que si algo me quitara el poder ver, no lo tomaría con tanta calma. — Murmuró seria, luego sonrió. — Vamos, tienes una vida mejor organizada que la mía, no te complicas tanto y simplemente eres como…la persona más independiente que he conocido. — Admitió.

— Tú necesitas cuidados especiales, Aino, antes que termines con la cabeza perdida en cualquier sitio. — Se burló.

Mina golpeó su brazo y se tiró a su lado, mirando el cielo, preguntándose cómo sería no poder ver lo despejado de ese día. Cerró sus ojos intentando entender lo que Yaten sentía.

— Me llamo Minako, puedes decirme Mina, eso de 'Aino' suena a que estás reprendiéndome. — Se quejó.

Entonces permaneció el silencio por algunos minutos, en la extraña sensación de que estaban cambiando los términos de su trato de siempre. Quizá salir de la universidad también los sacó de la rigidez en la que pasaban los otros días juntos.

— ¿Qué ocurre con _Moonlight Sonata_? —Preguntó él, repentino, aprovechando el momento de conversación. Le causaba curiosidad lo que para ella significaba eso.

— Oh, te refieres a la melodía simple y sin importancia. — Respondió de vuelta, siendo irónica. Respiró profundamente, por alguna razón, no le causaba tanta incomodidad decírselo a él.

— Cuando era niña escuché a un viejo tocarla en el parque, en su teclado portátil. Me pareció lo más hermoso que había escuchado, era como estar en un sueño, a pesar de su melancolía. Y era, ya sabes, como esos amores a primera vista. Solo que era como si mi mente no pudiera hacer nada más que pensar en música, solo quería cantar y aprender a tocar piano como lo hacía el anciano. Porque sentía mi corazón lleno de felicidad cuando lo escuchaba. — Sonrió, recordándolo, intentando no pensar en el joven que se encontró allí y arruinó su momento. No hoy, no permitiría que arruinara su recuerdo más preciado.

No abrió sus ojos, quedándose tranquila allí, disfrutando de la brisa, de los pájaros revoloteando, de la conversación con Yaten.

— Supongo que aprendiste a tocarla, no es tan complicada. — Interrumpió el platinado.

— La sé, pero digamos que mis manos no son precisamente hechas para el piano. — Dijo con humor. — ¿Por qué me contaste sobre cómo perdiste la vista? — Consultó repentina.

Era una buena pregunta para él también, pero no estuvo seguro de la razón.

— Simplemente lo hice, deja de preguntar tantas cosas. — Dijo como única respuesta.

Mina se rió, sabiendo que él se ponía en su modo normal, pero de todas formas entendía que era algo diferente ese día. Que quizá, por primera vez estaban siendo más humanos y menos máquinas de trabajo. Y no podía negar cuando le gustó compartir con esa parte de Yaten que él le estaba mostrando.

Pero el cambio en su forma de verlo no fue allí, si no cuando lo vio tocando piano, cuando lo escuchó. Allí notando que no importaba cuanto él no viera de ella, pero podía al menos compartir algo. Y no sabía del todo por qué era diferente ahora, si seguía siendo el mismo Yaten de siempre.

— Es curioso cómo pasamos tanto tiempo hablando de la investigación. Eres la persona con quien más comparto mi tiempo, pero pareciera que recién ahora puedo realmente tener un poco de quien eres realmente. — Murmuró, abriendo sus ojos, dejando la luz entrar y el cielo azul posarse sobre sus ojos símiles.

— No estoy escondiendo nada, Mina. — Respondió.

Ella sonrió al escucharlo llamarla así.

— Ah, no lo sé, pero al menos ahora me estás llamando por mi nombre, y no como si fuera un perrito. — Dijo de vuelta, riendo suavemente.

— No lo sé, en realidad me agradan los animales, no ha sido mi intensión insultarlos, si es así como sientes que te llamo. — Siguió, uniéndose a sus risas.

— ¡Hey! Estoy intentando conversar contigo. Pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, deberíamos al menos llevarnos bien.

— Nos llevamos de maravilla, ¿no ves a diario mi sonrisa cuando entras en mi oficina con café a medio enfriar? — Le dijo sarcástico, sin perder el buen humor.

El milagroso buen humor, en opinión de Mina.

— Yo no tengo chofer y desde la cafetería a tu oficina demoro, si quieres el café caliente podemos ir a tomarlo a la misma cafetería. — Ofreció.

— Estás haciendo demasiados planes, terminaremos haciendo nada de investigación y mucho de paseos turísticos. — Dijo aun calmado, permitiéndose el relajo.

Ninguno de los dos supo porqué, pero suponían que necesitaron un descanso de lo aceleradas que estaban siendo sus vidas últimamente.

Yaten no recordaba haber tenido momentos al aire libre donde realmente se sintiera así de calmado, a menos que contaran los momentos en su terraza. Pero estar así, tendido en el césped, sin importarle su traje, sin importarle nada más que sentir todo lo que había a su alrededor. Y sin planearlo, también sintiendo a Mina.

La rubia sabía que él había bajado su eterna guardia, porque ella también lo había hecho. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan a gusto desde que llegó a vivir allí. Se sentía acompañada y quiso decirle a Yaten que apreciaba que tuvieran ese momento, en vez de haberla obligado a meterse totalmente en la investigación. Pero no supo realmente qué decirle.

Sin pensarlo, y apenas dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, ladeó su cabeza, mirándolo recostado a su lado, pareciéndole tan diferente del hombre del que tenía que defenderse cada vez que hablaban. Allí estaba al que vio tocar piano, y se sorprendió a si misma queriendo tocarlo, pero probablemente él se enojaría, así que volvió a mirar el cielo.

Entonces su mano se acercó a la de Yaten tomándola suavemente, sintiéndolo hacer un movimiento por quitarla, pero no haciéndolo al final.

Pudo ser nada, pero para ella fue importante que él no la soltara, no sabía por qué, solo lo era.

— Mina. — Le llamó después de un rato. — Debemos avanzar, no quiero que nos atrasemos. — Dijo y soltó suavemente su mano, sentándose de vuelta.

No le respondió nada, solo volviendo a tomar los documentos mientras continuaba repasando y agregando datos e ideas mientras ambos discutían los temas. Pero no hubo discusiones fuertes, no hubo pesadeces, no hubo más que el ambiente calmo que entre los dos crearon.

Cuando se hizo más tarde, Yaten llamó a su chofer, informando que tenía compromisos de la universidad y otros asuntos que atender, y ya se habían pasado del tiempo en que normalmente se reunían. De todas formas pasó a dejarla a su apartamento antes de dirigirse a sus compromisos, quedando con la sensación de una buena tarde, una agradable tarde con Mina.

**ღ**

Algunas semanas pasaron, rápidamente comiéndose las horas llenas de actividades, pareciendo en algunos momentos que de tanto trabajar no lograrían sobrevivir un día más. O eso opinaba Mina, quejándose de haber leído más de lo que hizo en toda su vida, cuando sentía que el no ser un genio le hacía más pesada la tarea diaria de avanzar en su investigación. Sin embargo se sentía más cómoda.

Ella y Yaten estaban en un punto en el que, aun sin admitirlo, formaban una cierta amistad. Sentía que él la escuchaba en sus intereses, que de hecho ponía atención a lo que le comentara y la ayudaba a desarrollar sus ideas cuando se atascaba.

Para él era similar, entendiendo que la reina del drama, por alguna razón no lo trataba como su tutor ciego, y aunque preguntaba cosas sobre su condición, era curiosidad que siempre terminaba con comentarios sobre lo mucho que le impresionaba la forma de vida que él llevaba.

De todas formas, las bromas pesadas de Yaten y las leves discusiones entre ambos, pasaban a ser más un modo de broma que reales peleas.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Parece que ahora demoro menos meses xD**_

_**Creo que es algo corto, pero a mi parecer es un capitulo con momentos importantes y datos útiles para su consideración, jajaja.**_

_**Como siempre, agradezco el apoyo y lecturas, porque el tiempo anda tan escaso!**_

_**Besitos! =) **_


	5. Y la remota posibilidad

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

* * *

** .**

**.**

_**REVIVE MIS SENTIDOS.**_

**.**

**.**

**5º "Y la remota posibilidad."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cada día de las últimas semanas habían sido interesantes, por definirlos de algún modo. Al menos de algún modo que para Yaten no significara admitir que realmente le agradaba el trato y lo cómodo que era de pronto tener a Mina metida cada día allí con él.

Quizá podría considerarla algo similar a una amiga, con quien conversar y compartir. Incluso la había invitado a almorzar fuera, intentando controlar su miedo a que ella y su energía interminable le dejaran en vergüenza.

Podía definir dos puntos en ella, y era que a pesar de no soltar su idea de que era como una niña loca, estaba esa mujer que se entregaba con todo a lo que le interesaba, a decir por su desempeño en la investigación. Y él mejor que nadie sabía que Mina se esforzaba al máximo. Aunque ahora pensaba que quizá existían otras facetas de ella que no conocía, pero le preocupaba el interesarse demás, no estaba acostumbrado a tener amigos cercanos, menos que fueran sus estudiantes.

Sacudió su cabeza y caminó hacia su oficina.

La puerta estaba abierta y eso le extrañó, porque era demasiado temprano, y su secretaria no entraba sin su autorización.

Ella volteó cuando lo sintió entrar, sonriendo a su gesto de desconcierto. No solía llegar a sus tutorías antes que él, pero fue a propósito, porque sintió ganas de estar allí sola, siendo prácticamente también su oficina, debido al tiempo que pasaba allí.

Intentó no sentirse como una niña tonta, aunque le costaba. Desde aquel día donde se quedaron tendidos de la mano, se sentía tonta reiteradamente. Era nada, tomarle la mano a alguien no tenía nada de importante, a menos que tuvieras ocho años, y ella tenía bastante más que eso. Pero sintió la dulzura esquiva en su vida, sintió comprensión, y una cantidad de cosas que no estaba segura de querer admitir.

— Soy yo. — Le dijo, informándole sobre quién era la intrusa en su oficina.

— ¿Pasa algo? Que llegues antes que yo solo puede significar fin de mundo. — Respondió Yaten con humor, su humor.

— Solo quise hacerlo, he pensado también en poner algunas flores y fotografías mías para decorar. — Bromeó.

Mina caminó acercándose a él, pero se quedó quieta a una distancia prudente. Lo miró, sintiéndose contenta de iniciar el día y verlo. Quizá estaba tomándose demasiada confianza, pero se sentía cómoda, Yaten era un buen amigo.

— A veces parece que no te dejo nunca en paz. — Comentó calmada.

— No me dejas nunca en paz, de hecho, te lo pasas metida aquí incluso fuera de horarios de la tutoría. — Aclaró. — Pero está bien, supongo que actuar como una loca psicópata es tu forma de demostrar que te interesa lo que hacemos. — Resolvió, disculpando su actitud, porque en realidad le gustaba compartir con ella.

— Eso sí, te advertiré una cosa…— Dijo en tono mas serio. —Si vuelves a traerme almuerzo envasado y frío, y cocinado por ti, juro que pediré que te cambien de tutor. El mundo no merece sufrir probando tu comida. — Sonrió, abiertamente insultándola, pero no de mala gana.

— ¡Hey! Eso lo hice en agradecimiento por el desayuno en la cafetería, deberías apreciar mas mis muestras de cariño. — Se defendió, riéndose suavemente.

— Si esa es tu forma de mostrar cariño, temo por el hombre al que quieras darle amor, probablemente muera envenenado, o quemado. — Siguió. Mina golpeó su brazo y fue a sentarse, disponiéndose a comenzar con el trabajo.

Sacó algunos papeles escritos a mano, sintiéndose algo nerviosa, pero finalmente decidida, teniendo algo en qué enfocarse concretamente.

— Yaten, quiero trabajar sobre los sentidos. — Le dijo seria, luego de que él se acomodara en su escritorio.

— Sé mas específica, aun es tema amplio y no te estoy siguiendo.

— Casi todo lo que apreciamos artísticamente es a través de la vista. Bueno, quizá la música sería otra cosa, pero entonces me preguntaba, ¿qué pasaría si tomamos cada sentido y cómo percibimos con ello el arte? Al final, se supone que es una conexión completa y deberíamos tener todos los sentidos puestos en ello. — Dijo algo acelerada, pero totalmente convencida.

Yaten lo sabía también, y no es como si pudiera negarle lo que ella le exponía. Además le parecía interesante y le tocaba personalmente, de cierta forma. Para él existían muchas cosas que no podía contemplar por no poder ver, pero eso no le quitaba que intentara conectarse con algo utilizando sus otros sentidos.

Resultó una experiencia totalmente diferente el ver alguna escultura, cuando era niño, a luego tocarlas, intentando impregnarse de sus formas para comprender cómo lucían. Pero era mucho mas que solo tocar algo, y él lo sabía, así como sabía a qué se refería Mina.

— ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? — Preguntó a ella, no pudiendo evitar cuestionar cada cosa que hacía.

— Porque quisiera poder sentir las cosas de la forma que tu lo haces. — Dijo suave, admitiéndolo a él, y a sí misma. — Esa vez que te escuché al piano, fue tan conmovedor, y a veces todos vemos tanto, porque es lo natural, mirar todo, pero en realidad queda tanto sin ver, porque es solo superficial y… — Se cortó, elevando la mirada a él. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sacando cosas de las que no quería hablar, de las que no quería preocuparse ahora. Ella misma no podía involucrarse en su investigación, debía ser profesional.

—…creo que es interesante explorar mas allá de solo ver el arte. Deja de cuestionarme tanto, es lo que deseo hacer, y lo haremos. — Agregó defensiva, escuchando a Yaten reír suavemente.

— Como ordenes. — Le dijo simplemente. — Con todo lo que hemos revisado, ahora que tomas algo más concreto, creo que avanzaremos mas, quiero que hagas una estructura de tu idea, para que podamos ir adaptando lo que ya tenemos fijo. — Le pidió.

— Dime fecha y lo haré.

— ¿Fecha? Mejor será que corras de aquí ahora para que lo tengas mañana apenas llegue. — Le indicó, pudiendo adivinar el rostro de espanto de la rubia. Como cada vez que le dejaba cosas que hacer que ella consideraba crueles e imposibles.

— ¡Yaten tengo clases! ¡No podré terminarlo de aquí a mañana! — Se quejó.

— Tus otras clases no me interesan, solo lo que estamos haciendo. — Se encogió de hombros. — Me es llamativo lo que propusiste, así que estaré ansioso de leer mañana temprano tu idea estructurada. — Expresó irónicamente, aunque estaba realmente interesado.

Mina frunció el ceño, sintiéndose frustrada, pero no reclamó más, sabía que era caso perdido. Existían muchas cosas en las que podría discutirle a Yaten, pero cuando a él se le metía en la cabeza que quería alguno de sus encargos académicos, estaba perdida, él siempre ganaría. Se puso de pie, tomando sus cosas y lo miró.

— ¿Sabes que eres un amargado?

— Lo sé, Mina. Pero no te pediría nada que no supiera que puedes hacer. Deja de pretender que me odias. — Respondió calmado.

Mina quiso golpearlo, pero, eso era su forma de alago. Cuando ni ella misma creía poder hacerlo, él sí. Apreció eso, pero no apreció que la explotara como si fuera una esclava. Así que no dijo nada mas, despidiéndose de mala gana para poder ir a su clase y luego de cabeza a escribir lo que él encargó.

Y quizá pasarse algunos minutos gritando al aire cuanto podía llegar a detestar a Yaten.

Él solo se quedó allí satisfecho de que Mina tomara una decisión.

**ღ**

Por la tarde Yaten se quedó en su departamento, luego de ir a una tienda por algo que pensó que debía comprar. Aunque luego de hacerlo se arrepintió ligeramente, porque no era del todo algo que se suponía que hiciera.

El timbre sonó, advirtiéndole de la llegada de Seiya, quien había llamado para avisar que le visitaría. Según Yaten, era más bien que quería que le dijera qué hacer. Solo esperó que no le dejara el departamento lleno de aroma a comida chatarra.

— Ha llegado el alma de la fiesta. — Dijo Seiya entrando, haciendo sonar unas latas de cerveza que trajo consigo, así Yaten sabía que venía preparado.

Pero el platinado más bien pensó que no sacaría a Seiya en muchas horas. Si su primo era hablador por naturaleza, esas cervezas aumentarían el efecto.

Suspiró pesadamente y caminó a la cocina para indicarle donde meter sus latas.

— Tengo hielo y algunas cosas de comer, pero supongo que prefieres llamar por algo al repartidor. — Comentó.

— Tienes un restaurante refinado aquí guardado, no sé porqué sueles comer fuera. — Dijo revisando lo que encontraba allí.

— Las tengo para burlarme de las asquerosidades que comes, cada vez que vienes aquí. — Devolvió calmado. — ¿Nunca has intentado probar comida real?

Seiya rió y abrió una lata, probando su contenido mientras iba a acomodarse al amplio sofá que le esperaba. Yaten se sentó también, quedándose en silencio, a la espera de que hablara. Pero no lo hizo, y le preocupó, porque Seiya era todo menos callado. De pronto recordó a Mina, si existían dos personas por las que preocuparse si permanecían en silencio demasiado tiempo, esas eran Seiya y Mina.

— ¿Me dirás de una vez a qué viniste? — Soltó.

— Nada, solo compartir. — Respondió poco convincente. Carraspeó incómodo, intentando no sonar demasiado ansioso. Pero sabía que no podría demorar mucho en hablar sobre lo que realmente le preocupaba. — No sé bien qué hacer con Serena. — Expresó finalmente.

— ¿Quieres terminar con ella? — Preguntó Yaten.

— ¡No! Nada de eso. — Aclaró enseguida. — Le he estado hablando de vivir juntos, pero no se lo he planteado con fecha y lugar. No sé realmente cómo hacerlo, porque dicen que vivir con alguien es totalmente diferente, y no quiero pelear con ella. — Elevó la mirada a su primo. — Quiero hacer las cosas bien y me da miedo echarlo a perder.

Yaten no sabía bien qué decirle. Él no era algún tipo de consejero sentimental exitoso, y no entendía por qué Seiya le contaba esas cosas, cuando claramente alguien que se había divorciado no tenía mucho que aconsejar sobre vida en pareja. Si lo pensaba, quizá debió quedarse de novio eternamente con Kakyuu y quizá aun estarían juntos.

Sacudió su cabeza, no valía la pena pensar en algo que no tenía vuelta.

— Solo hazlo. Siempre haces al final lo que deseas, no creo que debas pensar en lo que podría pasar. Ustedes dos llevan milenios juntos. — Dijo, pareciéndole lo más lógico.

— Es cierto. Aunque no sé, tu no conoces tanto a Serena, aunque ella es genial y creo que quizá solo debería un día decirle que elijamos un lugar.

— Según Mina eso es lo que quiere tu novia, idiota. — Soltó, comenzando a aburrirse de la inseguridad de Seiya.

Él solo lo miró elevando una ceja.

— ¿Qué dijo exactamente Mina? — Preguntó, y Yaten se odió por abrir la boca.

No es que Mina viviera hablando de su amiga, pero le había comentado algo, y tratándose también de Seiya, puso atención.

— Las mujeres tienen esa idea tonta de que los hombres debemos pedirle todo. Noviazgo, matrimonio, vivir juntos, salir a citas, y todas esas porquerías. Y no sé cómo es que no captas el mensaje. Ya dejen las excusas y háganlo.

El mensaje duro le llegó al pelinegro, de pronto entendiendo que no solo estaba perdiendo tiempo, si no que ahí estaba de nuevo recibiendo un regaño.

— De acuerdo, tienes razón. — Aceptó. — Buscaré una forma directa de hacerlo. — Resolvió alegrándose, sintiéndose también más tranquilo.

Luego simplemente quiso relajarse de la forma que más le funcionaba: mosqueando a Yaten.

— Entonces, ¿qué más te ha comentado Mina? Parecen muy cercanos. — Comenzó suave.

— Es peor que tu, en lo de no callarse, y pasa mucho tiempo molestándome en mi oficina, obviamente termina contándome cosas que no deberíamos hablar. — Se defendió.

— Uhmm, ya veo. Aunque me pregunto qué otras cosas hacen en todo ese tiempo encerrados. — Siguió.

Y supo que si Yaten pudiera mirarlo, lo habría fulminado de un vistazo.

— ¿Qué intentas decir? Es mi alumna, y es bastante molesta, no comiences con tus cosas infantiles.

— Pero ella es preciosa, bueno, si pudieras verla te aseguro que pensarías como yo. Además es divertida, me agrada que ella y Bombón sean amigas. Y creo que deberías cuidarla, antes que algún tipo te la arrebate. Hay especialmente uno que la tiene hace tiempo en la mira. — Le comentó, refiriéndose a Saijo. Quería ver la reacción de Yaten, porque sabía el tiempo que compartían, y también sabía que un poco de alegría de Mina le haría bien al platinado.

A veces deseaba volver a verlo con un poco de felicidad en el rostro.

Yaten no quería hablar eso, no tenía sentido y le parecía de muy mal gusto el insinuar que había algo entre él y Mina. Eran amigos, podía aceptarlo, pero eso estaba a kilómetros de lo que estaba hablando Seiya.

— Olvídalo. Ella es quizá no tan desagradable, nos llevamos bien, pero son asuntos profesionales, deja de inventarte dramas en la cabeza. — Dijo cortando todo asunto.

Seiya rió suavemente, guardándose los comentarios sobre la actitud defensiva de Yaten de tan solo mencionarle algo sobre su relación con Mina. Prefirió comenzar a hablarle asuntos de su banda, y hacerle consultas musicales, intentando quitarle el mal humor por mosquearlo.

**ღ**

La cabeza de Mina iba lentamente acercándose a un certero golpe contra la mesa, cuando el sonido del timbre la hizo salir de un salto de su estado adormecido.

Abrió la puerta, alegrándose de ver a Serena, a pesar de lo cansada que se encontraba.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó su amiga, entrando a acompañarla.

— Perfecto, solo sufriendo las consecuencias de la explotación del ogro de mi tutor. — Expresó con humor. Serena rió mientras miraba el desastre de papeles que había sobre la mesa, y las sillas.

— ¿Qué te hizo Yaten? — Preguntó.

— Debo escribirle algo para mañana, yo no sé si creerá que no tengo más en la vida que cumplir sus encargos. — Resopló. —Y tú… tu y Seiya no fueron capaces de advertírmelo antes, ¡nunca me dijiste que lo conocían! — Se quejó.

Siempre lo hacía. Mina tuvo que llegar un día reclamándoles por no contarle sobre Yaten, sabiendo que tendría que trabajar con él. Esperaba que Seiya le hubiese dicho que eran familia, o al menos Serena. En vez de eso, sus amigos se dedicaban a reírse cada vez que ella lanzaba mil maldiciones sobre su tutor en frente de ellos.

— Era gracioso ver cómo te quejas de él, pareciera que te gustara. — Molestó Serena, mientras buscaba espacio donde sentarse.

Mina sintió su rostro enrojecer, e intentó esconderse, pretendiendo que ordenaba un poco el desorden que tenía.

— Estás loca, solo paso demasiado tiempo con él. — Se defendió.

— ¿Entonces por qué no tienes novio? Eres linda y divertida, y estoy segura que un montón de chicos te persiguen, incluso Saijo, ¿no sales a veces con él? Pero de lo único que te escucho hablar todo el tiempo, es de Yaten.

Suspiró pesadamente, dejando los papeles ordenados sobre la mesa, para ir a sentarse junto a su amiga.

— No sé si quiera un novio, es decir, es lindo que te quieran y te cuiden, y todas esas cosas amorosas que tu y Seiya tienen, pero no he encontrado algún chico que soporte que tenga una relación de tiempo completo con la universidad. — Explicó. — Sería más sencillo si fuera una genio y pudiera hacer todo rápido, pero la verdad es que si no me esfuerzo, saldrá mal, y no quiero que salga mal. — Admitió. — Para reprobar todo lo que hago, ya tuve la escuela, era malísima. — Rió.

— Son excusas. ¿No será que alguien te rompió el corazón? — Preguntó, intentando averiguar algo más.

— Para nada. — Se apuró en responder Mina, no queriendo ni por un segundo pensar en ello. — Y lo de Saijo, es como, ya sabes, divertido. Quizá tengas razón y deba salir más con él. — Aceptó, pero no quería seguir conversando de eso. — ¿Cómo van ustedes? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? — Preguntó desviándose.

— Ah, es que intenté cocinar, y quemé la cena, y pensé que daría igual, pero ahora tengo hambre. Pensé que podrías tener algo preparado. — Dijo y sonrió, esperando encontrar alimento.

— Mejor llamar al repartidor. — Decidió perezosa, y también recordando eso de que ella podía matar gente de indigestión.

No pudo dejar de preguntarse si el tenerlo constantemente en su cabeza, significaba que de cierta forma Serena tenía razón, y quizá le gustaba Yaten.

Pero no demoró en sacarse esa idea porque no podía ser que le gustara alguien tan cruel, que la tenía agotada mentalmente. Ella pensaba que aparte de atractivo, Yaten no tenía nada interesante. Aunque era inteligente, y tenía esos momentos donde parecía casi una persona con sentimientos.

Lo que le dijo su amiga la turbó, no queriendo seguir pensando en si le gustaba o no, optó por hacer algo rápidamente y cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Tomó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Saijo, invitándolo a salir a la noche siguiente, aun si no dormía, iba a salir a divertirse. Iba a dejarse querer y aprovechar de salir con un chico divertido y por ningún motivo iba a volver a pensar en la estúpida idea de sentir cualquier tipo de atracción por Yaten. Él era su tutor, su amigo, pero nada más que eso.

Llamó también a alguna tienda de comida, que les trajera rápidamente alimento o morirían. Serena rió de las expresiones exageradas de su amiga mientras hacía el pedido, pero chilló feliz junto a ella cuando llegó su esperada cena.

— ¿Crees que Seiya esté arrepintiéndose de dar un paso más? — Consultó a Mina, luego de tragar su primer bocado.

Mina enarcó una ceja, no estando segura de dónde sacaba ella esas ideas. Hasta donde podía notar, Seiya estaba loco por su amiga y no habría nada en el mundo que lo hiciera más feliz que vivir a su lado. Pero tenía un punto, que los meses pasaban desde que Serena le comentó sobre el asunto y aun vivía cada uno en su sitio.

— No lo sé, quizá solo está buscando un sitio para sorprenderte, o quizá piensa que tú no quieres o…no lo sé. — Finalizó confundida.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, concentradas en comer mientras pensaban en ello.

— Pero no te desanimes, estoy segura que pronto estarán lanzándose vajilla por la cabeza. — Le animó.

Serena se rió sin poder evitarlo. En realidad le preocupaba también cómo se llevarían, pero sabía que él la hacía demasiado feliz y que encontrarían la forma de llevarse de maravilla juntos en un hogar, así como lo habían logrado hasta ahora.

**ღ**

La conversación con Seiya lo dejó algo molesto, y preguntándose que si lo que tenía en su mano era un error. Pero Yaten prefería pensar que sus acciones eran las correctas y que por más que su primo le mosqueara, la situación entre él y Mina era clara, y no tenía por qué dudar de esa amistad.

Y se le hacía tan raro tener una amiga. Pareciendo que él no era la clase de persona sociable, o que se relacionara demasiado con cualquier persona, quizá porque le quedaba bien esa imagen que todos tenían de él, de solitario, de tener un genio insoportable.

Rió pensando en ello, realmente era cómodo, mucho más cómodo que estar todo el tiempo sintiendo la lástima de todo el mundo porque no podía ver. Y era eso quizá lo que más le agradaba de Mina, ella nunca le tenía lástima, simplemente lo trataba por quién era.

Sintió la puerta abrirse sin mucho escándalo y los pasos de ella acercándose.

— Supongo que no dormiste. — Le dijo, adivinando que debió quedarse terminando lo que él pidió.

— Un poco, pero estoy bien. — Respondió sonriendo suave. Y podía escuchar la voz de Serena repitiéndole una y otra vez lo mismo. No quería pensar en eso, ni en porqué intentaba mantenerse alejada de alguna relación, de algún sentimiento fuerte.

Y pensó que de cierta forma, Yaten se encontraba en la misma situación.

— Lo revisaré y haremos algunas cosas, ¿no trajiste café? — Preguntó extrañado.

Los nervios de Mina se esfumaron mientras su rostro mutaba en enojo. Estuvo toda la noche trabajando y él se queja por el café. ¡Por un estúpido café!

No respondió nada y salió hecha una furia de la oficina, adivinando que Yaten permanecía victorioso. Pero tenía dos razones para ir por esos cafés: estaba muriendo de sueño y la cafeína era su única salvación.

Por otro lado…Yaten se bebería su peor pesadilla.

Sonrió triunfante esta vez, cuando regresó con dos vasos de líquido caliente, bebiendo de a poco el suyo. Miró a Yaten concentrado en lo que le entregó, pasando sus dedos sobre las hojas en braille, costumbre que Mina había adquirido con las semanas. Si era sincera, ella también odiaba la voz mecánica que le leía los textos.

Supuso que él tenía los ojos cerrados, y le agradaba que él se preocupara de la investigación, tanto como odiaba que la explotara.

Tomó asiento frente a él sin decir alguna cosa, dejando su cartón donde él mantenía un cuadrado de cerámica para evitar manchar su escritorio de madera oscura. Lo observó con calma, esperando que tomara en su mano el vaso y lo acercara a su boca. Aun con la distracción que le causó mirar sus labios, pudo saborear el triunfo cuando bebió, y su rostro tornarse en asco.

Yaten siempre sabía lo que se echaba a la boca por su aroma, pero no estaba prestando atención a nada más que el texto, aun con lo molesto de la voz del programa, porque las palabras de la rubia siempre le parecían honestas y entregadas. Mal redactadas quizá, y podía asegurar que si leyera cualquier hoja ordinaria, estaría llena de faltas de ortografía.

No supo cómo no notó que era té rojo. Él lo odiaba, era el único tipo de té que no soportaba, y no era que amara el té. Porque definitivamente era un seguidor del café. Y Mina lo sabía, porque él se lo dijo, en un momento de conversación sin sentido. Y se odió por ello.

No tanto como quiso matarla a ella.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! — Se quejó, dejando el vaso de vuelta y haciendo a un lado el texto.

Era una buena pregunta, porqué lo hizo.

Mina tenía varias respuestas, pero en el fondo se preguntaba si quizá todas sus bromas infantiles no estaban siendo una muestra igualmente infantil de atracción. Se supone que los niños molestan a quienes les gusta. Pero no era una niña, y no le gustaba Yaten, para nada.

— Tienes que dejar de ordenarme hacer todo lo que te plazca. — Respondió finalmente.

— Eres tú quien comenzó a traerme café cada mañana por hacerse la simpática. — Devolvió.

— ¿Y no puedo olvidarlo un día? — Siguió.

— ¿No puede bromear contigo, Aino? — Espetó perdiendo la paciencia.

Bueno, él tenía un punto. Se quedó callada, sabiendo que era una tontería, de parte de ambos. Y no quería discutir porque le dolía la cabeza. Solo deseaba dormir.

— ¿Va bien el texto? — Preguntó, cambiando el tema.

Yaten regresó a su postura y buscó de vuelta lo que revisaba, centrándose en lo que les importaba a ambos. Aunque no dejaba de sentir que se trataban con demasiado relajo.

— Creo que para hacerlo en una noche me queda todo claro. Tienes demasiadas ganas en esto. Espero que eso no haga que te aceleres, todo tiene que hacerse en su tiempo. — Explicó.

Pero si era sincero, le encantaba revisar las tonterías que ella expresaba, como si en vez de escribir en el modo tradicional y correcto, ella soltara parte de sí misma. Y aun cuando pasaba por alto muchas normas formales de lo que debía ser, él prefería que siguiera en ello. Fue por lo que la eligió.

Cuando él expresó su opinión, se relajó a seguir hablando y apuntando ideas por donde guiarse. Estaba segura de que lo mareaba, pero él nunca la interrumpió, esperando que se callara por un rato para guiarla, porque debería leer mucho, pero ser específica.

— ¿Sabes que cuando suprimes un sentido se agudizan los demás? — Preguntó él, repentino.

— Todo el mundo lo sabe. — Respondió, no comprendiendo donde iba con eso.

Yaten buscó algo en su escritorio, pero no lo sacó, confundiéndola aún más. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, como era su costumbre, en silencio, pareciendo pensar en qué le diría, y Mina temió no dormir otra noche.

— ¿Quieres realmente saber de lo que vas a hablar en esta investigación? — Le preguntó.

— Obviamente. — Dijo la rubia, poniéndose de pie, acercándose a él. — ¿A qué te refieres? — Quiso saber, no controlando su curiosidad.

Yaten sonrió, ella era demasiado entrometida.

Se devolvió a su escritorio para sacar el paquete, reposando su espalda en el borde de la ventana mientras pensaba en lo que iba a proponerle.

— En los años que he estado sin ver, he tenido que aprender a reconocer el mundo nuevamente. — Inició, intentando explicarse. — Voy a mostrarte algunas cosas, a ver si realmente puedes despegarte de solo lo que ves. — Propuso.

— ¿Y cómo haremos eso? — Quiso saber ella.

— Eso lo sabrás mañana, Aino. — Dijo cortante. — Pero no aquí, supongo que no hay problema a que pase por la tarde donde vives.

— No lo hay. Nos veremos allá, supongo. Mi dirección ya la sabe tu chofer. — Aceptó, tomando sus cosas para irse cuando notó que ya era hora.

Yaten tomó su muñeca, deteniéndola.

—Hay algo más. — Agregó él, dándole la pequeña caja.

Mina la abrió curiosa, encontrándose con una delicada botella de un fino perfume.

— ¿Y esto? — Preguntó confundida.

— En caso de que olvides ducharte y se te ocurra empaparte nuevamente de perfume, al menos que sea uno decente. — Dijo con humor, regresando a su asiento, aun teniendo asuntos que atender, ajenos a la tutoría.

Mina iba a reclamarle, alegando que si se duchaba a diario, pero algo la detuvo. Le pareció que a su modo, eso era un gesto realmente dulce, y no estaba preparada para eso.

Sonrió sintiéndose nerviosa y lo miró, preguntándose quién era él en verdad. Si un ogro o un amigo realmente sincero. La tercera opción la eliminó de su cabeza, con dificultad. Porque si era sincera, quiso abrazarlo.

— Gracias, Yaten. — Dijo suave, antes de salir de la oficina, guardando su regalo en su bolso.

Pensó en regresar, en darle ese abrazo y permitirse esa sensación agradable. Ella amaba los regalos y se sentía feliz de recibir algo.

No tenía clases esa tarde, y solo pensaba en ir a dormir a su cama, así que quizá regresar a la oficina unos minutos no era malo. Pero se debatió en ello mientras caminaba lentamente, y entonces lo decidió, dando media vuelta para regresar.

Antes que alcanzara a avanzar algunos pasos, sintió un par de grandes manos detenerla, tomándola por la cintura.

— ¿Dónde vas arrancando, Hime? — Escuchó en su oído, reconociendo fácilmente la voz grave de Saijo.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué regresaba como una niña embobada a agradecer efusivamente el gesto dulce de su tutor? Quizá Yaten lo hacía como premio a su trabajo, o algo así, y se sintió algo desanimada en ese pensamiento.

— No arranco. — Respondió.

— Muy bien, porque pretendo llevarte conmigo, y no te dejaré escapar. — Murmuró en su oído, sin soltarla.

Mina se sintió temblante, Saijo sabía cómo dirigirse a una mujer y cortarle el habla, definitivamente.

— ¿Dónde piensas llevarme? — Preguntó perturbada, recordando de pronto que ella misma había estado enviándole mensajes la noche anterior.

— Al paraíso. — Le dijo, dejando un beso suave en su cuello, antes de tomar su mano y llevársela de allí.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Si, demoro meses, y este anda algo corto, y quizá no les diga mucho, pero existe una transición al capítulo que viene, que si tiene más cosas que este, según yo. Un abrazo a todas las personas que siguen leyendo esta historia que es actualizada cada 100 años u.u**_

_**Besitos! =) **_


	6. Cada pequeño detalle

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

* * *

** .**

**.**

_**REVIVE MIS SENTIDOS.**_

**.**

**.**

**6º "Cada pequeño detalle."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente, producto del cansancio y de lo poco que había dormido, pero la incomodidad de su postura la trajo de vuelta a la vida. No sabía bien donde estaba o qué había pasado, pero su cabeza dolía y la punzante sensación la hacía sentir terrible.

Cuando sus sentidos comenzaron a reaccionar, notó el brazo pesado que caía sobre parte de su cuerpo, entonces miró al lado, notando a Saijo desnudo, durmiendo a su lado. Y de pronto su cabeza comenzó a acomodar lo que la llevó allí.

Él se la había llevado a un bar, y aunque estaba muriendo de sueño y su cabeza no salía lo que ocurriría al otro día sobre su investigación, fue. Pero los tragos demás comenzaron a alterar sus sentidos y no pudo evitar seguir el juego de coqueteo a Saijo, ¿cómo no seguirle? Él era demasiado bueno enredándole los asuntos y haciéndola reír. Sin contar que siempre estaba con sus manos encima. Y Mina no podía si no caer ante las leves caricias en sus brazos, cuando la acercaba a él e insinuaba cosas. Era como un rico caramelo que no podía rechazar.

Y se fue con él, y por lo que recordaba, había dormido poco y se había divertido mucho.

Sonrió. No era la primera vez que pasaba. Ella y Saijo habían adquirido ese extraño trato, y no le molestaba, de hecho, le acomodaba. Aunque por instantes tenía miedo de lo que realmente podía significar la situación entre ellos. Y se negó a seguir pensando en eso.

Lo sintió moverse, alertándola de su despertar, y lo miró cuando él abrió los ojos y se estiró perezosamente.

— Qué agradable vista tengo esta mañana. — Dijo antes de bostezar, acercándose a ella para jalar la sábana que la cubría, fijando su mirada en su cuerpo desnudo.

Mina no hizo nada por cubrirse, no era nada raro para ella que un hombre la considerara hermosa, y en ese instante le parecía realmente conveniente.

— La mejor vista…— Agregó Saijo aletargado, dejando sus manos acariciarla con deseo.

Se dejó llevar, moviéndose junto a él más cómoda, pero de pronto su mente le jugó en contra, y se preguntó si él veía algo más en ella. Si a él le importaba algo más que lo bien que lo pasaban, o lo mucho que a él parecía gustarle verla sin ropa.

Los besos en su cuello, y las manos de él acomodándola sobre su cuerpo parecían demasiada tentación, pero había sido tentada demasiado en las últimas horas, necesitaba un poco de fuerza de voluntad.

— Saijo….debo irme. — Le interrumpió, apartándose lentamente.

— Debes, pero no quieres. — Corrigió, intentando alcanzarla.

Mina rió y lo miró.

— En realidad, quiero. Lo pasé muy bien anoche. — Le dijo mientras buscaba su ropa.

Terminó de acomodar sus zapatos y tomó su bolso.

— Hime, tu y yo tenemos que hablar. — Comentó serio.

Ella lo miró, no sabiendo a qué iba eso, pero no quiso averiguarlo.

— Claro, lo haremos. — Respondió antes de irse de allí.

Y evitaría en lo posible tener esa conversación, porque de pronto temió a qué quería Saijo llegar. Pero seguro no era a un lugar que ella quisiera conocer.

**ღ**

Gran parte de la noche la pasó en su portátil, no pudiendo dejar finalizado un informe estadístico que debía entregar en la universidad. Se había descuidado de sus demás responsabilidades por estar con la investigación, y ahora le había costado una noche en vela el ponerse al día.

Estaba seguro que tecleó algunas cosas mal, y que aun sabiendo de memoria cómo usar su computadora sin ver la pantalla, su cabeza no estaba del todo puesta allí. Pediría a su secretaria que revisara para poder entregar luego.

Aun en medio del sueño que lo invadía, mandó a su chofer a comprar una lista de cosas que necesitaba, mientras seguía metido en tu trabajo por la mañana en la universidad.

Debido a que se reunirían por la tarde, Mina no iría allí, y eso le daba tiempo para todo lo demás de lo que estaba encargado. Y estaba harto, porque odiaba el papeleo inútil, que era exactamente lo que lo tenía ocupado.

En algún punto decidió que era suficiente, que quería salir de allí y tomar un café de verdad y no de máquina, así que salió de su oficina luego de pedirle a su chofer que fuera por él y lo llevara a una cafetería.

Se sentó cómodamente en la mesa que acostumbraba, pidiendo el café que acostumbraba, pero no con las energías que solía tener. Deseaba dormir, pero también tener su reunión con Mina, enseñarle algunas cosas y ver si ella realmente podía comprender lo que él quiso que entendiera. Sonrió suavemente pensando en que realmente era agradable su presencia.

— ¿Yaten? — Escuchó de pronto, reconociendo enseguida la voz.

— Kakyuu, qué sorpresa. — Saludó sin mucha expresión.

— Vine por un café con vainilla, nadie los hace como aquí. — Le dijo suave, intentando ser cordial, cuando él abiertamente no lo era. — ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? — Preguntó.

Yaten negó, indicándole que se sentara, pero ella avisó que iría a pedir el café primero.

¿Cómo iba él a olvidar que ella amaba los cafés de ese sitio? Fue quien la trajo por primera vez, siempre la traía y pasaban horas conversando entre suaves caricias y muestras de cariño. Eso en su noviazgo y los inicios de su matrimonio.

Ahora iba allí siempre solo. A menos que invitara a Mina mientras hablaban de cosas de trabajo, o los parloteos que ella no podía evitar.

— Le puse algo de menta. — Comentó la pelirroja, sentándose frente a su ex esposo cuando regresó con su taza caliente.

Lo miró con algo de incomodidad, pero le agradaba encontrárselo. Yaten no estaba seguro si prefería ese trato cordial forzado, o nunca más verla en su vida.

— ¿Y cómo está tu novio? — Preguntó sin ningún cuidado, sabiendo que eso la incomodaría, pero creyó que era mejor que comenzar con recuerdos añejos sobre ellos dos en ese lugar.

— ¿Darien? Todo bien, ha estado algo ocupado con el trabajo, pero intentamos organizarnos. — Dijo suave, no del todo cómoda de hablar de ese tema. — ¿Seguro no estás molesto por él? — Preguntó.

Yaten dudó qué responder. ¿Estaba molesto? Sí, pero el porqué no era tan claro. No eran celos, era algo que no pudo definir.

— Es bueno que encuentres un hombre que te haga feliz. — Dijo finalmente.

Entonces sintió la mano de Kakyuu sobre la suya, pero él la quitó enseguida.

— No hagas eso, no me digas eso. — Pidió. — Tú me hacías feliz, yo te amaba, yo…yo pensé que las cosas serían diferentes. — Admitió.

— Lástima, no lo fueron, y si hubieras sido feliz quizá sí serían diferentes ahora. — Respondió Yaten duramente.

— No tiene que ver con eso, tu no me dejabas acercarme a ti, no me dejabas ser parte de lo que te ocurría y me alejabas siempre. — Se excusó.

— Porque no necesitaba alguien que me cuidara como si fuera un inútil. — Alegó, poniéndose de pie repentinamente. — Necesitaba una compañera, Kakyuu. — Finalizó. — Espero que las cosas resulten mejor para ti esta vez. — Le deseó antes de dejar el dinero de su café y retirarse de allí.

No quiso que su repentino encuentro se tornara en eso, no quería discutir, ni hablar de las cosas que le molestaban, prefirió evadirlo nuevamente.

Chocó con algunas cosas, no estando lo suficientemente calmado como para fijarse en el camino que conocía para salir de allí. Solo quiso alejarse, solo quiso que ella no le hablara más cosas sobre lo mucho que lamentaba que se divorciaran. Era como un constante recordatorio de su falla, era un constante recordatorio de que la mujer que él prometió amar por toda la vida, le tenía más compasión que amor.

**ღ**

Intentó ordenar su desastre de departamento, queriendo dejar de tropezarse con ropa sucia, y no tener el lavadero lleno de vajilla de días anteriores. Podía escuchar a su madre, en caso de ver su desorden, regañándola por ser tan poco cuidadosa con la mantención de un hogar.

Se dedicó a poner las cosas en su lugar, o al menos lo suficientemente escondidas y limpias para que Yaten no chocara. Tampoco era como si él pudiera ver cómo tenía allí, pero no quería que terminara en el suelo porque había olvidado uno de sus zapatos junto a un mueble del comedor. Y dentro de un par de horas logró su objetivo, contenta de estar lista a tiempo.

Fue por una ducha, refrescándose del trabajo casero y del sueño acumulado, vistiéndose cómodamente luego mientras buscaba su secador de pelo. Pero vio algo más sobre su cama.

Como no había estado mucho tiempo en su casa desde el día anterior, llevaba su cartera llena de tonterías, pero entre todo eso estaba el paquete con el perfume que Yaten le había regalado. Lo sacó de allí, mirando de nuevo la botella delicada y sintiéndose contenta, sintiéndose extraña.

Lo usó, pensando que era bueno que él supiera que le agradó, porque había dado en el blanco con la clase de aromas que le gustaban, tampoco es como si Yaten fuera a regalarle un perfume con aroma de abuela de ochenta años. Él tenía buen gusto y eso era un punto extra para él.

No es que Mina estuviera viendo en las cualidades de Yaten, no quería pensar en eso de todas formas.

Iba a enchufar su secador cuando escuchó su teléfono sonar. Era Yaten, informándole que demoraría en llegar por un imprevisto, que iría mas tarde. Ese cambio le extrañó a Mina, él nunca era irresponsable, así que supuso que ocurría algo, preocupándose de él. Pero le preguntaría cuando llegara.

Se tiró de espaldas sobre su cama, mirando el techo, pensando que de todas formas le vino bien el retraso, porque necesitaba una siesta.

No fue hasta que sonó el timbre repetidamente que en un salto despertó. No supo cómo no se dio cuenta que no había hecho nada mas, que su cabello estaba húmedo y desordenado aun, que seguía en su cama. Y suponía que la persona en su puerta era Yaten.

Miró por la ventana, notando la luz irse, estaba anocheciendo y ella no pensó que la visita se daría tan tarde, pero se sentía más repuesta luego de dormir, y solo se apresuró en ir a abrir la puerta, encontrando a Yaten con dos bolsas grandes.

— Llevo rato esperando que abras, ¿qué hacías? — Preguntó él, entrando cuidadosamente allí. No era un lugar que conociera de memoria como para caminar libremente. Apenas había ido un par de veces.

— Me quedé dormida. — Admitió la rubia, tomando de sus manos las bolsas para ayudarlo. — ¿Qué es todo esto? — Preguntó curiosa.

— No lo revises, ya te enseñaré lo que traje. — Le advirtió, quedándose aun en el mismo sitio.

Mina dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa y luego lo miró allí quieto. Quería que se sintiera cómodo, quería que se relajara porque él no lucía exactamente normal, no estaba tampoco en su modo irónico, pero también pensó que si le preguntaba sin cuidado, él solo iba a negarse a hablar.

Se acercó tomando su mano, indicándole que la siguiera. Yaten notó entonces, al tenerla cerca, que ella estaba usando el perfume que le regaló, y opinaba que quedaba bastante bien en ella. Obviamente no pensaba decírselo.

— Debes conocer bien este lugar, ordené y serás el primero en tener el honor de saber cómo es el hogar perfecto de Minako Aino. — Bromeó. Él la dejó guiarlo, mientras le enseñaba los muebles, comentando lo brillante que lucía la madera.

— Supongo que de no haber avisado que vendría encontraría este lugar como un basurero. — Respondió él, intentando seguirle el juego.

Pero no se sentía totalmente relajado.

Yaten podía decirle a todos que estaba perfectamente bien con su vida, y él mismo así lo consideraba la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero existían esos instantes que quebraban su idea de lo que quería, que lo hacían volver a cuestionarlo todo. Y esa discusión con Kakyuu no había sido tan simple para él. Sabía que ella nunca entendería nada de lo que él quiso decir, ni de lo que quiso que ellos fueran cuando estaban juntos.

— Los cojines del sofá tiene nuevas fundas, son más suave. — Le interrumpió Mina, atrayendo su atención. — Ideales para dormir una siesta.

— ¿No tienes una cama para eso? — Replicó.

— Si, pero una siesta en el sofá, en medio de una agotadora jornada de trabajo por tu causa, me hace sentir menos culpable que irme a la cama a dormir. — Respondió riendo.

Él no lo hizo.

Mina se sentó frustrada, esperando que él se sentara también y quizá hablara un poco. Sin embargo él no habló. Simplemente buscó sentarse en silencio allí.

— ¿No somos amigos acaso? — Preguntó no pudiendo controlar su curiosidad. Aunque más que de curiosa, estaba preocupada.

— Los mejores amigos, Mina. — Respondió condescendiente.

— Entonces creo que puedes decirme qué te ocurre. — Siguió suave.

— No necesito decirte nada. — Dijo cortante.

— A mí me parece que te pasó algo y eso te tiene así. — Insistió, no tragándose lo que él decía.

— ¿Así? ¿Cómo? — Consultó, intentando desviarla.

— Nos vemos demasiado, creo que puedo notar cuando algo te preocupa, o te molesta. Y en realidad yo…tengo la sensación de que no estás bien. — Continuó, no queriendo dejar que él se lo guardara.

— Estoy perfectamente bien. — Quiso detenerla, pero parecía imposible.

— Eso es mentira.

— ¿Quieres dejar de meterte en lo que no te importa? — Pidió harto.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no me importas? — Dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Yaten no respondió, quedándose en silencio nuevamente, no sabiendo cómo tomar eso. Mina exageraba, y no pretendía comentarle nada de sus asuntos personales.

— Dame las bolsas, vine a enseñarte algo y estoy realmente cansado, no quiero irme tan tarde. — Dijo cambiando el tema.

Ella aceptó por ahora no seguir interrogándolo, pero averiguaría qué ocurría.

Le dio las bolsas y esperó impaciente que él registrara y sacó un pañuelo, dándoselo a la rubia.

— Véndate los ojos. — Le indicó.

— ¿Para qué? — Preguntó.

— Quiero mostrarte cómo reconocer las cosas sin ver. Tu dijiste que querías saber cómo percibo y no creo que puedas escribir de lo que es impregnarse de las obras artísticas con otros sentidos, si no puedes hacerlo con cosas más simples. — Explicó.

Mina hizo caso, avisándole que esperaba más instrucciones. Pero no recibió respuesta, solo un escalofrío recorriéndola cuando sintió sobre su brazo algo suave. No estaba segura qué era, o qué hacía él, pero intentó comprender qué era, sin intentar imaginarlo, solo sintiéndolo.

— Piensa que si estuvieras vistiéndote en la oscuridad, necesitarías saber qué tela es la del vestido que querías usar. Solo tocándolo, todo se siente diferente. — Comentó suave.

— No sé qué es esto. — Respondió, mientras seguía intentando enfocarse en lo que tenía en el brazo.

— No estás poniendo atención. Intentar aprender a usar el resto de ti para ver lo que no puedes ver es como abrirse a un mundo nuevo, y estás vulnerable, porque no conoces nada, porque estás acostumbrada a que todo tiene una imagen. — Relató, recordando cómo él de niño comenzó a intentar comprenderlo también.

— ¿Cómo es que tu aprendiste entonces? No te imagino siendo vulnerable frente a nadie. — Consultó.

Yaten apartó el objeto de Mina, pensando en ello. Ella siempre preguntaba cosas sobre cómo él se había adaptado a no ver, y por alguna razón siempre terminaba contándole. Mina no sabía muchas cosas sobre su vida, pero parecía que cada vez estaba más metida en ello.

— Solo. — Dijo seco. —No podía soportar que me vieran como un inútil.

— Buen trabajo, creo que sería la última palabra que usaría para definirte. — Bromeó Mina, mientras se quitaba la venda de los ojos. —Inútil, y simpático. Dos palabras que nunca usaría para definirte. — Agregó mosqueándolo.

Y surtió efecto. Yaten rió suavemente, relajándose un poco.

— Y bien, si puedes preguntar tanto sobre mi vida, exijo que me digas algo de la tuya. ¿Cómo es posible que terminaras la universidad sin que algún profesor te matara? — Preguntó, cambiando la conversación hacia ella.

— ¡Hey! No era tan terrible. Si piensas eso es debido a tu mal humor. — Se quejó en medio de risas, calmándose para hablar más seriamente. — En realidad creo que fue suerte. Nunca he sido una gran estudiante, aunque intento esforzarme ahora, fui muy holgazana muchos años, solo pensaba en mis actividades divertidas fuera de la escuela. — Relató, recordando cuando participaba en grupos de teatro y cantando de niña.

— ¿Y porqué historia del arte? No es que sea realmente divertido leer mucho para alguien holgazán. — Quiso saber, sin poder dejar de remarcar su pereza.

— Me abrieron los ojos, me hicieron ver que eso era lo que tenía el futuro para mí. No lo que quería antes. — Murmuró, totalmente seria.

— ¿Y qué querías antes? — Preguntó, no dejando pasar la forma en que su voz parecía totalmente diferente cuando tocaba temas sobre su pasado.

La respuesta de Mina era una sola: Poder hacer sentir lo que ella sintió de niña al escuchar al viejo con su teclado en el parque.

Pero no podía decírselo, no quería pensar en algo que realmente no tenía nada que ver con su vida ya.

— Nada importante, ya sabes, tonterías de niñez. — Respondió evasiva.

— ¿Por qué me mientes? — Instigó, de la misma forma que ella lo hizo antes.

— No lo hago. — Se defendió.

— Tu voz…tienes ese tono melancólico, de nuevo. — Explicó, haciéndole notar lo mala que era mintiéndole a él.

— Supongo que no eres el único que tiene asuntos de los que prefiere no hablar. — Resolvió.

— Me sorprende que exista algo que te haga callar. — Le dijo, prefiriendo el intercambio de suaves insultos, que sentirla así.

Era esa cercanía, pero también el querer saber porqué ella parecía ocultar cosas, si siempre se mostraba tan abierta y alegre. Y era esa sensación de no querer hacerla sentir melancólica, porque en su voz podía casi sentir que algo le dolía, y él sabía que hablar de algo que duele era mejor evitarlo.

— ¿Quieres comer? — Preguntó Mina. — Compré algunas cosas listas, para que no tengas que pasar por la tortura de mi forma de cocinar. — Comentó más alegre.

Lo llevó a la mesa, advirtiéndole que no sería su lazarillo eternamente y que tenía que aprenderse el lugar. Yaten comenzó con sus comentarios sobre regalarle un bozal para no tener que escucharla más.

No demoró en estar todo sobre la mesa para la cena, algo simple que solo necesitaba calentarse. No era quizá platillo de restaurante fino a los que Yaten acostumbraba a ir, pero le agradó lo acogedor que era el lugar donde estaba.

— ¿Y por qué estás tan cansado? — Preguntó.

— Trabajo atrasado, no he dormido casi. — Contestó lo obvio, después de todo, la universidad era una tortura a veces para todo el mundo.

— No es bueno que te desgastes, necesitas energía para discutir conmigo. — Rió.

Comieron entre conversaciones ligeras, aunque a ratos ambos notaban lo cansados que estaban, y Mina no podía parar de bostezar.

— ¿Me dirás que te ocurrió? — Preguntó ella, insistiendo, intentando saber si él podía confiar un poco.

— Solo una discusión. — Comentó evasivo.

— Debió ser una fuerte y con alguien importante. — Intentó de nuevo.

Yaten se quedó callado, no sabiendo si hablar o no, pero quizá necesitaba sacarlo.

— Algunos líos que resolver con mi ex esposa. — Le dijo finalmente.

— ¿Estuviste casado? — Preguntó sorprendida. También queriendo saber cómo sería él en esa circunstancia. Era tan independiente, tan solitario y tan cerrado, que le costaba imaginárselo compartiendo su vida con alguien. Y más aun, se preguntó cómo sería él amando a alguien.

— Duramos poco tiempo, supongo que vivir con alguien te hace caer en la dura realidad. — Explicó relajado.

— ¿Aun la amas? — Quiso saber, sin poder evitarlo.

— No quiero hablar más de ella, ya te dije porqué estoy así, fin del tema. — Le cortó. — ¿Porqué no hablas tu de algún novio? Nunca dices nada de eso.

— Porque no tengo nada que contar, no tengo novio. — Apuntó simple.

— Pero debiste tener. Siempre he pensado que en el fondo eres una niñita enamoradiza. — Le dijo bromeando.

Mina no le respondió, él tenía algo de razón, y a veces sentía que por ser así, tan ilusa, por pensar que el amor era lo más maravilloso, había cometido errores, y había permitido cosas en su vida que no debió.

— Hace un par de años tuve un novio. Duramos bastante, más de lo que he estado con nadie. Pero pareciera que mientras mejor crees que van las cosas, solo puedes caerte más duro. — Comentó en voz baja. No sabía por qué lo decía. Solo…sentía que siempre le ahogaba recordarlo.

— ¿Te hizo daño? — Consultó Yaten.

— No quiero hablar de eso tampoco. — Le cortó.

Lo extraño entre ellos, era que aun no hablando, cuando se quedaban en esos silencios, no parecía ser incómodo, sino una especie de respeto hacia el otro. Ambos sabían que no siempre querían hablar de todo. Mina sabía que Yaten se volvía arisco cuando evitaba un tema. Y él sabía que la rubia prefería hacer broma de algo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Aunque la notó diferente esta vez.

Mina podía adivinar del cansancio de Yaten, y ya que no iban a hablar más del asunto, pensó que podía ayudarlo de otra forma.

— ¿Quieres un té? — Preguntó repentina y sonriente. Él aceptó sin mucho lío, advirtiéndole que no se le ocurriera hacerle otra broma con té rojo, mientras la sintió ponerse de pie hacia la cocina.

Hirvió agua mientras sacaba té y azúcar, no estando segura de hacer lo que tenía en mente, pero quizá Yaten simplemente necesitaba desconectarse un poco. Lo del asunto de la investigación y sus bolsas, podían terminarlo otro día. Finalmente sacó de uno de sus cajones la pequeña botella de relajante natural y agregó algunas gotas al té de Yaten.

Regresó donde él, dándole su taza de té mientras bebía de la suya. Lo observó detenidamente, contenta de que él no notara que agregó algo a lo que bebía. De todas formas agradecería eso, él necesitaba urgentemente descansar.

Mina comenzó a hablarle de las tonterías que hizo años atrás, relatándole travesuras infantiles que siempre la hacían reír al recordarlas. Pero notó que Yaten no estaba realmente prestándole atención, estaba quedándose dormido.

— Hey, Yaten. — Le llamó suave, tocando su brazo. Él reaccionó lento, intentando salir de su somnolencia. "Vamos, debes descansar." Dijo, haciéndolo ponerse de pie, ayudándolo a seguirla porque él caminaba torpe, y Mina se preguntaba si quizá no se le había pasado la dosis. A ella generalmente solo la ayudaba a dormir, pero Yaten parecía en otro mundo.

Lo acomodó sobre su cama, y él apenas se movió un poco, antes de caer profundamente dormido.

No pudo evitar reírse, porque no lo había visto así y parecía un niño mimado, durmiendo plácidamente. Quitó las gafas que él siempre usaba, dejándolas en la mesita de noche, mientras miraba sus ojos cerrados.

Él rara vez se quitaba las gafas, y no podía verle bien. Mina siempre quería quitarle esas malditas gafas y ahora podía, sabiendo que él estaba demasiado dormido como para notar cualquier cosa. Y aprovechó ese momento, estirando su mano hacia el rostro de su tutor, de su amigo, no pudiendo controlarse de acariciarlo.

No sabía qué le pasaba, porqué siempre lo más mínimo con él, le alteraba tanto. Su respirar suave, cómo su pecho subía y bajaba y lo cálida que era su piel.

Decidió ponerlo cómodo para que durmiera, además Yaten podría matarla si permitía que su ropa elegante se arruinara. Quitó sus zapatos, dejándolos a la orilla de su cama, y ya que estaba en eso, quizá era mejor seguir con el resto.

Sonrió complacida, porque parte de ella, debía admitir, se preguntaba cómo se vería él bajo su traje, y a medida que fue quitando los botones de su camisa, viendo su torso, no podía evitar sentir solo más ganas de tocarlo.

No fue difícil quitarle la camisa, con lo dormido que estaba. Pero si pesó un poco cuando intentó sentarlo pasa sacarla, finalmente lográndolo. Entonces siguió, antojada de verlo más. De todas formas podría inventarle algo luego para explicar que estuviera su ropa colgada.

Dejó sus manos sobre su estómago, sintiéndose tonta, como si estuviera tomando demasiada ventaja de la situación. Y lo aceptó, estaba aprovechándose. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Parecía tan natural mientras desabrochaba su cinturón y bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón. Pero nada de eso le parecía tan pervertido como pensó, era más bien íntimo, el estar poniéndolo cómodo para dormir, no sacándole la ropa para aprovecharse en alguna otra forma.

Obviamente por su cabeza pasó la idea de aprovecharse de otra forma.

Fue menos complicado quitar sus pantalones, dejando todo ordenado sobre una silla, permaneciendo Yaten solo en su bóxer. Lo abrigó bajo la ropa de cama, asegurándose de que se encontrara cómodo y cobijado. Entonces lo dejó en paz y fue al baño.

Se miró al espejo notando su rostro enrojecido. De nuevo esa actitud de niñita atontada por un chico lindo, e ir e meterse a esa cama al lado de él la ponía nerviosa. No es como si nunca hubiera compartido una cama, pero él no era cualquier tipo, era Yaten.

Entonces se preguntó qué era realmente ese hombre para ella.

Cuando estuvo con su camisa de dormir se metió al otro lado de la cama, apagando la luz, pero aun pudiendo verlo en la penumbra, tan tranquilo, tan relajado.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras no podía apartar sus ojos de él. Y recordó esa mañana, cuando despertó y se preguntó qué veía Saijo en ella. Fue curioso que Yaten no pudiera mirarla, no pudiera saber cómo lucía. También pensaba que a Yaten no le pasaban cosas extrañas con ella, como a ella si le pasaban con él.

Se acercó más, dejando nuevamente su mano sobre el rostro de él. Intentando descifrar algo, pero solo se enredaba mas. Aunque sí sabía que apreciaba demasiado compartir con él.

Solo podía pensar en que al menos ahora, estaban allí calmados, y que todas las cosas que parecían molestarles, esas que no hablaban, allí no lograban alcanzarlos. Se inclinó hacia él y dio un beso suave en sus labios, porque no podía evitar hacerlo.

— Buenas noches, Yaten. — Murmuró, acomodándose junto a él para dormir.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Me siento muy feliz de nuevamente traer capítulo. Quizá necesitaba un poco de relajo para recuperar el ritmo. También es cierto que tenía muchas ganas d eescribir este capítulo jajaja.**_

_**Muchas gracias por los hermosos comentarios de siempre, me voy a dormir con buen humor en esta noche heladísima.**_

_**Besitos! =) **_


	7. Colmados de emociones

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

* * *

** .**

**.**

_**REVIVE MIS SENTIDOS.**_

**.**

**.**

**7º "Colmados de emociones."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suavemente su cuerpo relajado comenzó a volver de su largo descanso, sintiéndose bien, realmente bien. Fue como si por fin soltara todo el estrés acumulado, brindándole un total alivio, física y mentalmente.

El aroma suave y conocido impregnó su nariz, sabiendo exactamente quién era la mujer que dormía abrazada a él, descansando su cabeza cómodamente sobre su pecho. Lo que no sabía era cómo había pasado eso, porque no lograba recordar alguna cosa.

Sintió su respiración suave cosquillear en su piel, sabiendo que ella seguía dormida y no quería despertarla, porque todo parecía increíblemente cómodo así.

Yaten no estaba seguro de qué era lo que provocaba eso en él. No podía siquiera estar seguro si le agradaba, o qué significaba. Estaba allí en la cama con su alumna, pareciendo ella tan a gusto de permanecer entre sus brazos. Y él de tenerla allí, debía admitir eso.

Movió su mano lentamente cuando tuvo una idea segura de donde estaba su rostro, dudando en un principio, pero no pudiendo evitarlo. Quiso saber cómo era su cara, y se permitió cumplir su antojo, explorando suavemente con sus dedos en el contorno, en sus mejillas. Notó sus rasgos suaves, entendiendo que quizá Seiya tenía razón y ella era una mujer preciosa, al menos sus manos podían dar cuenta de que lo que tocaba se sentía bello, agradablemente bello.

La imaginó con un rostro alegre, como solía ser su voz, Sus labios estaban un poco abiertos, sintiendo su respiración salir de su boca, y sonrió pensando en lo mucho que deseaba a veces hacerla callar. Sin embargo su voz lo alegraba, pareciéndole una niña chillona, incluso ahora, le parecía una niña a la que hacía dormir.

Y estaba también lo otro, que él sabía obviamente. Mina era una mujer, quizá un par de años menor que él, pero lo suficientemente adulta como para hacerle saber lo que quería, cuando estaba con una idea metida en la cabeza. Y era quizá una de las cualidades que rescataba de ella, que en medio de su modo distraído de ser, ella parecía demasiado metida en esa investigación. Muchas veces se preguntó qué era lo que Mina necesitaba demostrarse a sí misma, qué era esa inseguridad intentando llenarse en la devoción a una investigación. Porque él sabía que ella no era ningún genio, la misma rubia se lo había comentado muchas veces, sobre su mal desempeño en los estudios. Pero quizá había algo que dio un vuelco a esa actitud. Se preguntaba qué era lo que sus secretos guardaban.

Quiso quedarse allí, así. Sin cuestionar nada sobre esa situación, no pensar en que había cometido un error, aunque también quiso recordar qué había ocurrido. Pero más allá de las dudas sobre los hechos, una cosa vino a su mente: que ella era su amiga, y por primera vez parecía así de vulnerable ante él.

Acarició su cabello, dejando sus dedos enredarse allí mientras pestañeaba, queriendo quitar la pereza de sus párpados, a pesar de que ello no ayudara a que viera alguna cosa. Aun la tenía abrazada, aun no decidía qué hacer, pero el cambio en sus respirar lo alertó, haciéndole saber de su despertar.

Mina se movió de a poco, sintiéndose perezosa y sin ganas de salir de la comodidad. No demoró mucho en notar que no estaba sola, y en recordar que estaba allí con Yaten.

Elevo la mirada, notando sus ojos abiertos. Era la primera vez que lo tenía así de cerca, que podía mirarlo así y descubrirse encantada de lo hipnótico que era mirar sus ojos verdes, clavados en los suyos, pareciendo que aun sin poder verla, estaba totalmente fijo en ella. Pero intentó contenerse, porque no era como la noche anterior donde él estaba profundamente dormido mientras ella podía explorarlo. Él estaba despierto.

— Buenos días. — Le dijo torpemente. No moviéndose de su posición.

— ¿Dormiste bien? — Preguntó él, intentando no preguntar lo obvio, aunque no creía poder permanecer mucho tiempo sin saber qué había pasado entre ellos.

— Sí, muy bien. Quizá porque no debo entregar ningún avance de investigación. — Bromeó, elevándose ligeramente mientras apoyaba su mano en el pecho de Yaten.

Lo miró en silencio, porque era extraño, pero no parecía ser malo, para ninguno, no haciendo algún intento por dejar de estar así de cercanos. Y se sintió contenta, entendiendo que aceptaban estar así, que para ella en particular era realmente reconfortante estar así.

— Mina… — Comenzó calmado, pero no era precisamente normal hablar así para él. — No recuerdo muy bien qué ocurrió anoche. — Explicó.

No quiso interrumpir el ambiente relajante que reinaba allí entre ambos, pero necesitaba saberlo. Además estaba esa parte suya que no podía evitar querer poner una barrera a la intimidad de ese momento entre ellos dos.

— Estabas muy cansado, también yo. Creo que necesitábamos dormir. — Le dijo simple. Pero sabía que no era correcto, quizá, lo que ella hizo. — ¿Está esto mal para ti? — Le preguntó.

Yaten no supo qué decirle. ¿Estaba mal que durmieran juntos? ¿Habían solo dormido? ¿Estaba molesto?

Apartó ligeramente su mano del cabello de Mina, intentando no parecer tan cercano. Quiso ser cuidadoso con sus palabras, pero también sabía que de todo el mundo, Mina no iba a correr llorando si simplemente preguntaba directo lo que necesitaba saber.

— ¿Tuvimos sexo anoche? — Preguntó de una vez.

La risa de la rubia inundó la habitación, mientras él fruncía el ceño, no entendiendo qué le ocurría.

— Si estás preguntando eso, es obvio que no. Jamás olvidarías haber estado conmigo. — Dijo engreída, intentando dejar de reír.

— Estoy casi sin ropa. — Indicó lo obvio.

— Te la quité para que durmieras cómodo. — Respondió con naturalidad.

— ¿Puedes explicarme qué hacemos aquí? — Exigió, totalmente perdido de lo que había o no ocurrido. Aunque aparentemente lo que más temía no pasó. Él sabía que no tenía que mezclar su trabajo con su vida personal. Aunque se preguntó qué más mezcla podía ser despertar en la cama de la alumna a la que asesoraba, preguntándole si habían estado juntos.

Mina no sabía cómo explicárselo, porque tenía la leve sensación de que él iba a matarla. Y no quería arruinar lo contenta que se sintió al despertar. Ni lo calmado que él parecía de tenerla aun allí, así de cerca.

— Pensé que necesitabas desconectarte, descansar y que por una vez alguien se ocupara de ti. — Comenzó suave. — Yaten, pasas demasiado tiempo encerrado trabajando, pasas demasiado tiempo estresado y no creo que por una vez de dejarte mimar, signifique que no puedes ocuparte de ti mismo.

— ¿Mimarme? ¿De qué hablas? No recuerdo ni cómo llegué a tu cama.

— Yo te traje. — Murmuró. No quería admitir ante él que le preocupaba verlo mal por lo que sea que ocurriera con su ex esposa. Ella misma había pasado demasiado tiempo ocupándose de sí misma, sin ver por nadie más. Y quizá Yaten necesitaba a veces que se preocuparan de él. — Eres mi amigo, no iba a dejar que te fueras a tu casa a seguir trabajando, y sé que eres demasiado testarudo para hacerme caso, así que opté por un plan b. — Le dijo, intentando evadir la real respuesta.

Resopló pesadamente. Tampoco quería mentirle.

— Puse algo en tu té para que durmieras. — Admitió finalmente.

Yaten pensó que bromeaba, pero no escuchó algún indicio de risa. Se apartó de ella, sentándose en la cama mientras fruncía el ceño. Sabía que estaba loca, pero se había pasado de la raya.

— ¿Me drogaste? — Preguntó molesto.

— ¡No! Es un relajante natural, juro que no es nada malo. — Se defendió.

— Estás diciéndome que pusiste algo para dormirme. ¿Qué más pasó? — Quiso saber, comenzando a enojarse más. Intentaba evitarlo, pero no parecía dar resultado.

— Solo, tenías sueño, te traje aquí y ayudé con tu ropa. — Repitió, ocultando el pequeño beso que le dio antes de dormirse. —Yaten no te enojes, solo dormíamos. — Pidió, intentando sonar suave.

Yaten no sabía si reclamarle por ser tan infantil, o quizá tan impulsiva, o quizá estar definitivamente mal de la cabeza. ¿Quién en su sano juicio droga a otra persona? Él era su tutor, no un tipo cualquiera que ella podía llenar a trucos…femeninos.

Aunque dudaba que alguna mujer de carácter serio hiciera la clase de cosas que Mina hacía. Quiso intentar imaginarla como alguien controlada, estoica, pero fue imposible, en vez de eso, ella y su risita de niña traviesa se le venía a la cabeza.

Y supuso que como niña, había que educarla un poco.

— No tienes ningún derecho a tratarme como cualquier tipo que conozcas. — Se quejó, intentando incorporarse en la cama y salir de ella, pero estaba desorientado y no conocía bien el lugar para moverse cómodamente.

— Dame mi ropa. — Pidió serio.

Mina no se movió, notando que quizá había cometido un error. Ella no quiso pasar sobre Yaten, pero de pronto, la noche anterior deseó tanto tener un momento calmado, un momento donde se sintiera ajena a todo. Quiso sentirse como aquella tarde bajo el árbol, pero prolongarlo.

Y sabía que no debió pensar solo en lo que ella quiso. Y esa era la gran duda, si Yaten estaba realmente molesto de despertar a su lado, porque hace un rato no le parecía muy enojado.

— ¿Es incómodo? — Preguntó sin retenerlo. — Tampoco hice algo tan grave, pero quisiera saber si te molestó dormir conmigo. — Consultó, mirando fijamente sus ojos verdes, y sin intención de alcanzarle las gafas.

No le respondió enseguida, porque quiso sacarse de encima el interrogatorio. Si era sincero consigo mismo, había dormido bien. Era probablemente el mejor descanso en bastante tiempo, y el rechazo a despertar con alguien, no fue tal al saberla junto a él.

Quiso aclararse en que no era el tipo de despertar por alguna aventura, era diferente. La diferencia yacía en que Mina era su amiga, o al menos él quería pensar eso, hasta que a su mente regresó el hecho de que su supuesta amiga lo había drogado para acostarse con él.

— Dame mi ropa. — Repitió, negándose a seguirle el juego.

— Yaten…

— ¿Qué?

Mina se puso de pie, intentado no seguir disculpándose, porque parecía no tener sentido, así que decidió callarse. Tomó la ropa y la dejó a su alcance, dirigiéndose hacia el baño para darle espacio. Mojó su cara intentando despejarse, y maquinando cómo quitarle el enojo a Yaten.

Él se vistió rápidamente, buscando en sus bolsillos por su móvil, avisándole a su chofer que necesitaba que lo recogiera.

Estaba ya listo cuando sintió a Mina regresar a la habitación, tomando su mano, pero antes de quitarla notó que ella estaba entregándole sus lentes oscuros.

— Puedo llevarte a la universidad, de todas formas tengo clase. — Ofreció la rubia.

— Ya vienen por mí, iré a casa, no a mi oficina. — Respondió. — Dime donde está la puerta.

Ella lo guió, llevándolo al sofá mientras esperaba, pero tuvo la sensación de que no quería ninguna clase de contacto con ella. Así que lo dejó allí solo, mientras regresaba a prepararse para su día en la universidad.

Le sorprendió la rapidez de toda la situación, cómo pasaron de algo tierno, a pelearse como siempre. No iba a culparlo, pero tampoco sentía que él reaccionara racionalmente, Yaten estaba todo el tiempo buscando excusas para hacer ver como insignificante la cercanía entre ellos.

No demoró en vestirse y reunir lo necesario para salir a su clase, regresando por él y acompañándolo hacia la salida del viejo edificio cuando el auto llegó a recogerlo.

— Por la tarde, cuando termines tu clase, te esperaré en la oficina. — Habló al fin, indicándole a Mina en su tono autoritario el cambio de planes, antes de subir al auto.

En un momento quiso ofrecerle llevarla, pero estaba molesto, y prefería no verla en un rato. Tampoco iba a dañarla caminar un poco.

Cuando el auto partió, Mina se quedó allí pegada mirándolo. Preguntándose qué tanto iba a afectar su relación. Sacudió su cabeza, intentando no complicarse demasiado, emprendiendo su camino hacia la universidad.

**ღ**

Entró a su clase, sin embargo, su atención en ningún momento estuvo en la cátedra que dictaba el profesor. Su cabeza seguía pegada en lo ocurrido, y preguntándose si el enojo de Yaten duraría mucho tiempo.

Supuso que luego debería conseguir apuntes e irse de cabeza a intentar entender de qué hablaban. Pero aun cuando miraba fijamente al frente, no podía si no ver el ceño fruncido de Yaten, y luego, recordar lo calmo que se veía cuando despertaron, haciéndola sonreír tontamente.

Había pasado un tiempo, desde que decidió que no quería a nadie tan cerca, a nadie con quien compartir tanto, yéndose al extremo contrario de lo que alguna vez quiso, porque lo había tenido y no fue nada de cómo solía imaginarlo cuando era más joven. Y ahora, no entendía qué hacía pensando en ello nuevamente, porque Yaten era el hombre más diferente que conoció, en comparación a la última persona con la que se sintió confiada.

La clase terminó sin que lo notara, y no fue hasta que vio a Saijo sentado a su lado, mirándola, que reaccionó.

— ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? — Preguntó. — Supongo que repasas los detalles de la otra noche. — Apuntó, no dejándola escapar de la conversación que le advirtió, tendrían apenas se vieran.

— Solo ando distraída. — Respondió Mina, sintiéndose incómoda. — Quizá necesito ir a mojarme la cara. — Se excusó, intentando irse, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Saijo tomó su mano, acercándola, mirándola fijamente. Contrario a sus actitudes normales, siempre en modo sensual, frotó su cabello con cariño, mostrándole que había en él algo diferente, que no era necesario escapar.

— Quiero que dejes de arrancarte. — Le dijo. — Puede que quiera mantenerte conmigo.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó algo confundida.

— Me agradas, disfruto pasar tiempo contigo. Es claro que hay cosas pasando entre nosotros. — Explicó calmado.

— Creí que querías, ya sabes, solo algo sin complicaciones. — Le recordó, porque esos parecían ser los términos de ambos, en cuanto a su forma de relacionarse.

— No eres tan complicada, creo saber lo que necesitas cuando estamos juntos.

Mina sonrió, sabiendo de lo que él hablaba, porque no había forma de que no terminaran en lo mismo. Pero habían muchas más cosas importantes en una relación que solo llevarse bien en la cama.

— Sabes quizá lo que quiero en ciertas situaciones. ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres exactamente? — Preguntó, curiosa de lo que él estaba haciendo, porque le parecía extraño que el hombre que parecía solo querer el rato, estuviera hablándole de algo serio.

— ¿Por qué te pones así? — Le preguntó de vuelta, comenzando a envolverla en sus gestos de coquetería. Se acomodó en el asiento, dándose más espacio, llevándola sobre sus piernas cómodamente, mientras seguían conversando. — Te contaré un secreto, sobre ti.

— Ah, Saijo, no sabes secretos sobre mi. — Devolvió, riendo suavemente. Ella sabía que él andaba engatusándola como era costumbre.

— Sé que te gusta que te bese, que coqueteas conmigo y luego arrancas para que te persiga. Pero deberías saber que no soy la clase de hombre que persigue a una mujer. — Explicó.

— ¿Qué clase de hombre eres entonces? — Consultó

— El que obtiene a la mujer que quiere. — Dijo seguro, sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

— Eso suena a cacería. — Bromeó Mina, intentando salir de esa conversación

— No, eso es simplemente desear algo intensamente y actuar para tenerlo en tus manos. — Le aseguró.

— ¿Soy un objeto de colección para ti? — Quiso saber la rubia, comenzando a entender la forma en que él la veía.

— Eres demasiado hermosa como para ser parte de una colección. Eres única, y quiero que estés conmigo. — Le dijo al fin.

No respondió nada, ¿él estaba pidiéndole una relación? ¿Era una broma acaso? No podía ver alguna razón para todo esto. Ellos siempre se dedicaban a divertirse, salían, comían, bebían, se iban a casa de Saijo y pasaban la noche juntos. ¿Qué tenía eso de serio? Era justamente lo contrario.

Le gustaba Saijo, se sentía inmensamente atraída por él, y solía confundirla con sus maquinaciones para engatusarla, pero sabía que no había algo profundo allí. ¿O lo había?

— Hime, ¿vas a estar conmigo? — Le preguntó de nuevo, acercándola mas, buscando convencerla.

— No. — Le dijo suave, apartándose.

— ¿Por qué? — Quiso saber.

— Porque no hay nada realmente, porque no sé quién eres, no sabes quién soy. Y no quiero, Saijo, no quiero tener nada. — Respondió defensiva. — No necesito tener un hombre a mi lado para estar feliz o alguna cosa así.

Él sonrió ladeado, poniéndose de pie, y mirándola desde su altura. Dejó su mano en la curva de su cintura, bajando lentamente por su costado.

— No creo eso, pero lo dejaré pasar. — Dijo simple. Su otra mano fue a su cuello, acariciándola lascivamente. — Ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano serás completamente mía. — Aseguró, antes de apartarse y salir de allí.

Mina se quedó confundida, no comprendiendo cómo él podía estar tan seguro de eso. A veces le asustaba la fuerte presencia de Saijo, porque parecía siempre tan seguro, tan convencido de obtener lo que quería. Y se preguntó si él tenía razón, o la tendría en algún momento. Pero prefirió seguir firme en la postura de que no quería eso para sí misma.

**ღ**

Apenas su chofer estacionó el auto, Yaten bajó apresurado, queriendo estar solo, en la intimidad y seguridad de su territorio, sin nadie a su alrededor más que el espacio en el que se sentía cómodo.

Cerró la puerta y caminó por la ruta memorizada hacia su habitación, lanzando descuidadamente su traje antes de sentarse pesadamente sobre su cama.

Le acomodaba estar enojado, porque sospechaba que Mina solo hacía ese tipo de cosas porque él se lo permitió, porque tenían un trato demasiado relajado. La solución era regresar a la actitud inicial, separar las cosas y restringir lo que compartían. Era tiempo de ponerla en su lugar y no volver a situarse a sí mismo tan abiertamente con ella.

Sobre cualquier cosa, Yaten no quería esa sensación que tuvo al despertar, no quiso preocuparse por ella, porque sabía de alguna forma que había cosas escondidas, y que mientras dormía parecía estar protegida de cualquier cosa. Le hizo pensar que él la protegía, y nunca antes Mina fue para él una damisela en apuros. Y ya que ella no necesitaba el cuidado de nadie, él debía dejar de pensar en ello.

No quería volver a tener a una mujer así de cercana a su corazón. Quizá nunca más iba a querer a alguien cercana a él.

.

_La tarde parecía perfecta, incluso cuando apenas podía distinguir las figuras del paisaje, pero si los colores del atardecer apagándose para él. No le importó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no poder contemplarlo, porque lo que realmente necesitaba sentir era la suavidad de la mano enlazada a la suya, sabiendo que no estaba solo, que la tenía a su lado._

_Llevaban conociéndose bastante tiempo, lentamente, todo en calma. _

_Yaten pensó que el amor vendría a él de forma catastrófica y arrasándolo todo, pero se dio cuenta que eso era debido a los amoríos de su primo, y las historias interminables que este le contaba._

_Desde que él y Kakyuu estaban juntos no solían tener líos, parecía que cada momento entre ellos pasaba en calma y aliviaba su cabeza de la presión autoimpuesta. Incluso cuando el pesar de su carga académica lo llenaba, ella estaba ahí para calmarlo._

_Casi no veía si no manchas coloridas cuando el sol estaba intenso, pero en días nublados era casi imposible distinguir alguna cosa. Estaba acostumbrado y preparado para cuando ya no quedaran colores. Siempre que aun pudiera sentir su cabello rojizo entre sus dedos, nada más importaba._

— _Estás muy cariñoso hoy._ —_ Murmuró interrumpiéndolo._

— _Quizá te extrañé más que de costumbre._ —_ Respondió calmado._

_No se habían visto en días, y apenas lograban tener tiempo para compartir. Lo que tenía a Yaten pensativo._

_Supo desde la primera vez que salieron oficialmente, que ella era la mujer perfecta. Educada, calmada, preocupada, siempre estaban todas sus cualidades asomándose, sorprendiéndolo, enamorándolo. Y sabía que era ella con quien quería pasar su vida, solo que era aun muy apresurado, siendo jóvenes, estudiando y él no estando listo para vivir con alguien más. _

_Yaten sabía que vivir con él sería un desafío para Kakyuu, pero era algo que solucionarían llegado el momento. Por otro lado, aunque a veces sentía ganas de hacerlo pronto, pensaba que juntos tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo._

— _¿Te irás conmigo esta noche?_ —_ Le preguntó._

— _Siempre es bueno no dormir sola._ —_ Respondió, contenta de recibir la invitación._

— _Podemos ir a comer antes._ —_ Le ofreció, sabiendo que ella compartía su gusto por las cenas elegantes._

— _No, cocinaré para ti. Será mi agradecimiento por el alojamiento._ —_ Decidió, de vez en cuando era bueno compartir de forma más casera._

— _El agradecimiento es tenerte conmigo al despertar. Desearía estar así cada día._ —_ Admitió._

— _Lo estaremos algún día, lo sabes, ¿no?_ —_ Le aseguró, porque ella tenía el mismo sueño que Yaten, de compartir su vida, y todo lo que viniera en ella._

_Sonrió, no pudiendo evitarlo. _— _Claro que sí. No hay nada que impida que te lleve conmigo._

— _¿Lo imaginas? Serán días lindos, y conversaremos hasta caer dormidos, despertaremos juntos siempre. Y por las tardes saldremos a pasear de la mano._

— _Te olvidas de lo que haremos en la cama cuando no estemos durmiendo._ —_ Dijo de buen humor. _

— _¡Yaten! _—_ Reclamó, sonrojándose al pensar en ello._

— _Lo siento, princesa._ —_ Se disculpó, no realmente lamentándolo._

_La luz comenzó a escasear en sus ojos y con ello sus ánimos. Pero no quería permitir que se arruinara el momento, lo que menos deseó fue que sus momentos felices con la mujer que amaba se destiñeran junto a su vista. _

_¿Cómo serían esos años por venir donde él ya no pudiera ver nada? Aun era joven, y los jóvenes de su edad quizá no pensaban tanto en el futuro, porque tenían una mayor seguridad. Tampoco sería el fin de su vida, pero si un tiempo limitado hasta perder la vista totalmente. Quiso pensar que quizá le bastaría con escuchar a sus hijos, si es que los tenían, y deseó que ninguno de sus futuros niños heredara su problema._

_Odiaba terminar pensando en las limitaciones que vendrían a su vida. Pero suponía que juntos lo superarían._

— _¿Nos vamos?_ —_ Preguntó, antes que la falta de luz le impidiera guiarse y debiera depender de ella para caminar el corto tránsito hasta su casa._

_._

Caminó hasta su piano, intentando relajarse y despejar su mente de tanta estupidez.

Una cosa había clara ahora, que los años habían pasado, que no era un niño iluso, que no pretendía más de lo que ya sabía que no existiría. Pero pensó por un momento que realmente había encontrado una amiga en quien confiar. Minako no era diferente a nadie que él conoció, y si lo era, no seguiría averiguándolo. Solo quería estar lejos de ella y no volver a desear la cercanía de tenerla en sus brazos. No más preocupación, no mas amistad, no mas abrirse con ella.

Entonces notó lo que por inercia estaba interpretando, cuando sus dedos se detuvieron de la melodía que por alguna extraña razón le gustaba a Mina.

Cerró fuertemente la tapa, sintiéndose confundido y frustrado, temiendo no poder sacársela de la cabeza. Finalmente optó por ir a darse un baño, sabiendo que debería volver a la universidad de todas formas. Mientras intentaba buscar la forma de evitar que el mundo que armó para sí mismo en su soledad, dejara de tener complicaciones simplemente por Mina.

**ღ**

Ella ya estaba allí, esperándolo.

No podía dejar de estar nerviosa y preocupada, ni de pasearse por la oficina inquieta.

Cuando lo vio entrar se quedó fija, junto a la ventana, mirándolo sin saber bien qué decir. Pero también notó que allí estaban por trabajo.

— Durante el almuerzo revisé algunas cosas que quiero mostrarte, pero pensé que…no lo sé. ¿Estás menos enojado por lo de anoche? — Preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

— Es algo sin importancia, siéntate. — Le ordenó, mientras él mismo se acomodó para comenzar a buscar algo para ella.

Cuando encontró la hoja con direcciones se la dio, sabiendo que quizá era drástico.

— ¿Para qué es esto? — Preguntó confundida.

— Lugares donde pueden enseñarte a usar el resto de tus sentidos, ahí van niños ciegos, quizá te sientas cómoda. — Comentó irónico.

— Creí que tu ibas a enseñarme.

— Pienso que mientras menos nos veamos será mejor. Ve allí, pueden ayudarte. —Resolvió.

— Yaten, no quise hacerte enojar, realmente solo pensé en que debías descansar, relajarte. — Intentó explicar.

— No, lo que hiciste fue romper la confianza que comenzaba a tenerte. — Replicó, haciéndole saber de su disgusto.

— ¿Por qué tienes que molestarte tanto solo por el hecho de que no pudiste controlar lo que hacías? — Preguntó, sabía que él no estaba solo enojado por lo del té.

— No es eso, Aino. Tu no pareces tener un límite de lo que puedes o no hacer, y no tengo porqué soportar tus estupideces. No creas que por algunos buenos momentos, haré lo que se te ocurra. — Explicó, queriendo cortar el asunto.

— ¿Unos buenos momentos? No parecías molesto de despertar conmigo. — Se defendió.

Eso fue suficiente para él.

— Entonces supongo que era eso. Solo querías parecer cercana porque quizá seré tu capricho del momento. ¿Cuándo vas a madurar, Minako? — Le reclamó.

— No eres mi capricho, eres mi amigo. — Aclaró, no pudiendo creer lo que él insinuaba.

— ¿Metes a todos tus amigos a tu cama?

— Estás siendo injusto, Yaten. Es demasiado escándalo por lo que pasó. — Intentó calmarle, esto estaba saliéndose de control y esta vez no era ella agrandando la situación, era él.

— Tú eres la única escandalosa aquí. — Soltó.

Lo dejó decirle lo que se le ocurrió, no porque fuese sumisa, ni aceptara los insultos de su parte. Ella creía que nada de lo que decía tenía que ver con la real razón de su enojo.

— ¿Cuándo vas a ser honesto sobre lo que te molesta? — Preguntó.

— Lo soy.

— No, solo intentas volver al mismo trato desagradable del inicio. Y yo sé que te agrada estar conmigo, siempre te ríes conmigo, y estás cómodo, y sé que es algo que te importa. ¿Es eso falso? — Quiso saber.

— Eso ya no será más. No quiero tener nada contigo. — Le indicó en un tono drástico, quería que ella dejara de poner dudas a lo que él le decía.

— Estás siendo un idiota. — Dijo sintiéndose herida.

— Me lo han dicho muchas veces. — Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a cualquier palabra que ella dijera.

— Y aun no logras entender que eres más que eso. — Siguió, incapaz de quedarse callada.

— ¿Seguirás intentando convencerme de tus ideas sobre mi?

— No son ideas, hablo de lo que veo. Lo que te empeñas tanto en esconder. — Le dijo más suave, intentando que él viera el punto y terminaran con toda esta discusión.

— Vete de aquí, no creo que trabajemos hoy. Encárgate de lo que te di y no vengas mañana tampoco. Ya te avisaré de la próxima reunión. — Decidió, queriendo dejar de escucharla, porque no quería saber lo que ella pensaba de él, no quería su voz metiéndose en su cabeza y cambiando su decisión inicial.

Mina supo que no había caso, que él estaba demasiado cerrado en ese momento y que nada conseguiría por ahora.

— Como usted diga, Doctor Kou.

La sintió salir, sin golpe de la puerta como pensó. Mina era bastante impulsiva y odiaba que él la tratara así, pero generalmente se enojaba y salía hecha una furia. Esta vez no fue así y entendió que logró lo que quería, sin embargo, hubo una parte de sí mismo que lo resintió, y no había motivo para sentirse mal de apartar una cercanía que no tenía nada de bueno.

No estaba contento, no se sentía aliviado, y no quiso herirla, pero no quería perder el control de sí mismo. No quería acostumbrarse a algo que luego iba a irse de sus manos, otra vez.

**ღ**

El camino a su casa fue tenso, sintiéndolo en sus piernas al caminar fuerte, como si el pavimento fuese el gran culpable del lío con Yaten. Era como si cada parte de su cuerpo estuviera resistiendo la dureza, y lo mal que se sentía luego de salir de la universidad.

¿Por qué tenía que arruinarse todo? Ella sabía que cometió un error, pero también que él lo tomó como una salida fácil.

¿Qué más podía ocurrir en un mismo ese día? Todo se volvía demasiado complicado, demasiado confuso. Y era lo de la pelea, mas la conversación con Saijo, enredándola, caminando acelerada, solo deseando llegar al refugio de su hogar y dejar de pensar en las posibilidades. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin pensar en las posibilidades.

.

_El día estaba en su momento de mayor calor, haciéndola sentir sedienta, pero si no llegaba pronto, no lo encontraría, y moría por verlo._

_Sus manos sudaban, y no podía culpar al calor, estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, y sobre todo muy feliz. No había forma de quitar su sonrisa, de bajar el ritmo en su corazón, porque lo sabía en ese instante, estaba segura de lo que estaba sintiendo, pudiendo reconocer por primera vez al amor apoderarse de ella. No algún capricho de niña, no algún chico guapo distrayéndola, esto era diferente._

_Lo vio sentado en la misma banca de siempre. Allí donde él la encontró hace un par de meses, mientras se escapaba de clases, en el rincón más escondido del parque, donde fuera difícil encontrar a alguien más. En el mismo sitio donde comenzaron a hablar y a ella le parecía tan familiar, dándole a entender que quizá en otra vida también estuvo cercano a ella._

— _Lamento la tardanza, mamá fue difícil de esquivar hoy._ —_ Se disculpó, llegando a su lado, sentándose cercana a él._

— _Quizá no deberías venir a escondidas. _—_ Sugirió, sonriendo suavemente, dentro de la dureza de sus rasgos._

_Y probablemente ella no tendría que salir a escondidas si no fuera porque su madre la mataría al saber que se juntaba con un chico mayor que ella. Además, Mina siempre pensó que el salir a escondidas hacía todo esto más emocionante, cómo si se tratase de dos amantes de una película romántica, luchando por mantenerse juntos._

_Solo que hoy era diferente._

_Había pasado la noche intentando saber qué hacer, y portarse a la altura de la situación. Ella no era una niña, pero ese sentimiento la tenía algo inquieta, llevando su mente a todas sus ideas sobre lo hermoso que era el amor. Y fue entonces que decidió que iba a confesárselo, que quería también saber si él la veía como algo más que una compañera de conversación._

— _Kunzite._ —_ Le llamó, mirándolo seriamente. _— _Hay algo que quiero decirte._

_Él le prestó atención, sospechando hacia donde iba todo esto. _

— _¿No te parece que es como si nos conociéramos desde siempre?_ —_ Le preguntó, intentando relajarse de alguna forma, antes de ir al punto._

— _Es así, nos conocemos desde antes._ —_ Respondió él con naturalidad._

— _¿Cómo?_ —_ Consultó Mina, algo confundida._

— _Pequeña niña, amante de las canciones simples y corrientes._ —_ Sonrió, recordándole años atrás, cuando la vio junto al viejo pianista._

_Ella se quedó en silencio, mirándolo mientras buscaba en su memoria, haciendo encajar lo que él decía, y lo que ella recordaba. Y se preguntó cómo pudo olvidar su rostro, si él fue quien insultó su más preciado recuerdo._

— _¡Eres un imbécil!_ —_ Le dijo sin pensarlo. Kunzite se echó a reír._

— _¿Cómo no me recuerdas? No he cambiado tanto, en cambio tu, eres bastante más grande que esa niñita chillona._ — _Admitió, aludiendo a que ella era ahora una mujer, o al menos se acercaba a ello._

— _No era una niñita chillona._ —_ Reclamó._

_Él solo estiró su mano, silenciándola con la caricia sobre su rostro, haciéndole notar el poder que estaba teniendo sobre ella. Y Mina no fue capaz de reclamarle alguna cosa, demasiado derretida en emociones por el simple toque._

_Las personas con el tiempo cambiaban, y así como ella era mayor ahora, él ya no era un chiquillo cruel, era un hombre que la tenía loca. _

_Dejó de pensar en lo que ocurriera cuando era niña, porque entonces tenía allí cerca a quien se reunía con ella por las tardes, a quien le comentaba sobre su vida, mientras él compartía parte de sí mismo, quizá viéndola como a una amiga. Lo único que importaba era ese sentimiento cálido en su corazón, y no quiso que alguna cosa lo opacara._

— _Creo que estoy enamorándome de ti._ —_ Soltó nerviosa._

_Y esperó una respuesta, mirándolo fijamente, intentando depositar todas sus energías en que él confesara sentir lo mismo. Pero el tiempo parecía moverse lentamente y no escuchaba nada. Y su ansiedad ganó._

— _¿No vas a decirme nada?_ —_ Preguntó._

_Y al parecer él no pensaba decir nada, porque permanecía en silencio mirándola, pareciendo analizarla, no sabiendo si era bueno o malo. Pero al menos ya lo había soltado y él sabía sobre sus sentimientos._

_Entonces el silencio se convirtió en un beso, dándole a Mina su respuesta de la forma más romántica que pudo imaginar. Mientras dejaba su cuerpo apoyarse en él, plácidamente rodeada de sus brazos, y el mundo deteniéndose en ese instante._

_Apenas se separaron unos centímetros, y abrió sus ojos, queriendo saber que era real._

— _Eres preciosa, ¿lo sabes?_ —_ Preguntó Kunzite, haciéndola sentir contenta. _— _Y supongo que ahora sabes que eres especial para mí. Pero no quería confundirte._ —_ Explicó._

— _No soy una niña._ —_ Alegó._

— _Legalmente si, al menos por un par de años._ —_ Le dio la razón, él tampoco la veía como una niña, pero no quería meterla en líos. Y ella no parecía tener conciencia de lo que hacía._

— _Pero podemos ser novios y hacerlo oficial cuando sí sea mayor._ —_ Sugirió._

— _¿Estás pidiéndomelo?_ —_ Le preguntó._

— _Quiero estar contigo, porque me haces muy feliz._ —_ Confesó, segura de que él era perfecto para ella._

— _Y tú me llenas de alegría, Minako._ —_ Admitió. _— _Entonces, eres mía ahora._ —_ Afirmó, tomando su mano y dejando un beso suave en su dorso._

— _Totalmente._ —_ Digo satisfecha, echándose a sus brazos._

_En ese instante sintió que todo era perfecto, él era su novio ahora, y podía asegurar que era el amor de su vida, y que nunca desearía ningún otro sitio que no fuera entre sus brazos._

_._

Subió corriendo las escaleras cuando al fin llegó a su edificio. Aun en el mismo estado, porque caminar no había ayudado en lo más mínimo.

Desde que se alejó de Kunzite no había estado nuevamente cercana a una relación seria. Solo había tenido salidas, algunas más duraderas, pero siempre terminaba encontrando algo que la hacía saber que no resultaría nada.

Y ahora que estaba lejos de su lugar natal, ella misma se metía en líos, lo sabía, era su culpa. Las cosas con Saijo habían llegado demasiado lejos y él parecía querer tenerla en exclusivo, y eso la confundía, porque aun gustándole, creyó siempre que él solo quería divertirse.

Por otro lado estaba lo de Yaten, y no estaba segura del lugar que él ocupaba en el lío en su cabeza, solo sabía que estaba dolida, porque así como la sensación que tuvo al despertar con él, era el momento mas reconfortante que había tenido en años, ella estaba consiente de que no había nada amoroso entre ellos, él era su amigo. O al menos solía serlo hasta que se le ocurrió poner relajante en su té.

¿Y qué iba a hacer ahora sin esa sensación que tenía a su lado? Yaten se convirtió en la persona que tenía más cerca siempre, en la persona que la obligaba a exigirse hasta más allá de sus límites, y de cierta forma sacaba lo mejor de ella. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que pudo sentir que era capaz de hacer lo que quisiera, siempre que lo intentara. Y era porque él la alentaba, a su manera, pero lo hacía.

Buscó sus llaves para entrar a su departamento, haciéndolas caer torpemente al suelo.

Se sintió frustrada y pateó la puerta, agachándose luego con intensión de recuperar su llavero, pero se quedó allí, mirando el suelo, intentando esconderse de sí misma.

— ¿Mina? — Dijo Serena, luego de ver lo que ella hacía.

Iba apenas llegando a su propio apartamento, y vio a su amiga llegar corriendo allí, pero pensó que iba apurada por asuntos de deberes de la universidad. Ahora notaba que algo estaba mal con ella.

Dejó su bolso a un lado y se agachó, buscando ver su rostro, porque Mina parecía demasiado alterada. Vio sus ojos rojizos y su cuerpo tenso.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Le preguntó suavemente.

Ella apartó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzada de su actitud, pero debía sacarlo de sí misma.

— Siempre lo arruino, lo arruino todo. — Murmuró.

— No, no lo haces. Cuéntame qué pasó. — Pidió, siendo apacible.

— Yaten. — Soltó por inercia, aun mirando el suelo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sabiendo entonces lo que estaba pasándole.

Se abrazó a Serena, buscando apoyo cuando no pudo contenerlo. Su amiga la rodeo, esperando que ella pudiera desahogarse, y luego quizá iría por helado, para animarla. Pero sintió a Mina llorar y solo pudo dar palmaditas suaves en su espalda.

— No le hagas caso, no dejes que te trate mal. — Aconsejó, pensando que era algún lío sobre la investigación.

Pero no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Mina estaba segura que de alguna forma se las arreglaría y evitaría encontrarse en esa situación, porque estaba asustada, quizá aterrada, de volver a llenarse de esas emociones. Pero todo el tiempo que llevaba cerca de él solo la hacía ver que quizá no sería tan malo esta vez, y que debía dejar de pensar que todo el mundo la trataría como Kunzite.

Allí, en medio de sus lágrimas y sus miedos acechándola, admitió por fin la verdad a sí misma. Debía ser honesta al fin y aceptar que no podía pasarse la vida ignorando algo que siempre fue tan importante para ella, y a lo que fue tan devota.

Mina supo en ese instante que todo lo que le dolía sobre ese día, sobre esa pelea, era el alejarse de Yaten, porque sentía mucho más que simple cariño de amigos por él. No quería perderlo, no quería permitirle a él poner más barreras entre ellos, y aun estando asustada de sus propios sentimientos, no iba a dejar que la vida se llevara de su lado todo lo que habían compartido.

Porque había una simple y pura verdad, ella estaba queriendo a Yaten.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Me demoré un poco más de lo esperado, demasiadas distracciones.**_

_**Pero estos días no me los he podido sacar de la cabeza, quizá por el bombardeo de info que he tenido, desde lugares tan distantes de mi como Japón y Polonia. Siempre es lindo ver cómo lo especial que son ellos dos, alcanza lugares tan distantes. **_

_**Aww me siento contenta y animada a seguir esto. ¡me hace tan feliz escribir!**_

_**Y gracias! Por el apoyo de siempre.**_

_**Besitos! =) **_


	8. Entrañable compañía

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

* * *

** .**

**.**

_**REVIVE MIS SENTIDOS.**_

**.**

**.**

**8º "Entrañable compañía."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de un rato, en cuanto Mina estuvo más calmada, entraron al departamento en silencio. Serena pensó que era mejor esperar que ella deseara hablar, aunque realmente quería saber qué estaba pasando con su amiga, porque nunca antes la vio así.

Generalmente Mina se enojaba cuando algo la frustraba, pero era raro verla triste, dolida, porque a sus ojos, y aun con un par de meses conociéndose, su amiga era una persona optimista, que sabía cómo salir adelante, siempre.

Se preguntó qué le había hecho Yaten esta vez y pensaba seriamente en decirle a Seiya que golpeara fuertemente al platinado.

Mina se dirigió al baño, lavando su rostro en su intento de calmarse. ¿Cómo podía afectarle y desestabilizarla así el sentir algo por alguien? No se había percatado de lo mucho que se cerró en ese aspecto de su vida, ni de lo mucho que aun el pasado la atormentaba.

Sacudió su cabeza, secando su rostro para regresar donde Serena la esperaba notoriamente impaciente. Y sabía que debería explicarle a qué se debió ese ataque de histeria en el pasillo exterior.

Suspiró pesadamente, sentándose a su lado, intentando sonreírle en una disculpa.

— Vamos, Mina. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. — Le instó.

— Lo sé, es solo…es algo complicado hablarlo. — Admitió.

— Ah, pero sabes que podemos pedirle ayuda a Seiya y le daremos a Yaten su merecido por hacerte sentir mal. — Resolvió con firmeza.

Mina rió suavemente de las ocurrencias de su amiga, deseando que todo se fuese tan simple como hacerle jugarretas a Yaten. Aunque probablemente él opinaría nuevamente que debía ser más madura, y a juzgar por cómo estaba reaccionando ahora, le daba la razón.

— Prométeme que no le dirás nada de esto a Seiya. — Pidió, esperando que Serena asintiera para continuar. — Él no me ha hecho nada, hay cosas diferentes ahora… — Inició, intentando no enredarse aun más.

Le contó sobre su acercamiento, sabiendo que era algo extraño, pero ni ella misma podía explicarlo. Simplemente nació de forma natural, como una conexión entre ambos, haciéndoles llevarse bien dentro de sus choques, como si simplemente pudieran ser libres de las ataduras que les fijaban a diario.

— Pero entonces está todo bien si son amigos. — Opinó Serena.

— O lo éramos, hasta que le puse algo de dormir a su té y lo metí a mi cama. — Soltó resoplando.

— ¿Qué? Espera, tu y Yaten… ¿tu y Yaten? — Preguntó sorprendida.

— ¡No! — Aclaró enseguida. — Solo quería que descansara, ya sabes cómo es, y aquí no hay más camas, así que dormimos juntos, obviamente ahora me odia por hacer eso. — Explicó, siendo más clara.

— Sigo sin entender.

— Estuve sin poder sacarme de la cabeza la noche anterior. No podía evitarlo, me sentí tan bien abrazándolo. Luego llegó Saijo diciéndome esas cosas, sobre estar juntos, sobre asegurarme que estaría con él aunque ahora me negara. — Continuó.

— ¿Saijo quiere que seas su novia? ¿Y lo rechazaste? ¿Y dormiste abrazada a Yaten? — Inquirió, demasiado cargada de información. Mina la miró indicándole que se calmara. — De acuerdo, continúa.

— No quiero pensar en cosas…amorosas, no creo que pueda. Hay cosas complicadas, no quiero hablar de eso. — Cortó el tema, incapaz de hacerle frente.

— Entonces me reuní con Yaten y discutimos, por lo de anoche, pero él estaba tan enojado, y parecía querer borrarme de su vida y yo…yo me sentí dolida. — Agachó la cabeza, mirando el sofá, intentando no dejarse afectar de nuevo.

— …cuando llegué aquí, de pronto lo entendí, porqué me dolía, porqué necesitaba sacarlo de mi interior. Al final es solo eso, y no pude evitarlo.

— ¿Evitar qué? — Preguntó Serena.

— Querer a Yaten. — Murmuró suave.

Hubo un silencio entre ellas, mientras Serena se preguntaba qué clase de enfermedad mental tenía Mina para sentirse atraída por Yaten. No quería ser cruel, al final, estaba hablando del primo de su novio, quizá compartían alguna cualidad útil como ser humano.

Serena consideraba que Yaten era una persona demasiado anti social, y que la persona más social del mundo estuviera interesada en él, era algo confuso. Mina siempre conversaba con todo el mundo, cuando la llevaba con sus colegas del jardín de niños siempre reían y se divertían. Por otro lado, pensó que esa alegría de su amiga era buena para Yaten. Había escuchado demasiadas veces a Seiya hablar de lo que le preocupaba ver a su primo encerrarse en sí mismo.

Pero lo que menos veía ahora en Mina, era alegría. No quiso culpar del todo a Yaten por hacerla llorar, y suponía que existían cosas que no sabía sobre ella para comprender qué estaba ocurriéndole, pero que él la echara de su oficina no era la forma más dulce de comportarse.

Al final lo que importaba era verla contenta.

— ¿Qué harás? Tienen que seguir trabajando juntos. — Quiso saber.

— Alguno días estaré yendo a un colegio de niños ciegos, me envió ahí. No quiere verme, pero creo que iré a conversar con él, quizá en un par de días. — Murmuró. — No quiero perderlo.

**ღ**

La mañana se le hacía realmente pesada, después de haber dormido escasas horas. Yaten necesitaba su dosis de largos periodos en la cama, un sueño profundo y renovador, que le permitiera enfrentarse a todas las actividades que le esperaban en su trabajo, que generalmente eran más que las actividades de su vida personal.

Siempre le costaba caer dormido, y despertaba por instinto antes que sonara la alarma. Si era sincero, le costaba recordar exactamente la última vez que tuvo un descanso real, sin contar la noche que pasó con Mina.

Podía sentir en sus manos la suavidad de su rostro, su cabello revuelto y el aroma suave que desprendía. Sus murmullos adormilados y su voz melodiosa preguntando si durmió bien. Se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, cada mínimo detalle de esa mañana, y a ratos, deseaba recordar la noche entera, queriendo saber si fue tan buena como la mañana.

¿Por qué tenía que pensar tanto en ello? Era obvio que luego de ser drogado iba a dormir bien, e intentó quitarse la idea de que tuviera algo que ver con Mina. Pero en parte tenía culpa, él fue quien le habló de su día pesado, y por alguna razón, se sintió abierto a hablarle de su matrimonio.

Nunca estuvo tan pegado en alguien, como en ese momento. Incluso cuando estaba recién casado, lograba concentrarse y dedicarse por completo a trabajar, sabiendo que tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para compartir y pensar en su esposa tan pronto como terminara allí. Pero de pronto ninguna de sus tácticas funcionó, y en cada pensamiento la rubia se metía, cómo un pequeño y risueño parásito que necesitara comerse sus ideas, e instalarse allí por completo.

Quizá era el lugar, allí en su oficina era donde estaban metidos todo el tiempo, ese era el gran problema.

Se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas, metiendo en su maletín lo necesario para poder trabajar en otro sitio. Decidido a salir de ahí si era necesario para sacársela de la cabeza.

Entonces sintió la puerta abrirse sin previa llamada y sintió el golpeteo de su pecho en anticipación, sabiendo quien era la única que entraba allí sin pedir permiso.

— Doctor Kou, el rector está fuera y desea hablar con usted. — Informó algo nerviosa su secretaria.

— ¿Y no recordaste tocar la puerta antes de entrar? — Devolvió molesto.

— Lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir. — Se disculpó ella.

— Hazlo pasar. — Indicó, pareciéndole extraña la visita, no esperaba nada bueno. Ese hombre no le caía muy bien, pero tenían una relación cordial, en la que intentaban mantenerse alejados el uno del otro.

— Doctor Kou, lamento interrumpirlo, vengo a informarle sobre una decisión que le compete. — Indicó sin darse tiempo de saludar ni conversar alguna cosa, directo a su punto.

— Usted dirá. — Le respondió Yaten, esperando que fuera breve y lo dejara en paz.

— La universidad dictará conferencias dentro del país, y siendo usted alguien respetado… — Comenzó explicando.

— No doy conferencias, ni clases, solo investigación. — Aclaró.

— Lo sé, no vine a pedirle que exponga, solo que prepare el material que será dictado por alguno de sus colegas. — Ordenó, en el mismo tono cortante que Yaten.

— Haré todo el trabajo duro de fondo, para que algún perezoso se lleve los elogios. — Comentó irónico, y luego rió. — De acuerdo, necesito el tema y la fecha de entrega.

— Le enviaré el comunicado oficial y los plazos por correo. — Explicó, despidiéndose antes de retirarse.

Yaten no sabía si reír o enojarse. Solía ocurrir, desde que se negó a presentarse en público o hacer clases. Estando dedicado a la investigación y redactados en la universidad, muchas de las cátedras exitosas que se dictaban, eran obra suya, y luego sabía que otros eran los que recibían felicitaciones por elocuentes conferencias.

En realidad poco le importaba que reconocieran lo que hacía, le pagaban bien, y él disfrutaba su trabajo.

Volvió a lo que hacía, tomando sus cosas nuevamente para salir de allí. Cerró la puerta de su oficina, dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio de su secretaria.

— Estaré fuera, quizá unos días. Si llega algo para mí enviaré al chofer a recogerlo. — Indicó. — Si alguien pregunta por mí, solo infórmales que regresaré pronto, no quiero a nadie metido en mi casa.

— ¿Y la señorita Aino? Siempre viene a preguntar asuntos de su investigación. — Consultó la mujer.

— Dile que me comunicaré con ella, nada de darle datos sobre mí. — Pidió expresamente, si quería tenerla fuera de vista y de su cabeza, debía evitar que ella lo buscara.

Salió de allí rumbo al estacionamientos, decidido a organizarse desde su hogar y liberarse por unos días de todo el mundo a su alrededor.

Quizá estaba reaccionando exageradamente, solo por un incidente menor, pero pensó que solo fue lo que detonó el cansancio y la necesidad de apartarse de todo, que venía desde antes.

Empeñado en desconectarse de cualquier persona, hizo varias paradas camino a su departamento, buscando lo necesario en comida, aseo y entretención. Aunque sabía perfectamente que aun logrando que nadie le molestase, no podría evadir la responsabilidad en su trabajo, y que pasaría bastante tiempo metido en medio de papeleo y exposiciones que nunca serían dictadas por él.

Su chofer le ayudó a subir las compras, y Yaten agradeció lo servicial que siempre había sido, a pesar de ir con los años perdiendo agilidad. Él al menos era un compañero silente y distante, justo como le gustaba relacionarse con las personas.

Cerró la puerta, luego de informarle que no necesitaría de sus servicios, y que era libre por unos días. Dispuso sobre su mesa algo de comida, dirigiéndose a encender su equipo de música.

Fue perfecto, como su rutina diaria, a la que estaba tan acomodado hacía años, solo en presencia del volumen elevado, llenando a acordes sus oídos, impregnando sus sentidos de melodías complejas y antiguas.

Sonrió satisfecho, su vida no estaba alterada por nadie. Allí en su mundo exclusivo, entre las penumbras y en su soledad, con la comida refinada de la que disfrutaba, con su música clásica, nada había cambiado.

Podía perfectamente pasar sus horas sin repetir una y otra vez en su mente la sensación entre sus brazos al despertar con Mina.

**ღ**

Apenas había regresado a su departamento, siendo de madrugada cuando dejó a Mina sola. La tenía preocupada, no quería verla triste, pero tampoco era muy alentador saber que ella sentía cosas por Yaten.

Serena temía que el primo de su novio siguiera tratándola mal, quizá no era algo intencional, pero parecía ser experto en olvidar cualquier clase de cordialidad. Y su amiga era una persona cariñosa y merecía alguien igual de entregado.

Dejó sus cosas sobre el sofá, dirigiéndose a su habitación, solo pensando en dormir. Pero cuando encendió la luz, en vez de su cama lista para descansar, estaba la agradable sorpresa de su novio dormido.

Se acercó, sentándose a su lado para acariciar cómodamente su cabello.

— Seiya… — Murmuró, buscando despertarlo suavemente.

Él se movió perezoso, buscando tapar su rostro y seguir dormido, pero su novia no lo dejó, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

Seiya luchó contra ella, intentando no despertar del todo, pero cuando fue imposible ganarle la batalla, abrió los ojos sonriendo, tirándola entre sus brazos cómodamente.

— ¿Dónde andabas? Llevo horas esperándote. — Reclamó.

— Con Mina. — Respondió, recordando el asunto de su amiga. — No estaba muy bien, estoy preocupada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Le consultó preocupado

Serena dudó si contarle o no, creía que era mejor quedarse callada, por ahora. — Solo, está triste. — Respondió evasiva, devolviendo su atención a su propia relación. — ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

— Darte una sorpresa. — Dijo simple, pero era algo más, y quizá era hora de decírselo. — Bombón, quiero preguntarte algo. — Inició, tornándose serio.

— ¿Está todo bien?

— Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, sabes que te amo, y lo he pensado mucho. — Hizo una pausa, intentando dejar de estar nervioso. — Quiero que vivamos juntos, ¿lo quieres? — Soltó finalmente, después de todo el tiempo en que las dudas le ganaban y no lograba proponérselo.

La respuesta no demoró, cuando su novia recibió la pregunta que esperó tanto tiempo. — ¡Claro que lo quiero! — Exclamó feliz, abrazándolo fuertemente. — Ya era hora Seiya Kou.

— ¿Y por qué no lo mencionaste antes? — Se quejó

— Esperaba que me lo pidieras, así es más romántico.

Seiya solo la abrazó fuertemente, contento de por fin habérselo dicho.

Ella correspondió, acariciando su cabello negro con cariño, sintiéndose llena de alegría, sabiendo que esto era un paso grande para ambos, y entendía que Seiya estaba nervioso y quizá por eso le tomó tiempo decírselo. Ella estaba nerviosa también, pero suponía que esos miedos sobre lo que harían, podrían enfrentarlos de mejor forma si estaban juntos.

— Supongo que te vendrás aquí, no me iría ni loca al lugar que compartes con tu banda. — Sentenció.

— Pero si la idea era que te vinieras con nosotros, así tenemos quien cocine, y haga el aseo y nos tenga todo en orden cuando lleguemos agotados. — Replicó en broma.

— ¡Ni loca! — Exclamó espantada. — Tú te vienes aquí a vivir conmigo, solos, nosotros dos, ¡nadie más!

— Cómo ordenes, Bombón. — Respondió condescendiente.

— Podemos celebrarlo y hacer una cena, invitar a Mina y Yaten. — Sugirió.

— Podrían matarse, pero me parece una buena idea, creo que iré a verlo mañana y lo invitaré. — Le informó, bostezando mientras se acomodaba con ella allí, buscando volver a dormir.

— Tenemos que traer tus cosas y hacerles espacio. — Dijo Serena, maquinando organizarse fuera de sus horarios ocupados y estar listos e instalados lo antes posible.

— Lo haremos, también mañana, ahora solo deseo dormir con mi chica. — Murmuró, besando sus labios antes de cerrar sus ojos.

**ღ**

Era temprano, y su único gran deseo era permanecer en la cama, pero se obligó a abrir los ojos, buscando dejar de lado su pereza, y entonces sintió ese lugar enorme.

La noche anterior estaba allí con Yaten, y ahora despertaba preguntándose qué mas extrañaría de él, mientras durara su lejanía, si es que se acababa. Ahora salía de su cama llena de pensamientos que nublaban su juicio, que por naturaleza no era muy sensato.

Pero mientras hacía mecánicamente su rutina diaria para irse a la universidad, se impregnaba de firmeza, porque la decisión de no llenarse de miedos estaba tomada. Si se encontraba asumiendo sus sentimientos, tenía que actuar correctamente y dejar de cometer un error tras otro, especialmente sus errores torpes, tan difíciles de evitar.

Sin perder el tiempo se dirigió a su oficina, queriendo ver si estaba más calmado, pero todo lo que encontró fue a la secretaria informándole que él se encontraba algunos días fuera y que se comunicaría con ella cuando fuese necesario, dejando a la rubia de manos atadas. ¿Cómo iba a hablar con él si no sabía dónde se encontraba? Y peor era que la secretaria parecía no querer ayudarla en lo más mínimo.

Su clase fue extraña, principalmente por dos cosas: pudo poner total atención, y Saijo no la buscó en ningún momento.

Lo primero le era realmente útil, ya que ella no era precisamente la persona más atenta del mundo. Pero aquel día la cátedra parecía fácil de comprender e internalizar como aprendizaje útil, y no solo palabrería que la hacía dormir.

Y en cuanto a Saijo, no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse, estando segura que él algo tramaba. Le costaba no pensar en lo que él le propuso, pero tampoco le quitaba el sueño. Solo esperaba que entendiera su punto, y que el juego entre ellos había llegado a su fin.

Pasó al comprar algo de comer, y por una barra de chocolate, que dejó sobre el escritorio de la secretaria de Yaten, esperando que ella lo encontrara y poder ganársela hasta que abriera la boca. Mientras intentaría hacer lo que le correspondía, y la dirección en el papel que sostenía era la única forma de poder avanzar por ahora.

La escuela donde la envió Yaten parecía un lugar poco llamativo, quizá porque no tenían que hacer el esfuerzo de llamar visualmente la atención de sus alumnos.

Estaba algo incómoda de ir allí, sabiendo que los niños no se le daban tan bien. Quizá debió pedirle a Serena que la acompañara, hasta que entrara en confianza, o al menos para no hacerla salir corriendo de allí. Porque estaba segura que estos niños no eran como los demás, y eso le complicaba aun más.

Una de las maestras la recibió, una mujer alta y amable, que enseguida la hizo sentir un poco menos nerviosa. La señorita Kino le comentó que llevaba varios años allí trabajando, primero de voluntaria, cuando aun no era profesional, pero que actualmente era su trabajo soñado.

Escuchó atenta a Mina cuando esta le explicó qué hacía allí. Para su suerte, no tuvieron inconveniente en que participara de algunas clases, y Mina consideró que se portó tan amable con ella, que se sintió culpable de querer irse de allí.

— Hoy podrías quedarte a observar algunas clases. Luego te presentaremos con los niños, es mejor que entres de a poco, ya es bastante trabajo para ellos aprender. — Explicó la maestra.

— ¿Todos aquí nacieron sin poder ver? — Consultó Mina. Mirando a lo lejos a un grupo de niños. No eran tan pequeños, estaban aprendiendo a leer con braille.

— No, hay algunos que la han perdido, es lo mas complicado. — Respondió. — Al nacer con esa condición son mas adaptables, requiere mucha estimulación, y dejarlos explorar también. Pero tener visión y luego perderla requiere de mas trabajo para interactuar con el entorno, porque pierden su principal guía. — Explicó.

— Ya veo. — Pensó en Yaten. Él dijo que perdió la vista, pero no sabía exactamente a qué edad.

— ¿Quieres conocer a los bebés? Ellos no son exactamente alumnos, pero hacemos talleres con sus padres, para enseñarles a tratar con ellos y que crezcan como personas independientes.

— Ah, no creo que sea bueno, quizá otro día. — Se excusó. — La verdad es que solo venía a conocer y ver en qué horarios puedo permanecer más tiempo, señorita Kino.

— Dime Lita. Y te ayudaré en lo que pueda, aunque deberías venir mañana, hornearé pasteles para los niños, uno de ellos está de cumpleaños y sus padres están fuera de la ciudad, solo tiene a su niñera y queremos que se sienta en familia. — Comentó, invitándola.

— Vendré por la tarde, apenas salga de la universidad. — Aceptó. — En realidad pensé que sería un lugar muy triste y todo el mundo serio, pero parece muy normal y los niños se ven divertidos aprendiendo.

— Al principio es un gran dolor saber de un problema de salud de un niño, pero creo que pronto sus padres asumen que deben salir adelante y enseñarle a apreciar la vida de otra forma. — Opinó.

Mina sonrió, gustándole lo que estaba escuchando. Quizá había tomando en inicio esto como un castigo de Yaten, pero ahora estaba considerándolo una oportunidad valiosa para aprender.

Se despidió de Lita, con la promesa de regresar al día siguiente y comenzar a organizar en qué podría participar.

**ღ**

Había pensado en visitarlo al día siguiente, pero en medio del ajetreo por su cambio al departamento de Serena no tuvo tiempo, y cuando lo tenía ya era tarde y estaba demasiado cansado. Finalmente, luego de un par de días, cuando terminó de trasladar todas sus cosas, decidió que era tiempo de ir a ver si su primo seguía vivo.

Gracias a Mina, o Serena de parte de Mina, sabía que Yaten no estaba yendo a la universidad y se había enclaustrado, supuso, en su departamento.

No encontró al chofer en el estacionamiento, pero de todas formas decidió subir a comprobar su teoría. Tocó el timbre repetidas veces, insistiendo hasta el cansancio porque, conociéndolo, si Yaten andaba más antisocial de lo normal, costaría que respondiera.

Finalmente decidió llamarlo a su teléfono, encontrándose con el buzón de mensajes.

Oficialmente odiaba a Yaten.

— ¡Ven a abrir de una vez, sé que estás ahí! — Gritó a través de la puerta, golpeando la madera insistentemente.

Luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió, y el rostro enfadado de Yaten recibió a Seiya.

— ¿Tienes que venir a molestar cuando deseo estar solo? — Reclamó.

— Vine porque estaba preocupado. Mina dijo que no estás yendo a la universidad. — Le dijo, mostrándole sus motivos de visita.

— Debí suponer que no iba a cerrar su boca. — Murmuró entre dientes.

— ¿Vas a dejarme entrar?

El platinado le hizo una seña, dejándolo pasar y acomodarse a su antojo, como era costumbre. Se sentó también, quedándose en silencio en la espera de que Seiya dijera lo que necesitaba soltar y lo dejara en paz.

— Mudé mis cosas donde Serena, pensaba invitarte a cenar a nuestro hogar, para celebrar. — Le contó al fin. Notoriamente emocionado por el paso que había dado.

— Demoraste en hacerlo, felicitaciones. Y no, no se me antoja ninguna cena fuera. — Le rechazó.

— Vamos, solo seremos los cuatro, Serena quiere invitar a Mina. Tampoco es una gran fiesta llena de gente, si es lo que te preocupa. — Insistió.

— No me interesa ver a Aino, no iré. — Repitió, cruzándose de brazos, en un gesto defensivo.

Seiya lo miró fijamente, intentando comprender qué le pasaba ahora, de todas formas notaba que Yaten no estaba del todo bien, lucía desgastado, raro en alguien que lucía perfecto todo el tiempo.

— ¿Se pelearon de nuevo? Yaten, debes dejar de portarte así con ella, no podrán trabajar en paz nunca. — Le aconsejó.

— Si no podemos trabajar es porque ella es incapaz de comportarse como una adulta. No te metas en nuestros asuntos.

— ¿Así que ahora tienen asuntos solo entre ustedes? Vaya, qué rápido van. — Mosqueó.

— ¿Tienes algo más que decirme antes de cerrar la puerta por fuera? — Preguntó, comenzando a perder la paciencia. Se puso de pie y se fue a la cocina, sintiendo su garganta seca.

Seiya lo siguió, comenzando a notar algo mas, observando sus movimientos y cómo intentaba apartarse en lo posible. Tan típico de Yaten cuando no quería que nadie se preocupara por algo que estaba ocurriéndole.

— ¿Has dormido bien? Luces terrible. — Comenzó suave.

— ¿Eres mi madre? — Devolvió.

— Si estás enfermo o algo puedes decirme. Iré a comprarte medicamentos o lo que necesites. — Le ofreció, queriendo ir de buenas con él.

— Estoy bien, Seiya. Tengo mucho trabajo atrasado, por eso no he dormido mucho. Mi garganta molesta, pero no necesito una ambulancia. — Explicó, intentando calmar el asunto, no tenía ganas de discutir, estaba cansado.

— No quiero meterme, sé que te las arreglas solo, pero eso de que faltes a la universidad y te encierres aquí me preocupa. — Insistió.

— Lo sé, pero no es para tanto. Solo necesitaba unos días libres de algunas personas. — Dijo simple.

— ¿De Mina? — Tanteó Seiya, pareciendo comenzar a entender a qué venía todo esto.

— ¿Por qué sigues preguntando por ella? ¿Te dijo algo? — Quiso saber, esperando que no viniera ahora la historia de cómo amaneció con ella, de la boca de su primo.

— ¿Hay algo que pudiera decirme y que me interesara? — Inquirió insistente, sintiéndose a punto de descubrirlo y hacerlo confesar.

— Nada. — Cortó Yaten, para decepción de Seiya.

Comenzó a preparar té, agregándole miel y unas gotas de limón, sabiendo que lo único que tenía era cansancio acumulado. Suspiró pesadamente, entendiendo que Seiya solo intentaba ayudarlo, aunque en el proceso acabara con su paciencia.

— Escucha, estaré bien, puedo llamar a mi chofer si necesito alguna cosa. Pero si te hace sentir mejor persona o lo que sea, puedes llevarte una copia de mis llaves, en caso de que muera y necesites entrar a sacar mi cadáver. — Comentó irónico.

Seiya rió de su comentario, pareciéndole un trato justo.

— Cuando venga por tu cadáver, me llevaré tu equipo de sonido también. — Amenazó.

— Y volveré a este mundo solo a espantarte por las noches. — Continuó Yaten.

Ambos rieron, haciendo pensar al platinado que quizá algo de compañía cercana era necesaria a veces. Solo que no esos días.

— Entonces me iré, aun debo comprar cosas que encargó Bombón. Es tan raro pensar que ahora estamos viviendo juntos.

— La única diferencia es que lavarán juntos su ropa sucia. Lo que es realmente asqueroso. — Opinó.

— En realidad es bastante reconfortante despertar con ella cada día. — Admitió feliz.

Yaten no pudo evitar pensar en Mina dormida entre sus brazos.

Enseguida sacudió la cabeza, intentando borrar ese recuerdo de su mente, queriendo dejar de ser perturbado por ella y su presencia.

— Las llaves están en el primer cajón del mueble del equipo de música que nunca tendrás. — Informó, incitándolo a irse de allí.

Seiya tomó la indirecta, despidiéndose para salir, luego de encontrar las llaves.

Cuando estuvo solo, puso sus manos heladas sobre su frente, buscando algo de alivio. Había pasado demasiadas horas trabajando y su cabeza no daba más. Quizá era momento de tomar una siesta.

**ღ**

Luego de un par de días, Mina dejó de sentirse incómoda al ir a visitar a los niños ciegos. Tampoco era como si de pronto se convirtiera en la mejor amiga de todos, pero al menos ya no era una extraña. Los niños gustaban de escuchar historias que ella les relataba, pero hoy sería diferente, porque iba a participar en las clases como una más de ellos.

Pero antes de ir allí, necesitaba repetir la rutina que se autoimpuso, queriendo a toda costa saber algo sobre la ausencia de Yaten.

Entró con una sonrisa amable, cargando una cajita decorada con delicadas flores. Notó allí a la secretaria de Yaten, trabajando concentrada. Era hora de actuar.

— ¡Buenos días! — Exclamó alegre, alertándola de su presencia.

Ella miró a Mina, resignada a lo mismo de cada mañana, cuando la alumna de su jefe la llenaba a ricos desayunos, en busca de alguna respuesta.

— Traje unas galletas caseras. Las hice yo misma. — Le dijo, dándole la cajita que había pasado a comprar antes de ir a la universidad.

— Señorita Aino, le agradezco su regalo, pero no tengo noticias del Doctor Kou. — Le informó enseguida.

Mina la miró, haciéndole ver que estaba demasiado ansiosa por saber de él.

— Mi investigación no puede avanzar. — Puso como excusa. — Solo deseo saber si puedo de alguna forma verlo, ¿está en la ciudad? — Preguntó.

— Está en su departamento y no desea ser molestado. Específicamente me pidió no darle información a usted. No puedo decirle nada mas. — Le confesó, sintiéndose algo triste de decírselo, cuando notó la expresión en el rostro de Mina.

— Oh, ya veo. Muchas gracias. — Dijo suave, retirándose de allí.

Había confirmado lo que ya temía, sobre la ausencia de Yaten. ¿Cómo podía ser tan infantil de esconderse de ella? Y luego le reclamaba por ser inmadura, no tenía ningún derecho.

Resopló intentando no enojarse, ni sentirse mal, porque era su reacción obvia y esta vez no le daría el gusto a él.

Continuó su rutina, yendo a sus clases y buscando algunos libros que le daban pereza, intentando no atrasarse para ir a la escuela.

Aun le parecía extraña la lejanía de Saijo, pero algo le decía que era mejor no intentar hablarle, así que siguió su ejemplo y lo evitó a toda costa.

Se negó a seguir pensando en cualquier cosa sobre sus propios asuntos, decidida a enfocarse en la visita a la escuela, y cuando llegó, se sentó atenta con un grupo de niños que jugaban con objetos simples, mientras las monitoras de la actividad iban guiándolos, enseñándoles la utilidad de cada cosa.

Mina tuvo que estar vendada, recordando lo que le dijo Yaten sobre enfocarse, dejar de buscar una imagen y reconocer con los otros sentidos. Pero se le complicaba demasiado.

A la salida se quedó platicando con Lita por un rato, pero debía regresar, y se excusó diciéndole que sus amigos le esperaban para cenar.

**ღ**

Intentaba meter su ropa en el espacio que Serena le dejó en el armario, pero parecía imposible. Estaba bien que él por ser hombre tuviera menor ropa que ella, pero su novia había reducido su espacio considerablemente.

Debía comenzar por comprar un mueble para sus cosas.

Prefirió dejar su ropa a un lado, cuando sonó el timbre y notó que Serena llevaba mucho tiempo en la ducha, como de costumbre.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Mina, cargada de algunas bolsas, adivinando que era la comida para la cena.

— No encontré nada más cerca de donde andaba, pero imagino que ustedes dos aman comer cualquier cosa. — Saludó, entrando mientras Seiya la ayudaba.

— La comida siempre es bienvenida en esta casa. — Agradeció. — Creí que cocinaríamos.

— Tu querida novia y yo preferimos librarte de morir de indigestión. — Bromeó.

— Ah, Mina, sabes que no tengo problema en cocinar para ustedes. — Dijo amable.

— Pensé que sería mejor dejarnos caer en la alfombra y comer todo listo. Llevan días arreglando aquí y deben estar cansados, también yo. — Explicó. — Deja de quejarte, Seiya, he venido a alimentarlos, deberían amarme.

Fue a la cocina, dejando las cajas de comida, regresando para dejarse caer, tal como había dicho, sobre la alfombra, estirando su cuerpo para quitar la pesadez del día. Miró el techo sintiéndose cómoda en casa de sus amigos, y sonriendo por lo contenta que la hacía sentir que al fin estuvieran allí juntos.

— ¿Y cómo te fue hoy? Serena está en la ducha hace algunos siglos, supongo que pronto estará lista. — Consultó, sentándose en la alfombra también.

— Fui a una escuela, donde he ido últimamente. — Suspiró. — Es una escuela de niños ciegos, Yaten me envió allí para la investigación. — Le comentó, recordando con alegría su visita.

— ¿Siguen peleados? — Quiso saber Seiya.

— ¿Cuándo no lo estamos? — Respondió. Aunque en realidad, ella sabía que existían muchos momentos donde estaban perfectamente juntos. Momentos llenos de complicidad. — No quiere ni verme, le dijo a su secretaria que no me diera alguna información sobre él. Así que supongo que debo esperar que decida dar alguna señal de vida.

— Está encerrado en su departamento. — Se encogió de hombros, no le parecía nada tan terrible el decirle a ella donde se encontraba el platinado.

— Lo sé, su secretaria me lo dijo.

— ¿No que no podía darte información? — Replicó.

Mina sonrió — Después de gastarme el dinero de mis desayunos en comprarle pasteles y galletas cada mañana, y saludarla como si fuera la persona que mas adoro en el mundo, me dijo donde estaba, pero no logré sacarle algo mas. — Le contó, orgullosa de sus tácticas, aunque quizá no eran del todo certeras.

— ¿Hiciste eso? Estás loca. — Opinó Seiya, riéndose de las historias de Mina.

— Solo quería saber de él. — Dijo suave. Luego miró a Seiya, notando que no debía hablar así, después de todo solo había hablado con Serena sobre lo que sentía. — Quiero decir, saber de él porque necesito avanzar en mis asuntos de la universidad, él es mi tutor. — Intentó explicar.

— Está bien Mina, no tienes para qué armar tanta excusa, sé que son amigos. O algo así. — Dijo relajado, notando que ella intentaba esquivar el tema al igual que Yaten.

— ¿Lo viste? ¿Dijo algo sobre regresar a la universidad? — Interrogó.

— Quiere estar solo, no me dijo qué le ocurre, pero creo saber que le pasa. — Le contó, y luego la miró fijo. — ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

— Nada, solo se molestó por una tontería. — Evadió. — ¿Nada entonces sobre el regreso?

— Creo que se tomará unos días, de todas formas lo vi algo desgastado, lo pasaré a ver mañana quizá, me dio sus llaves al menos. Me molesta que haga ese tipo de cosas. — Metió la mano a su bolsillo, sacando las llaves y dejándolas sobre la mesita junto al sofá.

— ¿Suele pasar? — Consultó, mirando con interés lo que hacía él.

— Cuando algo realmente está afectándole, pero no estoy seguro si es lo que yo creo. — Dijo Seiya, pero a juzgar por la actitud de Mina, quizá no estaba tan equivocado.

— ¿Por qué demoraste tanto en pedirle a Serena que vivan juntos? — Interrogó, queriendo distraerse y quitarse de la cabeza lo que estaba comenzando a maquinar. Ya bastaba de actitudes infantiles.

— Dioses, todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo. — Se quejó. — Solo quería hacerlo bien, estar seguros, es una gran cosa vivir con la persona que amas.

— Solo se necesita eso, amarse, y aprender a respetarse. — Dijo sincera.

— ¿Alguna vez has vivido con un novio?

— Sí, pero es diferente, era muy joven. — Respondió cortante.

— Ahora intentamos acomodarnos, creo que faltarán cosas, pero tenemos tiempo para organizar cómo lo llevaremos. Serena es muy desordenada, a veces me cuesta lidiar con eso. — Se rió, recordando su ropa interior tirada por el piso esa mañana.

— Te estoy escuchando, Seiya Kou. — Se oyó la voz de su novia, acercándose a ellos mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla.

Mina se largó a reír mientras veía la cara de niño bueno que Seiya le enseñaba a Serena.

— ¿Ves como es? Demora siglos en venirse conmigo y habla mal de mí, a mis espaldas. ¡Y a mi mejor amiga! — Exclamó.

Seiya se puso de pie, abrazándola cariñosamente, mientras ella se hacía la ofendida, divirtiendo a su amiga por lo adorables que eran juntos.

— Ya Serena, aprovecha a tu hombre ahora que lo tienes en tu cama todas las noches. — Comentó pícara.

— ¡Mina! — Se quejó avergonzada.

— Bah, tiene razón, aprovecharemos muy bien todas las noches. Las mañanas antes de salir también. Y cada rincón de este departamento. — Anunció Seiya, entusiasmado con la idea de Mina.

— Ustedes dos, ya paren. — Murmuró Serena, totalmente roja. — ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de eso?

— No. — Respondieron a coro, divertidos de mosquearla.

— ¡Son imposible! — Largó antes de ir a la cocina, guiada por el aroma que de allí venía.

Mina la siguió, tenía hambre y lo mejor sería cenar, antes de ser asesinados por seguir molestándola.

Entre ambas pusieron la comida en fuentes, sacando tres platos y servicios, regresando luego de un rato al living, cómodamente en la alfombra, no necesitando tanta ceremonia para comer.

Se quedaron los tres en silencio, demasiado ocupados alimentándose como para hablar alguna cosas. Pero era agradable permanecer en compañía, después de un largo día sin tanta y tan deliciosa comida.

— ¡Esto es genial! — Exclamó Serena. — Debes darnos el número del lugar, para pedir en otra ocasión.

— Mina dijo que era un lugar cerca de la escuela de niños ciegos donde la envió Yaten. — Se adelantó Seiya, intentando sacarle información a ambas. Y las notó como se miraron, algo incómodas, y sin responder alguna cosa. — ¡Oh vamos! Díganme de una vez qué se traen, a mi no van a seguir ocultándome el asunto de Yaten.

Mina se metió torpemente mas comida a la boca, mientras Serena resoplaba resignada.

— No es que sea ningún secreto, Mina está enamorada de Yaten y tu primo se porta como un patán con ella. — Soltó al final, no podía tampoco ocultarle mucho a su novio.

— ¡No es así! — Se defendió Mina, luego de casi atorarse al escuchar a su amiga soltar lo que le pasaba. — ¡No estoy enamorada de Yaten! — Negó energética. Los miró a ambos, exigiéndole una explicación más clara. — Seiya, no es lo que piensas, yo solo…siento cosas por él, pero es todo tan raro, y él está tan enojado. — Admitió.

Seiya la miró, y luego a Serena. Él no era idiota y sabía perfectamente que Mina sentía algo por Yaten, así como sabía que el platinado estaba complicado porque su alumna lo tenía alterado. Solo no estaba del todo seguro si Yaten sentía algo fuerte también.

— No te preocupes, es bastante evidente de todas formas. — Le calmó.

— No lo es. — Se defendió.

— En realidad, Mina, lo es. — Agregó Serena.

— Yo no sé cómo irán las cosas entre ustedes, sé que Yaten está evitándote y creo que es hora que hablen. — Aconsejó Seiya. — Contrario a lo que él pueda decir, sé que le importas. Solo no sé de qué forma.

Mina negó con la cabeza. — No lo sé, además si no desea verme, podría pasarme el día entero tocando su puerta y no abrirá.

Seiya sonrió, estirándose hacia la pequeña mesa a un costado, tomando las llaves y dándoselas a Mina. — Ve a buscarlo, nadie más que tu puede sacarlo de esa tontería sobre aislarse del mundo.

Miró las llaves, no estando segura de aceptarlo, pero no podía negar que quería verlo. Entonces las tomó, guardándolas entre sus manos.

— Gracias Seiya. — Sonrió.

— Han sido demasiados años, es hora de sacarlo de todo esto. — Comentó algo serio.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Consultó su novia.

— Ya lo sabes Bombón, cómo se ha puesto de esquivo y desagradable, no solo por dejar de ver, también es lo de Kakyuu. — Miró a Mina. — Su ex esposa. — Aclaró.

Mina asintió, sabiendo sobre el matrimonio, pero no comprendía qué tan grave pudo pasar para que Yaten se tornara así de drástico.

— ¿Y qué esperas? Ya comiste, creo que es hora de irte. — Apuró Seiya.

— ¿Ahora? ¿No es muy tarde? — Preguntó Mina.

— Entonces quieres seguir haciéndonos creer que no te mueres de ganas de verlo. — Replicó él.

— Eso es cierto, deberías ir, es lo mejor. — Alentó su amiga.

Mina los miró, derrotada antes sus argumentos. Asintió poniéndose de pie y sonrió.

— Lo intentaré. — Murmuró, antes de ir por sus cosas. — Y Seiya, iba a sacarte las llaves de todas formas. — Confesó, para luego salir de allí apresurada.

— Lo sé. — Dijo Seiya, luego que la puerta sonó fuertemente al cerrarse.

Serena se reclinó sobre las piernas de su novio, acariciando su mano calmada, pensando en su amiga y deseando que esa visita resultara bien. Más que nada quiso verla contenta, no deseaba verla en el estado del otro día de nuevo, y sabía que Yaten sería complicado, pero que, si Seiya tenía razón, las cosas se resolverían.

— Eres el hombre más bueno del mundo. — Le dijo cariñosa.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Por ayudarla, significa mucho para mí que te preocupes por mi amiga. — Admitió.

— Ella es mi amiga también, y sé que es lo que debía hacer. Aunque Yaten va a matarme por darle las llaves. — Le respondió, y podía claramente ver en su mente el enojo de su primo cuando lo viera.

— Probablemente, pero eso solo te da puntos conmigo, por arriesgarte a la ira de Yaten. — Bromeó.

— Somos muy felices, quiero ver a más personas felices. — Resolvió simple.

— Eres tan dulce.

— Y eso que aun no te he ensañado el postre. — Insinuó guiñándole un ojo.

**ღ**

Apenas fue a su departamento a dejar sus libros, y salió apresurada, debiendo llamar a Seiya para pedirle la dirección exacta y poder así indicarle al chofer del taxi el lugar donde necesitaba llegar.

El camino fue demasiado largo para ella, sintiéndose ansiosa y algo asustada, porque no sabía bien en qué terminaría todo esto. Solo sabía que era lo correcto ir allí.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta del departamento, intentando no hacer ruido. Allí todo estaba oscuro, siendo apenas alumbrado por las luces del exterior, dibujando los contornos de cada cosa que llenaba el hogar de Yaten.

Se quedó quieta un instante, contemplándolo todo. Era la primera vez que estaba allí, y todo parecía tan él, cada objeto, aun adivinando cómo podría lucir ese lugar a la luz del día. Caminó reconociendo el espacio, observando sus muebles, algunas esculturas pequeñas, y lo que más la impresionó, al fondo de la sala.

Allí se encontraba el piano, siendo amplio y ocupando un sitio importante. El departamento era muy grande para una persona, pero pensó que si Yaten pasaba tanto tiempo allí, necesitaría un lugar amplio.

Estiró su mano, acariciando delicadamente la tapa del instrumento, evocando aquella vez que lo escuchó tocar, preguntándose aun cómo podía tocar tanto de su interior, con solo una melodía. Y porqué con Yaten no sentía esa tristeza al escuchar _Moonlight Sonata_, esa tristeza de ligar la melodía a recuerdos agrios.

Giró en su cama con pesadez, intentando buscar una postura cómoda y poder dormir.

Había permanecido con la cabeza llena de trabajo, porque era la mejor forma de no pensar en ella, pero el desgaste estaba pasándole la cuenta y su malestar no había disminuido, al contrario, ahora se encontraba totalmente sin energías.

Pensó en visitar a un doctor, quizá, pero esperaría al día siguiente, consideró que unas horas no haría la diferencia. Pero necesitaba recuperarse para poder terminar al menos el asunto de la conferencia que le encargó su jefe.

Escuchó ruido en su departamento, sintiendo los pasos lentos paseándose por la sala y alertándolo de la llegada, supuso, de Seiya.

Se molestó de tenerlo allí tan pronto, pero era obvio, su primo siempre interrumpía en momentos inoportunos. Solo esperaba que tanto paseo por la sala no significara que estaba llevándose su equipo de sonido.

La puerta de su habitación, a medio cerrar, crujió suave cuando fue abierta por completo, haciéndole saber que su inesperada visita estaba allí mirándole.

— ¿Sabes que es demasiado tarde para venir a molestar? De saber que vendrías hoy mismo, no te habría pasado esas llaves, Seiya. — Se quejó.

Mina lo observó, notándolo acostado, así como su dificultad para hablar, y se acercó un poco más, quedándose a un par de pasos de la cama.

— Soy yo. — Murmuró suave, rogando por no verlo reaccionar mal.

Yaten se quedó en silencio, incorporándose lentamente al reconocer con facilidad su voz. No supo qué decir, no se sentía con energías para echarla, pero tampoco la quería allí. No tenía idea qué hacía Mina en su departamento.

— No quise molestarte, solo estaba preocupada. — Se adelantó, no queriendo darle espacio a discutir.

— Estoy bien, puedes irte. — Respondió suave.

— ¿No crees que deberíamos hablar? No pelear, solo conversar calmados. — Sugirió.

— Me gustaría creer que podemos, pero ya ves que no nos funciona.

— Si funciona, Yaten. — Contradijo.

Ella tenía razón, pero no iba a decírselo. Solo quiso que se fuera y no lo viera. Pero Mina se acercó, sentándose a su lado, demasiado confianzuda, como siempre. Yaten intentó apartarse, pero ella alcanzó su mano, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, sintiéndose aliviado de tenerla cerca.

— Hablemos otro día. — Pidió.

— Estás ardiendo. — Dijo sin prestarle atención. Estiró su mano hacia la frente del platinado, comprobando que él estaba con fiebre. — Si estás enfermo debemos ir a un doctor, no puedes quedarte aquí solo.

— Si puedo, estoy bien, se me pasará. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. — Reclamó terco.

— Ya para. — Le detuvo. — Puedes evadirme, y ser un idiota conmigo, y no dejar que me acerque ni saber de ti en todos estos días, pero no voy a dejar que descuides tu salud. — Advirtió.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — Quiso saber, y dejar de escuchar sermones.

— Porque te extrañaba. — Dijo sincera. — He ido a la escuela, con los niños, ha sido algo nuevo para mí, pero es bastante…impresionante. — Le comentó.

— Te dije que te sentirías cómoda. — Le recordó, intentando ignorar lo que escuchó sobre ella extrañándolo, o de querer responder lo mismo.

— Por favor, vamos a un hospital, quizá te den algo para la fiebre. O iré a alguna farmacia. — Insistió.

— No, me quedaré aquí. — Respondió, sin intención de ceder.

— Entonces yo también.

— Tienes que ir a la universidad, no te quedarás aquí, no necesito una enfermera. Menos una torpe. — Argumentó, queriendo quitarle esa idea de la cabeza.

— No puedes alegar contra mí, estás enfermo. — Dijo triunfal. — Ya vengo. — Informó, saliendo de la habitación.

Yaten se quedó quieto, sonriendo por sus actitudes. Probablemente era una mala idea dejarla quedarse, pero no tenía ganas de pelear, solo deseaba sentirse bien. No esperó nunca que apareciera allí, y debería matar a Seiya por esto, pero también habían sido demasiados días sin verse. Y esa molesta sensación de extrañarla, a ratos, lo alcanzaba.

— Prometo que ordenaré por la mañana, ahora debemos ocuparnos de ti. — Informó al regresar, trayendo consigo una fuente con agua y un paño.

— Espero que no rompas nada. — Le advirtió.

— Nada aun. — Rió. — Deberás decirme qué mas hacer para ayudar, no soy gran enfermera.

— No soy médico.

— Bueno, entonces encontraremos la forma de aliviarte. — Resolvió mientras mojaba el paño. — Recuéstate, estarás más cómodo. — Pidió, esperando que él hiciera caso, para luego poder sobre su frente el paño frío.

Dejó su mano sobre la mejilla de Yaten, acariciándolo, queriendo hacerlo sentir mejor. Él estaba demasiado suave con ella y tomaría ventaja de ello, y sabía que de estar sano, no se dejaría cuidar tan fácilmente.

Se quedó quieto, dejándola tocarlo, intentando también buscar calor, se sentía bastante frío.

— Deberías ir a ver a esos niños, estoy segura que sería de aliento para ellos saber que pueden lograr lo que sea. Y viéndote a ti lo sabrían con certeza. — Alentó, queriendo animarlo.

— No te imagino llevándote bien con niños, más bien pienso que se pelearían por juguetes. — Comentó.

— Son bastante calmos, hay algunos muy cariñosos, aunque también hay niños muy retraídos.

— No es fácil para ellos.

— Lo sé. Veía a algunos realmente pequeños, y pensaba en cuando aprendemos a reconocer las cosas y para ellos es tan diferentes. Apenas están aprendiendo a hablar y quisieras enseñarle los colores, pero no los reconocerán. — Suspiró.

— ¿Sientes lástima de ellos? — Preguntó, interesado en lo que ella veía al ir a ese lugar.

— No, siento frustración, de no poder hacer nada por ayudar. — Admitió.

— Ya encontrarás la forma de hacerlo. Al parecer es difícil decirte que hay cosas que no se pueden.

— Soy testaruda.

— Lo tengo clarísimo.

— ¿Dónde tienes mantas? Estás temblando un poco. — Consultó, estaba preocupada.

— En la parte alta del armario.

Mina buscó donde él indicó, trayendo abrigo para él, queriendo hacerlo sentir cómodo y buscar la forma de volver a decirle que era mejor que lo revisaran.

— ¿No crees que si tiemblas es porque no mejoras y deberíamos ir al médico? — Sugirió, sentándose de nuevo.

Yaten no quería, pero sabía que era la mejor opción.

— Esperemos un par de horas, si no mejoro llamaremos a mi chofer e iremos. ¿Feliz?

— Sí. — Aceptó. — Deberías intentar dormir, quizá algo de música ayudaría. Puedo prender ese equipo que tienes.

— Está muy lejos de la habitación. ¿Sabes cantar? Serías útil. — Propuso.

Mina se quedó en silencio. No quería responder a eso, porque no quería cantar, ¿no era acaso cantar un oficio inútil? O de eso la habían convencido. Hace mucho que no cantaba frente a alguien y se sentía incómoda.

— No, solo en la ducha. — Respondió seca.

— Eso es mentira. — Devolvió, notándolo fácilmente.

— ¿Tu qué sabes?

— Te delatas sola cuando mientes. — Respondió. — No me burlaré, solo algo suave para dormir.

Lo dudó, pero él no la estaba mirando, estaban a oscuras y no había más gente.

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó insegura, aclarando su garganta.

Apenas la escuchó se sintió en el paraíso. No le importó siquiera que ella cantara una canción de cuna, algo infantil para él. Solo se quedó prendido de su voz, pareciéndole el sonido más hermoso que alguna vez escuchó.

Yaten era muy crítico sobre lo que le gustaba, pero no podía decir alguna cosa de la voz de Mina, esa dulzura con la que ella cantaba, siendo natural. Como si su canto fuese un don impregnado en toda ella. ¿Por qué no quería cantar? Estaba loca si se negaba a hacer algo que evidentemente podía, sabía y quería. Nadie que no quisiera sonaba como ella lo hacía.

— Eso fue hermoso. — Opinó cuando ella acabó la canción, sin buscar esta vez ocultar lo que pensó.

— Gracias. — Dijo Mina, sintiendo sus mejillas tibias. — Vamos, debes dormir.

— ¿Cantarás otra? — Pidió.

— Lo haré si te duermes. — Ofreció, y él aceptó el trato, sabiendo que de todas formas lo mejor era descansar.

Ella continuó, notándolo al rato dormido, así de fácil.

Sonrió sintiéndose emocionada de que él apreciara su canto, aun algo insegura de sí misma al hacerlo. Pero no iba a cuestionarlo más, ahora solo importaba hacer que él mejorara. O de una vez convencer a ese testarudo de ir al médico.

Cambió el paño, queriendo refrescarlo, acomodando también las frazadas.

Se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano, necesitando tener contacto con él para comprobar su temperatura y porque había extrañado sus tacto. Entonces dejó su cabeza reposar sobre el estómago de Yaten, sintiéndose también cansada.

Él despertó un par de horas después, sintiéndola reposar en alguna posición incómoda, y sintiendo su mano aun. Todo le daba vueltas y sentía que apenas guardaba fuerza para levantar el brazo.

Pero la buscó, moviéndola ligeramente para despertarla. Ella lo miró, bostezando luego de abrir los ojos, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó enseguida.

— No deberías estas así dormida, la cama es grande, puedes recostarte.

— No fue eso lo que pregunté. — Comprobó su frente de nuevo, notándolo también respirar irregularmente. — Yaten nos iremos al hospital.

— Es innecesario. — Argumentó.

— Tenemos un acuerdo, no estás bien, ya deja de negarte. Por favor. — Le pidió.

— Mina, no creo que…

— ¿Qué? ¿No crees que sea necesario que te revisen porque eres demasiado independiente como para pedir ayuda? ¿Pretendes estar peor y no poder hacer absolutamente nada tu solo? — Preguntó, estaba asustada, no quería que él se enfermara de algo serio. — Dame el número de tu chofer, no voy a permitir que te hagas esto, es dañino.

Quiso negarse y mandarla lejos de él, pero sabía que tenía razón. Finalmente lo aceptó y ella pudo llamar al chofer, envolviéndolo en ropa abrigadora mientras esperaban.

— No tienes que hacer esto, puedo llamar a Seiya. — Murmuró Yaten.

— Deja de hablar, no voy a dejarte. — Le aseguró, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos. Estaba segura que él mejoraría con algo de cuidado, pero en ese instante le asustaba verlo en ese estado, tan débil, temblando.

Entonces lo aferró más hacia ella, mirando la hora ansiosa porque llegaran a recogerlos.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Creo que esto quedó un poco largo, pero si lo dividía en dos capítulos se me cortaba la inspiración del capítulo xD ¡Lo siento! Y solo por si alguien se lo pregunta, debido a ciertas tendencias trágicas mías, no morirá Yaten jajaja, no soy tan mala u.u**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus mensajes y la espera, un lindo regalo para mi =) Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**_

_**Y Pam, si andas por ahí aun, Saijo (Kaitou Ace) es como la versión de Darien en el manga de Sailor V, está enamorado de Mina, pero es un villano que al final intenta matarla xD bastante trágico.**_

_**Besitos! =) **_


	9. Que quizá el sentirte sea un alivio

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

* * *

** .**

**.**

_**REVIVE MIS SENTIDOS.**_

**.**

**.**

**9º "Que quizá el sentirte sea un alivio."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se había levantado en busca de algo para comer, sintiendo su cuerpo mucho mas repuesto, y su estómago pidiendo ser llenado. Tomó el hambre que sentía como una buena señal.

Entonces miró la hora, notando que era demasiado temprano, pero que un desayuno abundante era necesario, aunque, al parecer, debería hacerlo solo. Mina estaba profundamente dormida no tan al otro lado de la cama y no quiso despertarla. Lo mínimo que podía darle era muchas horas de profundo sueño.

La noche que fueron a urgencias la notó muy preocupada, demasiado. Quiso decirle que se fuera y lo dejara allí, de todas formas iban a revisarlo, pero no hubo manera de convencerla. Y pasaron la noche allí mientras lo atendían de su problema respiratorio, explicándole a ambos que se había complicado por no atenderlo a tiempo.

No pudo evitar sonreír levemente cuando, al día siguiente, el médico le comentó lo linda y preocupada que lucía su novia, que permaneció sentada allí esperando por respuestas mientras él dormía. Yaten se incomodó, pero no completamente, de ver al médico asumiendo que la rubia era suya. Contrario de lo que pudo suponer, no se incomodó sobre la misma permanencia de ella en el lugar. Y no se sorprendía, porque ya era un hecho para él que era imposible convencer a Mina cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza. Por suerte para ambos, pudo irse pronto, con indicaciones estrictas para su cuidado.

Y allí comenzó otro debate, porque ella se negó a irse de su departamento y dejarlo descansar tranquilo. Aunque a opinión de Mina, no podría tener tranquilidad a menos que permaneciera cuidándolo.

Yaten intentó ser racional con ella y explicarle que nada sacaría quedándose, que aun tenía deberes en la universidad y se atrasaría. Pero Mina no atendió razones, y simplemente se quedó allí instalada, decidiendo que no podía permitir que él volviera a caer enfermo solo porque era demasiado testarudo.

No pudo ni convencerla de ir a buscar más ropa, usando la suya esos días, escuchando los comentarios coquetos de Mina sobre lo atractiva que lucía con sus camisas y del espectáculo privilegiado que se estaba perdiendo de ver. Yaten podía adivinar que no mentía, que ella luciría hermosa con cualquier trapo puesto. Y por un instante deseó poder tener en su cabeza una imagen real de lo que adivinaba con sus manos.

El tiempo compartiendo fue un descubrimiento, durante los días que pasaron fue todo calmado, pidiendo comida gusto de Yaten, escuchando música y contándole sobre sus preferencias, así como poniendo atención a las historias divertidas que ella siempre tenía para contarle.

Sabía que Mina lamentaba no poder ir a la escuela de niños ciegos, y que se atrasaría en sus clases de la universidad, pero le dejó claro que quería cuidarlo, y asegurarse que no volvería a poner su salud en riesgo, sermoneándolo como un niño por haber permitido terminar así solo por ser testarudo.

Cada noche ella se acomodaba al otro extremo de la cama. Y no es que faltara espacio, Yaten tenía otras habitaciones, pero pareció natural que ella se quedara junto a él, teniendo tanto que hablarle en medio de la penumbra, murmurándole hasta que alguno caía dormido, pretendiendo buscar distancia entre ambos en la cama, solo para amanecer al día siguiente en los brazos del otro.

Ninguno dijo algo sobre eso, pero Yaten comenzaba a pensar que sería una buena idea tener una conversación sobre lo que pasaba, solo que no era buen momento, y no estaba seguro de lo que debía decir exactamente. Se sentía confundido.

Regresó con la bandeja con café y algo de fruta, dejándola sobre el velador antes de sentarse en la cama nuevamente. Se quedó en silencio, intentando no alterarse ni evadir lo que ocurría. Quiso entenderlo y poner las cosas en su lugar, pero habían demasiados pensamientos nublándole el juicio.

Se acercó a ella, buscándola sobre la cama, escuchando su respiración calmada y alcanzando su rostro. Estaba aprendiendo a reconocerla de memoria y podía sentir la forma de su cara en sus manos aun cuando no estaba tocándola, luego de algunas mañanas en que despertaba antes y permanecía acariciándola, agradeciendo silente por haber estado allí para él.

Luchaba contra su primer instinto de alejarla, pero parecía imposible poner a Mina a un lado, ella de alguna forma seguía metiéndose en sus asuntos, pero no de una mala forma, debía admitirlo.

Recordó de pronto a Kakyuu, siempre quieta para dormir, siempre despertándose a la misma hora, siempre cumpliendo todo lo que ambos acordaron para cada día de su vida.

Pero allí tenía a alguien que a veces le despertaba por no quedarse tranquila ni al estar dormida, a veces sorprendiéndolo con el desayuno, otras veces no logrando despertarla al medio día. Y sonrió cuando sintió la suavidad de sus labios, acariciándolos con la punta de sus dedos, en una caricia calma, notando también la sonrisa de ella cuando despertó.

— Buenos días, dormilona. — Dijo suave.

— No aun, es temprano. — Se quejó.

— Son las diez de la mañana. — Le informó.

— Eso es temprano. — Continuó, no queriendo abrir los ojos del todo. Había dormido demasiado bien como para salir de su estado aletargado.

— Traje comida, ¿quieres algo? — Ofreció, buscando otra forma de hacerla levantarse, pero Mina pareció tener otra idea.

— Quiero quedarme así. — Admitió.

Se lo permitió, simplemente dejando su mano descansar sobre su cabello, notando una enredada cabellera rubia.

— Deberías ir a la ducha. — Sugirió.

— ¿Huelo mal? — Preguntó divertida.

— No, pero tu cabello es un desastre. — Explicó. —Me agrada sentir tu aroma al despertar. — Murmuró, no pudiendo creer que acababa de pronunciar eso.

— Me agrada sentirte a mi lado al despertar. — Murmuró la rubia. — Hace mucho tiempo no me sentía así de bien. Gracias.

— Eres la que me ha cuidado, debería ser quien agradezca.

Eso ella lo sabía, pero la clase de agradecimiento al que Mina se refería, tenía relación con sus miedos, como si de pronto comenzara a aceptar que no podía huir. Quizá habrían demasiados obstáculos, pero todos eran impuestos por ella misma.

— Puedes….uhm, ¿puedes abrazarme? — Le pidió.

Yaten se quedó quieto, no esperando esa petición, pero lo hizo, acercándola a su cuerpo, dejándola quieta entre sus brazos, queriendo que esa voz insegura que le reclamó ese abrazo, desapareciera.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Consultó. — Puedes decírmelo.

¿Qué le ocurría? Quizá era que de pronto él se había convertido en una persona demasiado importante. Que recordaba a ratos lo que se sentía despertar con alguien a diario, sabiendo que ese alguien es con quien perteneces. Y que de pronto esa misma persona, se convirtiera en el ser de quien solo necesitaba escapar. ¿Yaten cambiaría su forma de ser con ella?

— ¿Nunca has temido que algo hermoso se vuelva en tu contra? Como si planearas que todas tus ilusiones fueran la mejor realidad, pero al final todo fuera solo eso, una ilusión. — Expresó, abriendo un poco de los pensamientos que la tenían complicada.

Yaten tomó unos segundos, intentando aclararse en ello, sabiendo de lo que Mina hablaba, pero no estando seguro de lo que debía responderle.

— Planeé años lo que sería mi vida con Kakyuu, cómo viviríamos, cómo podríamos adaptarnos el uno al otro. Cómo podría ser su esposo y ser lo que ella merecía, aun sin poder ver. — Soltó, de pronto notando un alivio en decírselo a alguien. Nunca había conversado de ellos mucho, no lo había hecho siquiera con Seiya.

— Que no puedas ver no significa que no puedas ser suficiente, hay personas en todos sus sentidos que son incapaces de estar con otra persona. — Le respondió, no comprendiendo porqué Yaten siempre necesitaba poner como excusa al fracaso de su matrimonio el no ver. Estaba segura que existían más cosas, pero supuso que no era bueno preguntar.

— No puedes decirle a tu esposa que luce hermosa para la cena romántica a la que saldrán. — Argumentó simple.

— ¿Y de qué sirve que alguien pueda ver si luces bien en un vestido si no es capaz de hacerte sentir bien contigo misma? — Preguntó. — Dos personas deberían alentarse, apoyarse, no encerrarse en su mundo, ni hacer a la otra persona miserable. Eso no es amor, eso es algo enfermo. — Resolvió.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese lado de Mina que sonaba herido, lo que ella nunca quería hablar. Y él, de cierta forma, se sentía así también.

— Duerme un poco más, quizá no es tan tarde aun. — Le sugirió.

Solo asintió, haciéndole caso porque no quería pensar en cosas malas, cuando todo alrededor era tan bueno. Aunque estaba inquieta por preguntarle a Yaten qué significaban para él esos días que habían estado allí juntos.

Cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose segura y tranquila entre sus brazos, queriendo dormir un poco más.

Mina había pasado varias noches pendiente de que él descansara, revisando su estado de salud como indicó el médico, viendo por sus medicamentos. Puso más cuidado que el que alguna vez tuvo por su propia salud. Y si dependía de ella, Yaten no volvería a enfermarse.

**ღ**

Después de almorzar con su novia al fin tuvo tiempo para visitar a Yaten, queriendo saber si él estaba mejor de salud. Aunque suponía que de estar algo mal, ya se habría enterado.

Estaba al tanto de la presencia de Mina, desde que fue a visitarlo el mismo día que salió del hospital, y ella le había dicho que se quedaría, avisándole sobre su estado en caso de ser necesario.

Pero en todos esos días, no había visto a Mina regresar, en ningún momento, ni él ni Serena la habían visto, y quería saber cómo iban las cosas entre su primo y ella.

Tocó la puerta, esperando calmadamente que abriera. Para su sorpresa fue Yaten quien le recibió, luciendo mucho mas repuesto, haciéndole sentir mas tranquilo.

— ¿Y tu enfermera? — Preguntó, refiriéndose a Mina.

— Está dormida aun, no he querido despertarla. — Le informó.

Seiya entró, notándolo calmado, demasiado relajado para la actitud que normalmente vio en él. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero no supo hasta qué punto lograría hacer a Yaten hablar.

— Me he sentido mejor, probablemente regrese a la universidad pronto. — Le comentó.

— ¿Ha estado Mina aquí todos estos días? Estábamos preocupados por ella. — Consultó, intentando ver su reacción. Era la única forma que tenía Seiya de saber qué pasaba con Yaten, desde que el platinado dejó de ser más comunicativo.

Vio a su primo sonreír levemente.

— No quiso irse. Pero está bien, aunque creo que deberá ponerse al día con sus clases. — Dijo, apuntando lo obvio. Pero para Seiya fue evidente que no todo era simple.

— ¿No te molesta que se quede? — Quiso saber.

Yaten permaneció silencioso. ¿Qué habría hecho sin ella allí? Quizá solo permanecer acostado, contando impaciente las horas para poder hacer lo que se le antojase.

— ¿Por qué le diste mis llaves? — Devolvió la pregunta.

— Porque era lo correcto. Y a decir por cómo estás ahora, sé que tengo razón. — Aseguró Seiya, también queriendo evitar el regaño por el asunto de las llaves.

— No sé qué está pasando. — Admitió. — Seiya, no sé qué está pasando con Mina.

— ¿Seguro no lo sabes? Me parece bastante obvio.

— Que pase estos días conmigo no significa que tengamos algo. — Contestó defensivo.

— Ella te quiere, ¿la quieres tu? — Preguntó directo.

Yaten se quedó en silencio, no sabiendo qué responder. No estaba seguro a qué clase de querer se refería Seiya, y se preguntó cuales eran exactamente los sentimientos de Mina hacia él, porque quizá al saberlos, podría aclarar los suyos por ella.

— ¿Yaten? — Se escuchó, alertándolo de la llegada de la rubia. — Hola Seiya. — Saludó con voz más suave.

Seiya no pudo evitar mirarla acusadoramente, sonriendo al notarla con una camiseta de Yaten, paseándose por el departamento.

— Tanto tiempo sin verte, vecina. — Devolvió.

— Uhm, creo que iré a ponerme ropa. — Indicó antes de salir de allí, avergonzada.

Yaten enarcó una ceja. — ¿Estaba sin ropa? — Preguntó a su primo.

— Con una camiseta tuya. Lindas piernas de todas formas. — Bromeó.

— Si tu novia te escuchara, te patearía. — Advirtió molestándose.

— ¿Te enoja que diga lo bien que se ve con poca ropa? — Preguntó, aun divertido por la reacción del platinado.

— No estás hablando de alguna chica de una revista, estás hablando de Mina. — Defendió.

— Entonces te molesta. ¿Por qué anda así de todas formas? ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? — Continuó, queriendo saberlo todo. Quizá se le estaba contagiando el espíritu de su novia, ansioso por el chisme romántico entre esos dos.

— Seiya, esta conversación se acabó. ¿Necesitas saber algo más sobre mi salud? — Le evadió. De todas formas no sabía exactamente qué era lo que debía responderle.

— Ya vi que te han cuidado con dedicación. — Comentó mosqueándolo.

— Le diré que regrese a su departamento, ya me siento bien y no quiero que tenga problemas con sus responsabilidades.

Seiya asintió y se despidió, considerando que quizá era mejor dejarlos solos y que hablaran. Notaba en el platinado lo complicado que se volvía el ver una posibilidad con Mina, y se preguntó cuando dejaría de pensar que debía pasar su vida solo, y rechazando cualquier afecto de los demás.

**ღ**

Finalmente había regresado a su departamento, pareciéndole infinitamente vacío luego de permanecer esos días acompañada. Y no es que tuviera mucho espacio para llenar allí, su hogar era pequeño, en comparación al elegante departamento de Yaten.

Pero faltaba el ambiente cálido, los amaneceres dulces y las ricas comidas con sabores exóticos.

No podía perder mucho tiempo y necesitaba contactar a algunos compañeros de clase para pedir apuntes, así como visitar a Lita y disculparse por su ausencia. Así que cambió su ropa y tomó sus libros, planeando ir a la universidad después de la escuela, y salió acelerada, no queriendo llegar más tarde.

Además, luego de regularizar sus asuntos, vería a Yaten, que estaría de regreso en su oficina. Y se sentía feliz de saberlo recuperado, así como de estar cerca de él nuevamente, no comprendiendo que quisiera eso, después de haber pasado solo un par de horas sin verse.

Separó su ropa sucia para llevarla a la lavandería al terminar todas las otras miles de cosas en las que tenía que ponerse al corriente, saliendo enseguida hacia la escuela, ansiosa por ver a los niños. Y le sorprendía lo que había extrañado ir allí, Yaten tenía razón, se sentía cómoda.

— Lo siento tanto. — Dijo en disculpa, apenas vio a Lita. Ella simplemente le sonrió de vuelta, no estando enojada por su ausencia, pero si preocupada.

— Creí que nos habías abandonado. — Comentó, haciéndola pasar y seguirle hacia su oficina. Le ofreció una taza de café, acomodándose mientras seguía seleccionando carpetas con los nuevos niños que ingresarían.

— Un amigo tuvo un problema y me quedé ayudándole. En realidad no pensé que extrañaría venir, es divertido. — Admitió.

— Ah, suele ocurrir, es fácil encariñarse con los niños. — Sonrió orgullosa de sus alumnos. — Me han llamado unos padres, sobre el proceso de enseñanza aquí con niños que nacieron pudiendo ver, su hijo sufrió un accidente casero y no pudieron salvar su vista, tendré una charla con sus padres. — Informó, tornándose seria. — Por lo que me comentó su madre, él no está tomándolo realmente bien.

— Dudo que algún niño pueda alegrarse de esa noticia. — Opinó.

— No es eso, Mina. Generalmente hay niños tristes y perdidos, pero este se ha tornado problemático y esquivo, por eso quieren hablar conmigo y así ver cómo podemos proceder. Debe ser evaluado por algunos especialistas, que podrán indicarnos un camino más claro. — Le explicó en detalle.

— Oh, ya veo. — Murmuró, no sabiendo bien qué decir. Ella no tenía idea de nada de eso, no sabía cómo poder aportar algo. Al final, solo estaba allí para aprender una que otra cosa, que sirviera en su investigación.

— No quiero llenarte a problemas, acompáñame a ver a los bebés. — Sugirió Lita.

—Creí que los bebés venían con sus padres, para estimulación.

— Algunos se quedan a modo de guardería, no son muchos. La mayoría de los padres son demasiado aprensivos como para separarse de ellos siendo tan pequeños.

Lita le presentó a cada bebé, estando siempre allí presente otra de sus colegas, no dejándolos solos en ningún momento.

Cuando Mina se acercó a una de las cunas, notó a una pequeña niña despierta, era la única allí que aun no lograban dormir. Pero no estaba llorando ni nada parecido, simplemente se movía inquieta con sus ojos abiertos y mirada perdida, haciéndole saber a la rubia que realmente no estaba viendo alguna cosa.

Estiró su mano, no pudiendo contenerse, tomando su pequeña manito entre sus dedos, sintiéndola aferrarse con fuerza. Mina no tenía idea que alguien tan pequeña pudiera guardar tanta firmeza.

— Hiciste una amiga. — Interrumpió Lita.

— Es tan suave y frágil. — Comentó asombrada, no estando para nada familiarizada.

— ¿Quieres cargarla? Quizá logres que se duerma. — Le ofreció.

— ¿Cargarla? No, gracias, no se me dan los bebés. — Se excusó, queriendo retirar su mano, pero sintió la resistencia en la pequeña.

— El tacto es su forma de conocer. Aprenden a reconocer a sus padres por la voz, pero su forma de verlos, es tocando su rostro. — Explicó, haciéndole entender a la rubia el porqué no quería soltarla. Intentaba reconocerla.

Permaneció allí un tiempo, sabiendo que debería correr a la universidad. Pero en el camino entre ambos lugares, no podía dejar de pensar en esos niños, incluso una bebé parecía con más determinación de la que ella misma poseía.

Creyó que ir a la escuela sería solo sobre aprender a reconocer sin la vista, pero estaba siendo una experiencia totalmente diferente. ¿Cómo los padres lo lograban?

Ella alguna vez pensó en una enorme familia, llena de niños jugando en un gran jardín, pero nunca se cuestionó cómo sería si alguno de esos niños con los que soñaba, naciera con algún problema de salud. Siempre imaginó todo demasiado perfecto, y era obvio que la imagen que ella creaba en su mente, era diferente a la realidad.

—

_Había tomado la decisión. _

_Ya llevaban tiempo juntos, y aun con la oposición de su madre, ella iba a hacer lo que significaba su felicidad._

_No comprendía la razón sobre la dureza de su madre, no entendía a qué se debía toda esa antipatía hacia Kunzite, insistiéndole tanto en terminar con su relación, no aprobándola en nada. Haciéndola sentir cómo una extraña en su propia casa._

_Llenó de lo necesario su maleta, dejando la nota sobre la mesa del comedor, sabiendo que las palabras contenidas allí evitarían que su madre la hiciera volver. Quizá era drástico, pero necesario. Nadie iba a separarla del hombre que amaba._

_Apenas él abrió la puerta de su casa, se lanzó a sus brazos, necesitando cariño y la seguridad de que hacía lo correcto. Él la miró extrañado, apartándola levemente para saber qué ocurría._

— _¿Son tus cosas?_ —_ Preguntó él, confundido._

— _He venido a vivir contigo, como acordamos._ —_ Le informó._

— _Tu madre, ¿lo sabe? _—_ Quiso saber. Estaba de acuerdo en recibirla, pero siempre intentó evitar líos con la madre de Minako, sabiendo que luego repercutía en la rubia._

— _Le informé, no va a venir por mí. Quiero quedarme contigo._ —_ Afirmó, entrando con sus cosas y dejándose caer en el sofá, cambiando su actitud hacia una alegre sonrisa. _— _Entonces será nuestro hogar y llenaremos el jardín a niños que serán tan maravillosos como tú, y te cocinaré algo delicioso cuando llegues del trabajo, o tu me cocinarás cuando llegue de un concierto._ —_ Imaginó, pareciéndole el plan perfecto para su vida._

— _Tienes todo planeado, ¿eh? Aunque no creo que sea bueno que pases todo el tiempo persiguiendo artistas en conciertos._ —_ Opinó._

— _¿Quién dijo algo sobre conciertos ajenos? Serán los míos._ —_ Comentó ilusionada, queriendo intensamente poder pararse a dar un espectáculo, y demostrar que si podía lograrlo._

— _¿Aun con esas ideas?_ —_ Preguntó, sentándose a su lado, ignorando el tema. _— _Pondremos tus cosas en mi habitación, tengo trabajo que hacer, pero ya que estás aquí, puedes comenzar a sentirte en casa._ —_ Sugirió. _— _Los hijos y esas cosas, para cuando seas mayor, no deberías llenarte la cabeza con tantas ideas sin sentido, Minako._ —_ Le aconsejó._

_Él no tenía problema con las habladurías de su novia, pero a veces creía que Minako necesitaba madurar, dejar a un lado algunas ideas y comenzar a poner los pies sobre la tierra. Al menos sabía que ahora que permanecería con él, podrá controlar un poco las tonterías que se le metían en la cabeza._

— _¿Acaso es malo? Yo soy feliz contigo, quiero todo en la vida a tu lado_. —_ Preguntó ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

— _Solo intento guiarte, ya veremos._ —_ Tomó su mano, poniéndose de pie. _— _Vamos a acomodar tu ropa._ —_ Resolvió._

_Aun con las diferencias que se ponían entre ellos, Kunzite no podía evitar sentirse contento de lo que ella significaba en su vida._

**ღ**

De pronto el espacio que acostumbraba a disfrutar en soledad, se volvió demasiado amplio. Caminar por el pasillo hacia su habitación, sin escuchar el parloteo incesante de Mina, o sus escándalos cuando provocaba algún desastre en la cocina, volvió todo diferente.

¿Cuántos años vivió así? No podía comprender que la rutina, la vida que construyó a su antojo, de pronto le pareciera ajena, solo por unos días en que el huracán Aino pasó por allí.

Sonrió, sabiendo que se alegraba de que ella decidiera no irse hasta verlo recuperado. E intentó adaptarse a contar con el apoyo de alguien, dejando de a poco de resentir la ayuda de ella, cuando aun no se sentía del todo bien. Le dio la razón a Mina, sobre no poder todo el tiempo tenerlo en control todo, aun cuando temía perder el control de muchas cosas, hubo situaciones, como lo de su salud descuidada, donde debió aceptar que no era capaz de solucionarlo por sí mismo.

Y la pregunta de Seiya seguía revolviendo su cabeza. ¿La quería?

No estaba seguro si se sentía preparado para sus sentimientos, para aceptarlos, para averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, porque volver a sentir por alguien, no estaba planeado, no lo quiso. O al menos no lo había querido hasta ahora.

Pensó en lo que Mina dijo por la mañana, sobre algo hermoso que terminaba mal. Él sabía sobre eso, perfectamente.

—

_Estaba en su espacio de trabajo, el que había ambientado en la casa que compartía con su esposa. Era su lugar favorito, donde todo estaba dispuesto a su antojo y podía manejar cada cosa. Allí pasaba tardes trabajando sin que le molestaran, prefiriendo estar allí que su espacio en la universidad. Aunque seguía sin comprender por qué le daban facilidades para trabajar, siendo un empleado nuevo. Yaten intentaba quitar de su cabeza que su condición era causa del trato diferente._

_Bajó el volumen de la conferencia que estaba escuchando, cuando sintió la puerta abrirse._

— _¿Ocurre algo?_ —_ Consultó a Kakyuu._

— _Solo vine a…uhmm, estamos invitados a la celebración del aniversario de unos amigos, pero no creo que asistamos._ —_ Le informó._

— _¿No deseas ir?_ —_ Preguntó confundido, ella adoraba ir a esa clase de eventos._

— _Claro que sí, pero estás con mucho trabajo, no quiero interrumpirte. Y como prefieres evitar esas reuniones, no quiero que te sientas incómodo._ —_ Argumentó._

_Yaten apagó la conferencia, poniendo atención a su esposa._

— _Entonces no quieres ir porque piensas que seré un bicho raro entre tus amigos._ —_ Le dijo, creyendo entender la verdadera razón detrás de lo que ella hablaba._

— _No es lo que quise decir._ —_ Se disculpó._

— _¿Qué es entonces? Nunca me he negado a acompañarte a alguna reunión._

— _Yaten…_

— _¿Te incomoda a ti?_

— _No, pero a ti sí._ —_ Suspiró. _— _Es como si fuera una obligación, y no quiero obligarte. Si no te acomoda, está bien. Mi vida no es permanecer en eventos sociales._ —_ Continuó calma, aunque incómoda, no quería que se tornara en una discusión, pero al parecer ya no podía evitarse._

— _¿Y qué es tu vida? ¿Permanecer cuidándome como si no pudiera hacer nada por mi mismo?_ —_ Preguntó Yaten, comenzando a molestarse. _— _¿Te das cuenta que toda nuestra vida es sobre lo que almorzaremos, cenaremos? ¿Qué queda de lo demás? ¿Por qué no puedes admitir que te incomoda salir conmigo a lugares donde no puedo moverme a mi antojo porque los desconozco?_ —_ Le forzó._

— _Estás siendo muy duro, sabes que disfrutábamos mucho salir. Solo que estás tan ocupado últimamente, te lo pasas encerrado aquí._ —_ Quiso calmarle, pero no podía dejar de apuntar lo obvio._

— _¿No puedo disfrutar de la paz y mi trabajo en mi propia casa? Que no salgamos tanto como antes no significa que esté algo mal._

— _Está algo mal, estás constantemente apartándote de mí, te encierras y me duele, deberíamos ser como antes._ —_ Soltó, finalmente admitiéndolo a sí misma, y a él._

— _Deberíamos entender que tenemos deberes, no solo diversión y tiempo libre._ —_ Resopló, no queriendo discutir, nunca discutían, aunque últimamente tampoco conversaban mucho. _— _Será mejor que elijas un lindo vestido, iremos al aniversario de tus amigos._

— _No vale de nada arreglarse si la única persona para la que deseas lucir hermosa, no puede apreciarlo._ —_ Dijo suave. No quiso herirlo, pero era lo que sentía._

_Yaten solo escuchó la puerta cerrarse, no pudiendo regresar a trabajar, porque ella tenía razón. Cada vez estaban más distanciados, existían más conflictos. Y su esposa resentía más todo lo que él no podía compensar. _

_Era su culpa, estaba llevándolos a un punto sin retorno._

_Se puso de pie, dirigiéndose por la casa con cuidado, buscándola. La sintió sollozando en el baño y tanteó el espacio queriendo abrazarla. Ella no se negó, necesitando ese cariño._

— _Lo lamento, sé que han estado las cosas algo complicadas, pero lo superaremos._ —_ Le dijo calmante. _—_ Quiero acompañarte, salgamos._ —_ Propuso, mientras encontraba su rostro, dando un beso suave a sus labios. _— _Y sobre el vestido. Me encantará descubrir cómo es cuando te ayude a quitarlo al regreso._ —_ Le incitó._

_La escuchó reír suavemente. _— _Qué cosas dices, Yaten._

— _Solo salgamos, no discutamos mas._ —_ Pidió, dando por terminado el asunto, solo queriendo que volvieran a su modo normal, lleno de calma._

**ღ**

Cuando al fin recolectó lo necesario para ordenar sus clases atrasadas, quiso salir corriendo de allí, ansiosa por ir a la oficina de su tutor. Pero en su camino se interpuso el conocido cuerpo del hombre con el que no hablaba hace días, al que también prefería evitar.

— Hime, arrancando como siempre. — Saludó Saijo, con la misma sonrisa arrogante de siempre.

— Solo tengo mucho que estudiar. — Se disculpó.

— ¿Dónde andabas perdida? — Quiso saber él, curioso por la ausencia de la rubia en clases, o cualquier sitio donde solía encontrarla.

— Solo tuve una situación. — Respondió Mina, evadiendo darle más explicaciones, porque tampoco era como si debiera dárselas.

— Deja de ser tan esquiva. — Sonrió, acariciando su hombro. — Quiero hablar contigo algo que va a tranquilizarte.

— ¿Ahora? Es que tengo reunión. — Intentó zafarse, temiendo la clase de conversación que podrían tener.

— Solo un instante. Quiero que dejes de evitarme y que seamos amigos, podemos serlo si tu quieres. — Expresó claro.

Mina solo pudo mirarlo desconfiada, no creyendo del todo en sus nobles nuevas intenciones.

— ¿Lo quieres tu? La última vez me dijiste algo diferente sobre lo que querías conmigo. — Replicó.

— Y tu respondiste clara, solo no quiero perder el compartir contigo, los amigos también conversan y comparten. — Devolvió, no teniendo la misma actitud insistente de la última vez que conversaron.

— ¿Prometes comportarte? — Pidió, queriendo no ser tan desconfiada.

— Siempre. — Sonrió él en un intento de cara inocente.

Lo dudó un momento, pero no quería tampoco terminar de mala forma el asunto. Tenía simpatía por Saijo y aun con su tipo de acercamiento inicial, compartir con él era bueno. Se divertían, y estaba segura que podrían divertirse de otras formas, aparte de las ya exploradas.

— Entonces me alegra que podamos hacer esto. — Dijo Mina, notoriamente más relajada. — Amigos. — Aseguró, estirándole su mano.

Aceptaba que quizá era incómodo y raro, pero lo intentaría. Le agradaba Saijo y suponía que nada malo vendría de ser amiga de alguien con quien salió. Además, aunque se sentía atraída por él, su cabeza estaba despejándose y jugar todo el tiempo no ayudaría a su propia calma.

Luego de sentirse satisfecha con la resolución entre Saijo y ella, se dirigió al baño.

Estaba nerviosa, y podía ver en su rostro la estúpida sonrisa de anticipación. Pero también tenía claro que iba a la oficina de Yaten a trabajar, no sería lo mismo que esos días en su departamento.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, contrario a todas las veces que estuvo allí, tocó la puerta para entrar, esperando hasta que escuchó la voz de él indicándole que podía pasar. Se encontraba junto a la ventana, con su rostro hacia el exterior, pareciendo ensimismado.

— Nunca tocas la puerta, ¿está todo bien? — Consultó suave.

Mina dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio y se acercó a él, buscando ver cómo hablar, cómo seguir en ese instante luego de los días juntos.

— Todo está bien, solo, pensé que no quería darte motivos para molestarte conmigo, como siempre. — Bromeó.

Durante un momento, Yaten permaneció en silencio, tomando el impulso de hacer lo que creyó correcto en ese momento. Le dio la cara, dejándola verlo y sonrió suavemente.

— No estoy molesto, aunque he tenido bastante trabajo que terminar, por los días fuera. — Explicó.

— Pero han sido buenos días. — Resolvió Mina, no queriendo perder la buena relación que permanecía entre ellos. No queriendo perder nada de lo que estaba sintiéndose entre ellos.

— Debemos hablar, ¿no lo crees? — Sugirió Yaten, contrario a lo que pensó, no estaba calmado, pero tampoco tan complicado como por la mañana. Solo necesitaban conversarlo y todo podría ir mejor.

— Quizá, solo que no estoy segura de qué diremos. — Admitió Mina, algo temerosa de donde los llevara lo que dijeran.

— Supongo que la verdad. — Respondió el platinado, simple y directo.

— ¿Nada de evitar temas? — Consultó ella.

— Es lo que menos he hecho estos días contigo, evitarte. Lo sabes. — Sonrió, totalmente dispuesto, por primera vez, a enfrentar su situación con Mina.

— Tú sabes la razón. — Murmuró nerviosa.

— No del todo, ¿me la dirás? — Le pidió.

— Todo lo que ha ocurrido, Yaten. No lo sé, me siento tan bien contigo, no puedo explicarlo.

— Tampoco yo. — Musitó.

Por un momento, ambos permanecieron en su intento poner en concreto toda la situación, siendo tan difícil ponerlo en palabras. Pero hubo quizá otras formas de expresarlo, la forma que ellos solían tener.

Yaten estiró su mano, como cada mañana al despertar, buscando el rostro de Mina, ayudado por ella cuando se acercó, tomando su mano en la suya para dejarlo reconocerla. Él movió sus dedos, dibujando sus rasgos, buscando en ella más cercanía, y sonriendo de lo cómodo que le era, y de saber que ella disfrutaba de su tacto.

— Así que si eres tú. — Habló, cuando terminó su ritual de reconocimiento.

— Pensé que no te olvidabas de mi voz. — Alegó ella.

— No lo hago, pero quería asegurarme de no olvidar cómo se siente cuando sonríes. — Le dijo, dejando su pulgar sobre el borde de sus labios.

— Siempre sonrió cuando te siento cerca. — Suspiró, tomando el valor de terminar de hablar. — Porque, no sé qué pasa, pero es tan fuerte, Yaten. — Intentó explicar.

Supo entonces que no lograría si no decir muchas palabras sin coherencia, que quizá aun siendo ella habladora, no podría explicárselo porque no había una forma. También sabía que Yaten se encontraba confundido sobre esa conversación que sostenían.

Mina supo que existía solo una forma de expresarlo.

Imitó lo que él hacía, observándolo mientras acariciaba su rostro, dando un paso más, acercándose a él insegura, pero convencida de que no quería otra cosa.

El primer roce de sus labios fue suave, y Mina se preguntó porqué nunca sintió esa clase de nervios por besar, porqué sus emociones estaban tan desbordadas con algo tan pequeño, como esa tarde en el parque donde tomó su mano.

Yaten suspiró pesadamente, olvidando si alguna vez se abandonó así a alguien, tiró de ellas más cerca, queriendo la comodidad de su cuerpo contra el suyo para poder disfrutar de lo que quiso todos esos días. Pero ahora sabía que era cosa de abrir un poco de sí mismo.

Besarla fue una catarsis, como lo era todo a su lado. Era como si el sabor de sus labios fuese un dulce calmante, y aun podía notar lo intenso que era todo eso, lo que significó para él.

Se apartaron lentamente, reclinando sus frentes mientras permanecieron en silencio. Mina abrió sus ojos y lo miró, notando su rostro calmado, notando esa expresión que ella suponía también en su rostro.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Aino? — Le preguntó repentino, acunando el rostro de la rubia en su mano, no permitiéndole apartarse.

— No lo sé, ¿qué quieres hacer? — Dijo ella, no estando muy segura de qué pasaría. —Quizá…podríamos.

— Sí, lo sé. — Estuvo de acuerdo. — Mina, sabes que no tenía intenciones de estar con alguien, y sé que tu tampoco. — Comenzó, intentando poner en orden todo. —¿Podemos intentarlo con calma? Si vamos a algún lado, quiero que sea bien, no quiero cometer el mismo error de nuevo. — Admitió.

Y se notió aliviado, porque quizá el sentir lo que estaba sintiendo por ella no era malo, si no simplemente algo que le hacía sentir vivo de nuevo.

— Tengo miedo, pero no creo que pueda evitarlo." Le respondió. — Yaten…intentémoslo. — Aceptó. Y la tensión sobre sus hombres se fue, llenándola de algo que no tuvo en mucho tiempo: esperanzas.

Yaten la abrazó, contento de lo que decidían, sabiendo que quizá era un camino que se tornaría difícil, pero sabía que intentar abrirse, intentar seguir adelante con lo que sentía, era bueno. Si Mina había llegado para poner de cabeza su vida, por esta vez, lo permitiría.

La sintió aferrarse a él mientras reía suavemente.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Consultó.

— Solo pensaba, tengo muchas ganas de pasarme el día besándote. — Le contó, luego apartándose levemente y de mala gana. — Pero ya sé que me dirás que debemos trabajar, y aprender a ponernos en la situación que corresponde y que debo ser más responsable y que no pode-

Yaten tiró de ella, devolviéndola entre sus brazos, no dejándola seguir hablando tonterías, porque el pensamiento de pasar todo el día besándola, le pareció mucho mas tentador que discutir cómo organizarían el trabajar en la investigación y tener algo juntos.

Dejó a un lado el razonamiento y se deleitó en dejarle claro que quizá él tampoco tendría suficiente de sus besos.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Disculpen la demora, he estado muy ocupada grabando mi tesis y por eso el abandono. Por otro lado, ahora soy licenciada en comunicación audivisual y eso recompensa todo el desgaste de grabar x.x**_

_**Considerando el cumpleaños de Mina este 22 de octubre, es justo subir al fin, además extrañaba mucho esto, y este capítulo en especial porque todos necesitamos algo de dulzura en la vida.**_

_**Nos vemos en la próxima y gracias!**_

_**Besitos! =) **_


	10. Donde todo se vuelve alivio

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

* * *

** .**

**.**

_**REVIVE MIS SENTIDOS.**_

**.**

**.**

**10º "Donde todo se vuelve alivio."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo lo que Yaten necesitaba era cubierto por su chofer, no siendo simplemente quien manejaba su lujoso auto, también quien cuidaba del platinado. Y era extraño que Yaten, a menos que fuera necesaria su presencia, se diera el tiempo de salir a comprar.

No estaba seguro de lo que iba a pedir, y rió nervioso cuando el vendedor le preguntó qué iba a llevarse. Pero solo era cosa de recordar la tarde donde se sentó junto a Mina bajo la sombra de un árbol, adivinando a través de su voz lo hermoso que era el paisaje ese día.

Habían pasado apenas unos cuantos días desde la conversación que cambió la situación entre ellos, y no pasaba una hora sin sentirse ansioso sobre ello. Yaten estaba seguro que hacían lo correcto, pero la incertidumbre sobre lo que vendría, sobre el compartir parte de sí mismo, y lo entusiasmado que se sentía sobre algo tan simple como una salida, lo que causaba su constante ansiedad. Él intentaba controlarse aun.

Estaba allí comprando algunas bebidas y comida similar a la que Mina llevó para ambos, queriendo salirse de su propia rutina de visitar restaurantes, y que pudiera relajarse fuera de la oficina. Y no es que ahora trabajar les complicara, porque podía enfocarse en avanzar en la investigación de Mina, con algunas licencias a ratos, con pequeñas muestras de cercanía y cariño que comenzaban a acostumbrar.

Ya no existía el simple café por la mañana, Mina solía llevarle alguna golosina para convencerlo de quitar esa tonta regla de no besarse hasta terminado el horario oficial de sus reuniones. Y admitía que le costaba ser firme y negárselo, pero era bueno que supieran separar ambas cosas. Al menos ahora se sentía relajado en dejarle ver a ella lo mucho que le alegraba cuando llegaba alzando la voz en su oficina.

Él lamentaba no tener más tiempo en los días que llevaban en su intento, pero su ausencia en la universidad los días que pidió estar fuera, seguido del reposo por el asunto de su salud descuidada, le tenían lleno de trabajo. Pasaba más horas en la universidad, y se llevaba aun lo que sobraba para su departamento, bajo la amenaza de Mina si es que no descansaba lo suficiente.

— ¿No quiere agregar algunos chocolates? Los tenemos en oferta. — Indicó el vendedor, trayéndolo de vuelta a la tierra.

— Si tiene alguna caja, como para regalo, estaría bien. — Aceptó.

Luego de pagar, su chofer le acompañó hasta la puerta del auto, y abrió la ventana, queriendo un poco de aire.

Estaba sorprendido de sí mismo por dar ese paso, el que pensó no dar de nuevo por la posibilidad de que lo malo se repitiera. No estaba seguro qué era exactamente lo que debía hacer y lo que no, para que Mina no cayera en la misma actitud de Kakyuu hacia él. También era claro que no debía compararlas, que eran mujeres muy diferentes y que quizá solo con el tiempo aprendería como llevar sus propios demonios a un lado, a un sitio donde no afectaran su relación.

¿Tenían una relación? Se suponía que irían lento, pero no sabía cómo llamar a lo que estaban teniendo, solo se sentía libre de mantener su cercanía con ella, de saber que era mutuo y de poder relajarse con Mina. Era su oasis, reencontrándose con la libertad escurridiza, provocada por sus propias decisiones.

Y era aun curioso sentirse así de desatado, justo en el instante que comenzaba a unirse a otra persona. ¿Era eso lo que realmente necesitaba? Porque Mina nunca encajó en las ideas que él tuvo en su vida sobre una mujer que quería a su lado. Y ella se encargó desde el día que la conoció, de demostrarle que hubo cosas en las que estuvo errado.

Intentó quitarla de su cabeza por algunas horas, aun con lo difícil que le resultara. Aun tenía mucho trabajo atrasado, y no quería sacrificar sus reuniones con ella, menos la de esa tarde.

**ღ**

El mayor signo de que todo comenzaba a cambiar para Mina, fue que amó despertar y levantarse. Que el día comenzara y debiera salir de la cama para hacer todo lo que debía, fue motivo de sonrisa, solo porque dentro de ese día tenía reunión con Yaten.

Entró cantando a la ducha, alistándose sin prisas, porque tenía suficiente tiempo para además visitar a su amiga y vecina, a la que tenía demasiado abandonada. Se sintió culpable y decidió que era momento de ponerse al día.

Cuando estuvo lista, fue a la puerta frente a su departamento, esperando respuesta.

— ¡Mina! — Exclamó Serena, abrazándola efusivamente. — Creí que habías sido raptada o algo así, no te he visto para nada.

Ella sonrió, la había extrañado también, era tan agradable tener una amiga con quien compartir chismes y locuras. Era como tener esa parte infantil de vuelta, aunque sabía que era también un apoyo para ella. Mina no olvidaba aquella tarde donde Serena la consoló cuando peleó con Yaten y comenzó a notar lo que sentía por él.

— Pensé venir antes de mis clases, ¿estás ocupada? — Preguntó, entrando junto a ella al departamento.

— Solo ordenando algunas cosas, tenemos que llevar la ropa a la lavandería y hacer las compras para la casa. Seiya hará las compras, me toca el trabajo sucio. — Se quejó.

Mina la siguió hasta la habitación, donde había un regadero de ropa en el suelo, que Serena intentaba separar entre su ropa y la de su novio, devolviéndose a su labor.

— Seiya dice que soy desordenada, pero él no lo hace mejor. A veces pienso que quemar su ropa sucia sería una buena lección. — Continuó, mirando luego a Mina, recordando que su amiga le debía explicaciones. — Tu turno de contarme dónde has estado y qué ha pasado.

— ¿No te dijo Seiya que estaba con Yaten? — Dijo simple. — Enfermó y me quedé cuidándolo, solo fue un par de días. — Se excusó.

— Seiya me dijo. También me dijo que te vio saliendo de la habitación de Yaten como si….ya sabes, tu y él. — Insinuó.

Mina sintió sus mejillas arder. Recordaba eso, y los días allá, paseándose por el departamento de él con poca ropa, solo porque sabía que de todas formas no la veía y se sentía libre de lucir como se le antojara.

— No llevé ropa para cambiarme, de todas formas él no puede verme. Nada pasó entre nosotros. — Explicó, intentando desviar la atención de su amiga.

— Seiya me dio información de otro tipo, él conversó con Yaten…— Insinuó, atrapando la atención de Mina.

— ¿Dijo algo de mí? — Le preguntó interesada.

— ¡Ahá! — La indicó acusadora. — Entonces debería Yaten decir algo de ti. ¿Vas a contarme de una vez? — Pidió.

Quizá debería conversarlo, pero no estaba segura de qué era exactamente lo que debía contarle a su amiga.

Suspiró resignada.

— Nosotros estamos algo así como juntos. — Soltó. Era la verdad, _algo_ era la única forma de definirlo, por el momento.

Serena se quedó en silencio algo asombrada, pero se puso de pie y la abrazó feliz.

— Entonces es cierto, él te quiere, están de novios, ¡Al fin podrás sentirte feliz! — Le animó.

— No es así exactamente. — Intentó calmarle. — Estaremos yendo con calma, hablamos sobre lo que está pasando entre nosotros, no somos novios solo…queremos hacer las cosas bien. — Le explicó, sonriendo levemente.

— Luces tan linda. Como, ya sabes, tranquila y enamorada. — Y eso era lo que Serena veía en ella. Pero Mina no quería ir enseguida a ponerle estados a sus sentimientos.

Yaten tenía razón y ella aceptaba que todo estaba perfecto así, que con el tiempo comprenderían, y todo se pondría en su lugar.

— Es algo inesperado en realidad, pero se siente bien. Y hemos tenido poco tiempo, pero todo va de maravilla, hasta trabajando, quizá está más paciente ahora, hacemos buen equipo. — Le contó animada, pareciéndole todo tan bueno, tan preciado.

— Mina, debes confiar en que irán cada vez mejor, quizá a veces peleen, pero es normal. Míranos a Seiya y a mí, quiero matarlo a veces, pero lo amo y no podría respirar sin él y sus mañas, y su desorden, y sus calcetas sucias. — Enumeró, volviendo su vista al desastre que intentaba ordenar. — Agradece que Yaten es maniático del orden. Seiya me ha dicho que es terrible cuando va a verlo y deja algún desastre. — Agregó, sentándose sobre la cama, más interesada en su amiga que las labores domésticas.

— Lo único seguro es que deseo esto, intensamente. Deseo esto más de lo que he deseado cualquier cosa en mucho tiempo, y me asusta esa intensidad. Pero no voy a dejarlo ir. — Afirmó. Entonces miró a Serena, más confiada que antes, convencida de cada palabra que acababa de pronunciar.

**ღ**

Cortó el teléfono algo molesto, no queriendo realmente hacer más trámites que le ataban al pasado, pero nunca podía negarle algo a ella. Quizá nunca podría dejar de preocuparse por ella.

Llamó a Kakyuu para citarla en un café conocido para ambos, luego de que le informaran que los documentos de venta estaban listos y podía retirarlos. Pidió a su chofer que fuera por ellos y decidió entregárselos personalmente a su ex esposa, en su intención de poner fin a los lazos.

Permaneció sentado en el exterior del lugar, esperándola mientras se servía algo rápido, no queriendo dar excusa para demorar en su reunión con ella. Tenía tiempo aun, intentando poner clara su mente sobre qué decirle, pensando inevitablemente en Mina.

¿Debía decirle que estaba en _algo_ con otra persona? Después de todo Kakyuu fue su esposa y ella le informó que estaba pensando en irse a vivir con su nuevo novio. Por otro lado, su situación con la rubia era diferente y demasiado nueva como para hablarlo con cualquier persona, quizá más adelante le hablaría de eso.

— Yaten, pensé que llegarías mas tarde. — Le habló, sorprendiéndolo. Se sentó frente a él, contenta de verlo en calma, a diferencia de las últimas veces en que se reunieron.

— Quería un momento. Pero ya que estamos aquí veamos el asunto. — Le dijo extendiendo la carpeta con documentos. — Ya no hay mas líos, ni nada que tengamos que resolver entre nosotros. Vende esa casa y sé feliz. — Habló, siendo un poco duro.

— ¿Así nada más? — Preguntó algo golpeada por su tono.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— No podemos simplemente decir adiós como si tu y yo hubiéramos sido un negocio fracasado. — Explicó.

— Un divorcio es algo similar. — Dijo simple, no deseando más análisis, era tarde, era innecesario.

— No, porque siempre queda el cariño y respeto, y creo que si ya han acabado los lazos legales, deberíamos dar el siguiente paso.

— Despedirnos. — Concluyó Yaten.

— Ser amigos. — Corrigió ella, suavemente sugiriéndolo. Pero era lo que realmente deseaba.

— ¿Pretendes que seamos amigos? Estuvimos casados, es diferente a un par de chicos que salen unas semanas y notan que no funcionó. — Se defendió el platinado, no deseando esa conversación.

— Somos adultos, y no creo que sea algo terrible. Siempre serás parte de mi vida, fuimos amigos en algún momento, no veo razón para volver a serlo. — Continuó calmada.

Yaten no respondió. ¿Qué estupidez era esta? Él solo quería acabar con esto, pero ahí estaba su voz suplicante, pidiéndole una amistad como sello de paz. Y se sintió algo idiota e infantil, porque era quien quería huir de esta situación. Quizá Kakyuu estaba en lo correcto.

— De acuerdo, quizá tienes razón. — Aceptó. — Lo lamento, no quise ser duro contigo.

— Está bien, sé que podemos llevarnos bien así, te conozco. — Le dijo, al fin conforme.

Él no estaba tan seguro de que ella realmente lo conocía, pero no era ahora importante.

— Debo irme, tengo una reunión en la universidad y no quiero atrasarme. — Le indicó, despidiéndose con menos tensión que antes, comenzando a aceptar mejor lo que ella le dijo. — Cuídate, Kakyuu.

— También hazlo, Yaten. — Le deseó.

Yaten se alejó con calma, sabiendo por donde dirigirse en un lugar conocido para él.

Una amistad con Kakyuu quizá era algo que podría sanar entre ellos los rencores. Cada uno tenía su vida y así como estaba afrontando sus sentimientos hacía Mina, podría ser tiempo de poner la cara al término de su matrimonio.

**ღ**

Salió aun con tiempo para la universidad, decidiendo caminar hasta allá para despejarse y disfrutar del día soleado, sintiéndose animada para cualquier cosa.

Comenzó a tararear una canción, pensando aun en lo que había conversado con Serena. ¿Por qué su amiga insistía tanto en convencerla de que estaba enamorada de Yaten? Ella misma trataba de no enredarse la cabeza, pero entre Serena y Seiya les empujaban quizá en exceso. Y lo que menos deseaba era dejarse llevar demasiado lejos enseguida, no podía hacerlo de nuevo.

No estaba nuevamente preguntándose si Yaten sería como Kunzite fue con ella, pero sí sabía que debía ser más cuidadosa, ya no era una niña cegada por sus sentimientos, era una mujer consciente de lo que hacía, o al menos lo intentaba. Sabía también que Yaten estaba tan preocupado y receloso de sus sentimientos, tanto como ella, pero ambos habían elegido intentarlo, y no podía dejar de sentirse feliz de lo dulce que él había sido con ella. ¿Quién iba a decirle que el idiota que la sacaba de su buen humor iba a ser tan increíble?

Pero las señales estaban allí, como aquel día profético bajo el árbol. Ella sabía que Yaten tenía ese exterior duro, pero que quizá con algo de persistencia y siendo testaruda, como él decía, lograba ir viendo las capas ocultas bajo el perfil público de Yaten Kou, y eso no hacía más que atraerla a seguir buscando.

Miró hacia los lados cuando se disponía a cruzar la calle, quedándose helada cuando a lo lejos creyó ver a alguien familiar.

— No puede ser. — Murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza, mirando nuevamente para asegurarse de lo que vio. Encontrando el mismo sitio, vacío.

Pasó sus manos por su rostro, sintiendo el aire escaso, creyendo que era cruel que su mente le jugara esas malas bromas. Mina había pasado un par de años sin ver a Kunzite, y estaba segura que era imposible que él se encontrara en ese lugar, pero que aun sin la presencia física, la atormentaba. Y este no era el momento de caer en sus miedos, no iba a permitirlo, no podía dejar a sus errores arruinar lo que comenzaba con Yaten.

Apuró su paso, queriendo estar en la universidad pronto, aun si el platinado no llegaba, al menos podría estar en la oficina en paz, porque ese era el sitio de ambos.

Y apenas unos metros de caminata acelerada bastaron para estrellarla contra otra persona. Esperaba caer sentada al suelo, pero la agarraron firmemente, y luego, al abrir los ojos, vio la sonrisa burlona de Saijo.

— ¿Dónde vas tan acelerada? — Le preguntó divertido.

— Eh…universidad. — Respondió torpe, primero creía ver a Kunzite y ahora se le aparecía Saijo. Su día no podía ser más irónico.

— ¿Tienes clase o algo? — Consultó.

— Solo tutoría. — Dijo apresurada.

— Tarde de tortura con Kou.

— No es una tortura. — Defendió a Yaten.

— ¿Tienes tiempo? Iba por un helado, quizá quiera compañía de una gran amiga. — Sugirió.

Mina no lo pensó mucho, aunque iba a negarse, pero fue tarde cuando se vio arrastrada a la heladería. De todas formas era bueno poder compartir con él cosas más amistosas que las que compartieron poco tiempo atrás.

¿Por qué tenía que acordarse de Kunzite como si fuera un constante obstáculo para seguir adelante? Ahora que sentía estar bien sobre ello, parecía no estarlo del todo.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Puedes hablarlo. — Interrumpió Saijo, notándola con la cabeza en otro sitio.

— Solo intento elegir el sabor de helado que quiero. — Mintió.

— Sugiero chocolate.

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó, dejándolo que fuera por el pedido de ambos.

Miró hacia la calle, suspirando profundamente. Al final no tenía mucho que hacer, solo dejar de ver fantasmas y fijar su vista en lo concreto de su presente.

Y ese presente le seguía una prometedora tarde con Yaten, trabajando quizá, pero eso no importaba, porque estaba segura que con él sería divertido.

— Ya, me contarás lo que te tiene algo distraída. — Exigió al regresar, entregándole su cono de helado.

— Que ahora seamos amigos no quiere decir que vomitaré mis pensamientos cada vez que lo pidas. — Dijo divertida, queriendo dejar de enredarse la cabeza.

— Los amigos se cuentan todo. — Contradijo.

— Nadie cuenta totalmente todo. — Lo miró, sin alguna intención de ceder.

— Ah, y a ti te gusta hacerte la misteriosa, quizá estás coqueteando conmigo, Hime. —

— ¡No lo hago! — Se defendió alarmada, provocando la risa de Saijo.

— Hoy no se puede ni bromear contigo. Deberías relajarte. — Tocó su hombro, buscando que ella se calmara.

Mina suspiró nuevamente, intentando dejar de alarmarse. Quizá en algún momento confiaría del todo en que Saijo realmente pretendía ser su amigo.

— Lo lamento, es que creí ver a alguien, entonces uno piensa que se vuelve loca. —Comentó ligera.

— Pienso que estás bastante loca, pero eso me agrada de ti. Tener amigas que están mal de la cabeza, lo hace divertido.

— ¡Hey! No estoy loca.

— Y si lo fueras, una chica linda como tu hace a cualquier idiota perder la razón. — Alagó, no ocultando su modo coqueto a ella.

Mina rodó los ojos, Saijo nunca dejaría de ser lisonjero y de intentar enredarla con dobles intenciones.

Intentó terminar pronto su helado, para continuar su camino a la universidad. Saijo aun tenía cosas que hacer en los alrededores, y le advirtió que otro día después de clases la invitaría a algún lugar cándido y amigable.

**ღ**

Si no estaba equivocado, Mina estaba retrasada. Él odiaba los retrasos, y deseaba profundamente castigarla con una tonelada de libros extras.

Entonces recordó el sonido suave de su risa.

Yaten se preguntó hasta donde llegaría el efecto que ella estaba provocando constantemente en él, como si fuera la dulce miel que de a poco iba cubriendo lo agrio que se había vuelto todo a su alrededor en los últimos años. Y era eso lo que ahora le tenía el porta equipaje de su auto lleno de compras que hizo para su paseo con ella.

— ¡Yaten! Lo lamento, me vine caminando y me retrasé. — Se disculpó, entrando disparada a la oficina, sin tocar la puerta, como era su costumbre.

Quiso permanecer serio, pero fue imposible, largándose a reír de su voz agotada, haciéndolo adivinar que venía corriendo.

— ¿Qué es gracioso? — Preguntó desconcertada.

— Tu, lo eres siempre. Ven aquí. — La llamó, esperando que se acercara para saludarla.

Lo sorprendió abrazándolo cariñosa, besando su mejilla contenta de verlo y permanecer cercana a él.

— Creo que me siento animada para una tarde de trabajo. — Murmuró.

— Pero no será aquí, iremos donde me llevaste hace un tiempo. — Le informó.

Mina estuvo feliz, agradeciéndole la sorpresa y tironeándolo por los pasillos de la universidad para llegar luego a su día de paseo. Se sentía como una niña emocionada, llegando a ser tan preciado para ella esos pequeños gestos que él tenía.

Cuando llegaron al parque, bajaron las bolsas que Yaten había llevado, despidiéndose del chofer para ir, guiado por Mina, hacia la sombra bajo el árbol.

— Están cayendo algunos pétalos por la brisa. — Comentó, estirando una manta para ellos, indicándole a Yaten que se sentara a su lado cuando estuvo todo dispuesto.

— Y supongo que te agrada ver como caen, como toda niña. — Le siguió.

— Si soy una niña, no entiendo porqué me sacas a pasear. — Se quejó.

— No lo sé, ¿instinto paternal reprimido? — Bromeó.

— ¡Yaten! — Golpeó su hombro, dejándose caer confianzuda sobre sus piernas. —Dame tu mano. — Pidió, guiándolo sobre su cabello, en una petición de caricias.

— Suave y desenredado, justo como me agrada. — Resolvió el platinado.

— ¿Qué más te gusta? — Preguntó.

— ¿De ti o en general?

— Lo que quieras decirme. — Ofreció, en una conversación ligera. Quería a veces preguntarle qué le gustaba de ella, pero le parecía más interesante descubrirlo a la manera de él.

Yaten permaneció pensando qué decirle. Él mismo daba vueltas en las cosas que le gustaban de Mina, pero se sentía aun algo inseguro de decirlas, o de aceptarlas siquiera. Por otro lado pensó que era bueno comentarle algunas cosas que le gustaban en general, era la forma de conocerse más, de abrirse de a poco.

— Me gusta la música clásica en general, la prefiero a la actual. Cuando era niño solía pintar y dibujar, pero lo dejé cuando no podía ver lo que resultaba. Y creo que tus sándwich no son tan terribles, lo que no quiere decir que me atreva a probar como cocinas otra vez. — Le dijo.

Mina rió de lo último, sabiendo que le costaba admitir que le gustase la comida simple y mortal.

— Dime algo que no sepa. Aunque lo de tus dibujos de niño no lo sabía, ¿no guardas alguno? — Preguntó curiosa.

— Quizá. Cuéntame de tus gustos. — Le devolvió, queriendo saber de ella también.

— Tu. — Respondió simple. — Me distraes demasiado como para acordarme de otra cosa ahora. — Alcanzó la mano que él tenía en su cabello, enlazando sus dedos.

— Mina… — Murmuró algo avergonzado.

— ¿Está mal que diga eso? No lo creo, deberías saberlo de todas formas. — Le dijo. —¿Te molesta? — Quiso saber.

— He perdido la costumbre, siento tan extraño a mi todas esas…ya sabes, palabras cariñosas. — Admitió.

— También siento eso. — Suspiró. — Pero se me dan tan naturales contigo. ¿No me dices todo el tiempo que debo esforzarme por lo que me importa? Eso hago, intentar dejar de callarme con todas las cosas que me nace decirte, porque me importas mucho. — Confesó.

— Me alegra que estés confiando en mi. — Sonrió suave, llevando la mano de la rubia a su boca, dejando un beso suave. — Quizá es hora de que comencemos a confiar mas, quizá solo…esto, estar aquí. Disfrutarlo, como lo hago ahora. — Elevó su rostro, sintiendo la brisa en sus mejillas, despejando lo turbado en su mente.

El silencio volvió, alimentando la complicidad que crecía entre ellos. Yaten intentaba dimensionarlo, todo el tiempo, no pudiendo creer que volvía a sentirse de esa forma. Sin embargo, las sensaciones no eran como antes.

— Háblame del ex novio con el que viviste. — Soltó repentino.

Mina lo miró confundida.

— ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

— Seiya. — Dijo simple. Él se lo había mencionado unos días atrás, y Yaten se sentía curioso sobre Mina en medio de una relación seria, viviendo con alguien.

— No sé qué decir, es algo que pasó hace años. — Dijo evasiva.

— ¿Años? No eres tan vieja. ¿Es de quien hablaste ese día que me diste tu té especial? — Preguntó, sin poder evitar remarcarle que aun estaba molesto por la vez que lo drogó.

Hablar no era fácil, no de eso, ¿Cuántos años llevaba guardándolo solo por no traer los recuerdos amargos? Y aun permanecía el fantasma allí, no dejándola alguna vez vivir su propia vida.

— Me fui a vivir con él cuando tenía dieciséis años. — Dijo al fin.

— Eras menor de edad. ¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿Tus padres lo permitieron? — Interrogó.

— Mamá, vivía con ella, lo odiaba. Quizá tenía razón. Pero le dije que si intentaba traerme a casa y separarnos, nunca volvería a verme. Era joven Yaten, creía que todo lo que necesitaba era ese amor. Y él, era mayor que yo, todo lo que decía era para mí correcto. — Le explicó, siendo su voz poco enérgica, diferente a lo habitual.

— ¿Qué ocurrió luego? — Continuó, intentando comprender por qué la afectaba tanto.

— Deberíamos dejar historia para otro día. ¿No crees? — Pidió, queriendo que él comprendiera que no era su tema de conversación favorito.

Yaten asintió, dándole espacio. Era para él algo importante saberlo, porque tenía la impresión de que esa situación hablaba mucho del carácter actual de Mina. Pero quiso respetarla y no presionar, porque ella lo hizo con él aquella vez, luego de su discusión con Kakyuu.

— Aprenderás a tocar en el piano tu canción, te enseñaré. — Ofreció queriendo animarla.

— ¿Lo harás? ¿Seguro no acabaré con tu paciencia? — Bromeó, queriendo recuperar el humor entre ambos.

— Es casi seguro que sí, pero tomaré el riesgo. Con una condición. — Le advirtió.

— Ya me extrañaba tanta amabilidad.

— Solo lo haré cuando me entregues el primer borrador de la estructura definitiva de la investigación. Y quiero al menos el primer capítulo desarrollado. — Sentenció, era una forma de presionarla, pero también de impulsarla.

— ¿Qué hay de eso de no mezclar la investigación con lo nuestro? — Se quejó.

— Tú no puedes, eres la alumna, yo puedo, soy quien manda aquí. — Respondió con gracia.

— ¡Eso no es justo! Además, según fechas, demoraré al menos un mes en llegar a ese punto. — Analizó, notando de pronto que la propuesta de enseñarle estaba lejana.

— Un mes será corto, tenemos mucho trabajo de todas formas. — Le calmó. Deseó que el tiempo no pasara así de rápido, para no tener tanto trabajo encima, pero lo cierto es que un mes se les haría nada para lo que se venía.

— Si hay mucho trabajo, quizá no podamos salir mucho. ¿Podrías convencer al doctor Kou que nos regale algo de tiempo para nosotros? — Comenzó, levantándose de a poco alcanzándolo en un abrazo.

— ¿Estás intentando engatusarme? — Preguntó, resistiéndose un poco.

— ¿Yo? Nunca. — Respondió en voz inocente.

— Te traje aquí para trabajar, y mira en lo que terminamos. — Reclamó, no estando de todas formas molesto, nunca estaba molesto por sus caricias, si lo estaba por permitirse ser tan blando con ella.

— Para trabajar, con esa comida, con manta, con charla. ¿Pretendes que te crea?

— En realidad, es esto solo la previa. — Anunció, cambiando el tono de su voz, notando que ella estaba sorprendida.

— ¿Hay algo más agradable que tienes para mí? — Consultó curiosa.

— No es nada, solo pensé que quizá deberías alimentarte mejor en un lugar diferente. Y conozco este restaurante…— Dijo algo evasivo. —…quizá tengo una reservación para esta noche.

— Oh, yo…no sé qué decir.

— Que estarás lista a las ocho, cuando pase por ti. — Dijo simple.

— ¿Debo vestir algo especial? — Preguntó, no sabiendo bien cómo proceder.

— Como desees, a mi me da igual, no es como si un vestido cambie tu compañía. —Respondió. Ese asunto del atuendo era algo incómodo para él, nunca sabiendo qué decir, y le recordaba a Kakyuu quejándose sobre no lucir algo que él pudiera ver.

— Me aseguraré de que sea una tela que se distinga en la oscuridad. — Contestó animada, recordando lo que él intentaba enseñarle, sobre reconocer objetos sin usar la vista.

Yaten sonrió, estando conforme de saber que tendría siempre con qué sorprenderse sobre ella. Donde él veía un posible inconveniente, ella aparecía con algo tan cómodo y agradable como un comentario sobre la textura de una tela, nada de lucirse para él.

Cada instante era más, cada toque, cada palabra y en cada parte de ellos mismos, cuidadosamente entregada al otro.

La sintió respirar sobre sus labios, distrayéndolo de sus ideas, llevándolo a donde todo era sensaciones. Mina tenía, sin saberlo, ese poder sobre él, hechizando cada parte de sí con un simple beso. Siendo todo menos simple, lo que contenía cada roce de su boca.

Dejó un beso sobre la punta de su nariz, antes de separarse.

— No creas que te librarás de trabajar hoy, haremos una pauta sobre lo que debes prestar más atención en tus idas a la escuela de niños. — Le informó.

— ¿No prefieres quedarte así? Puedo seguir besándote. — Ofreció.

— Mina, tengamos voluntad. — Pidió, apartándose de mala gana.

Suspiró resignada, sacando sus apuntes, comenzando a relatarle a Yaten los puntos de interés que había encontrado en la escuela, y algunas situaciones de las que Lita le habló.

Él intentó ser profesional, como siempre, escuchando atento lo que pudiera ser más importante, descartando ideas. Pero se vio perdido en su voz, simplemente escuchando la melodía de sus palabras, acompañadas por el canto de los pájaros que revoloteaban en el árbol.

Y una cosa fue segura para Yaten: no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que la detuviera de su parloteo sobre la escuela de niños, y la llevara nuevamente entre sus brazos, queriéndola allí como su adorable tesoro.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Terminé esto antes de lo esperado. Quizá porque ansío enormemente comenzar el capítulo 11. Muchas gracias por la lectura! **_

_**Besitos! =) **_


	11. Sentirte en cada forma posible

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

* * *

** .**

**.**

_**REVIVE MIS SENTIDOS.**_

**.**

**.**

**11º "Sentirte en cada forma posible."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando la primavera está en su cumbre, los árboles florecen, los días gradualmente se colorean, trayendo al paisaje la calidez y el tímido susurro de una promesa sobre días aun más brillantes.

Y el sol colándose por la ventana, mientras esperaba que la secretaria de Yaten se desocupara, la tenía distraída. Porque cada día se volvía más luminoso a sus ojos, más llenos de felicidad, y sintiéndose afortunada de todo lo que estaba viviendo.

Las últimas semanas habían sido alegres, quizá todo el trabajo que tenían ambos encima no les permitió verse tanto como deseaban, pero intentaban aprovecharlo.

Yaten había sido asignado para preparar conferencias, que luego dictarían otros colegas de la universidad, teniéndolo de cabeza escribiendo y reuniendo material necesario para hacer cátedras consistentes. Mina se ofreció a grabar con su voz algunos de los textos que él necesitaba reproducir, queriendo ahorrarle la molestia de la voz computarizada que traducía a sonido los escritos que precisaba.

Pero ella no estaba mucho mejor. Atrasarse en sus clases la tenía vuelta loca, teniendo pendientes que apenas podía coordinar con el tiempo que le dedicaba a su investigación, y el trabajo recién adquirido.

Lita le sugirió ser su asistente, siendo útil no solo para su plan original, visitando ese lugar, si no ingresos extras que no le venían nada de mal. Mina no sabía mucho de niños o cualquier cosa de medicina o educación especial, pero la ayudaba a organizar reuniones y visitas. Un trabajo ligero que le permitía estar al tanto del trabajo en la escuela, así como permanecer observando a los niños, y aprendiendo junto con ellos.

Extrañó a Yaten, porque tener un trabajo de medio tiempo, más la universidad, más la investigación, le dejaban poco tiempo. Y aprovechaba de grabarle lecturas para ayudarlo, haciendo lo posible por alivianarle la carga laboral. La imagen de Yaten enfermo era algo que no quería volver a vivir, y su querido tutor no era precisamente la persona más fácil de convencer, cuando se trataba de permanecer descansando.

Estaba convencida que Yaten se mataba trabajando en su insistencia de probar ante todos lo capaz que era de hacerlo todo, sin ayuda, sin algún inconveniente por no poder ver. Y con el tiempo, iba comprendiendo que la única persona a quien Yaten debía convencer, era a sí mismo, porque no existía alguien que pudiera reclamar sobre la sobresaliente carrera del Doctor Kou. Ella deseaba que él viera en sí mismo, lo que a ella le parecía tan obvio, que todas las cualidades por las que le admiró, incluso antes de comenzar a sentirlo en su corazón, él pudiera apreciarlas.

"Señorita Aino." Le llamó, al terminar la conversación telefónica que atendía. "El Doctor Kou se encuentra en una reunión, pero pidió que deje aquí la entrega y le recuerde pasar por la tarde para los comentarios previos." Informó.

Mina sabía de esa reunión, Yaten se lo comentó. Pero era correcto mantener en secreto su relación, al menos por un tiempo.

Le extendió la carpeta con el grueso contenido, donde se encontraba la entrega oficial impresa, junto con un cd que grabó, quedándose hasta tarde en la noche. Allí estaba por su propia voz relatado cada párrafo que escribió. Si tenía que quedar una constancia escrita de sus avances, estaba bien, pero no iba a dejar a Yaten con la desagradable procesadora de textos. Además, el grabarle las lecturas comenzaba a convertirse parte del acuerdo mutuo.

— Volveré por la tarde entonces. — Dijo Mina, sonriendo. Porque no podía esperar a verlo en unas horas.

Luego de una clase breve pudo hacerse tiempo para ir a la escuela, teniendo presente que Lita le había pedido estar cuando llegara un nuevo alumno. Era un chico complicado, y Mina no estaba segura de hacer observación del caso. Pero en el instante que Lita le habló sobre el niño, no pudo negarse.

Un niño de seis años, que se negaba a compartir con el resto, encerrado en su mundo y su afán de hacer cosas sin ayuda, de no admitir que necesitaba enseñanzas para poder acostumbrarse a su nuevas capacidades especiales.

Ese niño era, a ojos de Mina, como imaginó a Yaten de esa edad.

Había visto muchas veces el comportamiento infantil normal, pero este no parecía nada como el resto, respondiendo como un pequeño adulto a las consultas, siempre en su actitud defensiva.

Apenas pudo saludarlo, cuando él cuestionó lo que ella hacía, finalmente teniendo que terminar la presentación de especialistas, para ir directo a la primera parte de su proceso allí.

Se sentía tensa al terminar sus deberes allí, pero intentó relajarse porque debía regresar a la universidad, para tutoría, y luego robarse al tutor.

**ღ**

Había presentado al comité lo que requerían para el ciclo de conferencias, y se encontraba sentado, aburrido y a la espera de los comentarios, que esperaba no fueran demasiados. No tenía intención de volver a las correcciones.

— Todo en orden, Doctor Kou. Aunque queremos realizar algo menos técnico, que sea más una conversación entre el exponente y los asistentes. — Le explicaron.

— ¿Debo formular diálogos teatrales entonces? — Ironizó. ¿Qué era eso? Él no estaba para hacerle los estudios más entretenidos a nadie.

Excepto quizá a Mina.

Tenía demasiadas actitudes blandas hacia ella, pero al menos no habían descuidado el trabajo. Y era demasiado trabajo lo que lo tenía resentido en ese instante, deseando que todo el comité se callara y le permitiera irse a su oficina.

— Cada una de sus cátedras está perfectamente planteada, pero a veces se necesita llegar más al oyente. — Continuaron, buscándole el lado amable a Yaten.

— Para eso están mis carismáticos colegas, encargados de exponer lo que yo les entrego. — Se defendió, llevaban demasiado tiempo allí conversando.

Y como ocurría cada vez que no existían acuerdos, Yaten se salía con la suya.

Luego de zafarse de sus colegas, se retiró hacia su oficina, recibiendo la entrega que Mina le dejó con la secretaria.

Se encerró, poniendo el cd que ella grabó, agradecido de poder escucharla y analizar lo que había condensado allí. Pero entonces, llevando algunos minutos de reproducción, Yaten notó lo problemático que era lo fácil que era ser distraído por la voz de Mina. Estaba más concentrado en escucharla, por ser ella, que en las palabras. Y era su trabajo poder concentrarse y darle comentarios útiles para que ella pudiera seguir.

Juntó su voluntad, logrando regresar a su profesionalismo, comenzando a apuntar los detalles que necesitaba que ella revisara.

Cuando Mina llegó, aun no finalizaba la revisión, pero decidió que era necesario parar por ese día.

Ella lo saludó efusiva, más interesada en ellos y su relación, que en el trabajo.

— Aino, vete a sentar, tenemos que conversar de tu entrega. — Le ordenó, buscando mantener la distancia por un rato.

— De acuerdo. — Respondió de mala gana.

— No terminé de escuchar tu grabación, pero te tengo varios apuntes para que revises, creo que la base al fin está firme y tú clara con el tema. Pero aun sigues en la superficie, ¿no puedes profundizar más? Tienes material de sobra. — Se quejó.

— Lo haré, lo siento. — Murmuró algo incómoda por el regaño.

— Mina, ya pasamos por esto. No puedes dormirte en los laureles, no voy a volverme más blando contigo y necesito que respondas a lo que exijo. — Expuso.

— Entiendo, es solo que han sido semanas demasiado ocupadas. — Se excusó.

— Nada es más importante que este trabajo y lo sabes. — Le dijo, dejándola sin alguna réplica.

No es que adorara ser duro con ella, pero tenía que presionarla para lograr lo que él veía de potencial en esa investigación, y por mucho que prefiriera pasar la tarde escuchando su risa, no iba a aflojar su exigencia.

— Ahora, para que cambies esa cara de niña regañada que supongo que tienes, te tengo una invitación. — Le ofreció, dejando de lado las cosas del trabajo, era tiempo de ellos.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Iremos a comer? — Consultó entusiasmada.

— No, iremos a casa, tarde libre para nosotros. Te debo una lección de piano. — Informó, poniéndose de pie para buscar sus cosas.

Era tiempo de descansar de los deberes y preocuparse de ellos al fin.

**ღ**

Entró tras él a su departamento, siempre curiosa de verlo moverse con soltura dentro de su espacio. Definitivamente allí se hacía presente la manía de Yaten, de conocer a la perfección cada rincón del lugar en el que vivía, y sentirse libre de ir por todos lados, sin obstáculos.

— ¿Seguro no te has arrepentido de ser mi maestro de piano? — Preguntó divertida.

— Ya no hay donde escapar, supongo. — Respondió aun moviéndose, yendo a la cocina por algo de comer.

— No has almorzado, ¿Cuándo comenzarás a preocuparte más de ti mismo? — Le regañó, siguiéndolo en lo que hacía.

— Mina, no me des sermones, tuve demasiados asuntos en la universidad y preferí llegar a comer aquí. — Dijo simple.

— Solo no quiero verte enfermar de nuevo. ¿Puedes prometer que te cuidarás? — Pidió.

— ¿Puedes prometer que dejarás de preocuparte en exceso de todo lo que hago? — Preguntó de vuelta.

— No. — Sonrió, acerándose a él para abrazarlo por la espalda, mientras le permitía seguir en sus arreglos de cena. — Yo sé que amas cuidar de ti mismo, sin nadie a tu lado. Lo sé porque aun enfermo, tuve que enojarme para que comprendieras que era tiempo de ir al hospital. Es natural que me preocupe, ¿acaso tu no lo harías si dejo de dormir por días y no como y me mato trabajando? — Quiso saber.

— No quiero que tengas que ocuparte de mí. — Admitió.

— ¡No me estoy ocupando! — Dijo frustrada. — Eres un adulto, eres independiente, sé que puedes encargarte, pero me preocupo porque eso es lo que uno hace cuando quiere a alguien. — Soltó, quitando sus brazos de él, no sabiendo cómo explicarle. Yaten parecía cerrado a cualquier muestra de apoyo a veces.

Él soltó el paquete que abría, dejándolo a un lado cuando la escuchó. Limpió sus manos con calma, buscando tiempo, antes de voltear y enfrentarla, aun si no podía verla.

— Mina… — Murmuró inseguro. — ¿Es eso cierto? — Inquirió, necesitando estar seguro.

Sintió sus mejillas arder, sabiendo a lo que él se refería. Lo había dicho en un arrebato, pero no había mentira en sus palabras.

Caminó hasta él, haciéndole saber de su cercanía, enlazando sus dedos a los de Yaten.

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eres alguien tan especial para mí. Y lo que siento por ti se hace más fuerte. — Suspiró.

— Siento lo mismo. — Respondió, atrayéndola entre sus brazos, manteniéndola allí segura.

Yaten no quería perder ese momento, aun no sabiendo qué mas hacer, ella estaba demostrándole que era sincera, y lo apreciaba mucho más de lo que expresaba.

— Mira lo que me haces, las cosas que termino diciendo. No soy la clase de hombre que dice esas cosas. — Admitió, aun no acostumbrándose.

Mina tomó su rostro entre sus manos, dejando a un lado sus lentes, queriendo ver sus ojos.

— ¿Vas a callarte? Yo no te estoy obligando a decirme nada. — Rió. — Solo quiero que hagas las cosas que deseas.

— Lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Mina acarició su nuca, atrayéndolo en un beso suave, pero Yaten de pronto no lo era tanto. Quiso la profundidad de sus besos, la intensidad de las palabras de Mina, traducidas a sus labios.

Por unas vez, él deseó dejar de reprimirse, y mostrarle que, aun no pudiendo ponerlo en palabras, él también notaba sus sentimientos aferrarse profundamente.

— ¿Ansioso? — Preguntó entre besos.

— Es difícil no serlo contigo, Aino. Quizá es contagioso. — Le dijo sonriente, apartándose levemente.

— Entonces supongo que ahora comerás. — Insistió.

— ¿Tienes que ser tan molesta?

— ¿Tienes que ser tan testarudo?

Él solo sonrió nuevamente, asintiendo para volver a lo que hacía.

Mina regresó al living, tendiéndose cómoda sobre la alfombra, mirando el techo mientras repasaba con sus dedos la textura tejida bajo su cuerpo.

— ¿Dónde estás? — Consultó Yaten retornando de la cocina, con su porción de comida en la mano.

— Alfombra, ven conmigo. — Le llamó.

— Voy a comer.

— Oh, y Yaten Kou nunca ha comido sentado en el suelo. — Dijo sarcástica.

— No quiero ensuciarla, ¿sabes lo que me costó conseguir que trajeran esa alfombra? Es de India. — Replicó, negándose a hacerle caso.

— Eres cuidadoso comiendo, además no me tiraré sobre ti en medio de tu almuerzo, cena. Lo que sea. — Continuó intentando convencerle.

— Eso es difícil de creer.

Mina rodó los ojos y se puso de pie, haciéndolo acomodarse a su lado, para regresar a su comodidad. Miró el ceño fruncido de Yaten, aun silencioso acatando su petición.

— ¿Está bueno? — Consultó sobre la comida.

— No tanto como una comida recién hecha, odio lo envasado. — Contestó insatisfecho.

— Pero está bien probar cosas nuevas, como comer sentado en la alfombra costosa de India. — Bromeó.

— ¿Quieres? — Preguntó, invitándole a probar sus alimentos.

Mina dudó, sabiendo de las comidas exóticas que él solía preferir. Ya tenía una buena idea de los sabores que le gustaban, luego de algunas cenas juntos. Pero decidió aceptar, demasiado curiosa siempre de lo que él ofreciera.

— Nada mal, es algo extraño el agridulce, pero no tan terrible con la salsa de hongos de la semana pasada. — Opinó.

Yaten solo rió bajo, recordando a Mina asqueada, podía hasta imaginar la expresión en su rostro cuando la hizo probar de su cena.

Al terminar, dejó sobre una mesita su plato, buscando acomodarse de espaldas junto a ella, queriendo darle el beneficio de la duda antes de quejarse por arrugar su ropa, nuevamente. Comenzaba a creer que Mina tenía un problema con sus atuendos y siempre tenía que arruinarlos.

Debía admitir que era relajante, pero era quizá debido a la compañía, que mas allá de relajar su cuerpo, era un descanso para su mente.

La sintió moverse, acomodándose casi sobre él, confundiéndole en su actuar.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó.

— Mirarte. — Contestó con dulce voz.

— Nada que no conozcas ya. — Murmuró de vuelta.

— Me agrada mirarte. — Admitió Mina, sabiendo que podría pasarse la tarde entera en ello.

— ¿Aun cuando yo no puedo verte?

— Oh Yaten, soy una gran observadora, puedo ver por ambos. — Sonrió, acariciando el costado de sus ojos. — Debes parar con eso, tu eres mucho más que tu condición. Creo que eso es realmente lo único que no puedes ver. — Comentó algo triste. Odiaba que se hiciera eso a sí mismo, porque las recriminaciones, podía notar, era una forma constante de auto-limitarse, y ella deseaba que Yaten fuera libre de sus demonios.

Él solo podía escucharla, adorando todo lo que ella decía, atesorando en su corazón la idea que Mina tenía de él. Nunca en su vida conoció esa clase de tenacidad hacia su persona, nunca alguien había estado dispuesta a pelear con cada argumento, por hacerle ver que estaba equivocándose. Quizá era la lástima que pudieran tenerle, tan distinta a la admiración que ella le profesaba.

Pero no era eso, no era solo lo que Mina le hacía ver de sí mismo.

Tras las risas contagiosas y esa actitud despreocupada, ella comenzaba a mostrarse más en su esencia, y no podía comprender cómo iba cayendo por cada una de las facetas. No vislumbró en un inicio lo mucho que ella se escudaba en su modo alegre, y aunque solía mantenerse positiva, ocultaba sus tristezas con maestría. Yaten sabía de su frustración por trabarse en el camino de la investigación, e intentaba guiarla de la mejor forma. Y fue dentro de la investigación que notó su timidez sobre lo que no conocía del todo, su miedo a dejar ver que podría fracasar.

Y aun así, siempre regresaba, la que relataba sus aventuras en la escuela de niños, o las situaciones con Serena y Seiya. La que podía estar un instante discutiendo con ahínco sobre los textos que estaba utilizando de referencia para sus escritos, mostrándole que ante todo, estaba la pasión que ponía en todo lo que quería.

— ¿Qué tanto piensas? — Murmuró ella.

— En lo que llena mi cabeza cuando te siento. — Confesó. — Últimamente, estás siempre en mi mente, a cada instante. Eres difícil de olvidar.

— Muy bien, porque lo que menos deseo es que te olvides de mi. — Susurró, dejando un beso suave en sus labios.

Pero allí él supo reconocerla, los matices de su voz, más allá de sus tonos bromistas, estaba el miedo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Quiso saber. Pero ella no respondió.

Yaten tomó su rostro entre sus manos, evitando que se apartara.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo aterrador que eres para mí? — Preguntó, en un hilo de voz demasiado débil, para gusto de Yaten.

— Creí que luego de conocerme como tutor, ya no temías nada de mí. — Intentó bromear, queriendo a toda costa alejar la melancolía en su voz.

El silencio fue la única respuesta, porque él sabía donde nacían los miedos de Mina. La sintió apartarse, acomodarse a su lado, aun haciéndole frente, y volteó ligeramente, imitándola. Y volvía a él esa necesidad de quitar el pesar, de quizá protegerla, de evitar que ella se apagara.

— Es por él. — Aseguró.

— Él, su nombre era Kunzite. — Habló con dificultad.

Entonces Yaten entendió lo que ella intentaba, Mina al fin iba a decirle la verdad.

— Ya sabes que era joven cuando lo conocí, o cuando lo volví a ver. — Exhaló, tomándose de la mano de Yaten en un intento por hablar lo que había callado por años. — Todo era perfecto cuando me fui a vivir con él. Pero a veces pienso si quizá él solo necesitaba tener alguien con quien ejercer control. Y yo solo quería terminar la escuela y estudiar, y él no me dejaba, él quería mantenerme en casa y cuando no le hacía caso se enojaba, me asustaba él enojado. — Relató.

— ¿Alguna vez te lastimó? — Inquirió, comenzando a enojarse al pensar en alguien tratándola mal.

— Una vez casi lo hizo, pero logré zafarme, no lo intentó de nuevo. Pero sus gritos, sus recriminaciones, todo el tiempo haciéndome ver que lo que quería era inútil. No sé porqué me quería a su lado, si odiaba todo lo que yo era. — Explicó, aun calmada.

Mina permaneció demasiado tiempo alterada por el tema, y aun no habiéndolo hablado antes con otra persona, se sentía más tranquila de expresarlo. Ya no lloraba, ya no temía a las palabras que decía. Solo sentía temor sobre volver a darse a alguien por completo.

— Debiste salir de ese lugar.

— Quise hacerlo, pero estaba sola. Y permanecí, mis dos primeros años de universidad, cuando entré a estudiar lo que él eligió para mí. — Le dijo, recordando que perdió lo que alguna vez deseó para sí misma.

— ¿Tanto miedo le tenías? — Consultó alarmado, notando el alcance que tuvo ese hombre sobre Mina.

— No sé cómo todo lo hermoso se volvió terrible. Él no era así, pero cambió tanto, y tenía miedo de sus reacciones, de acostarme a su lado en la noche y que él en vez de abrazarme, comenzara a gritar. — Admitió. — Entonces un día me fui, volví donde mamá, y ella aun con todo lo que le dije, me aceptó.

— ¿No intentó buscarte? — Interrogó.

— Si, pero le dije que podía acusarlo por llevarme con él contra mi voluntad cuando era menor de edad. Me dejó en paz por un tiempo, pero cuando continuó, me vine aquí. — Finalizó, sintiéndose más liviana.

— Lamento haberte hecho hablar de algo que te duele. — Se disculpó, pero sabía que ella eligió contárselo.

— Yo no. No quiero que eso sea problema entre nosotros. Confío en ti. — Le hizo saber, notando orgullosa que sí, confiaba en él.

Yaten la envolvió en el calor de sus brazos, agradeciéndole por esa confianza, porque sabía que le era difícil hablar de ese tema. No la veía llorando o sufriendo, pero era sin duda un peso cargado desde hace años.

Estaba más relajada, podía sentirlo en su cuerpo, y era eso justamente lo que ambos necesitaban, por lo que ambos se necesitaban.

— Creo que sé de algo para cambiar el ambiente. — Murmuró sobre su cabello, besando su cabeza con cariño.

— No estoy quejándome.

— Pero prometí que iba a enseñarte a tocar _Moonlight Sonata_. ¿Ya no quieres?

— ¡Claro que quiero! — Respondió animada. Decidió que no iba a permitir a su confesión arruinar el tiempo que tenía con Yaten.

Se puso de pie ágilmente, tironeándolo hacia el piano, llena de entusiasmo por la novedad de tenerlo enseñándole algo de música.

Yaten tomó asiento, abriendo el piano para exponer las teclas, pidiéndome a Mina su mano. Paseó sus dedos, guiándola sobre las teclas, mostrándole cómo él se familiarizaba antes de tocar.

— Dijiste que te la sabías, pero no te salía bien. Quiero escuchar. — Mandó.

— Creí que me enseñarías.

— No tengo mucho que enseñarte. Solo debes dejarte llevar. — Aconsejó. Soltó sus manos, indicándole que comenzara.

Suspiró, sabiendo que aparte de no ser la mejor pianista del mundo, estaba oxidada. Pero no podía negarse, así que juntó sus manos, preparándose, queriendo dar una buena impresión.

Falló miserablemente las primeras veces, afirmado su idea sobre estar oxidada, pero Yaten le insistió para que continuara intentándolo, así que se vio obligada a seguir.

Luego de algún tiempo, pudo sacar un sonido menos lastimero, dándole la razón a su tutor, ahora de piano también, sobre lo de la práctica. Y le pareció perfecto tener de excusa el querer mejorar en su interpretación, para venir a visitarlo más seguido. Era la única persona con piano que conocía.

— ¿Puedo ahora enseñarte algo? — Preguntó, sonriendo. Él asintió, notando a Mina alcanzar su mano, siendo quien ahora guiara el toque.

Ella estiró la mano del platinado, ubicándola donde su corazón se aceleraba, debido a él. Mina observó la expresión en su rostro, aturdido por lo que ella hacía, pero concentrado, no diciendo una palabra mientras en su palma rebotaban los latidos de su corazón.

— ¿Te pongo nerviosa? — Preguntó luego de un rato, subiendo su mano a un costado de su cuello.

— Mucho, quizá es porque estamos aun reconociéndonos. Como si cada instante fuera otra rincón de ti que me enseñas, o yo a ti. — Expresó.

— Siempre quieres saberlo todo, ¿eh? — Sonrió, satisfecho de sus palabras.

— Siempre. — Afirmó.

Se acercó a él, alertándole de sus acciones, atrayéndolo de cuello de su camisa para besarlo. Lo había besado tantas veces en las últimas semanas, como forma de llevarse algo de él cuando el tiempo no les permitía más que eso.

Pero era diferente esta vez.

— ¿Estás bien? — Consultó preocupado.

— Mejor que nunca. — Le aseguró, queriendo regresar a sus caricias, a su cercanía, a la seguridad que significaban sus brazos.

Yaten la llevó sobre sus piernas, sentándola cómodamente en él, apartando su cabello hacia un lado. Allí estaba de nuevo la fascinante curvatura de su cuello, libre de algún obstáculo, dejándole a sus dedos sentir su piel suave. Pero quería más, quería poder descubrir cada detalle en ella, quería sentirla de cada forma posible, tanto como ella parecía desearlo. Pudo sentir sus manos delicadas buscando quitar los botones de su camisa, casi adivinándole el pensamiento, porque solo ansiaba apartar cada prenda que estorbara en su cuerpo.

— Mina. — Le interrumpió.

— ¿Uhmm?

La apartó con cuidado, no queriendo darle la idea errónea. Simplemente tomó su mano y sonrió.

— Vamos. — Le invitó, llevándosela por el pasillo a su habitación.

Atravesaron la puerta, pero no hubo espera, Mina se aferró a su espalda, plantando besos en su nuca y cuello. Notaba su cuerpo relajado, dispuesto a recibir cada roce de sus labios, expectante a lo que ella iba a hacer. Pero detuvo su entretención, queriendo estar frente a él.

Mina lo miró fijamente a los ojos, pudiendo sentir la intensidad en ellos. Yaten podía estar privado de su vista, pero sus ojos verdes tenían una expresión repleta de recovecos, queriendo mostrarle cosas que él aun callaba.

Antes que pudiera notarlo, Yaten tiró de ella, haciéndola caer sobre él en la cama, riendo por su chillido de sorpresa antes de apresar sus labios nuevamente. Y era raro que él deseara parar su risa, normalmente iluminando todo alrededor, pero eran más urgentes sus besos, su respiración agitada, y descubrir, sobre todo, cuánto podía acelerarse el corazón de Mina al estar con él.

Ella se incorporó, ubicándose sobre él para mirarlo. Notaba su rostro hermoso, destacado aun en la penumbra. Pero no quiso más luz, lo quería en las mismas condiciones que él la tenía. Su mano bajó nerviosa sobre su pecho, regresando a la labor de desprender sus botones, mientras él permanecía quieto, permitiéndole explorar a su antojo.

— Eres hermoso. — Le alagó.

— Lo sé. — Contestó él.

— Engreído.

— Se también otra cosa. — Continuó, entretenido en sus divagaciones.

— ¿Qué sabes? — Consultó interesada.

— Quizá te lo diga mas tarde.

Iba a reclamar, pero su curiosidad por su cuerpo, era más grande que las jugarretas de él por distraerla. Mina había ansiado estar con él, pero sus vidas se habían vuelto complicadas y el tiempo escaseaba. Pero no le importó esperar, porque era especial en ese instante, Yaten no era cualquier hombre con el que compartió antes, él era quien sembraba toda una nueva forma de sentirse viva.

Se inclinó nuevamente sobre él, besando su pecho, notándolo reaccionar a cada roce, a cada centímetro recorrido de su cuerpo. Sonrió contenta, porque era justamente lo que él la hacía sentir, esa ansiedad, pero estando por completo dispuesta a dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera.

Enlazó sus manos a las del platinado, buscando soporte mientras seguía entretenida en sus besos suaves por su cuerpo, admirada de lo bien que él lucía, porque no recordaba a Yaten mencionar algo sobre aficiones al ejercicio. Rió suave pensando en lo mucho que él detestaba arruinar su perfecto atuendo, no lo imaginándolo en algún deporte. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a tomar su rostro, queriendo sus besos. Quizá nunca podría terminar de necesitar sus besos.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — Le preguntó.

— Nada. — Contestó rápida, queriendo regresar a su labor.

Tomó el impulso, apresándola bajo su cuerpo, no dejándola moverse, ni alternativa sino responder.

— ¡Yaten! — Se quejó entre risas.

— Aino, dime de qué estabas riéndote. — Exigió.

— ¿Cómo es que tienes ese cuerpo si no mueves un dedo? — Quiso saber.

— ¿No te habías fijado en mi cuerpo?

— Todo el tiempo, pero no con tanto detalle.

— Hago ejercicio, que no salga a correr porque no puedo ver el camino, no quita que me ejercite en las mañanas. — Explicó breve.

— No te vi hacerlo cuando permanecí aquí. — Continuó.

— Estaba enfermo. ¿Realmente quieres seguir discutiendo esto? — Se quejó.

Mina sonrió triunfante.

— No, solo intentaba mosquearte. — Admitió.

Yaten frunció el ceño, entendiendo lo que ella quería hacer.

— Oh Mina, no tienes idea de lo enojado que estoy ahora. — Bromeó.

Pero las risas de ambos suavizaron, tornándose en respiraciones expectantes.

— ¿Estás nervioso? — Preguntó.

— Muéstrame de nuevo, lo acelerado de tu corazón. — Pidió.

Estaba nervioso, mucho, pero no importaba ahora. Y necesitó un inicio, donde comenzar para seguir con cada parte de ella. Sintió a Mina tomar su mano, dejándola sobre su pecho, pero esta vez no estuvo esa espera calmada, él quería acariciarla. Su mano no se detuvo allí, tomando su pecho por completo en su mano, agradándole cómo Mina se movía inquieta bajo él. Yaten sabía exactamente cómo reconocer las cosas a través de sus manos, pero a ella no quería dejar nunca de reconocerla.

La acarició sobre su ropa, y podía notar el calor de su cuerpo a través de la tela, y su propia temperatura elevarse. Quitó la camiseta pronto, estorbándole cualquier barrera entre sus manos y la piel de Mina. Ella tomó nuevamente las manos del platinado, elevándose también, haciéndolo quitar el broche de su sujetador, guiándolo en su labor de desnudarla.

Yaten nunca deseó que alguien le enseñara por donde moverse, quiso siempre aprender por sí mismo el camino a recorrer, pero permitió a Mina tomar sus manos, indicándole por dónde ir, y haciéndole saber que estaba allí esperando que él quisiera aprender de memoria cada parte de sí misma.

Necesitó apartarse para terminar su trabajo, quitando el resto de su ropa, pero regresó urgido sobre ella, besándola impaciente al sentir su piel chocar con la suya. Era suave a su tacto, aun con lo cálida que se volvía, tanto como se sentía también y como quería permanecer. Pero Mina nunca podía mantenerse quieta demasiado tiempo y quiso igualarlo a ella, sacando el resto de su refinado traje.

Lo abrazó, permaneciendo esta vez tranquila, no teniendo apuro porque ahora estaba allí entre sus brazos.

— ¿Puedes ahora comprenderlo? — Preguntó Yaten.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— La forma en que percibo las cosas. — Explicó. — Cierra los ojos, estás sintiéndome, ya me has visto, te queda el resto.

Intentó seguirle, algo confundida en un inicio, pero le hizo caso cuando comprendió que Yaten se refería a sus demás sentidos. Él siempre olía al mismo perfume, y estaba segura que notó que ella seguía usando el que le regaló hace un tiempo. Amaba el aroma del platinado, siempre rebuscando en su almohada cuando él despertaba, los días que estuvo allí cuidándolo. Era su pequeño secreto.

Pero Mina sabía que si permanecían así, no podría terminar su experiencia. Sin dejar de sostenerlo, lo besó, queriendo probar cada parte de él. No iba a dejarlo en paz esta vez, advirtiéndoselo en sus besos intensos, en la sensación de sus labios bajando por su cuello, descubriéndose encantada de probar los matices del sabor de su piel mientras se inquietaba por el roce de su cuerpo, notando cómo él reaccionaba cada vez que ella se movía.

Su piel se volvía resbaladiza junto a la humedad esparcida por sus besos, instándolo a seguirla. Yaten se perdió entre su piel, buscando con sus dedos cada rincón que deseó acariciar, perdiendo el inicial titubeo, era todo de pronto fluido, siendo cada quejido de Mina un aliciente para continuar perdiendo sus caricias por sus pechos, por su vientre, entre sus piernas.

Por primera vez en todas esas semanas, contaron con todo el tiempo entregado a ellos dos, y tomaron su espacio para explorarse, tomándose largos minutos, todos los necesarios para aprender de a poco cada parte del otro. Al fin Mina comprendía lo que Yaten había intentado enseñarle, y amó que su objeto de reconocimiento fuera él, dejándole claro que no era el único diestro con sus manos.

Sonrió gustosa, abriendo sus ojos, observando la expresión complacida en el rostro del platinado mientras ponía a prueba su resistencia, sin dejar de ser cariñosa con él.

Después de todo, él le había enseñado su lado oculta, y quería entregarle cada cosa que temió antes.

Yaten se elevó sobre ella, advirtiéndola de sus acciones, y recibió un beso intenso, cuando por fin estuvo en ella. Mina lo aferró a su cuerpo, rogándole por más, necesitando que él la tomara por completo. Él se presionó más profundo, atendiendo a su súplica porque era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

La intensidad entre ellos llenó la habitación, condensado en sus voces suplicantes a medida que todo se aceleró en el pasar del tiempo. Mina se aferró a la espalda de Yaten, en busca de soporte mientras perdía la voluntad en su cuerpo, rendida a lo que él hacía en ella. Pero no necesitó demasiado para terminar, pudiendo notar cómo cada parte de su cuerpo vibraba por él, sintiéndolo aun afanado en sus movimientos para reunirse con ella.

Cayó saciado sobre ella, sintiéndola cobijar su cabeza sobre sus pechos, pudiendo escuchar los latidos de su corazón, fuertes y claros, como imaginó que eran los propios en ese instante.

Ninguno habló, permaneciendo aislados en la burbuja que crearon. No hubo necesidad de verbalizar lo que ambos sintieron en ese instante, una vínculo más profundo que el de sus cuerpos.

Después de un rato, Yaten notó la brisa en su espalda, así como el cuerpo de Mina tornarse más frío. Tiró de ella dentro de la cama, abrigándola bajo las frazadas, entre sus brazos.

— ¿Cómoda? — Preguntó.

— Mucho. — Respondió, besando su mejilla en agradecimiento. — Entonces, aparte de ser un gran pianista, tienes habilidades manuales ocultas. — Bromeó.

— Mina… — Se quejó.

Ella solo rió, no pudiendo evitar molestarlo.

— Yaten, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí, contigo en este instante. — Admitió.

Buscó su rostro, despejándolo de su cabello. Acunó en su mano la mejilla de la rubia, acariciando sus ojos y boca con el pulgar, adorando sentir su sonrisa formándose. Pero ahora que la tenía allí, así, todo comenzaba a cambiar, y temió no poder detener la necesidad de mantenerla a su lado. Pero los temores de ambos fueron parte de su relación desde el inicio, y él eligió afrontarlo.

Se preguntó, inevitablemente, si podría entregarle a Mina todo lo que merecía.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? — Consultó, notándolo preocupado.

— Nada puede serlo ahora. — Contestó.

— Entonces dime qué te pasa. — Le pidió.

No quería admitirlo, pero allí estaba nuevamente poniéndose obstáculos, y era curioso que sintiéndose tan libre como en ese instante, pudiera seguir frenándose.

— Amaría ver tu rostro ahora. — Murmuró avergonzado.

Mina se sintió triste, de no poder hacer algo para aliviar la falta de Yaten, porque a ella no le interesaba si él podía ver cómo lucía ahora, existía algo mucho más importante, y él debía saberlo.

Imitó su gesto, llevando su mano a su rostro fruncido, estirando con sus dedos la arruga formada en su frente, queriendo relajarlo.

— No necesitas ver mi rostro, no cuando puedes ver claramente lo que hay en mi corazón. Eso es algo que solo tú puedes hacer. — Dijo firme.

En ese momento Yaten olvidó cualquier barrera que le limitara, porque allí estaba una vez más Mina enseñándole que ahora tenía una nueva luz en su vida, que ella era su estrella.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_***Suspira* Porque no tengo mucho que decir sobre este capítulo.**_

_**Muchas gracias a la linda gente que pasa por aquí y me deja sus palabras.**_

_**Quizá ahora tome un poco de tiempo el capítulo que viene, porque ando en fin de año, fin de carrera. Y eso requiere mi mente redactando otras cosas.**_

_**En cualquier caso, feliz diciembre y nos vemos apenas pueda.**_

_**Besitos! =) **_


	12. El camino a seguir

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

* * *

** .**

**.**

_**REVIVE MIS SENTIDOS.**_

**.**

**.**

**12º "El camino a seguir."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era otro agradable amanecer, otro día en que no necesitaba su vista para hacerse la idea de todo lo que inundaba su habitación. A su lado estaba ella, como lo estuvo cuando quiso cuidarlo. Pero esta vez no habían preguntas sobre porqué despertaban abrazados, ahora ella estaba allí, sumergida en algún sueño, mientras él acariciaba su espalda desnuda con cariño.

Fueron días donde los cuestionamientos se apartaron de su cabeza, aun sabiendo que quizá debía poner más control en su trabajo con Mina, en vez de seguirle la corriente cuando ella le distraía para engatusarlo a su antojo. Él disfrutó dejarla hacer lo que quiso, solo por sentir su sonrisa.

Constantemente se la imaginaba, intentando armar en su mente la imagen que creaba a partir de las formas de ella bajo su tacto. Sabía de su cabello rubio y ojos azul claro, pero no estaba seguro si su imaginación era acertada sobre los tonos. Era extraño para él no saber cómo era realmente, porque las personas importantes en su vida si pudo reconocerlas antes de dejar de ver por completo.

Sintió sus besos suaves esparcirse en su mentón, haciéndolo sonreír también.

— Mi tutor va a matarme por llegar tarde. — Murmuró despertando.

— Debería, eres bastante buena evadiendo tu responsabilidad. — Respondió.

— Olvidaba que te molesta tenerme cerca. — Bromeó, acomodando su cuerpo aun adormecido, acercándose más a él.

— No hablo de eso, sabes que me gusta que te quedes conmigo, pero deberíamos estar en la universidad y a veces tenemos demasiadas libertades que no corresponden, Mina. — Le explicó, preocupado de afectar el trabajo.

Ella no respondió, no queriendo nada sobre responsabilidades tan temprano, solo quería lo que tenía allí en sus brazos. Se acercó a él, besándolo, era su forma de hacerlo callar y borrar su mente. Lo que menos necesitaban eran preocupaciones, necesitaban el cariño, lo más allá del cariño que crecía entre ellos.

— Manipuladora. — Susurró sobre sus labios.

— Siempre. — Tiró de él nuevamente, haciéndole saber que no serían solo besos lo que compartirían antes de salir de la cama.

Pero debían irse a la universidad, así que de mala gana, Mina hizo caso a Yaten, dándose una ducha antes de vestirse para ser llevados al campus. Ella consideraba seriamente el dejar ropa limpia en casa del platinado, sabiendo que últimamente estaba quedándose demasiado a pasar la noche. Pensaba en comentárselo mas tarde.

Se durmió sobre su hombro durante el camino, apenas dándose cuenta del tiempo que tomó llegar. El estacionamiento estaba despejado cuando bajaron del auto, quedándose ella esperando mientras Yaten daba algunas indicaciones a su chofer.

Lo miró, sintiéndose de ánimos para continuar metidos en su burbuja, y tomó su mano acercándolo, cuando al fin se desocupó.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó confundido.

— Aprovecharme. — Dijo con naturalidad, teniéndolo a su alcance para darle un beso.

Yaten intentó apartarse, pero le era imposible no rendirse al roce más sutil, terminaba siempre cayendo sin voluntad. Y sabiendo que estaban en la universidad, eso no era bueno.

— Puede vernos alguien. — Excusó.

— Estamos solos, relájate un poco, prometo que nos iremos a trabajar. — Continuó en lo que hacía, solo abrazándolo y dando pequeños besos en su rostro. Pero tomó su boca nuevamente, tirándolo aun más cerca, queriendo sus brazos rodeándola por un momento antes de recuperar la compostura y ponerse a trabajar.

Mina suspiró, tomando fuerza de voluntad para apartarse y tomar su mano, caminando juntos hacia la salida del estacionamiento, soltándolo cuando ya estaban próximos a la vista de todo mundo. A veces deseaba poder conservar la espontaneidad que tenían en privado, pero sabía que era mejor esperar, y no causarle líos a Yaten con el personal de la universidad.

A unos metros tras ellos, Saijo avanzó lento y confundido, luego de observarlos detenidamente, comprendiendo de pronto qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Fue sorpresivo para él que de todo el mundo, Mina estuviera teniendo una aventura con Yaten Kou, pero si existía algo que le agradaba de ella, era su capacidad de sorprenderlo. Aunque esta no era precisamente una sorpresa agradable. Se sintió molesto y necesitaba algunas respuestas, quizá explicaciones de parte de ella. Pero una cosa fue segura, teniendo claro que no iba a quedarse con la cara de idiota que Mina estaba viéndole.

**ღ**

No sabía si estar contenta por pasar más tiempo con él, o planear cómo asesinarlo por el sermón que acababa de recibir. Era como si Yaten se transformara a ratos, siendo ese duro e insoportable tutor, en vez del hombre con quien se sentía segura al despertar.

Pero estaba tomando conciencia de lo que hacía, y evadir sus responsabilidades no era bueno, solo que actualmente se encontraba en una nube de felicidad de donde le costaba regresar. Allí estaba reconociendo el regreso de su facilidad por caer rendida a la sensación que estaban provocando en ella.

Eran todos los síntomas que la ponían mal de la cabeza, pero existía ahora algo diferente. No era un sentimiento infantil y ciego, ella veía en Yaten las fallas, y deseaba estar a su lado para apoyarlo, tanto como se sentía apoyada por él, comprendiendo que ser adulta implicaba darle el peso real a una relación. Y ella nunca tuvo una relación real y seria siendo adulta. La única había sido Kunzite, y eso comenzó con ella siendo demasiado ingenua para comprender lo que significaba pertenecer a otra persona.

Ahora comenzaba a descubrirlo, y se preguntó si quizá ella estaba enamorándose de Yaten. Y no ese enamoramiento iluso, si no el real y concreto.

Cualquier enojo se esfumó, comprendiendo que él trataba poner el límite entre lo personal y lo profesional, ese que ella insistía en sobrepasar. Intentaba no ser una malcriada y comprender que solo buscaba lo mejor para ambos. Después de todo, por la tarde él iría a quedarse con ella por primera vez, y eso la emocionaba.

— ¿Llevas prisa? — Le habló Saijo, caminando a su lado.

— Tengo que buscar unos libros e irme a casa. ¿Puedes creer que tengamos un examen de lectura como de niños? — Comentó ligera, sobre la clase que compartían.

— Necesito hablar contigo, es serio, estoy preocupado por ti. — Soltó sin rodeos.

Mina lo miró confundida, no teniendo idea qué podría a Saijo preocuparle sobre ella. Asintió, acompañándolo a los jardines del campus, un lugar más tranquilo donde él explicara qué se traía.

Se sentó, mirándolo expectante.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa? — Impulsó, no esperando.

— Que vayas a terminar sufriendo. — Aclaró. — Que Yaten Kou te lastime.

Solo pudo quedarse quieta. ¿Cómo podía él saber de su relación? Aunque quizá, si no fuera tan obvia, podría mantenerlo en secreto.

— No sé de qué hablas, debo irme. — Intentó ponerse de pie. Saijo tomó su brazo, obligándola sentarse nuevamente, haciéndole sentir la intensidad de su mirada, clavándose en ella, sin darle alguna salida de esa situación.

— Los vi al llegar por la mañana, ¿esa es la razón para terminar con lo nuestro? ¿Querías meterte con un profesor ciego? Dudo que necesites alguien que no vea cómo eres. — Expresó amargo.

— Lo que había contigo era algo que no iba a ningún sitio, y no tienes derecho a hablar así de Yaten. — Contestó enojada. — No te metas, él es una buena persona.

— Hime, cálmate. — Le pidió. Se arrodilló frente a ella, intentando suavizarse, no ponerla en defensa contra él. — Solo te pido que pienses lo que haces, ¿vas a poder con él? Todo mundo sabe la clase de vida solitaria que lleva, y cómo trata con soberbia a todo el mundo. ¿Quieres eso para ti? ¿Quieres un hombre a quién nunca podrás enseñarle nada de lo que haces porque no podrá verlo? Además, Yaten Kou está encerrado en su mundo, no hay espacio allí para ti. — Finalizó.

La clase de dolor que Mina sintió, al escuchar que en el mundo de Yaten no había espacio para ella, fue inmenso. Aun cuando sabía que Saijo solo quería perturbarla, el pensamiento de ser echada a un lado la lastimó.

Cerró sus ojos intentando contenerse, y entonces vino la ira. Sin meditar en ello, descargó la palma de su mano con toda su fuerza, plantándola en el rostro de Saijo. Lo miró, dejándole saber lo enojada que estaba.

— No vuelvas a hablar así de él, ¡no vuelvas a meterte! — Le amenazó.

— ¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá? — Preguntó, sobando su mejilla adolorida, no quitándole la vista de encima. — Tendré razón, al final sabes que tendré la razón.

— Tu solo deseabas divertirte conmigo, lo hicimos, terminó. Déjame encontrar lo que realmente quiero. — Pidió.

— Nunca comprendes nada, Hime. Lo que quiero de ti, va mucho más allá. — Sonrió. — Pero está bien, aquí estaré para ti cuando vengas llorando porque Kou te rompió el corazón. — Sentenció, demasiado seguro de que sus palabras se cumplirían, y Mina odió cómo eso sonaba.

Se apartó, no queriendo escuchar algo más que él tuviera para decirle. Sabía que solo buscaba envenenarla y hacerla dudar, y no iba a permitírselo.

Caminó acelerada sin detenerse a buscar los libros que necesitaba, solo quería irse a casa y tener a Saijo lo más alejado posible.

**ღ**

El auto estacionó donde Mina vivía, acompañándole su chofer hasta la puerta, dejándolo allí antes que él tocara el timbre. Quizá necesitaba visitarla más seguido para aprenderse el camino, solían quedarse en el hogar del platinado.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta, esperó sentirla enseguida lanzándose a sus brazos, siempre ansiosa de saludarlo efusivamente, como si llevaran siglos sin verse. Secretamente, le divertía esa costumbre en ella.

La media sonrisa expectante en el rostro de Yaten era justo lo que Mina necesitaba ver. Luego de la discusión con Saijo, la inseguridad la consumió, comprendiendo entonces los cuestionamientos que estaban martillando la cabeza de Yaten una y otra vez. ¿Qué ocurriría si ella no era suficiente?

El amor que le tuvo a Kunzite no sirvió para disminuir su necesidad de ejercer control sobre ella, o su actuar violento. Y aún no existiendo comparación entre su ex y Yaten, se preguntaba si ella alcanzaría para hacerlo sentir cómodo y confiado, si podría hacerlo comprender lo maravilloso que era como persona.

— ¿Mina? — Le interrumpió, notando su silencio. — ¿Todo bien?

Ella no respondió, simplemente abrazándolo con fuerza. Quiso ser adulta y firme, ignorando lo que sabía era una treta de Saijo. Pero estaba ese temor infantil latente, quería disfrutar de sentirse feliz, pero deseaba verlo feliz también.

— Solo estoy contenta de tenerte. — Respondió suave.

— ¿En tu apartamento?

— En mis brazos. — Admitió ella.

Ahí estaba nuevamente, esa voz que él odió escuchar, sabiendo que algo le ocurría. Se apartó lo suficiente para tantear su rostro, buscando su sonrisa.

— No estás sonriendo. — Dijo preocupado. — ¿No vas a decirme?

— Prefiero disfrutar de una tarde feliz. — Le evadió.

— Y sabes que una relación no es sobre solo estar feliz. Estás pidiéndome todo el tiempo algo que ahora estás negándome. — La reprendió.

Mina se tomó un momento, comprendiendo que él tenía la razón, tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo a sentarse en el sofá, descansando su cabeza sobre las piernas del platinado.

— Podemos sentir muchas cosas, pero es obvio que no todo es sobre el cariño, que existen otras cosas en tu vida y en la mía, que siempre se entrometen y no sé cómo lidiar con eso. — Explicó angustiada.

Él dejó una mano sobre su cabello, intentando seguir el hilo de sus ideas, pero era evidente que estaba enredada en lo que ocurría.

— Estás confundiéndome. — Le detuvo. — ¿De dónde viene todo esto?

Mina respiró profundamente, no podía simplemente decir que alguien con quién tuvo un tiempo de diversión le desordenó la cabeza. Además, el punto de fondo era otro.

— Tu vida, Yaten, tienes todo tan adecuado a lo que quieres, todo tan planeado. Y me pregunto si hay espacio allí para mí. Si deseas que esté yo en tu vida. — Explicó, mostrándole su temor.

Él no podía creer que tuvieran esta clase de conversación. No cuando la respuesta era bastante obvia para él.

— ¿Crees que si no te quisiera en mi vida estaría aquí? ¿Piensas acaso que todo lo que has invadido de mi normalidad es sin mi consentimiento? — Preguntó molesto.

Se apartó de él, observando su ceño fruncido, notando que lo había hecho enojar.

— No es lo que quise decir. Solo pregunto si acaso preferirías a veces que nada de esto existiera porque es más seguro continuar protegido en tu soledad. — Buscó explicarse.

— Ya elegí intentar esto, ¿por qué estás ahora buscando sabotearlo? Porque si es lo que deseas puedo irme y olvidar todo el asunto. — Contestó defensivo.

Él mismo lidiaba con su recelo a tener una relación seria, y allí estaba Mina planteándole las mismas dudas que él tenía. Entonces, ella veía quizá eso, y estaba haciéndola sentir mal. Pero no podía evitar enojarse.

— Lo siento, no quiero echarlo a perder. — Se apuró en decir. — No te enojes, solo son tonterías mías, no me hagas caso. — Pidió, tomando sus manos, deseando volver a tenerlo cerca.

— Obviamente no son tonterías. Estás preocupada, y creí que tenías claro que no estoy arrepentido. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas para entenderlo? — Cuestionó, reclamando razones.

— No estoy exigiéndote algo. — Respondió, suspirando pesadamente. — Esto está mal, y no eres tú. Debo dejar de permitirle a mis miedos apartarte de mí. Sé que eres sincero, pero no soy experta en relaciones y no sé si estoy siendo buena para ti. Y deseo tanto poder hacerte feliz.

Yaten enlazó sus manos, buscando darle confianza. No pudo evitar sonreír, notando su enojo esfumándose de a poco.

— No eres nada de lo que esperé en mi vida, pero me alegra que me hicieras ver que necesitaba ciertos ajustes. No todo puede ser un plan a seguir, lo entendí. Pero no sé qué te ocurrió para que me digas todas esas estupideces. — Soltó algo frustrado, pero aun intentando ser honesto con ella. Necesitaba sentirla bien y calmar sus dudas.

Mina comprendía que había hecho exactamente lo que Saijo deseó, poner discordia entre ella y Yaten. Él estaba diciéndole que sus dudas no tenían sentido y era tiempo de escuchar y confiar plenamente en él.

— Lo lamento. — Murmuró abrazándolo. — Lo haré mejor, seré mejor, lo prometo.

— No necesito que seas de ninguna forma. Estás bien así para mi, así me gusta que seas, Mina. No necesito a una mujer perfecta. — Explicó, acariciando su espalda en calma.

— Muy bien. — Aceptó. — Ven. — Pidió, tomando su rostro para besarlo, notando que con toda su tontería, apenas lo había saludado.

Yaten estuvo conforme de notarla regresar a la normalidad, siendo nuevamente la Mina ansiosa que él conocía, siempre necesitando unos minutos encima de él antes de cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Mejor? — Le preguntó al separarse, ella tomó su mano, llevándola a su propio rostro, haciéndolo notar que volvía a sonreír.

— Entonces supongo que será mi turno de ser quien enseña. — Cambió el tema brusca, buscando dejar atrás cualquier rastro de preocupación. — Debes poder moverte bien aquí, y pretendo darte una clase intensiva. — Advirtió, se puso de pie y tiró de su mano, haciéndolo ponerse de pie también para ubicarse a su espalda, abrazándolo por detrás e impulsándolo a caminar.

La dejó guiarlo, interesado en un nuevo lugar donde podría moverse. Hace mucho que no intentaba reconocer un lugar, demasiado cómodo y seguro en sus espacios. Pero antes de poner continuar, sintió las manos de la rubia abriendo su chaqueta.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó, sospechando de sus intenciones.

— Ponerte cómodo, ¿qué creías que hacía? — Devolvió.

— Nada. — Contestó apurado, intentando no desconfiar de las acciones de ella.

Mina dejó a un lado la chaqueta, volviendo a su recorrido, tomando la mano de Yaten, pasádola por el mueble, recorriendo su extensión, que él supiera el inicio y final de la estructura.

— Es un librero, tengo pocos libros de todas formas, también hay algunos discos, pero no traje mi colección. — Explicó. — Quizá con el tiempo llene mi mueble.

— ¿Piensas quedarte? — Preguntó. No se había cuestionado el hecho de que Mina estaba allí solo por estudios, que quizá al terminar el grado, se marcharía.

— Supongo, aun no lo he pensado. Lo único seguro es que a casa no regresaré. — Afirmó. No deseaba volver al lugar donde abandonó tanto recuerdos agrios. Además corría el riesgo de ver a quien deseaba mantener lejos.

El tour por el departamento de Mina no era extenso, teniendo ella un lugar pequeño y sin llenar por completo. Hacía más fácil a Yaten memorizar por donde moverse.

Le explicó que la cocina estilo americano tenía la utilería en los muebles superiores, y la mercadería era guardada en los inferiores. Le hizo prometer que algún día le enseñaría algo que pudiera cocinar sin quemar, pero para Yaten parecía imposible incluso hacerla preparar ensalada sin que terminara hecha carbón.

Lo llevó hacia la habitación, pero en dirección al baño que allí se encontraba.

— Para ser un lugar pequeño, tengo una bañera grande, perfecta para una relajante sesión de spa para dos. — Comentó ligera.

— ¿Estás proponiendo algo? — Consultó, escuchando a Mina reír en su espalda. — Tu siempre quieres relajarme, no se me han olvidado tus "métodos naturales". — Ironizó, mosqueándola sobre el viejo asunto del té.

— Te veo demasiado tenso con el trabajo. — Contestó simple.

— Quizá mi alumna de investigación.

— ¿Qué te hace ella? — Le siguió el juego, comenzando a besar su nuca, distrayéndolo.

— Dejarme sin tiempo para trabajar. — Murmuró, disfrutando del toque de la rubia.

— En realidad eso es tu responsabilidad, deberías aprender a organizar mejor tus tiempos. — Aconsejó, siguiendo las propias palabras de Yaten, normalmente dirigidas a ella y sus líos de horario.

— Tu diciendo eso, debe ser lo más irónico que he escuchado.

— Aprendo del mejor.

— Enséñame tu habitación, llena de tonterías femeninas, imagino. — Pidió.

Mina rodó los ojos, llevándolo de vuelta a la habitación. — Casi no está decorado, ya han pasado algunos meses y debería hacer lucir este lugar, algo mas mío. Pero mi tutor me da demasiado trabajo, tanto, que últimamente me quedo a dormir en su hogar.

— Puedo buscar algún cuadro viejo y dártelo. — Ofreció.

— ¿Los tienes entonces? ¿De los que hacías antes? ¿Me traerás uno? — Interrogó entusiasmada.

— Los apreciarás mejor que yo. ¿Qué colores tiene este lugar? — Preguntó.

— Donde está la cocina y la sala es blanco en general. Baño con tonos celestes. Habitación cálida, un anaranjado suave, diría yo. — Le explicó, aunque no recordaba con certeza los detalles en las paredes.

— Cuando vayas a mi departamento buscaremos. Te falta enseñarme la cama. — Indicó.

— ¿Tan rápido a la cama? — Bromeó. — Aún queda otro lugar.

Hizo a Yaten avanzar por la habitación, advirtiéndole de los bordes de la cama para que no se tropezada con ellos. Mina lo soltó un momento para abrir el camino, devolviéndose enseguida tras él.

Sintió la brisa en su rostro cuando ella lo impulsó a avanzar, comprendiendo de lo que se trataba.

— ¿Es grande? — Preguntó.

— No tanto como el tuyo, pero lo suficiente para una mesita y un par de sillas. Aquí vengo a leer tus eternos libros, o tomar un té por la tarde. De noche veo las luces de la ciudad. Es necesario siempre un balcón. — Relató.

Mostró a Yaten donde tenía asiento, usándolo luego a él como su propia silla, sentándose en sus piernas.

— Pensé que sería más ruidoso.

— A veces lo es, tienes suerte hoy. — Le contó, mirando a lo lejos, donde se perdía la vista. — Está atardeciendo, hay algunas nubes suaves así que imaginarás lo bello que está. Justo como yo. — Rió suavemente.

— Puedo afirmar que los atardeceres así son bellos, sobre ti, tengo mis dudas. — Bromeó.

— Quizá te falta estudio en mí. — Le insinuó.

— Siempre tan aplicada, podrías ser así en la universidad, serías brillante.

Ella permaneció mirando el atardecer, no necesitando nada más. El periodo para acomodarse a estar juntos sería quizá largo, pero hasta ahora la llevaban bien. Iba a tener más fe sobre el futuro para ellos.

Cuando Yaten reaccionó al pasar del tiempo y ellos aun fuera, intentó moverla, notando que Mina estaba dormida. Iba a despertarla, pero sabía que estaba cansada, entre la investigación, sus clases y su empleo en la escuela de niños ciegos. Le sorprendió que ella pudiera con todo, aunque al parecer estaba tomando todas sus energías, y al igual que Mina preocupándose por su exceso de trabajo, él no quería verla desgastada.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ponerse de pie sin despertarla, tomándola entre sus brazos para llevarla dentro, pero no sabía bien la ruta, apenas aprendiendo las distancias en la habitación de la rubia.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó a medio dormir, alertada por el movimiento.

— Te llevo a la cama.

— Vamos a caer. — Murmuró, quedándose cómoda de todas formas, sin intentar bajarse.

Él la ignoró, siguiendo sus pasos cuidados dentro de la habitación, chocando fuertemente el borde de la cama, mientras Mina reía de su quejido. La dejó poner los pies en el suelo, sobando su rodilla lastimada mientras seguía escuchándola no parar su risa mientras se tiraba sobre la cama.

— Ya, solo quería probar si podía moverme mejor aquí. — Se excusó avergonzado.

— Y lo harás, ahora ven aquí. — Pidió.

Él hizo caso, llegando a tiendas a su lado.

— Debes dormir más. — Sugirió.

— Tu no me dejas dormir cuando me quedo contigo. — Bromeó.

— Hablo en serio, Mina. Trabajo, universidad, nuestro tiempo juntos.

— Es solo el ajuste, estoy bien. Prometo no llegar al punto de enfermarme y requerir tus servicios de enfermero. — Respondió, apuntando a la propia falta de cuidado que Yaten tenía en sí mismo.

Se acomodaron sobre la cama, parecía todo diferente ahora de cuando él recién llegó, estando de nuevo calmados. No quería preocuparlo, pero parte de sí se sentía contenta de saber que él velaba por su bienestar, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin que alguien preguntara cómo se encontraba, y sabía que Serena y Seiya se preocupaban, pero era diferente. Esta preocupación era cálida y casi vergonzosa para Yaten y ella lo notaba, pero agradecía de corazón.

Mina no soportó mucho, volviendo a dormirse al rato, mientras él acariciaba su cabello, incentivándola a caer en su sueño como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. Aun le preocupaba todo lo que ella dijo al llegar, pero quizá era solo el estrés poniéndola nerviosa, intentaría no molestarse tan fácilmente. Después de todo, era él mismo poniendose defensivo, como con todo el mundo, y ella no era cualquier persona.

Se preguntó quién era exactamente Mina en su vida. La tenía allí, la quería allí, pero no existía nada concreto entre ellos, ni en su mente sobre lo que ella provocaba en él. Y el interrogatorio de Seiya, tiempo atrás, venía a su mente constantemente, ¿la quería? Yaten sabía la respuesta, pero no se atrevía a admitirlo a sí mismo.

Cuando comprobó que no despertaria fácilmente, salió de la cama, abrigándola para dejarla descansar, mientras él iba a encargarse de sus propios asuntos.

**ღ**

Despertó algo desorientada, recordando estar allí con Yaten, pero él no la acompañaba en la cama. Frotó sus ojos desperezándose, saliendo de la habitación en su búsqueda.

Lo miró desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación, sin necesidad de ir más allá cuando lo vio intruseando en sus discos.

— ¿Alguna preferencia? — Preguntó, acercándose a él.

— No sé de quien es cada uno, solo estaba recorriendo el lugar, no es tan dificil ubicarse aquí.

— Porque no hay muchas cosas. — Estiró su mano, sacando uno de los discos para reproducirlo en su radio. — Este es bueno. — Indicó, haciendo sonar música.

Yaten sonrió escuchando, sentándose en el sofá, le parecía interesante la selección musical de Mina, aunque no esperaba algo tan añejo.

— En los años '50 aun no nacía ni tu madre, supongo. Aunque es melancólico y romántico, creo que te queda. — Comentó, sintiéndola sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Soy melancólica y romántica? — Preguntó. Y entonces recordó que Yaten siempre parecía querer evitar que ella sonara melancólica. — Mi abuelo escuchaba, conservé algunos discos, me gustaba cuando él los ponía cuando era niña. Siempre llamó mi atención la música que escuchaban y tocaban los abuelos. — Le contó, cambiando el camino de la conversación.

— Como el viejo del teclado en el parque, con _Moonlight Sonata_. — Recordó, como ella le había relatado tiempo atrás.

— Ese viejo del parque me recordaba a mi abuelo. — Agregó. — Comamos algo, desperté con apetito. ¿Quieres ordenar o comer de mis platillos especiales? — Bromeó.

— Repartidor, si no hay más remedio. ¿Comes todo el tiempo cosas del repartidor? — Quiso saber.

— No, a veces voy donde Serena y Seiya, les doy mi mejor rostro de lástima y me alimentan. — Rió. — ¿Quieres que los llame?

— Prefiero que seamos solo tu y yo. Seiya comienza con sus preguntas sobre nuestra relación y es molesto.

— ¿Por qué? — Consultó curiosa.

— Ya sabes, él cree que deberíamos ser mas formales, y que soy demasiado drástico o cerrado, o…no lo sé, lo ignoro cuando comienza con eso.

— Serena también cree que quizá deberíamos ir a comprar los anillos mañana.

— ¿Y tu qué piensas, Mina? — Preguntó.

Ella lo miró. Era confuso incluso para sí misma todo lo que pensaba sobre ellos dos.

— Creo que descubriremos donde vamos mientras avanzamos. — Dijo con más seguridad.

— Yo creo que debo comenzar a hacer algo correcto. — Meditó.

— ¿Correcto sobre qué? — Preguntó Mina, confundida.

Yaten se sintió torpe, no sabía bien cómo plantear ciertas cosas entre ellos, pero tenía la sensación de que muchas cosas se aclararían si él simplemente lo decía. Y entonces veía que él tenía treinta años, no quince, y debía aprender a madurar ciertos asuntos emocionales.

— Elegimos comenzar lento y ver qué pasaba, pero quizá es tiempo de poner en claro que estamos juntos, esto es una relación seria, no una prueba. — Suspiró. — Sé que en la universidad debemos mantener la distancia, y que ya no estoy en edad de pedirte que seas mi novia, pero sí que consideres que eres la mujer que está a mi lado, de verdad. — Soltó finalmente, preguntándose aun si no sonaba como un adolescente.

Mina sonrió, enseguida tomando su mano, para hacerle saber que lo hacía. Sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, pero lo comprendía y aceptaba.

— Debes dejar de hablar como un anciano. — Contestó. — Y para mi esto es serio, no me importa lo que el resto opine. — Permaneció en silencio un momento, luego abrazándolo impulsivamente. — Yaten, deja de tratar de pedirme que sea tu novia, estoy contigo, no necesito un nombre especial, ya me siento especial a tu lado.

— Eres especial, Mina. — Murmuró entre su cabello. — Entonces soy tu novio, esto es raro, no pensé ser algo de alguien alguna vez. — Comentó con humor.

— Deberíamos ir a celebrar al lugar donde me dejaste abandonada. — Propuso con descaro.

— ¿No tenías hambre?

— Lo olvidé, prefiero mimarte. — Incinuó, moviéndose diestramente sobre él. — Quizá no necesite que vayamos allá, aquí es un buen lugar para celebrar. — Continuó.

Ella siempre lo conseguía, no podía más que reír y seguirle el juego, siéndole imposible liberarse, tampoco queriéndolo. Y ahora las cosas cambiaban entre ellos, poniéndose en el siguiente nivel, lo que hizo a Yaten pensar, entre noviazgo, asuntos de anillos cortesía de Seiya y su novia, que habían cosas que deberían conversar en algún futuro cercano. Pero en ese instante, por muy cariñosa que Mina se tornara, necesitaba saber algo que le rondó en la cabeza cada vez que estuvieron juntos.

— ¿Estás cuidándote? — Preguntó sin ningún tacto.

Ella se apartó, totalmente cortada en su inspiración, mirándolo sin comprender a qué venía la pregunta.

— ¿Qué forma es esa de interrumpir? — Devolvió.

— Es solo una pregunta, supongo que estoy en mi derecho de hacerla.

— Dioses, Yaten. — Suspiró. — Si, estoy siendo cuidadosa. Sé que soy despistada en todo, pero intento no descuidarme en eso, ¿feliz? ¿Puedo volver a lo de la celebración? — Preguntó frustrada.

Estando seguro, y habiendo puesto todos sus asuntos momentáneos en claro, Yaten no necesitó responderle alguna cosa, siendo él quien regresara a su celebración, besándola. Y sabía que una vez le diera nuevamente el pie de inicio, no habría cómo detener a Mina.

Yaten comprendió que estaba dando inicio a algo mucho mas importante en su vida, que solo un cambio repentino de planes. Mina pensaba que todo lo que estaban viviendo juntos, era un regalo que les estaba dando la vida.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Feliz año, navidad, sobrevivencia al fin del mundo y demases.**_

_**Tengo dos sensaciones sobre este capítulo, la primera es que es aburrido, porque en el anterior ellos se divirtieron más xDD Pero por otro lado, hay cosas que la gente necesita conversar, supongo.**_

_**Gracias a todo mundo por aquí y por allá. Uhm, quienes no tienen cuenta, podrían crearse una, así puedo responderles mejor, me encanta reponder sus reviews! Quizá debería responderles mas corto, lo siento u.u**_

_**Y lo de los fanarts, yo feliz! Si tuviera el talento de dibujar lo haría. Solo deseo poder verlos luego, pero si alguien quiere dibujar, me honra, muchas gracias!**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente.**_

_**Besitos! =) **_


	13. Encontrar mi valor en tí

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

* * *

** .**

**.**

_**REVIVE MIS SENTIDOS.**_

**.**

**.**

**13º "Encontrar mi valor en tí."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ordenó su camisa, sintiendo algo incómodo en el cuello. Era quizá lo extraño de la situación, pero él había aceptado esa amistad, por hacer las paces con su pasado, en busca de un futuro prometedor.

A veces se preguntaba en qué momento exacto había dejado de amar a Kakyuu, con más frecuencia se preguntaba, cuando fue que ella dejó de amarlo. Y estaba allí sentado, en el café donde solían reunirse, esperando por ella. Él esperaba por la mujer que fue su vida entera, en lo que parecía un tiempo tan lejano a lo que vivía actualmente.

— Por fin tienes tiempo. —interrumpió la pelirroja al llegar. — Pensaba que me evitabas.

— He estado ocupado, pero dijimos ser amigos, no tengo razón para evitarte. —respondió calmo.

— Entonces a tu ex esposa si la evitarías. —comentó sin contenerlo, pero no queriendo comenzar con lo mismo de siempre.

— Kakyuu… —se quejó.

— ¿Todo bien en la universidad? —interrumpió ella, queriendo desviar el tema.

— Lo de siempre en realidad. Tengo tutorías, investigación. ¿Qué tal tu novio? ¿Están viviendo juntos? —le conversó, intentando ser neutral.

— Sí, apenas nos mudamos, le han dejado rondas nocturnas, así que cuando llega se duerme. —explicó.

— Suena algo aburrido para una relación que comienza a establecerse. —y le sonaba tan dispar de su propia relación. Mina era cualquier cosa, menos aburrida.

— Es solo por algunas semanas. Es casi seguro que lo ascenderán, a cargo de cirugía infantil. Y creo que tomaré un empleo de medio tiempo. —agregó, sintiéndose contenta por sus nuevas noticias.

— ¿De verdad? Solías preferir quedarte en casa.

— Estoy sola allá, quizá es bueno que ejerza mi profesión. Me ofrecieron decorar los departamentos de muestra de un nuevo edificio.

— Qué bien, te felicito. —dijo honesto.

Kakyuu se había graduado en Decoración de interiores, eso cuando era novios. Apenas se casaron decidió quedarse en casa. Yaten siempre pensó que su decisión se debía a él, que ella había optado por permanecer cuidando de su inútil esposo ciego.

— Gracias, aunque estaré realmente ocupada. De todas formas es cerca de tu universidad, podemos quedar para almorzar alguna vez. —propuso.

— Tengo con quien almorzar casi a diario. —respondió, recordando a Mina.

Solían ir a algún lugar cercano al campus, cuando sus horarios coincidían. Yaten no se lo dijo, pero quería asegurarse de que ella se alimentara adecuadamente. Por mucho que Mina afirmara encontrarse tan fresca como una lechuga, él notaba que era demasiada su ocupación, pero no quiso decir algo porque supuso que Mina necesitaba el empleo y no debía entrometerse en ello. Al menos podía invitarla a almorzar, teniendo la seguridad de que comía, y ayudando de alguna forma a su economía.

Por otro lado, era quizá tiempo de hacerle saber ciertas cosas a su ex esposa.

— Estoy con alguien. —soltó repentino.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundida.

— Tengo una relación. —se explicó.

— Es sorpresivo. —comentó, no escondiendo el asombro que le causaba escuchar eso de boca de Yaten.

— También para mí.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Alguna de tus compañeras de trabajo? —indagó.

— No, es una de mis alumnas. —dijo con naturalidad.

— ¿Cómo pasó? Es decir, eres muy respetuoso de los límites y siempre evitabas entablar amistades con tus alumnos.

— Solo pasó. —le cortó, su relación con Mina era algo que prefería guardar celosamente.

— ¿La amas? —le presionó, demasiado interesada en la mujer que podía traer a Yaten de vuelta del mundo inerte donde eligió vivir.

Él no sabía porqué de pronto Kakyuu parecía tan interesada, porqué tenía que entrometerse, uniéndose a la eterna cruzada de Seiya por interrogarlo sobre cosas que no quería pensar. Era demasiado pronto en su vida y en su relación, y no iba a quebrarse la cabeza en cuestionamientos, porque temía a sus propios sentimientos. Solo deseaba disfrutar de lo que estaba viviendo, no sentir que necesitaba volver a cerrarse.

— Kakyuu, debes comprender que este asunto de nosotros buscando una amistad, tiene sus límites. —explicó. — Me parece de mal gusto tu interrogatorio. Mi relación con Minako es mi asunto, así como tu relación con el médico no me incumbe. —dejó en claro.

— Minako, es un bello nombre. —comentó. — Lo lamento, es extraño para mí saberte con otra mujer.

— No debería, yo al menos esperaba que pronto encontraras a otra persona, no eres mujer solitaria.

— Debe ser una mujer muy particular. —continuó. — Espero que sean felices. Yo siempre guardaré como una de las cosas más hermosas de mi vida, nuestro matrimonio. Sé que ahora cada uno tiene su propio camino. —finalizó.

Él no comprendió porqué ella sacaba todo eso a flote. No quería saber los sentimientos de Kakyuu sobre su historia juntos. Cada vez que la escuchaba hacer esos comentarios sobre su pasado, se sentía turbado, también frustrado. Necesitaba con urgencia parar con todo esto.

— Si todo lo que compartiremos en esta amistad que sugeriste, será sobre nuestro matrimonio, no creo querer continuar. —le advirtió.

— Solo estamos conversando. Pero está bien, intentaré evitarlo, te trataré como cualquier amigo. —aceptó.

— Muy bien.

— Pero uno de esos días donde no tengas almuerzo con Minako, almorzaremos. —decidió.

— Lo que digas, Kakyuu. —concedió.

**ღ**

Bostezó con ganas, mientras fregaba sus ojos en busca de energía para iniciar su jornada laboral. Solo eran un par de horas y podría ir a casa y descansar, antes de dedicarse parte de la noche a terminar la introducción de cada capítulo de su investigación, luego solo sería cuestión de ir rellenando. También le quedaba leer el texto para su clase, pero no tenía tantas páginas y calculó que lo lograría antes de su examen de mañana. Lo único que lamentó de su perfecto plan, fue no poder ver a Yaten.

— ¿Quieres un café? —ofreció Lita, notando su rostro.

— Sería maravilloso. —aceptó, sentándose junto a ella en la pequeña oficina.

Lita se puso de pie, apurándose con el café, queriendo evitar que su asistente se durmiera.

— Lamento tenerte aquí, pero realmente necesito tu ayuda. Terminaremos pronto y serás libre de ir a dormir. —le animó. Realmente disfrutaba la compañía de Mina, siempre teniendo algo divertido que contar, y se sintió mal por darle más trabajo, pero después de todo esa fue la idea al darle empleo allí.

— Eso quisiera. —admitió. — ¿Qué es ese proyecto del que hablaste? —preguntó enseguida, curiosa sobre el tema del que la maestra le comentó por teléfono.

— Queremos iniciar talleres creativos para los niños más grandes. Algo que los estimule a explorar más, que los integre. —explicó. — Necesitan saber que pueden encontrar talento en sí mismos.

— Ah, entonces serían unas jornadas y debemos buscar gente. —adivinó, recibiendo feliz su dosis de cafeína necesaria para seguir existiendo. Quizá estaba pegándosele esa mala costumbre de Yaten, el eterno adicto al café.

— Pensé que quizá podrías conocer músicos, pintores, escritores. No lo sé, personas dispuestas a ayudarnos. —pidió, sabiendo que Mina estaba metida en el campus de carreras artísticas, y habiendo escuchado por ella sobre Seiya, su amigo músico.

Mina no conocía a tantas personas en la ciudad, pero Seiya y Serena seguro podrían ayudarle, después de todo ellos organizaron el asunto en el jardín de niños donde su amiga trabajaba. Pensó también en Yaten, no estaba segura si la idea le gustaría, pero quizá él necesitaba entregar algo útil y especial de sí mismo.

Se dedicaron a organizar un programa inicial, con los talleres que podrían conseguir, pretendiendo arreglarlo cuando ya tuvieran la confirmación segura de las personas que enseñarían a los niños.

Mina se sentía animada, era algo diferente y pensaba que quizá llenarían de alegría a niños a los que costaba hacer sonreír. Recordó que Yaten le dijo que encontraría la forma de ayudar, y era esta, conseguir que ellos pudieran aprender y sentirse contentos. Y no necesitaba tener mucho contacto con ellos, siguiendo con su miedo de romper a alguno.

Mientras Lita se dedicaría a organizarse con los padres, Mina debería hablar con gente. Solo que en ese instante, por muy entusiasmada que estaba con el asunto, deseaba profundamente llegar a su departamento y caer rendida a la cama.

**ღ**

Tenía que ir a su oficina por algunos archivos que olvidó, no teniendo ganas de terminar allí y prefiriendo llevarse el trabajo a su hogar, mientras escuchaba música en su equipo de sonido. Era su forma de hacer más agradable sus deberes. Caminó por el pasillo memorizado que daba a su oficina.

— ¿Doctor Kou? —escuchó, deteniéndose. No recordaba donde exactamente, pero reconocía lejanamente esa voz.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó.

— Saijo Ace. —informó sonriendo.

Yaten lo conocía, él fue alumno en una de las pocas conferencias que dictó, antes de decidir evadir el contacto con grandes masas de gente, dedicándose a la investigación y tutorías personalizadas.

Recordaba a Saijo como alguien que solía cuestionarlo, pero no tenía idea qué podía querer ahora. Incluso pensó que ya no estaba en la universidad, habiendo terminado su carrera. Supuso que continuó en algún curso de especialización, alargando su estancia en el campus.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —habló serio.

— En realidad sí. Creo que tenemos algo muy importante de lo que debemos hablar. —dijo directo, no queriendo perder el tiempo.

— ¿Y qué sería eso? —preguntó desinteresado, queriendo que expusiera su punto y le dejara en paz.

— Minako Aino. —pronunció.

Yaten se tensó. ¿Qué podría querer él? ¿Conocía a Mina? Quizá eran compañeros de clase, y considerando el desgaste por el que ella pasaba, pensó que tendría algún comentario sobre su desempeño como tutor, exigiéndole demasiado.

— Si es por sus actividades en la investigación, es asunto aparte de sus otras clases. Supongo que son compañeros en alguna. —se explicó.

— Lo somos, pero quería hablar en realidad de la relación que tienes con la mujer que estaba conmigo hace poco. Creo que es bueno que sepas desde ahora, que lo de ustedes no irá a ningún sitio. —sentenció.

Lo tomó por sorpresa. No sabía cómo podía alguien saber de su relación, pero si Mina solía estar con él, quizá fue quien se lo dijo. Enseguida todas las alarmas se encendieron para él, esta conversación no sería agradable.

— Mi vida personal no es de tu incumbencia. —le cortó.

— Lo es la de Mina. —replicó. — Verás, ella y yo tenemos algo especial, pero actualmente está con la cabeza algo nublada por la fantasía de meterse con el profesor. —sonrió. — No creerás que es algo serio, porque si la conoces mínimamente, te darás cuenta de que no puedes darle nada, yo sí.

— ¿Perdón? —dijo, comenzando a perder la paciencia, ¿quién se creía?

— ¿Has visto el rostro de Mina en su felicidad cuando baila? Cada vez que sale a divertirse pareciera que al fin está en su elemento. No puedes siquiera verla. Ella es un alma libre, a tu lado solo va a limitarse, porque tus propios límites la encerrarán. ¿Quieres eso para ella? —inquirió punzante.

Fue Yaten quien sonrió entonces, notando que todo eso venía del resentimiento, un acto inmaduro bastante patético a la edad de Saijo.

— Mina es adulta y puede decidir por sí misma. Lamento que no le sirvieras, ella está conmigo, si no puedes aceptarlo es tu problema. —finalizó, queriendo retomar su camino. Saijo lo detuvo.

— Se lo dije a ella, y te lo diré a ti también, Kou. Mina regresará a mí, y lo hará porque todos sabemos que terminarás haciéndole daño. Todo mundo también sabe cómo eres, no te interesa nadie más que ti mismo.

Entonces Yaten lo comprendió. Todo el lío con Mina días atrás, fue porque ella habló con Saijo y probablemente fue tan áspero como ahora.

— Déjala en paz. —advirtió.

— ¿Estás amenazándome? —preguntó burlón.

— Te estoy avisando que ella no está sola. —le dijo, retomando el camino a su oficina.

Una vez dentro, golpeó fuertemente el escritorio. ¿Por qué ella nunca mencionó a Saijo? Al menos deseó que Mina admitiera de donde salían sus dudas del otro día. Pero comprendía que quizá fue solo una relación sin importancia, y que era Saijo el empeñado en recuperar a Mina. No le daba buena espina su tono amenazante y seguro de sus palabras.

Intentó calmar su enojo, no queriendo que el encuentro con Saijo Ace tomara lo mejor de sí mismo. Quizá debería solo irse a casa a trabajar, mañana la vería y podrían conversar tranquilos. Entre su café con Kakyuu y lo de Ace, solo deseaba estar en paz.

Para cuando regresó a su departamento, se fue directo a terminar sus pendientes, queriendo estar libre para ordenar sus pensamientos. Luego de un rato, fue a sentarse frente a su piano, abriéndolo para relajarse un rato y tocar algo, buscando aclararse. Terminaba de una u otra forma, entre piezas más elaboradas, tocando la canción de Mina. Había dejado de darle otro nombre, porque cualquier alusión a esa melodía, le traía a la mente imágenes inventadas de Mina siendo una niña. La pensó como un pequeño tornado, nunca quedándose quieta, siempre curiosa sobre cada cosa en el mundo, la imaginó sonriente y feliz de escucharle en el piano, y enojada hasta el extremo cuando alguien se atrevía a denigrar la música que adoraba.

Era difícil para Yaten mantenerse calmo sobre lo que Saijo le dijo, pero sabía que al día siguiente, Mina y él podría hablar tranquilamente sobre ellos, aclararlo y disfrutar de su rato juntos.

**ღ**

Decidió pasar enseguida donde sus vecinos, queriendo asegurar colaboradores para el taller. Estaría demasiado ocupada el resto del día, y la noche.

Pero no alcanzó ni a tocar el timbre del departamento frente al suyo, cuando Serena salió disparada, casi chocando con ella.

— ¡Mina! Gracias al cielo estás aquí. —exclamó.

— Venía a proponerles algo. ¿Qué ocurre? —consultó, notándola alterada.

— Oh, Mina. —suspiró, y se quedó en silencio un momento. — Acompáñame, por favor. —pidió.

Serena se agarró del brazo de su amiga, en busca de soporte. Entonces le confesó estar preocupada por un retraso, y que había decidido ir por un test de embarazo y salir de dudas de una vez.

Caminaron apresuradas a la farmacia, no sabiendo Mina muy bien qué decirle para calmarla, un hijo inesperado no era una muy suave noticia. Fue ella quien entró a la farmacia, comprando el test para su amiga, encontrándola fuera para llevarla a sentarse a una banca cercana. Sentía que todo ocurría demasiado rápido, la información, ir a la farmacia, y supuso que lo mejor era detenerse con ella, calmarse un poco y conversar, antes de hacer el test.

— Creí que adorabas a los niños, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? —consultó suave, acariciando su brazo de forma calmante. — Puedes decírmelo.

— Sería inmensamente feliz con un bebé, también lo sería Seiya. Pero llevamos poco tiempo viviendo juntos, hay muchas cosas que vivir antes de la llegada de un bebé. —explicó.

— Seguro se las arreglarán. —le animó. Pero el rostro de Serena solo se volvió más apagado, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Mina supuso que existía algo más. — Vamos, sácalo.

Le dio un momento, mientras ella buscaba tranquilizarse, buscando cómo explicar lo que sentía sobre su sospecha.

— Trabajo con niños, pero solo es parte del día. Temo no ser capaz de cuidarlo todo el día. Son tan pequeños, por eso trabajo con lo de más edad. Los bebes requieren demasiados cuidados y delicadeza. —admitió.

Mina comprendía, pero podía asegurar que Serena sería la mejor madre. La abrazó, buscando confortarla.

— Vamos a tu departamento y averigüémoslo. Si sale positivo, estoy segura que serás la mejor madre, y tendrás a Seiya feliz a tu lado. También estaré apoyándote, solo no me hagas cambiarle el pañal. —bromeó.

La escuchó reír suavemente, siendo suficiente para saber que su ánimo mejoraba.

Regresaron, y Mina permaneció en el sofá mientras Serena iba a hacerse el test.

Hacía un par de años, una vez sospechó estar embarazada. Tenía diecinueve años, y sabía perfectamente la opinión de Kunzite sobre ello. Él le había advertido que no formarían una familia hasta que ella terminara de estudiar, que debía ser cuidadosa y responsable. Pero Mina había soñado con una familia enorme, y suponía que una vez hecho, él cambiaría de idea.

Había resultado ser una falsa alarma, pero cometió el error de no esconder la evidencia y Kunzite lo supo. La discusión aquel día fue una de las peores, no dejándole ganas de volver a intentarlo. Él argumentó con tanta firmeza, que Mina fue incapaz de abrir la boca.

Si lo pensaba, lo mejor fue que no resultara su idea de tener un hijo. ¿Qué clase de vida habría tenido un niño con ellos? Un padre violento y controlador, una madre incapaz de defenderlo. Aunque supuso que no le habría importado enfrentar su miedo a él, por evitar que un hijo suyo sufriera.

Daba igual ahora, ella sabía que no se le daban los niños, no estaba segura de volver a pensar en hijos algún día.

La puerta se abrió, alertándola. Y notó entonces la sonrisa avergonzada de su amiga.

— ¿Y qué resultó? —preguntó enseguida.

— No hice el test, fue innecesario. —informó. — El retraso, ya sabes, dejó de retrasarse. —explicó torpe.

Al menos vio el alivio en su expresión y sonrió con ella.

— Bueno, guarda el test para la próxima duda. —bromeó, y entonces recordó a qué iba allí en primer lugar. — Y ya que no serás madre aun, ¿te gustaría practicar un poco?

— ¿De qué hablas? —inquirió, sentándose junto a ella en el sofá.

— Lita y yo queremos conseguir gente que enseñe a los niños. Algo como talleres, podrías ayudarlos a hacer manualidades, Seiya a tocar instrumentos. Y ambos a conseguir más interesados. Harán muy felices a los niños. —manifestó.

— ¿Preguntaste a Yaten?

— Lo haré. Él comprende mejor que nadie la situación de ellos. —dijo.

Entonces pensó también en las cosas nuevas de su vida, y en las constantes presiones de Serena y Seiya sobre su relación. Creyó necesario darle la noticia.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Serena, notándola pensativa.

— Solo como información, y para que nos dejen de molestar. Yaten y yo somos novios. Ahí tienen la relación seria que querían. —soltó y luego sonrió. — Él es lo mejor que pudo ocurrir en mi vida. —confesó.

Serena solo la miró, sabiendo perfectamente lo que se sentía al pensar así de la persona con la que compartía su vida. Entendió también que quizá ella y su novio se tomaban atribuciones que no correspondían.

— Lamento que se sientan así sobre nosotros. Solo queremos verlos felices. —se disculpó.

— Lo sé, todo está bien. —respondió. — Yo debo irme, hoy demasiado que hacer y poco tiempo.

— Duerme un poco, Mina. Luces cansada. —acotó.

— Dormiré. —prometió, apurándose en ir a abrir su puerta, y caer en un mar de deberes.

**ღ**

Se levantó temprano, sintiendo deseos de moverse un poco con algo de ejercicio.

Habiendo terminado de trabajar antes del anochecer, y después de un rato de reflexión en su piano la noche anterior, se sintió más claro sobre la discusión con Saijo, aun sintiendo que debería tener una conversación del tema con Mina.

Al llegar a su oficina abrió la ventana, queriendo que la brisa fresca golpeara su rostro, quizá le hacía falta una salida a ese parque donde Mina gustaba trasladar sus reuniones de trabajo, terminando casi siempre sin trabajar en absoluto.

Tomó el café que su secretaria le llevó, mientras revisaba los pendientes, descubriendo que estaría encargado de más cátedras de las que quería. Su jefe era un idiota.

Notó entonces que pasaba el tiempo, que aun no apurándose en terminar sus asuntos, Mina demoraba más de lo programado en llegar para su reunión. Comprobó la hora en su computadora la voz mecánica le informó que ella estaba treinta minutos tarde.

No pasó mucho más tiempo para que la puerta se abriera ruidosamente, sabiendo que se trataba de Mina.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Llegas tarde —la regañó.

Y eso era lo último que ella quería, regaños.

Terminó exitosamente las introducciones de los capítulos, o al menos así los consideraba. Pero finalizó mucho después del tiempo estimado, y para cuando se acomodó a leer el texto para su examen, apenas después de unas páginas cayó dormida.

Había despertado tarde, sentada y con el libro sobre su pecho, saliendo disparada a dar n examen al que llegó atrasada y sin idea de cómo responder, terminando mucho después que el resto de sus compañeros. Se sentía cansada y derrotada.

— Daba un examen, me tomó más tiempo. Lo siento. —se disculpó.

— ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? —consultó.

— Todo, pero está en archivo, no alcancé a grabarte el audio. —lamentó, siempre le llevaba una copia en sonido, era más fácil para ambos.

— Puedo ponerlo para que la máquina lo lea. —respondió práctico.

— Lo lamento. —repitió.

— Dije que da igual. Revisaremos lo del primer capítulo, quizá el segundo, el resto lo haré yo solo, para enviarte comentarios. —informó.

Yaten intentó ser profesional. Podía notar perfectamente que ella no estaba bien, pero debía tratar con su alumna y revisar lo correspondiente a la investigación, porque mientras más rápido terminara, antes podría preocuparse de su novia.

Estuvo conforme con lo que ella redactó en la introducción de su primer capítulo, dejándole con ganas de saber si los demás también eran buenos. Dejó de lado su idea de revisar el segundo, no pudiendo contenerse más tiempo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó más suave, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a ella, tal como la sintió pararse y caminar hacia él.

— Entonces has regresado de tu modo profesor idiota. —murmuró. — Solo estoy cansada, sé que me fue horrible en el examen.

— ¿Era muy difícil? ¿Hablaste con alguno de tus compañeros? Quizá también les fue mal. —alentó.

— No alcancé a leer el texto, no he hablado con ninguno de ellos. —respondió.

Faltar a responsabilidades no era precisamente algo que Yaten tolerara. Además, el mencionar compañeros, le recordó a Saijo.

— Tienes que organizarte, si no reprobarás. Y eso de no hablar con nadie, creí que platicabas con Saijo Ace. —lanzó.

— No hemos hablado, ¿le conoces? —preguntó confundida.

— Viejo alumno, tu ex, o algo así me dijo. —dijo intentando parecer inexpresivo.

Mina no podía creerlo, ¿no podía Saijo dejarla en paz?

— ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó, sin ánimos de evadir el asunto.

— Que estuvieron juntos, se divertían bastante. Que te veía feliz y libre, y que conmigo terminarías mal. —relató molesto.

Ella cerró sus ojos, intentando sentirse bien, pero le costaba soportarlo. Mejor era decirle todo claro en ese instante.

— Al entrar a esta universidad conocí a Saijo, nos llevamos bien. Siempre coqueteábamos y comenzamos algo así como una relación libre. Salíamos, bebíamos, dormíamos juntos. Eso se acabó y él no quiere comprenderlo, no es importante para mí. —relató.

— Si no te importa, ¿por qué te afectó tanto hablar con él? Hiciste todo ese drama el otro día, por él, y fuiste incapaz de decírmelo. —reclamó.

— Porque no fue sobre él, fue porque temía que sus palabras fueran ciertas. —le explicó sincera.

— No confías en mí.

— ¡Lo hago! No hagas tu esto. No me interesa lo que él diga, solo quiero estar bien contigo.

— ¿Quieres estar bien conmigo? Comienza por cuidarte a ti misma. Estas todo el tiempo reclamando que no me cuido, pero eres la que no duermes, no comes bien, todo el día tienes algo que hacer. —enumeró. — Desde que comenzaste a trabajar en la escuela. Te envié allí para investigar, no para terminar exhausta.

Mina sintió su humor escasear, no queriendo tantos reproches.

— Lo lamento, por no tomar las cosas como tú. No puedo darme el lujo de renunciar, necesito el dinero, mis ahorros se van y hay cosas que pagar porque todo en este mundo cuesta dinero. No tengo tus ingresos como para relajarme en la vida sin trabajar. —exclamó, alterándose. — Lo único que quería era venir aquí, estaba buscándote porque todo estaba bien entre nosotros. ¿Por qué tienes que reaccionar así? ¡¿No puedes solo abrazarme?! —le gritó. Entonces se detuvo, sintiendo su cabeza pesada, extraña. Se afirmó en el escritorio, sintiendo el piso moverse.

— Mina, no quise ser grosero. —intentó disculparse, y calmarse. — Es solo que estoy preocupado por ti. No es solo tu desorden de horarios, ese tipo, si él-

— Yaten. —le cortó. — No me siento bien. —murmuró débil.

Él se acercó, buscándola, pero todo lo que sintió fue el ruido de ella cayendo al suelo.

— ¿Mina? —se alarmó, agachándose para buscarla hasta que dio con su cuerpo.

Ella estaba inconsciente y sus manos frías, pero lo que necesitaba Yaten era encontrar su rostro. Se acomodó en el suelo, llevándola entre sus brazos, mientras seguía llamándola.

— Por favor, reacciona. —susurró sobre su frente.

En ese momento, su secretaria entró asustada por las voces elevadas, no sabiendo qué ocurría. Y aunque no solía ser impertinente, prefirió averiguar lo que pasaba, notándolo en el suelo junto a su alumna.

— ¿Doctor Kou? —le llamó.

— Llama a mi chofer, necesito sacarla de aquí. —ordenó, no perdiendo tiempo en tonterías.

Ella hizo lo pedido, retirándose enseguida. Entonces Mina se movió ligeramente, volviendo en sí.

— Tranquila. —le calmó, no queriendo que se moviera brusca.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó desorientada.

— Te desmayaste. —informó, acariciando su rostro. — Iremos a casa, vienen por nosotros.

— No quise gritarte, perdón. —dijo suave. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, recordando que había tratado mal a la persona que quería.

Si algo aprendió de Kunzite, fue que nunca iba a tratar mal a la persona con la que estaba. Y por mucho que Yaten se tornara testarudo, no debió gritarle.

— No importa, fui muy duro contigo. No mereces eso, mereces lo mejor. —le habló, no quería que ella pensara en eso ahora, solo quería verla repuesta.

— Solo te necesito a ti. —sonrió suave.

— Te quedarás conmigo esta noche, pediremos algo de comer, te meterás a la bañera y luego dormirás. —ordenó, aun preocupado.

— Lo haré. Te extrañaba de todas formas.

— No vuelvas a asustarme así. No tienes idea cómo me sentí cuando te desmayaste. —le confesó.

— Creo que ambos debemos cuidarnos. —opinó.

Yaten la ayudó a ponerse de pie, haciéndola sentarse en lo que llegó su chofer a buscarlos.

Apenas entraron al departamento del platinado, la envió al baño, diciéndole que llenara la bañera de agua caliente y se quedara allí mientras él cocinaba algo.

Mientras Mina se preguntaba con curiosidad cómo se movía Yaten solo en la cocina, él comenzó a buscar ingredientes, pero se detuvo un momento, reparando en lo que sucedía.

Habían pasado años sin que él cuidara de alguien. Cada vez que Kakyuu se sintió mal, prefirió llevarla a un médico, porque ella misma alegaba no querer darle problemas. Yaten entendía que ella no confiaba que él pudiera cuidarla, estando ciego.

Entonces allí estaba cocinando para Mina, sintiéndose estúpido por tanta preocupación hacia ella, por lo apretado que se sintió su corazón cuando la notó caer al suelo. Y aun cuando sabía que no era más que cansancio, iba a cuidarla. Porque de su cabeza nunca iba a salir el recuerdo de ella permaneciendo a su lado cuando enfermó, aun contra su propia terquedad, aun con los días que perdió de clases, ella nunca lo dejó. Y para Yaten era difícil expresar lo que significó. Ésta era su forma de agradecérselo.

Además se sentía culpable por presionarla, por no comprender sus razones. Mina tenía una vida diferente a la suya, comprendía ahora que prácticamente arrancó de su hogar, por miedo a su ex novio. Y había llegado a un país desconocido, intentando buscar un inicio de cero, entendía que no podría obligarla a renunciar, sabiendo que aparte del dinero, ella disfrutaba ir a esa escuela. Y lo de Saijo vino a su mente, sabiendo que actuó impulsivo sobre eso, que quizá, tal como le debió ocurrir a Mina, fueron sus propias inseguridades jugándole en contra, poniéndolo en defensiva con ella.

Salteó algunas verduras y preparó un trozo de carne bastante grande, necesitando saber que ella se quedaría con el estómago lleno. Pensó en dejarla encerrada un par de días allí, pero, conociéndola, estaría inquieta todo el tiempo.

Sirvió un plato abundante y lo puso sobre la bandeja, agregando jugo de frutas antes de llevarlo a su habitación, esperando que Mina terminara su baño.

Entró en busca de ella, arrodillándose junto a la bañera.

— Realmente te sabes este lugar de memoria. —comentó, notando lo ágil que era él moviéndose allí.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó enseguida.

— Sí, muchas gracias. —dijo sincera.

— Te traje la cena, ven antes que se enfríe. —le invitó.

— ¿Puedes darme la toalla? Está sobre el banco. —indicó. Él la alcanzó sin problema, extendiéndola para que ella se acercara, y poder envolverla en la tela y sus brazos.

Mina no esperó demasiado, necesitando la cobija que era tenerlo allí.

— Te aparté uno de mis pijamas, sé que te quedará grande, pero es lo único abrigado que tengo para ti. —explicó.

— Puedo dormir desnuda. —insinuó, recuperando su ánimo de a poco.

— Normalmente aceptaría, pero es enero, está helando y dormirás abrigada. —le regañó suavemente.

Caminaron dentro de la habitación y Yaten se sentó sobre la cama mientras Mina se secaba y vestía. Ella miró con cariño el plato que esperaba por ser devorado.

Se metió a la cama, como él le indicó, ayudándole a ubicar la bandeja, preparándose para comer.

— Esto se ve realmente delicioso. —murmuró. — Muchas gracias por esto, Yaten.

— No iba a dejarte allí tirada, eres mi novia, deberías acostumbrarte. —le advirtió.

Mina tomó su primer bocado, degustando la mano de Yaten en la cocina, él era talentoso, pero estaba segura que no era momento para seguir aludiendo a sus habilidades manuales. Para cuando terminó el plato, sentía su estómago satisfecho, y ella feliz de las atenciones.

— Me pregunto qué más sabes hacer, cada día me sorprenden más tus talentos. —dijo, mientras él retiraba la bandeja, dejándola sobre un mueble de la habitación. Se metió con ella a la cama, acomodándose para platicar.

— Todo el mundo cocina, que tú lo quemes todo es lo realmente sorprendente. —comentó.

— Ya que eres tan dotado, podrías compartir con el resto tus habilidades. —inició, de pronto recordando que había algo importante que quería plantearle, y le pareció momento adecuado. — Te tengo una propuesta. —anunció.

— ¿Y qué sería?

— Ayer, en la escuela, Lita y yo comenzamos a organizar una serie de talleres para los niños, los más grandes. Es algo para desarrollar su creatividad y sus talentos. —relató. — Debo conseguir personas que dicten los talleres, y creo que no hay nadie mejor que tu para estar con los niños. —admitió.

— No se me dan los niños. —contestó algo incómodo.

— Los comprenderás, no necesitas ser su niñero ni nada, solo enseñarles, no lo sé, piano, o pintar, lo que desees. —le pidió. Y luego suspiró pesadamente, sabiendo que no podría ocultarle su verdadera razón. — Creo que es hora que dejes de esconderte como si algo estuviera mal contigo.

— ¿Crees que me escondo?

— No das clases, es por alguna razón, imagino. Y creo que es porque estás todo el tiempo pensando que todos miramos únicamente de ti el hecho que no puedes ver. —dijo, esperando que él no tomara mal sus palabras.

— Los alumnos son bastante molestos, además cuesta que presten atención a un profesor ciego. —argumentó.

— Esos niños también lo están, y van a respetar y admirar todo lo que eres, porque no permites que tu condición se ponga en tu camino. —replicó, queriendo convencerlo. — ¿No habrías deseado alguien que comprendiera por lo que pasabas cuando eras niño?

— No necesitaba a nadie. —contestó terco.

— Yaten. —le detuvo. — Todos necesitamos apoyo, y creer en algo.

— ¿Por qué te importan tanto? Dices que no eres buena con los niños.

— No lo sé. —admitió. — Pienso que merecen más, pienso en ti de niño, y siempre te imagino asustado, como lo están ellos. Y estar asustado, sin alguien allí para ti, es terrible. Eso sí puedo comprenderlo. —esperó no pasarse. Por primera vez estaba admitiendo a Yaten todo lo que pensaba sobre él y su falta de vista.

Él guardó silencio, procesando lo que Mina decía. Ella nunca le habló tan abiertamente de lo que pensaba, incluso cuando había pasado tiempo desde que le contó que fue perdiendo su visión de a poco. Pero supuso que era parte de abrirse a una relación, que no podía pasarse la vida queriendo evitar el tema.

— Debes saber algunas cosas. —comentó serio. — Sobre lo que dices, el miedo siempre existió, porque sabía que dejaría de ver. Hace unos diez años que perdí totalmente la vista, para entonces ya había logrado acomodarme con algunas cosas, pero no es algo que me guste estar recordando o conversar demasiado. Estoy ciego, platicarlo no cambiará las cosas. —explicó.

— No estoy esperando que cambie algo. —respondió. — Solo creo que tienes una responsabilidad pendiente, porque no todos tienen tu determinación a pararte solo, y puedes ayudar.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanta confianza en que podré ayudarlos? —inquirió.

— A mi me ayudaste, y sin comprenderme. A ellos te será más fácil.

— No tengo idea en qué pude ayudarte.

— A sentirme viva. —expresó. — Vamos, serán solo unos días. Le pedí a Seiya y Serena que también hagan algo allí. —agregó, intentando convencerlo.

Yaten suspiró derrotado. Y aun temiendo en lo que se metía, buscó su mano, resoplando fuertemente.

— Deberás ayudarme a ver qué puedo enseñar. Lo haré. —aceptó.

Mina se echó a sus brazos, demasiado entusiasmada por la noticia. No iba a seguir con el tema, pero ella tenía fe en que esas clases no solo enseñarían a los niños, quizá por fin le dieran una necesaria lección a Yaten.

— Gracias. —murmuró, dejando un beso suave en sus labios.

— Entonces Seiya y Serena estarán también, ¿los has visto? Hace días que no sé de ese sujeto. —comentó.

Mina sabía más de lo que deseaba, recordando el asunto el día anterior, el miedo de Serena y lo que ambas pasaron con el examen que nunca llegó a realizarse. No estaba segura de hablar, pero después de todo, Yaten iba a enterarse por Seiya.

— Casi eres tío. —soltó. — Serena creía estar embarazada, pero resultó ser falsa alarma.

— Le he dicho a Seiya millones de veces que hay ciertos métodos de cuidado para él, considerando lo atolondrada que es su novia. —opinó.

— ¿Y quién eres tú para decir eso? —reclamó. — Hasta donde sé, solo te preocupas que yo tenga cuidado. ¿Qué pasa si me olvido? Se supone que eres más responsable que yo.

— Supongo que no hablas enserio. —dijo alarmándose. — ¿Mina?

— Dije que lo hago. ¿Tan terrible sería un descuido? —preguntó.

Y se preguntó a sí misma, de paso, si sería terrible. Ella no quería eso para su vida, porque ya había tenido su respuesta sobre qué clase de vida podría darle a un niño, pero no pensó en lo que pudiera opinar Yaten, ahora que estaban juntos.

— No quiero tener hijos. —afirmó él, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Mina se sorprendió un poco de la brusquedad en sus palabras, ella estaba iniciando una conversación casual.

— Apenas llevamos un tiempo juntos, no pretendo comenzar a pensar en cosas tan futuras como hijos. —respondió.

— Te lo estoy diciendo, no los querré más adelante. No se puede. —continuó.

— ¿No se puede? —preguntó confundida. Si no se podía, ¿por qué le insistía tanto en cuidarse? — ¿No puedes?

— Puedo, solo no quiero. —suspiró pesadamente. — No quiero que exista la posibilidad que esto le ocurra a alguien más. —admitió.

— ¿Ocurrir qué? —inquirió confundida.

— La degeneración de mi vista, es algo genético, si tuviera hijos, hay probabilidades de que se los herede. —soltó finalmente.

Entonces Mina armó el puzle. Y sintió su pecho encogerse.

Yaten era un buen hombre, preocupado y cariñoso cuando al fin lograba abrirse, pero estaba tan lleno de temores, que ella misma temía no poder terminar de confortarlo algún día. Y no porque lo considerara débil, si no porque le dolía verlo así, sabiendo que no merecía tanta oscuridad.

— Oye… —le llamó, tocando su rostro. — ¿Cuándo pararás? No pareces el hombre que me trajo aquí, ordenándome cuidar de mí. —sonrió suavemente, sabiendo que afligirse no iba a ayudar. Iban a superarlo, juntos. — No pienso en hijos tampoco, sería pésima madre. —rió. — Ya sabes que ni de mi cuido bien, menos de un niño. Y ya que no tendremos ninguno, deja de atormentarte con eso. —pidió.

Él asintió, sabiendo que se tornaba tosco con el tema, pero ella parecía comprenderlo. No tenía idea, a decir por su preocupación por los niños de la escuela, porqué Mina creía que sería mala madre, pero no era momento para preguntárselo. Simplemente aceptó que luego de admitir su razón, era tiempo de bajar la guardia.

— Debes dormir. —le indicó.

— Me gusta conversar contigo. —se excusó.

— Tenemos todos los días para hacerlo, deja de ser tan testaruda. —continuó.

Mina entendió que no había caso, de todas formas estaba muy cansada y prefirió hacer caso, acomodándose en su pecho para dormir.

Él creyó que tomaría más tiempo, pero al poco rato la sintió respirando lento y profundo.

Estaba mareado de tanta situación en un mismo día, incluso cuando creyó terminar, estaba allí Mina con lo de la escuela, y el asunto de los hijos que salió a conversación. Pero creía que eran cosas que necesitaban hablarse y ella parecía llevarlo de maravilla. Se preguntó porqué si Mina permaneció tanto tiempo con miedo, a él le sonaba tan calmada, dándole a entender que en ocasiones, era ella la adulta poniéndolo en su lugar.

La abrazó más cerca, queriendo sentirla al dormirse, había sido un día agotador para ambos y Yaten sabía que si él mismo no se preocupaba, no estaría allí para poder cuidarla. Y en ese instante lo único que quería era protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiera volver a osar interrumpir su calma.

Porque nunca en su vida se sintió tan en casa como cuando ella estaba a su lado, comprendiendo todo lo que el resto pareció detestar de él.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Miren que rápida soy! xD descubrí que cuando tienes que estar la tarde esperando clientes, y no tienes ni internet ni pc, ¡eres mas productiva! Así que tengo un capítulo nuevo, y espero mantener el ritmo.**_

_**Otra cosa, si ven que anda como diferente lo que escribo, es porque ando editando, pero solo cosas de puntuación y cómo van puestos los diálogos, no he cambiado nada.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todo el mundo que pase por aquí, me hacen muy feliz en este caluroso verano lleno de trabajo.**_

_**Besitos! =) **_


	14. Hacerte sentir mi amor

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

* * *

** .**

**.**

_**REVIVE MIS SENTIDOS.**_

**.**

**.**

**14º "Hacerte sentir mi amor."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era mediodía, Yaten escuchaba divertido a Mina, expresando a cada instante lo mucho que amaba su almuerzo, totalmente extasiada en su comida. La había llevado a un restaurante típico, queriendo que ella tuviera su cuerpo lleno de energías para el resto de la jornada.

No hubo más reclamos por los horarios, porque ella asumió la responsabilidad que le correspondía con sí misma. Yaten entonces se quedó tranquilo con eso, intentando de todas formas ayudarla en lo posible. Le pidió que dejara de hacerle los audios, que soportaría la voz de su máquina. Y aun cuando Mina no quería dejar de hacerlo, él la convenció, argumentando que la mejor forma de ayudarlo era no andar desmayándose por todos lados.

Mientas se acercaba la semana de los talleres, encontraban mas detalles que resolver, pero también el entusiasmo de Mina crecía, y Yaten podía notarlo con facilidad. Él finalmente haría un taller de escultura, para no repletar la variedad solo en asuntos musicales, estando Seiya con su enseñanza de guitarra. Serena se apuntó para guiar a los niños en cómo hacer costuras básicas, quizá no para grandes conjuntos, pero sí para solucionar asuntos cotidianos. Incluso Lita se animó con enseñar algo simple para cocinar. Y era allí donde Yaten cuestionaba a su novia.

—¿Y decidiste? —le interrumpió.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó entre un bocado y otro.

—Si darás algún taller —apuntó.

—No tengo talentos como los de ustedes. Podría enseñar a quemar comida, pero creo que los niños prefieren lo de Lita, podrán comérselo —bromeó.

—Canta —propuso simple.

Mina lo miró espantada.

Ella le cantó cuando él se enfermó, pero no había ni tocado el tema, no quería. Era mejor evadirlo.

—No sé cantar, paso —se excusó.

—Si sabes, es difícil olvidar tu voz —argumentó.

—Estabas enfermo, quizá alucinaste que lo hacía bien —continuó excusándose, no queriendo ceder.

—¿Por qué te incomoda?

—No me incomoda, no lo haré, fin —le cortó.

—Entonces no me dirás tu razón de fondo.

—Si te pido que por favor hablemos de otra cosa, ¿me harás caso? —pidió más suave.

Yaten solo asintió, sabiendo que era inútil. Quizá en otro momento ella hablaría de eso, porque ahora estaba demasiado curioso sobre lo que estaba escondiéndole, teniendo una leve idea de lo que podía ser. Por ahora, solo quiso agregar una última cosa:

—Esa noche, cuando cantaste, me sentí seguro. Es lo más estúpido, sé que solo era una canción de cuna, pero tu voz me hacía sentir que todo estaría bien, aun estando enfermo —suspiró. —Fue la primera vez que te vi en la forma que te veo ahora.

Mina dejó de comer, mirándolo fijamente. Yaten nunca salía con extensas explicaciones sobre su sentir, y ella lo comprendía. Muchas veces era mejor ver en los hechos lo que sentían por el otro. Solo que en algunas ocasiones las palabras lograban ese inquietante efecto, ese dulce efecto. Sonrió suave, notando su corazón acelerarse porque, por primera vez en diez años, hubo algo hermoso compartido que tuviera que ver con cantar, y él estaba diciéndoselo.

Fue curioso, Yaten había perdido su vista al tiempo que ella perdió su sueño, pareciendo que ambos al final habían permanecido esa década, sumidos en la oscuridad. Alcanzó su mano y lo notó sonreír, también sintiendo la profundidad de sus sentimientos por él.

—Me pregunto a veces qué hice de bueno, para merecer esto. Y sé que no es perfecto, sé que te cuesta creerlo. Pero no hay nada más hermoso que estar contigo —admitió, abriéndose a él. —Me siento feliz —murmuró finalmente.

Yaten siguió su mano, su brazo, llegando a su rostro, pidiéndole que se acercara porque necesitaba con urgencia besarla. Era su forma de decirle que no era la única feliz.

**ღ**

Seiya sostenía de la cintura a su novia, mientras ella terminaba de acomodar sus materiales, para dar su taller. Serena notó entonces las manos de su novio bajando y frunció el ceño.

—Deja de manosearme —pidió seria.

—Estoy afirmándote, quizá al embarazo aún le quedan síntomas y no quiero que te caigas al suelo por un mareo —bromeó.

Ella se enojó aun más.

Desde que la rubia le confesó su sospecha, y el resultado, Seiya no paraba de bromear sobre el tema. Le parecía cómico que ella se espantara tanto por unos pocos días de retraso, y por decirle que quizá tendrían un bebé. Seiya no lo consideraba tan terrible, hasta feliz habría estado.

—Ya Bombón, hay que tomarlo con humor. Además nos da tiempo para practicar —sugirió.

—¿Practicar con tu guitarra? —preguntó distraída.

Entonces él continuó su camino, bajando más sus manos por el costado de sus muslos, donde pudiera pasarlas bajo su corta falda.

—Otras cosas más interesantes —murmuró en su oído.

—¡Seiya! Los niños nos verán —chilló.

—Técnicamente, no —replicó.

—¡Ya! —exclamó, apartándose alarmada. Lo miró a cierta distancia y sonrió. —Por la noche, en casa, practicaremos lo que desees —propuso.

Él aceptó cómplice, satisfecho del acuerdo.

—¡Chicos! —saludó Mina, entrando con una caja. Seiya se acercó a ayudarla, poniéndola sobre una mesa.

—¿Y Yaten?

—Viene en camino —informó. —Muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

—No es nada, será divertido. —animó Serena.

Mina estaba de acuerdo. Los días fueron difíciles mientras conseguían lo que aún faltaba en materiales, pero los padres de los niños, felices de la iniciativa, aportaron bastante.

—Antes que me olvide, el próximo fin de semana, ¿planearon algo en pareja? Si no, podríamos celebrar a Yaten todos juntos —habló Seiya.

—¿Celebrarlo? —preguntó confundida.

—Su cumpleaños. Pensé que podríamos hacer una cena —opinó.

—¿Cumpleaños?

—Novia de Yaten y no sabes su cumpleaños —se burló.

Mina se sonrojó sintiéndose tonta. Nunca habían conversado de ello, incluso cuando él la invitó a tomar un café con pastel, supuestamente sacándola del aire encerrado de su reunión, justo en el día que ella cumplió veintisiete años. Ella no se lo cuestionó, ni le preguntó a él si de verdad era por salir, o por celebrarla de alguna forma. No eran aún una pareja, o alguna cosa parecida, y se sintió fuera de lugar pidiendo explicaciones sobre sus causas. Al final solo creyó que él había visto en su registro de alumna su fecha de cumpleaños, teniendo acceso por ser docente.

Y ella no preguntó por el del platinado, y la fecha se le venía encima.

—Podríamos hacer una cena, en su departamento, es más espacioso y aun tengo las llaves que me diste. O quizá, no lo sé… —dijo complicada. —No sé ni qué regalarle, él tiene todo lo que quiere. Quizá debí ahorrar un poco —habló, expresando a sus amigos lo que pensaba.

—Mina, no creo que le preocupe el regalo —le alentó Serena.

—Solo dale algo que sepas que apreciará. Da igual el precio, Yaten estará feliz si viene de ti, lo tienes bastante loquito —rió Seiya.

Mina sonrió son poder controlarlo, apreciando lo que ellos decían.

—Puedo sacarlo a pasear, ustedes cocinan y luego llegamos —propuso.

—¿Y por qué no cocinas tu? Es tu hombre.

—Él dice que quemo la ensalada.

—Ahora sé porque Bombón y tu son tan amigas —dijo en broma, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo de parte de su novia. —De acuerdo. Cena sorpresa, tú lo llevas cuando esté todo listo, y por la noche celebran en privado.

—Me parece perfecto —opinó Mina.

—¿Qué te parece perfecto? —preguntó Yaten desde la puerta, donde Lita le había conducido.

Mina se acercó, ayudándolo a moverse cerca de donde conversaban.

—Todo esto, tenerlos aquí ayudándome, es perfecto —se zafó, y aun así no mintiéndole en lo que pensaba.

—Deberías llevarme a la sala donde enseñaré, para moverme un poco allí antes de comenzar —pidió. —Y tú, Seiya, ¿enseñarás chistes? —preguntó sarcástico, dirigiéndose a su primo.

—Música, algo en lo que soy mejor que tu —respondió.

—En tus sueños —agregó el platinado.

—Ya, parecen niños —se quejó Serena.

—Él comenzó —se defendió Seiya.

Las dos rubias rieron, siempre divertidas de las conversaciones y el trato que presenciaban entre ellos dos. Mina se llevó a su novio, recordándoles a todos que en menos de una hora comenzarían.

Tomó su mano y caminó despacio, dejándolo estar seguro de donde iba. Indicó la entrada de la sala y, como gustaba hacer, lo abrazó por la espalda, guiándolo por donde llevar sus pasos.

Se separó de mala gana para que él explorara sobre la mesa, queriendo que se sintiera lo más cómodo posible antes de esa clase que él tanto evadía dar.

—Está aquí la arcilla y todas las cosas que pediste —informó.

—¿Vienen muchos?

—Los niños más grandes no son tantos. La escuela no es tan grande —explicó. — Solo son cinco alumnos para ti. Digamos que Lita se robó el show, la comida atrae —rió.

—Ah, luego de esto vamos a comer algo, ¿tienes tiempo? —propuso.

—¡Claro! Si me esperas a que ordenemos, soy toda tuya.

—Eso suena bien —sonrió. —¿Qué harás mientras damos los talleres?

—Pasearé de una sala a otra, viendo lo que puedan necesitar —comentó, recordando el asunto de su cumpleaños. Quizá era bueno comenzar a tantear el camino. —¿Pasearías conmigo? —agregó repentina.

—Estaré ocupado en un rato —indicó lo obvio.

—No, el fin de semana. Un paseo caminando en un parque, quizá —explicó. —Se que no eres fan de lugares que no tienes memorizado, pero estaré ahí.

—Eso es nuevo —comentó. —Puedo intentarlo —le dijo, aceptando tantear algo diferente. Una aventura junto a Mina no le parecía tan terrible.

—Terminando los talleres estaré más libre, saldremos —se acercó abrazándolo, quedando sus rostro cercanos. —O quizá no saldremos, y encontraremos algo divertido y más íntimo —insinuó, repartiendo besos por su rostro.

—Tú siempre quieres pasarte el día metida en la cama —respondió, dejándose hacer.

—¿Yo? No, no cama, puede ser en cualquier sitio —bromeó. — ¿Te molesta?

—No, solo me causa gracia, pareces una niñita hambrienta de dulces —comentó, atrayéndola cómodamente, aprovechando el rato juntos antes de dedicarse a los talleres.

— Una mujer hambrienta de ti —corrigió. —Y luego del paseo, nos quedaremos en tu departamento, y creo que llevaré un cambio de ropa —indicó.

—¿Estás planeando algo?

—Quizá, no te lo diré.

—Eres desesperante.

Ella no respondió alguna cosa, callándolo con un beso. Lo tomó por sorpresa, y Yaten solo confirmó su idea sobre ella, realmente hambrienta. Pero esa desesperación, esa ansiedad, lejos de estar mal, él las consideraba adorables, disfrutándola realmente.

Se separaron un momento, recobrando ligeramente la noción de donde se encontraban.

—¿Estás nervioso por el taller? —consultó preocupada.

—No lo sé, quizá. Esto es complicado para mí —admitió.

—Lo sé, y por eso lo aprecio. Me siento orgullosa de ti —le dijo, queriendo que él lo supiera.

—Hay que ver si funciona.

—Lo harás maravilloso, confía en mí —le animó.

—Confío en ti, Mina —murmuró, siendo esa la simple verdad.

Para ella, las palabras del platinado fueron toda la una felicidad.

Platicaron sobre el semestre que vendría. Mina casi completaba el primero de dos años que duraban sus estudios especializados. El semestre tres tenía menos clases, pero eso no significaba menos trabajo. Ella tenía la idea de dedicar más tiempo a la escuela, con proyectos similares a lo de los talleres, creyendo que por el medio artístico quizá avanzarían con los niños.

Siendo la hora de iniciar, Mina vio a Lita trayendo a los pequeños alumnos de Yaten, notando entre ellos al niño que poco tiempo atrás ingresó a la escuela. Y vio en él una actitud similar a la de su novio, los observó a ambos, notando la tensión. Ahí estaban los nervios del platinado, y el miedo del niño.

—Buena suerte —le susurró despidiéndose, era tiempo de dejarlo enfrentar sus propios demonios. Aunque deseó quedarse con él, apoyándolo, sabía que existían cosas que cada quién debía enfrentar por sí mismo.

Yaten se quedó en silencio un momento, esperando a que sentaran a los niños, con sus padres acompañándolos. Estaba tenso, pero necesitaba recordarse que allí nadie juzgaría, nadie reclamaría. Era solo un favor.

—Sobre la mesa hay arcilla, será con lo que trabajaremos —indicó.

Sabiendo sin alternativa, comenzó a dar instrucciones, pidiendo a los padres su cooperación cuando vieran a sus niños algo perdidos. Y al final Mina tenía razón, a esa edad él era algo así.

Yaten sabía desde temprana edad que había algo mal con su visión, pero siendo tan niño, no lo comprendía del todo.

Jugaba con sus familiares y salía, desde esa edad también sus padres le habían inscrito en variadas actividades, aprendiendo así a tocar música y algunas artes plásticas. Él opinaba actualmente, que esas actividades le fueron impuestas para hacerlo olvidar que dejaba de ver. Y de cierta forma, funcionó.

Estuvo toda su infancia y adolescencia encerrado, aprendiendo, preparándose para la soledad que vendría años después.

Recordó su piano negro y pulcro, las teclas blancas contrastando, y los colores de las pinturas que actualmente tenía guardadas. Una de esas, sería de Mina.

Hubo noches donde la desesperación ganaba, cuando ya no veía casi a esas horas. El sol le ayudaba un poco, pero al irse la luz, no podía distinguir alguna cosa, dándole una probada de su futuro en las tinieblas.

Aun así, conservó restos de esperanzas, quizá por Seiya, siempre animándolo. O pudo ser por Kakyuu y el amor que le tenía, la idea que ella tenía que quizá su problema quedaría allí, y no caería en el porcentaje de personas en su situación, que quedaban completamente ciegas. Él tuvo esa mala suerte, y supuso que ella, al notar que su esperanza murió, también se desilusionó.

Dejó tanto, perdió tanto, y ahí estaba, enseñando algo que prefería simplemente hacer. Y en vez de seguir sus instintos, como Seiya, se quedó en lo que creyó debía hacer. Buscó estudiar algo seguro, terminar enseñándolo y cuidar sobre todo a la mujer con la que planeó su vida.

Ahora eso no existía, pero tenía a Mina, y sospechaba que ella se sentía frustrada, tal como él, sobre sus estudios, eligiendo la misma carrera, solo preparándose para enseñar e investigar. Nada de poner su alma en algo creado.

Comprendió lo que ella quería con el taller, no solo para él y los niños, si no para sí misma.

La idea era quizá evitar que esos pequeños se aislaran en su condición, que quizá podrían ayudar a que ellos no repitieran la historia, las frustraciones. Él mismo había dicho a Mina días atrás, que no deseaba que más personas vivieran su situación.

—Quizá piensen, a veces, que no sirve hacer algo que no pueden ver. Pero en el caso de la escultura, pueden usar sus manos para observar. La música tampoco les está limitada, puede escucharla y sentirla siempre. Y los que tomaron el taller de cocina, podrán alimentarse con facilidad —explicó. —Además, siempre estará la gente que los quiere, siendo sus ojos —agregó suave.

Esos niños no contaron con los años previos de acomoda, que él si tuvo. Pudo al menos aprovechar el tiempo para ver los colores y formas, a diferencia de ellos, que ya no veían alguna cosa. Se sintió afortunado, por primera vez, sobre su condición. Y también fue la primera vez que comprendió el apoyo, no la lástima de la gente que lo quería.

Sonrió. Este taller quizá si era lo que necesitaba.

Mina lo miró desde la puerta en silencio. Había estado dando vueltas por las otras salas, pero los demás parecían arreglárselas perfectamente en sus talleres. Así que regresó donde Yaten, quedándose a distancia mirando a su novio, sin que él se diera cuenta.

Sabía que para él era complicado, pero a medida que avanzaba, parecía relajarse y hasta disfrutarlo. Dejó de sentirse culpable por presionarlo a ir, ahora sabía que fue lo correcto.

**ღ**

Fue a su oficina el jueves, teniendo poco que hacer por ese día, y mucha expectativa para el día siguiente. No era idiota, sabía que Mina planeaba algo por su cumpleaños, solo que tenía dos sentimientos sobre ello: pánico de las locuras de su novia, y emoción de la dedicación que ella ponía.

Se quedó de pie junto al escritorio de su secretaria, algo incómodo. Pero sabía que debía explicar la situación de hace unos días, sobre él y Mina. Así que le pidió seguirlo a su oficina.

Una vez dentro, se sentó, calmado y serio, buscando ordenar sus palabras para no dar una idea equivocada.

—Usted dirá, doctor Kou —le apuró ella.

—Señora Yamada, necesito explicarle un asunto —inició incómodo.

—Creo saber de lo que trata, y no debe preocuparse.

—El otro día, cuando la señorita Aino se desmayó, creo que usted escuchó más de lo necesario. Y no deseo que eso llegue a oídos de alguien más en esta universidad —expuso.

—¿Se encuentra ella mejor? Es una jovencita alegre, me recuerda a una de mis hijas —sonrió, intentando no incomodar a su jefe.

—Está mejor, pero no es ese el asunto —continuó.

—Si es por la relación entre ustedes, no lo diré, no me corresponde —se excusó.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes? —preguntó alarmado.

—Es bastante obvio, soy vieja, puedo notar esas cosas —le dijo. —Se les ve bien juntos. Por mi no se preocupe, cuidaré de su intimidad —prometió.

—Gracias, no esperaba menos de ti.

—¿Es todo?

—Necesito que lleves a rectoría unos documentos, te los entregaré al irme en un rato.

Ella se devolvió a su lugar, esperando por instrucciones, Yaten permaneció sentado, pensativo.

¿Era obvio todo? ¿Acaso todo el mundo se había dado cuenta que ellos estaban juntos? Odiaba ser obvio, odiaba que la gente adivinara lo que él hacía, o en qué iba su vida. Su relación era perfectamente aceptable dentro de su propia privacidad, pero era un cambio brusco el vivir su relación en público.

Suspiró pesadamente, así se suponía que fueran las cosas, una relación no era un secreto guardado entre las paredes de un lugar donde solo ellos existían. No se podía esconder a las personas o los sentimientos, como si fueran simples objetos manipulados a antojo. Y era tiempo de hacerle frente, o acostumbrarse al menos, porque al terminar Mina su segundo y último año de su especialidad, no debería mantener en reserva su relación por más tiempo.

¿Estarían juntos aún?

Él se preguntaba a veces cuánto duraría, si sería a futuro, si solo sería un alivio momentáneo. Pero elegía no poner tantas expectativas hacia delante, era mejor disfrutar de lo que actualmente permanecía alegrando su vida.

**ღ**

Era una tarde fresca y despejada, la brisa movía a la par el cabello de ambos, estando parados un al lado del otro, fuera del auto de Yaten.

El lugar era desconocido para él, y apenas recorrido por Mina, razón por la que escogió ese sitio para el prometido paseo. Ella miró el sendero, demarcado por árboles imponente que aun en sus ramas desnudas eran hermosos, prometiendo repletarse a color en un par de meses, cuando la primavera regresara.

Independiente de la excusa de sacarlo de su departamento para que sus amigos prepararan la sorpresa, ella amó la idea de simplemente caminar al aire libre, siendo algo tan corriente un momento especial.

Ya había comprado el pastel y dado a Seiya las llaves, las que nunca regresó a su dueño, ni mencionó, en caso que él se las pidiera. Ahora era asunto de llegar a la hora y celebrar a su novio.

—¿Segura no quieres ir en auto? —preguntó Yaten.

Ella tomó su mano, enlazándola firmemente.

—Este es el único motor que necesito. Ya, deja de ser tan mañoso —le dijo.

—¿Quién lo es? Solo hablo por comodidad.

—Dioses, Yaten. Eres tan infantil.

—No puedo ser infantil, ¿sabes qué edad tengo? —argumentó.

—Perfectamente, y no hay nada de malo con ser infantil a veces —devolvió. No quería mencionar cosas sobre el cumpleaños, aun.

—Como tu —mosqueó.

—Sí, si, como yo. La niñita que sacas a pasear —dijo condescendiente.

—¿Quién es la mañosa ahora?

—Se me quitará si caminas junto a mí —sugirió.

—Eso es chantaje.

—Un infantil chantaje, vamos.

Él finalmente cedió, tomando impulso para seguirla cuando ella dio el primer paso. Despidieron al chofer, porque Mina decidió que regresarían caminando a su departamento.

No fue apresurado, Mina sabía que debía darle el espacio para saber donde se dirigían. Y no había apuro, ella misma no quería que ese día terminara, era, y prometía, ser todo maravilloso.

—Me gusta más por aquí, en la sombra —interrumpió él sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo sabes que estamos en la sombra? —inquirió.

—Puedo sentir mi piel picar menos por el sol. ¿Qué? ¿Crees que solo viéndolo puedo saberlo? —le dijo.

—No, solo curiosidad por tus métodos.

—¿Curiosidad por mis métodos? No parecías tan interesada en cómo hacía las cosas la otra noche. Solo que las hiciera.

Mina rió fuertemente, sabiendo a lo que él se refería.

—Tus habilidades manuales me distraen mentalmente —argumentó.

—Creí que solo te hacían cumplir el estereotipo —soltó, no pudiendo dejar de molestarla.

—¿Cuál?

—Ya sabes, lo que dicen sobre la inteligencia de las rubias.

—¡Yaten! —se quejó. —¿Crees que soy tonta? Deberías darle más crédito a mi inteligencia, trabajamos en una investigación juntos.

—Exacto —rió. —Más que una persona inteligente, te definiría como astuta, y la astucia es en la vida más útil que la mera inteligencia.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido.

—Siempre tan optimista.

Ella solo sonrió, mirando hacia donde iban, decidiendo llevarlo hacia un lugar más tranquilo y detenerse. Aunque una idea vino a su cabeza, creyendo que quizá era un experimento arriesgado, pero quería probar su punto.

—¿Confías en mi? —preguntó Mina.

—¿Y eso? —frunció el ceño. —Claro, es decir, estamos juntos, es porque confío.

—No me refiero a eso —sacudió su cabeza. —Solo sígueme el juego.

—¿Qué planeas?

Mina soltó su mano, alejándose algunos metros en dirección al lugar que eligió para detenerse y lo miró, notando la confusión y el repentino temor en su rostro.

—¿Mina, qué haces? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó alarmado.

—Aquí, ven —pidió.

—No sé donde es, sabes que no conozco este lugar —argumentó.

—Sigue mi voz —dijo simple.

—¿Y si tropiezo?

—No hay nada desnivelado en el camino. Solo ven.

—No puedo —se quejó, negándose a hacerle caso.

—Si puedes.

Yaten se sintió molesto con ella, forzado y lleno de temor, porque odiaba la posibilidad de dar un mal paso y caer. Pero no le quedaba de otra, así que inició su avance, en dirección al lugar donde sentía la voz de Mina.

—Es poco, apenas unos metros, no es tan difícil —le habló ella, dándole guía. Pero notó que no estaba nada feliz con hacer eso, caminando sin saber dónde llegaría.

Entonces él se apuró, desesperándose ante la vulnerabilidad en ese instante.

—Unos pasos más —dijo. —Dame tu mano —pidió, estirando la suya.

Cuando él la alcanzó tiró de su cuerpo, abrazándola con urgencia.

—Juro que eres una idiota cuando haces eso —murmuró, intentando calmarse. Ella comprendió que lo asustó, que era difícil para Yaten salir de sus límites.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención —se disculpó.

—Pude caer.

—No, porque yo estaba aquí contigo.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando no lo estés? —quiso saber.

—Siempre estaré para ti, mientras me lo permitas —prometió ella.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le interrogó, sus acciones eran demasiado para él.

—Porque quería probarte que no hay nada que pueda detenerte. Sé que es difícil, pero no estás solo. También está Seiya, se preocupa —explicó.

—No es tu deber cuidar de mí.

—Soy tu novia, debes comprender que lo que siento por ti no es una tontería, y es por eso que quiero asegurarme de ayudar a que tu vida sea mejor, que disfrutes. Tal como tú lo haces por mí, viendo lo de mis horarios —suspiró. —Estar juntos no es solo dormir en la misma cama después de tener sexo, o cenar en algún sitio. Es permanecer en lo difícil, no lo hagas más duro para mí. Ayúdame, dime cómo podemos ser felices —rogó.

—Así, ya lo somos —admitió, guardando cada palabra que ella pronunció. —Incluso con estas locuras tuyas que me aterran, soy feliz, y es todo debido a ti.

Mina sintió su garganta secarse, siendo todo demasiado abrumador en emociones. Quería decirle tanto, porque en ese instante algo floreció en ella, y sabía que no podía negarlo o evadirlo del todo. Pero no hubo palabras, solo la suavidad de sus labios en una caricia a los suyos, de él dividiéndolo, pidiéndole más profundidad. Solo un beso, condensando por unos instantes el crisol de sentimientos que estaban allí en sus corazones exaltándose.

**ღ**

Estaba anocheciendo cuando llegaron al hogar de Yaten, ambos relajados del paseo. Mina, juguetona, le quitó de las manos las llaves, dejándole entrar primero luego de abrir la puerta. Vio allí a Seiya y Serena listos, con el pastel en frente, todo como habían planeado. Entonces dio la indicación.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron los tres.

—¿Qué diablos? —se alarmó Yaten, confundido.

—¿Creíste liberarte de tus treinta y un años? —bromeó Seiya.

—Feliz cumpleaños —agregó Mina, besando su mejilla.

—¿Así que esta era la sorpresa?

—Seiya quería comer, Mina quería algo lindo para ti —explicó Serena.

—Tu novio siempre quiere comer, es desagradable —opinó el platinado. — No habrás hecho hamburguesas, ¿cierto? —preguntó a su primo con asco.

—Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por complacer a tu delicado paladar —respondió orgulloso.

Yaten se volteó, buscando a su novia.

—Gracias, no era necesario —dijo suave.

—Sí lo es —rebatió. —Mejor pide tus deseos, antes que las velas se derritan en el pastel.

—¿Tengo pastel? La comida era suficiente.

—Ya deja de quejarte, sabemos lo que pedirás: un auto nuevo, un reproductor mejor para regalarme el que tienes, y muchas noches apasionadas con Mina —mosqueó Seiya.

—Cállate —obligó. —Entonces, el pastel.

Se lo acercaron y Yaten por una vez, quiso darles en el gusto, haciendo creer que pedía los deseos. En realidad no sintiendo necesidad de pedir por algo. Allí, lo tenía todo.

Aplaudieron cuando sopló las velas y lo llevaron a la mesa para repartir los trozos.

Serena fue la más contenta con su dosis de azúcar, mientras su amiga reía por las inevitables rencillas entre Yaten y Seiya.

Pero la comida resultó un éxito, y el celebrado pudo disfrutar del desorden en su vida, estando allí con personas realmente importantes para él, y no desmereció a Serena, siendo ella, después de todo, quién hacía feliz a su primo.

—¿Qué se siente? Estar cerca de la crisis de los cuarenta —preguntó Seiya.

—¿No puedes callarte? Paso un rato agradable.

—Que tú admitas eso, es impresionante —agregó. —¿Qué le hiciste, Mina?

—Nada, es solo Yaten —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Seiya lo pensó seriamente, pero quizá ella tenía razón. No era como si Yaten fuera una ternura llena de cumplidos de un instante a otro. Era el de siempre, el irónico, con sus respuestas desafiantes, nada fuera de lo normal. Pero lo veía relajarse y sacar de sí ese humor endemoniado que solía cargar. Lo veía contento, y se alegró por ello.

Mina se acercó levemente a Yaten, viendo a Serena y Seiya distraídos en otra cosa, quedándose solo donde él pudiera escucharle.

—¿Ves? Nunca estarás solo —aseguró.

—No esperé esto, pero lo disfruto muchísimo —aceptó.

—Y falta la mejor parte —insinuó.

—¿Qué es?

—Te diré cuando estemos solos.

—Mina —se quejó.

El timbre sonó, interrumpiendo a los cuatro, sacándolos de su atmósfera festiva e íntima. Yaten frunció el ceño, imaginando que se venía otra ocurrencia de ellos para celebrarle.

—¿A quién esperamos ahora? —le preguntó a su novia.

—Nadie, iré a ver —ofreció Mina.

Se puso de pie, sintiéndose animada, casi dando brincos de felicidad hacia la puerta. No tenía idea quién podría ser, pensando que quizá Seiya tenía alguna jugarreta oculta.

Cuando abrió, se quedó tiesa. Una hermosa mujer, elegante y calma, de facciones suaves y brillante cabello rojizo, estaba frente a ella. Mina necesitó con urgencia un soporte, porque no estaba preparada. Y era ella, no podía sino ser ella.

—Debes ser Minako, eres realmente preciosa —dijo gentil. —Soy Kakyuu —informó, confirmando el temor de la rubia.

—Hola —dijo torpe.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Yaten me ha hablado de ti —comentó. —¿Él está? Vine a saludarlo.

Mina asintió, haciéndola pasar. Era algo totalmente inesperado, y no comprendía del todo lo que ocurría. Si Kakyuu sabía de ella y le hablaba con tanta cercanía, era cierto que Yaten solía verla. ¿Por qué él no se lo dijo? Lo habría comprendido.

—Yaten, tienes visita —anunció, y notó los rostros de sus amigos, sorprendidos y quizá algo molesto en la expresión de Seiya.

—¿Quién? —preguntó el platinado.

—Soy yo, venía a saludar por tu cumpleaños —se adelantó la pelirroja.

Él se quedó en silencio, como los demás, confundido por el actuar de su ex esposa. Jamás imaginó que ella llegaría a verlo. Y se preguntaba también cómo se encontraba Mina en ese instante.

—Gracias, no debiste preocuparte, solo es un día más —dijo incómodo.

Kakyuu se acercó, dándole un paquete de regalo, notando el momento complicado.

—Solo traje esto, sé que amas las camisas y pensé que sería un buen regalo —le comentó, luego miró a Mina un momento. —Me alegra ver que tienes una celebración con tus seres queridos.

—Puedes quedarte —ofreció la rubia, intentando no querer arrancarle sus serenos ojos.

—Gracias, pero mi novio espera por mí en casa —se excusó. —Yaten, que te diviertas, hablamos otro día —se despidió.

—Me divierto —aseguró el platinado.

Mina acompañó a Kakyuu a la puerta, sintiéndose infantil por los celos crecientes en ella.

—Gracias por venir —dijo forzada.

—Fue un gusto conocerte, Minako —devolvió. —Es bueno que él esté contigo, luce cómodo, de verdad has hecho un buen trabajo.

—No es un trabajo, es mi pareja —respondió defensiva.

Kakyuu solo sonrió.

—No te preocupes por mí, quiero lo mejor para él, nos amábamos, pero nuestras vidas ahora están separadas. Yo tengo a mi novio, él te tiene a ti. Solo somos amigos —explicó, intentando dar seguridad a Mina.

Pero ella no lo compró del todo, no era nada contra Kakyuu, le parecía buena persona. Pero era la ex esposa de Yaten, y eso era suficiente para no confiar.

—Suerte con tu novio.

—Gracias, adiós —finalizó retirándose.

Mina necesitó quedarse junto a la puerta cerrada, o regresaría hecha una furia a la cena, y no quería arruinarlo.

Ahí tuvo a la mujer que tanto amó Yaten, la que no supo ser su compañera, hiriéndolo profundamente. Ella temía el poder que Kakyuu tuvo sobre su novio, y se preguntó si es que aun lo conservaba. Y quería que él le respondiera esa duda, pero temía a sus palabras.

Serena la miró preocupada cuando se les unió, y ella simplemente sonrió.

—Un poco más de vino es necesario, estamos celebrando, ¿no? —opinó, haciendo a Seiya rellenar las copas.

—Mina, lo lamento, no sabía que vendría —murmuró Yaten, sintiéndose culpable.

—Está bien, es normal que viniera, es tu cumpleaños. Hablémoslo después, ¿sí? —propuso, él solo asintió.

No demoraron en regresar a su modo festivo, cuando Seiya reveló que su regalo era una colección de discos clásicos que Yaten deseó por mucho tiempo, no encontrándolos en ningún sitio. El platinado no pudo ocultar su agradecimiento, fuera de las típicas ironías entre ellos. Era algo demasiado preciado para él y Seiya realmente había dado en el blanco.

Era tarde cuando anunciaron que era hora de retirarse, queriendo dejar al cumpleañero celebrar en privado. Por supuesto, Yaten ignoró todos los comentarios en doble sentido que su primo le dirigió.

Serena abrazó a su amiga al despedirse, recomendándole no alarmarse.

—Él te quiere, ella es solo el pasado, deja de preocuparte —aconsejó.

Al cerrar la puerta, Mina regresó donde Yaten se encontraba revisando uno de sus discos nuevos. Lo miró, sabiendo que él estaba contento, y prefirió quedarse callada.

—Mina —le llamó. —Te debo una explicación.

—No es necesario.

—Lo es —dijo. Fue a sentarse, pidiéndole que se acercara, y cuando ella lo hizo, tomó su impulso para continuar. —Te dije que ella y yo estábamos resolviendo la venta de nuestra antigua casa.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Cuando terminó el asunto, me dijo que intentáramos ser amigos. Como, no sé, una forma de dejar atrás el matrimonio. Poe eso nos hemos visto un par de veces, y le hablé de ti cuando ya comenzamos algo serio —se explicó.

—Solo no sé porqué no lo dijiste. No iba a negarte verla o algo así —comentó.

—No lo hice porque no estaba seguro de si lo tomarías bien.

—¿Cómo tomarlo? —rebatió. Y fue todo para Mina, olvidando su auto control. —Ella es realmente perfecta, educada, hermosa, lo tiene todo. Y te trae un regalo de tu gusto, porque los conoce a la perfección. Yo no sabía siquiera que era tu cumpleaños, Seiya me lo dijo hace unos días. No tengo ningún regalo tan exclusivo para ti —soltó sin poder guardárselo.

Yaten buscó su mano, notándola molesta. Pero no con él, era consigo misma.

—Oye, ¿acaso no es un regalo toda esta celebración? No me interesa si compraste algo, y no me importa lo que digas sobre Kakyuu, porque estoy contigo. Lo único que lograrás si sigues con esto, es hacerme enojar.

Ella sonrió leve, un poco menos preocupada, sabiendo que él era honesto en sus palabras.

—Si tengo un regalo para ti —le advirtió. —Solo que no es algo tan…tangible.

Se puso de pie, buscando en su bolso un disco, interrumpiendo la música del reproductor.

Pasó tiempo intentando encontrar algo significativo, pero parecía imposible estar a la altura de sus propias expectativas sobre lo que consideraba un buen regalo para su novio. Y recordó cuando él confesó lo que sintió al escucharla cantar, así como su propio corazón repleto por las palabras de Yaten.

Mina solía cantar cuando nadie la escuchaba o veía, teniendo pánico de que la miraran con desaprobación. Sabía que era lo perdido en su vida, y no quería enfrentar el dolor que le provocó no poder hacer lo que soñó. Sin embargo, Yaten le había dado todo un nuevo aire a lo que significaba cantar.

Presionó el botón de inicio, dejando a la pista sonar, para voltear y verlo, tomando aire para comenzar.

El inicio fue algo aun tenso, no llenándose de seguridad. Pero entonces llegó a comprender la razón de porqué escogió esa canción, que cada estrofa era su propia confesión a él. Eso la liberó, permitiendo a su voz expresar lo existente en su corazón.

Yaten se sintió sobresaltado, no esperando esto. Mina era capaz de atraparlo completamente cuando cantaba, porque podía transmitirle lo que significaba para ella hacerlo. Quería saber porqué ella guardaba tan recelosamente esa parte de sí misma, pero no iba a interrumpir. No deseaba que su voz se apagara por nada en el mundo.

Y estaba la canción, tan llena de palabras para ellos, siendo una indirecta forma de verbalizar lo que existía entre ellos dos.

Cuando terminó la canción, Mina avanzó de regreso, sentándose sobre las piernas de él, abrazándolo de la misma forma en que Yaten lo hizo por la tarde, cuando lo impulsó a caminar sin conocer.

—Y decías que no podías darme un regalo. Este ha sido el mejor —agradeció.

Mina solo escondió su rostro en el hombro de Yaten, con una mezcla de emoción y vergüenza. Solo deseando sus brazos sosteniéndola.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él. —Dije que lo amé, tu voz es maravillosa.

—Gracias —murmuró. —Es raro para mí cantarle a alguien.

—Hace tiempo me pregunto por qué te niegas a hacerlo, es obvio que lo amas —indagó, intentando hacerla hablar.

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento, y luego se apartó levemente, mirando su rostro. Era Yaten, confiaba en él, y sentía que quizá debería dejarlo salir, así como intentaba siempre hacerlo enfrentar sus miedos.

—Era lo que quería —murmuró. —¿Recuerdas que te dije que Kunzite eligió la carrera que estudié? —preguntó. —Fue porque evitó a toda costa que yo entrara a un instituto de música a cantar.

—¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿No se suponía que debería ver lo mejor para ti? —interrogó, no pudiendo creer lo que ese hombre manipuló la vida de Mina cuando era más joven.

—Pensé que lo entendería, yo siempre soñé con cantar, pero él me explicó que era una forma de vida demasiado errante e infantil, que debía estudiar algo más serio y que me sirviera en la vida, Historia del arte fue lo más que me permitió hacer —le contó.

—No debiste hacerle caso.

—¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Para mí todo lo que él decía era lo correcto, porque era el adulto guiándome —se excusó. También sabía que le faltó valor para enfrentarse a él, cegada por el amor absoluto que le profesaba. Con Kunzite no existían debates, ni ideas compartidas, como sí tenía allí con Yaten.

—Aun puedes hacerlo —le impulsó él.

—No lo creo, ya no estoy tan joven para comenzar en eso —opinó. —No odio lo que estudié, tiene sus cosas buenas, quizá logre crear buenos proyectos artísticos para los niños de la escuela —se infundió ánimos. —Sin esa carrera que no quise, no estaría aquí contigo.

Yaten sonrió levemente, gustándole lo que ella le decía, pero deseó poder darle de vuelta su sueño. No veía nada infantil en lo que Mina quiso para su vida, y si antes odió a ese hombre por el maltrato que ella recibió, ahora ese sentimiento empeoraba.

Aunque ahora lo importante era otra cosa, no lo malo, solo lo hermoso allí presente, lo hermosa que era ella para él.

—Este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños en mi vida —admitió. Apartó el cabello de su rostro, buscando saber si ella se encontraba mejor. La encontró sonriendo.

Nunca imaginó que ella lo haría, y ahora que le explicaba la razón, atesoró aun más el regalo que recibió. Yaten no estaba acostumbrado a tanto cariño entregado, a la comprensión entre ellos, si era sincero, no estaba acostumbrado a nada de lo que tenía desde que Mina apareció en su vida.

Bajó su mano, tanteando su ropa, buscando eliminar el lazo que sostenía su vestido.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Mina riendo suavemente, sabiendo hacia donde él iba.

—Quiero un último regalo, estoy quitando el envoltorio —explicó.

—¿Y qué sería ese regalo? —quiso saber, siguiéndole el juego.

—Hacer el amor con la estrella más brillante —dijo sincero, no queriendo más preguntas.

Yaten tuvo muchas cosas en su vida, educación privilegiada, una vida acomodada, un trabajo estable y conformidad con el entorno que eligió. Pero nunca había sentido que todo estaba tan completo, hasta ese instante. La mujer más dispar del mundo, allí en sus brazos, era sin duda el regalo más preciado en sus treinta y un años.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Estoy muy feliz de lo rápido que andan saliendo los capítulos, quizá por la linda energía que me han dado algunas personas. También de lo contenta que me he sentido últimamente sobre las cosas que escribo, como un cariño más grande que antes.**_

_**El cumpleaños de Yaten es pronto, y habrá algo especial para eso fuera de este fic, pero de paso me servía para algunas cosas de la trama. Y eso de la estrella más brillante, ¿se han dado cuenta que en el anime en inglés, la traducción en el capítulo donde Yaten evalúa a Mina él dice que ella "fue la estrella más brillante"? me parece la cosa más hermosa que él haya dicho, y eso explica simplemente porque les adoro tanto.**_

_**Y como no pude elegir una sola canción para que fuera la que Mina le cantó, le paso el dato que fueron dos las que me inspiraron dentro de mi modo cursi y romántico "Save me from myself" de Christina Aguilera. Y "Make you feel my love" de Adele. Aparte de que la letra de ambas es muy acorde la situación de ellos (búsquenlas!), las voces de ellas dos son tan hermosas y transmiten tanto, como siempre imagino que canta Minako. Aunque soy una chica mas de rock antiguo, no puedo evitar adorar la voz suave de esas dos tremendas cantantes.**_

_**Abrazos a todas! **_


	15. El bien mayor

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

* * *

** .**

**.**

_**REVIVE MIS SENTIDOS.**_

**.**

**.**

**15º "El bien mayor."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llevaba más del tiempo que creyó, mirando la ciudad desde su cómodo balcón. Notó cómo el día se había extinguido hacía unas horas, y las luces artificiales encandilaban sus ojos, así como su mente repleta de pensamientos, de sentimientos.

Suspiró profundamente.

Ella sentía que todo era seguro, su vida lo estaba al menos. Las cosas en la universidad mejoraban, incluso consiguió repetir el examen que erró en los días en que sus energías no alcanzaban. La investigación avanzaba, los primeros capítulos estaban casi listos, y se sentía satisfecha de ello, lejana a los días donde pensó que no aguantaría ni un día más haciéndolo. El trabajo en la escuela de niños ciegos hasta le resultaba placentero, porque su jefa era genial y las nuevas ideas estaban tomando forma.

Y estaba esa otra parte de su vida, en donde se sentía perdida y sin escape, pero no de una mala forma.

La relación con Yaten estaba siendo su todo, porque de pronto encontró allí las piezas perdidas de sí misma. Ella soñó un amor perfecto, el ideal formado en su cabeza a través del tiempo, ese ideal destruido años atrás.

Y ahora estaba con un hombre al que le costaba compartir su vida, sus secretos. Que era en apariencia una roca imposible de penetrar. Era todo lo que no imaginó o quiso para ella, pero también estaba lleno de sorpresa tras su fachada. Y le costó dolorosas discusiones el comprender al verdadero Yaten.

Para ella, él no era ese hombre perfecto que se imaginó. No era el alma de la fiesta, el bromista, como Seiya. Menos aún como el coqueto sin remedio y nocturno que encontró en Saijo. Pero la perfección no quedaba con ella, tan llena de defectos. Y era más importante que él había estado a su lado, forzándola a mejorar, a tomar las cosas desde otro punto de vista, a superar de a poco el pasado.

Sintió esa emoción apoderarse de ella, pero no de la forma en que fue cuando corrió, años atrás, al parque a decirle a Kunzite sobre sus sentimientos. Mina aprendió que nunca las cosas serían perfectas, y que deberían cada día construir lo que existía. Y no tenía problema con ello, amaba los desafíos y las cosas por las que valía la pena luchar. Pero no era lo único que amaba.

Su cuerpo parecía más claro que su mente, manifestándose explícito cuando lo veía, sentía, incluso al pensarlo. Su corazón no daba más, sonreía como idiota, y sentía ese orgullo especial de saber lo bien que estaban llevándolo.

Mina no podía negarlo más tiempo, y no quería tampoco seguir dando vueltas al hecho evidente: estaba enamorada de Yaten.

Miró su teléfono, pensando en llamarlo, pero era de madrugada y él, seguramente, estaría ya dormido, y lo mejor sería que ella también hiciera. El plan sería levantarse temprano e ir a verlo, y finalmente decirle lo que no podía callarse más, e ir juntos a la universidad.

Dejó sus cosas preparadas, ropa, bolso, llaves del departamento del platinado, previamente devueltas por Seiya, siendo torpe por el nerviosismo apoderándose de ella. Y no tenía idea de lo que él diría, o cómo reaccionaría, pero confiaba en que todo iría bien, cada vez mejor.

Pensando en ello, y repleta de felicidad, fue a dormir un par de horas.

**ღ**

Pasaron un par de semanas desde su cumpleaños, pero el recuerdo de cada detalle sobre ese día, permanecía constante, trayéndole una sonrisa al rostro cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Nada de su planificada e imperturbable vida le preparó para todo lo que tenía ahora. Seiya quizá tuvo la razón, y no debió aislarse tanto, porque perdió demasiado bienestar a cambio del aburrido resguardo de su corazón. Ahora, mirando atrás, no lograba divisar el instante en que todo cambió. Quizá esa tarde donde Mina, sobrepasándose como siempre, tomó su mano, y él fue incapaz de soltarse.

Sabía que su sentir hacia ella era intenso, pero verbalizarlo era lo que aun no lograba, no comprendiendo porqué, si era claro que estaba seguro. Incluso se sintió satisfecho de decírselo a Kakyuu, comenzando a creer realmente en la amistad entre ambos.

Se había reunido algunas veces, conversando entretenidos, mucho más relajados que meses atrás, más incluso que en sus años casados. Yaten se alegró por ello, pero era quizá el efecto general en su vida, el efecto de una rubia incandescente a la que él no necesitaba ver, para saber que tenía su vida gris repleta de colores.

El timbre sonó, y se preguntó quién molestaría a esa hora, ya era tarde. Pero existía solo una persona así de ansiosa e impulsiva. Sonrió, dirigiéndose a abrirle la puerta a Mina.

—¿No puedes quedarte en tu lugar por una noche? —preguntó divertido.

—Lo siento, yo…solo necesitaba distraerme —se disculpó, haciendo a Yaten fruncir el ceño ante la sorpresa de tenerla allí.

—¿Kakyuu? ¿Ocurre algo? —consultó enseguida, no pudiendo evitar preocuparse por ella.

La hizo pasar, acompañándola, esperando que ella se sintiera cómoda para hablar. Luego de un rato, ella se relajó un poco, logrando comenzar a conversarle.

—No lo sé, solo he tenido algunos problemas y quise salir de casa. Viniste a mi mente, por eso estoy aquí —explicó, apenas teniéndolo claro ella.

—¿Problemas con Chiba? —preguntó el platinado.

—Algo así. Las cosas no están bien, supongo que él trabajando toda la noche, y yo de día, no ayuda —admitió pesada, la idea se hacía clara y ella parecía no poder evadirla más tiempo.

—Entonces estabas sola ahora, te sentías sola —adivinó. Pero no estaba seguro de que era el indicado para tener esa charla con ella.

—Bastante —admitió. —Quizá tenías razón, me cuesta estar sola. Tú me conoces mejor que nadie.

—La gente cambia —apuntó obvio. Él se sentía algo diferente al menos.

—Quizá no tanto —agregó, intentando hacerse camino hacia otro tema. —He estado pensando, sin poder quitarme una idea de la cabeza.

—¿Qué sería? —preguntó, inseguro de querer su respuesta. Kakyuu estaba extraña, quizá todo esto era algo más que líos con su novio.

—¿Has notado el cambio entre nosotros? Ya no hay rencores, hemos logrado volver al punto de inicio —comentó contenta, o al menos con más ánimo del que tenía cuando llegó.

—No soy el adolescente que conociste —contradijo.

—Hay parte de ti que sigue siéndolo —opinó ella, no estando de acuerdo.

—No comprendo a dónde quieres llegar.

Ella guardó silencio, queriendo encontrar las palabras correctas. Le costó llegar a la conclusión de que extrañaba más de lo que admitía a su ex marido. Sus almuerzos juntos, sus conversaciones, todo lo que le hacía ver que allí seguía intacto el Yaten del que se enamoró, dejando de esconderse tras su antipatía.

Le gustaba ese cambio, ese regreso, se alegraba por él. Y entonces notó que con él estaba compartiendo todo lo que poco a poco se perdía entre Darien y ella.

Tomó la mano del platinado, notándolo quitarla enseguida.

—Creo que fue un error divorciarnos. Solo necesitábamos algo más de voluntad —afirmó, confesándoselo también a sí misma.

Yaten se tensó, no necesitando esto. ¿Por qué ella tenía que interrumpir la estabilidad que tanto le costó construir?

—Creo que tú estás complicándote la vida sin razón —le evadió, no iba a seguir en ese asunto.

—Solo pensé que quizá debíamos conversarlo. ¿No sientes que podríamos aun lograrlo? —insistió.

Yaten se apartó de ella. Era todo demasiado brusco, demasiado molesto, y no quería más. No quería escuchar ni una palabra más.

—¿Qué crees que haces? Estas viviendo con tu novio, no es cualquier cosa. Y sabes que estoy con Minako —le espetó. —He querido creer que realmente podemos dejar atrás el pasado y ser amigos, pero tú no lo deseas.

Ella se puso de pie, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas con el reclamo de Yaten, no soportaba muy bien las discusiones entre ellos, nunca había podido, no aguantando cuando él se volvía agrio.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo entre sollozos.

Pero allí, como tantos años atrás, Yaten no soportaba verla mal. Se puso de pie también, queriendo alcanzarla.

—Kakyuu, ven —le pidió, y ella hizo caso, dejándolo abrazarla.

La pelirroja se permitió soltar todo lo que la estaba ahogando, llorando en su hombro. Estaba confundida y esperó que él pudiera ayudarla, pero siempre todo terminaba complicándose. Y allí, entre sus brazos, hubo una sola cosa que, creyó, podría aclarar su mente.

Se dio un leve espacio entre ellos, tomando el rostro de Yaten, no queriendo titubear. Y lo besó, buscando entre sus labios algún indicio de lo que debía hacer.

Yaten no lo esperó, sintiéndose acorralado, sin poder anticipar lo que ella hizo y reaccionar, y en vez de hacerla a un lado, se quedó quieto, casi dejándose llevar.

Era tan diferente ahora, sus besos no eran ya el motivo de su corazón alterado, pero hubo algo allí, la angustia, el dolor de lo perdido. Tomó su rostro, aun guardándole cariño, no queriendo hacerla sentir mal, e interrumpió el beso.

—Necesitas calmarte un poco, dormir y pensar claro —aconsejó, luego haciéndose a un lado.

Pero estuvo lejos de estar tranquilo, escuchaba a Kakyuu llorar suave, no pudiendo dejarla ir así.

—Me iré —dijo ella, aun turbada por lo que acababa de hacer.

—No estás bien, quédate. Ve a mi cama y duerme, de todas formas tengo cosas que hacer —le ofreció. Él prefería quedarse aclarando sus propios dilemas.

Ella solo caminó a la habitación del platinado, siguiendo sus instrucciones, dejándolo allí hecho un lío.

Yaten salió a tomar aire enseguida, ahogado de sí mismo, sintiéndose culpable por el malestar de Kakyuu. Y peor aún, se sintió traicionando a Mina.

Quizá nunca dejaría de tenerle cariño a su ex esposa, ni dejaría de preocuparse por ella, pero no significaba que quedara amor. Él estaba bien con su novia, ella era la causa para todos los cambios que Kakyuu tanto alababa. Mina le había dado tanto, y él no había sido capaz de detener a su ex esposa, por respeto a la mujer que tenía a su lado actualmente.

Se sintió enfermo de sí mismo. Él debía ser capaz de manejar su vida, poner límites y mantener a raya las situaciones complejas, pero a veces simplemente no podía con todo. Y esto no era solo sobre él.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció pensativo, pero cuando notó la hora en su teléfono, se alarmó. No alcanzaría a dormir antes de irse a trabajar a la universidad.

Fue a la cocina, preparando desayuno para Kakyuu, prefiriendo él tomar algo más tarde en su oficina. Llevó todo en una bandeja, poniéndola sobre la cama cuando ella no contestó al llamarla, adivinándola dormida aun.

Se retiró hacia su baño, queriendo que el agua le relajara y limpiara su mente de tanto lío. Lo único que deseó fue algo calmante.

**ღ**

Fue una de las pocas veces que Mina no odió al despertador sonando tan temprano. Había dormido poco, pero valía totalmente la pena, por salir de su departamento y hacer su parada más importante.

Se levantó de un salto, llena de energías y cantando todas las canciones felices que conocía, mientras se duchaba y acomodaba su ropa. Sin embargo, estaba nerviosa, incluso sobre cómo lucía, necesitando estar llena de confianza. Salió al fin sabiendo que tenía tiempo para tomarlo por sorpresa y tener aun el espacio necesario para lo que fuera que ocurriera después de decírselo.

Pero el camino hacia él solo la tornó más nerviosa, ansiosa y feliz. Estaba llena de dicha de poder expresar, sin ninguna restricción, lo que sentía. Pero no estaba segura de cómo él reaccionaría.

Cuando al fin llegó a destino, abrió la puerta, intentando ser silenciosa para no alertarlo antes de tiempo. Miró rápidamente alrededor, tomando una bocanada de aire para dirigirse a la habitación, donde, supuso, lo encontraría aun dormido. Sonrió ante eso, amaba su rostro calmo al dormir, mejor aun si estaba abrazándola.

Pero los pasos a la habitación fueron demasiado rápidos, como el aterrizaje forzoso de su felicidad extrema, cuando al detenerse en la puerta no fue a su novio a quién vio. Allí, sobre la cama, estaba Kakyuu en un profundo sueño. Justo cuando ella comenzaba a sentirse en una pesadilla.

Intentó armar en su cabeza una razón sobre qué hacía ella en ese lugar, pero estaba fija, sin poder dejar de mirarla.

La puerta del baño se abrió, alertándola, pero solo sirvió para angustiarla aun más, viendo a Yaten envuelto en una toalla, saliendo de allí.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, apenas saliéndole la voz.

—¿Mina? —dijo él, no pudiendo creer que ella estuviera en su departamento.

La rubia volvió a mirar hacia la cama y luego a él, armando ahora la idea de lo que ocurría. Su pecho dolió al comprender que la pesadilla era real, que lo que temía, estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —exigió saber, no logrando elevar su voz.

—No es lo que piensas, necesito explicarte —se apuró en decir, temiendo de sus pensamientos. Intentó acercarse, pero solo la sintió evitarlo.

—Quizá debí llamar primero, para darles tiempo de vestirse —soltó pesada, dejando a un lado todo el ánimo con el que llegó.

—Necesitas calmarte, hablemos —pidió, rogando que ella lo escuchara.

—¡No necesito calmarme! —le gritó, despertando a Kakyuu.

Mina volvió a mirarla al notarla moverse, sin que ninguna pudiera apartar sus ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Allí, frente a ella, estaba la mujer que acababa de traerla de vuelta al suelo, pero era también la mujer a la que quizá Yaten nunca podría olvidar.

—Minako… —susurró la pelirroja, incrédula de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En vez de contestarle, Mina se acercó a Yaten, sintiendo su corazón partirse y sus ojos picar.

—Nunca pensé que me harías esto —le dijo llorosa, y luego se alejó. Yaten tomó su brazo, antes que estuviera fuera de su alcance, intentando detenerla.

—Debemos hablar —le dijo, no queriendo permitirle salir de allí con ideas erradas.

—Déjame ir —obligó, soltándose para ir lejos de él.

—Mina —le llamó, siguiéndola por el departamento, chocando torpemente por el camino conocido. Pero todo lo que escuchó fue el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. Él no podía seguirla, no tenía cómo alcanzarla.

Se quedó junto a la puerta, poniendo su rostro entre sus manos, sintiéndose aterrado del daño que acababa de hacerle, y de la posibilidad de perderla.

**ღ**

Serena entró de regreso a su departamento, y Seiya pudo notar la angustia en el rostro de su novia, preocupado también por lo que le pasara a Mina.

La vieron llegar llorando, se veía bastante mal y por ello Serena la había acompañado. Él temía que se tratara de algo relacionado con Yaten, y tuvo que aguantarse el llamarlo por información.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Está bien? —preguntó enseguida.

Serena se sentó a su lado, complicada de contarle alguna cosa, debido al parentesco entre su novio y Yaten, solo deseando asesinar al platinado por lo que había hecho a su amiga.

—Digamos que se encontró con una sorpresa —contestó evasiva.

—Dioses, deja de dar vueltas.

Serena suspiró pesadamente, sabiendo que debía decírselo.

—Fue a ver a Yaten, Kakyuu estaba en su cama, él saliendo de la ducha. Es bastante obvio el resto —apuntó enojada.

Seiya no podía creer eso. Sabía que Yaten no era el más cariñoso y expresivo ser humano, pero era una persona correcta, y era evidente a sus ojos que quería a Mina.

—Debe ser un error, él nunca la engañaría —le defendió.

—Eso mismo me dijo ella al inicio, pero, ¿cómo explicas lo que vio?

—No lo sé.

—Seiya, Mina…ella no lo dice, tampoco ahora, pero yo puedo ver que lo ama —explicó. —¿Cómo crees que se siente? Si tú me hieres alguna vez, será el dolor más grande, porque nadie puede lastimar más fuerte que la persona que amamos —opinó.

—Hablaré con él, no puede estar bien nada de esto. Tú viste lo felices que estaban en su cumpleaños.

—También vi cómo cambió todo el ambiente cuando esa mujer se apareció —rebatió.

Él se calló, dándole la razón en eso, pero no podía dársela sobre el supuesto engaño, no sin escucharlo primero de él.

Miró a su novia un momento, aun preocupado, sabiendo que ella también lo estaba. La abrazó cariñoso, queriendo darle algo de ánimos.

—Todo saldrá bien —afirmó. —Y nunca voy a hacerte daño, así que saca de tu cabeza esa clase de ideas.

—Lo sé, Seiya.

**ღ**

El timbre sonó, y deseó profundamente que fuera Mina. Pero en vez de su novia, allí estaba Seiya, que luego de llamarlo, informó que iría a verlo.

Se saludaron con incomodidad, porque Yaten no se sentía confiado de hablar sus cosas personales, y Seiya no estaba aun seguro de qué había hecho su primo realmente, teniendo en su mente las palabras de Serena sobre su amiga pasándolo tan mal.

—Luces terrible —dijo Seiya, notándolo ojeroso y sin arreglar. Yaten era demasiado vanidoso como para recibir a alguien así.

—Gracias —respondió desganado. —¿La has visto?

Seiya notó la expresión en él. No, Yaten no pudo engañarla, estaba seguro de eso.

—Mina cree que te acostaste con Kakyuu, ¿cómo crees que está? —devolvió la pregunta, porque de todas formas esa era la verdad que la rubia conocía.

—No fue así. Ella no quiso escucharme, no quiere verme, la he llamado varias veces —relató angustiado.

—Déjala calmarse, en algún momento hablarán, pero no creo que desee hacerlo ahora —le aconsejó.

—Seiya, no quise hacerle daño —admitió, volviendo a sentirse mal. Mina era para él demasiado como para hacerle algo malo, él solo quería verla feliz.

—Dime lo que ocurrió —pidió.

—Kakyuu no está bien, hablamos, durmió aquí —dijo rápido.

—Ella lo entenderá, pero debe calmarse. Al parecer tú también.

—Su voz, cuando llegó aquí, cuando creyó eso. Nunca podré perdonarme por hacerla sufrir, no merece eso —continuó, y a Seiya le costó verlo así. Quizá era la sobreprotección que siempre sintió hacia Yaten, por crecer a su lado cuando él perdía su vista, o por la frustración de su matrimonio. Él deseó siempre que lograra ser feliz, y no soportaba verlo mal. Lo consideraba su hermano.

—Solo es la impresión, si ella te conoce, sabrá que no mientes, y no sacarás nada con mortificarte.

—Mañana tenemos reunión por la investigación, supongo que podremos hablar —comentó, esperanzado.

—¿Crees que irá?

—No faltaría, es importante para ella.

Seiya lo conocía, y no estuvo equivocado al confiar en él. Pero luego de hablar con Serena, y viendo a Yaten, todo comenzaba a tomar forma.

Si Mina realmente lo amaba, iba a escucharlo y comprendería lo ocurrido, al final sería todo una anécdota de la cual reírse.

Pero Yaten, allí, tan preocupado de verla a ella bien, siendo incluso más importante que el hecho que Mina le creyera o no. El platinado odiaba que pusieran su palabra en duda, pero, al parecer, existía algo más fuerte que su orgullo.

Seiya sonrió, comprendiendo que lo más probable, era que Yaten sintiera lo mismo que Mina. Y allí encontraba lo que siempre deseó para él, esa felicidad que parecía tan esquiva. Solo deseó que pudiera recuperarla.

—Serena quiere matarte —comentó divertido, queriendo alivianar el asunto.

—No querrás que tu novia vaya a la cárcel por homicidio.

—Depende de ti, si ella ve a Mina mal, vendrá por tu cabeza.

Yaten quiso él mismo arrancársela, por ser tan idiota y hacerla sufrir.

**ღ**

Sintió sus ojos pesados, obligándose a avanzar más rápido por los pasillos de la universidad. Era temprano y deseó quedarse escondida por siempre, que él no la encontrara, no así, no ahora. Y no sabía cuándo.

Ese par de días, cuando lo veía a lo lejos, evitaba que se toparan, no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, pero no podía quedarse encerrada sin clases y sin trabajar. Pero le costaba, porque no podía dejar de llorar cuando recordaba lo que vio.

Hoy ya no podía arrancar, y de todas formas, estaba más tranquila, teniendo también la mente más clara.

Parte de ella seguía confundida, porque le costaba creer que Yaten hiciera eso, pero era tan evidente que fue difícil de negar. Se propuso actuar madura, conversar con él de las cosas entre ellos que estaban mal, y ver entre ambos qué debían hacer.

Pero se sentía dolida, porque Kakyuu era una mujer llena de todo lo que a ella le faltaba. Y no se sintió en ánimo de jugar al triángulo amoroso, donde ellas pelearan el corazón de Yaten. Eso quizá habría hecho años atrás, pero eran todos adultos, no estaban para tonterías. El platinado ya sabía cómo eran ambas, y cómo serían las relaciones con cada una. Era una decisión suya.

Tocó la puerta luego de saludar a la señora Yamada, entrando cuidadosa a la oficina.

—Hola, soy yo —anunció.

—Mina —habló, poniéndose de pie para ir donde ella. —Pensé que no vendrías.

—Tenemos que trabajar —dijo simple.

—No, necesitamos hablar —le urgió, queriendo explicarle al fin lo que de verdad pasó.

—Eso también, pero después, por favor —pidió.

Él asintió, no estando en derecho de exigir algo.

Mina evitó mirarlo directamente, porque lo extrañó, así que solo se limitó a explicarle lo que había hecho sobre la investigación, sintiendo que se quedaba corta en argumento para algunos capítulos avanzados. Yaten la guió, dándole algunas fuentes de referencia que podrían ayudarle a aclararse.

Él quiso que todo entre ellos se aclarara también.

Cuando el asunto formal acabó, la notó silenciosa, tampoco sabiendo él cómo iniciar.

—Necesito saber qué ocurrió, no me mientas —pidió calmada, intentando al menos estarlo en lo posible.

—No lo haría —dijo enseguida. —Mina, no me acosté con ella, no dormí siquiera esa noche —aclaró.

—¿Entonces qué hacía allí?

—Se sentía sola, problemas de pareja con su novio, y fue porque él estaba la noche en el hospital, médico joven con mucho trabajo —explicó. —Comenzó a hablar de los cambios, que ahora volvíamos a llevarnos bien y era como antes, que quizá no debimos divorciarnos —le dijo, revolviéndole la cabeza a él también. Quiso olvidarlo, pero era imposible evadir las cosas.

—¿Y tu piensas igual? —exigió saber.

—Habríamos terminado odiándonos —opinó sincero. —Fuimos demasiado egoístas con el otro. Y cada quien ya hizo su vida aparte.

—Pero realmente se amaron, eso me dijo ella para tu cumpleaños —recordó, haciéndole saber a Yaten que su ex esposa no había solo ido por un saludo aquella noche.

—Me besó —soltó él, no queriendo ocultárselo. —Lo siento, ella solo está confundida, ya regresará a dedicarse al médico — agregó, queriendo que Mina comprendiera que no cambiaría la relación entre ellos.

Pero ella guardó silencio, sintiéndose nuevamente llorosa. Al final no importó lo que Kakyuu hiciera, no importó lo que ellos compartieron, solo existía una cosa que Mina temía, y necesitaba saber.

—¿Estás tú confundido?

—No fui yo quien la buscó —se defendió.

—¿Qué sucedió contigo cuando te besó? ¿Nada? —continuó, presionándolo.

Yaten meditó en ello, ¿qué podría decirle? Lo ocurrido era algo poco claro para él, pero no quería mentirle, debía ser honesto.

—Cuando estábamos juntos, el besarla era algo totalmente diferente, ya no siento eso por ella, ya no existe esa intensa sensación —inició. —Pero me sentí en un lugar del que no podía escapar. No quería estar, pero tampoco podía rechazarla.

Eso fue todo para Mina.

Que él le contara lo que realmente ocurrió, la tranquilizó, porque le creía, él no iba a mentirle con algo así. Pero a medida que él relató, hubo algo más que comenzó a comprender, y el asunto del beso fue lo definitivo.

El tiempo que llevaban juntos había sido maravilloso, pero era quizá solo una etapa, algo finito. Lo miró, intentando tomar el valor de hacer lo correcto, y no llorar rogándole que se quedara a su lado.

—¿No has pensado que quizá ella tiene razón? —soltó, evitando mirarlo.

—¿En qué?

—Que quizá ahora sí están preparados, que se casaron jóvenes, que podría ahora funcionar —se explicó, dándole la razón a Kakyuu.

—¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto? —quiso saber, no tenía sentido.

—Mereces poder aclarar lo que sientes, ser feliz —argumentó

—¿Qué hay de nosotros? No pienso regresar con ella, si es lo que crees.

—Lo que tú decidas es tu asunto. Estamos juntos, pero no estás seguro de haberla dejado atrás por completo. Las mujeres no somos idiotas, y ella no habría ido donde ti si no pensara que existe aún una posibilidad —dijo, lamentando cada una de sus palabras, pero era la dolorosa verdad.

—¿Estás terminando conmigo? —preguntó atónito, comprendiendo de pronto lo que Mina comenzaba a hacer.

—Estoy tratando de ayudar a que aclares lo que sientes, lo que quieres. Si estuvieras totalmente seguro, no la habrías dejado besarte. No estarías como estás —le enfrentó, dándole allí lo que ella veía que estaba pasándole. —Creo que aun no la olvidas del todo.

—¿Qué hay de ti? No eres una roca, sé que te herí, y necesitamos arreglar esto.

—¿No crees que necesitas arreglar tus asuntos primero? No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

—No puedo no preocuparme por ti, no me pidas eso, no me pidas que me aleje de ti —rogó.

Mina apretó sus ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro.

—Debemos trabajar, aunque puedo enviarte avances por correo electrónico, y reunirnos solo cuando sea necesario —organizó, notando su voz quebrarse.

—Mina, por favor —insistió.

—Esto, lo que ocurrió, no es tu culpa —le dijo. —Tú y yo, todo este tiempo, ha sido hermoso, pero quizá no estábamos hechos para permanecer, quizá solo debíamos tener un tiempo, y ahora que sabes que sí puedes con una relación, ella regresa a ti —explicó, no pudiendo creer sus propias palabras, pero era lo que pensaba. Jamás pondría su propia voluntad, porque quería verlo feliz.

—Estoy confundido —admitió. —No de regresar con ella, si no de lo que me cuesta evitar lo que queda de nuestro pasado. Kakyuu entra siempre en mi vida, y yo creí que tenía todo solucionado, que podía estar contigo sin esta clase de problemas.

Yaten se puso de pie, quedándose donde sabía que Mina estaba sentada, se agachó, buscando su rostro, notando su llanto silencioso. Limpió sus lágrimas, doliéndole saberla así. Él haría cualquier cosa por evitarle todo sufrimiento.

—Tienes razón, pero no deseo que la tengas. Quiero olvidar todo esto y que volvamos a estar bien —murmuró.

—Pero sería mentirnos. No voy a pedirte alguna cosa, o respuesta, solo, por favor, aclara lo que te ocurre porque no te hace bien —aconsejó, luego imitó su gesto, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, no pudiendo contener la congoja de saber que estaba apartándose.

Yaten comprendió a lo que ella se refería, que existía algo demasiado presente sobre su pasado. Que él constantemente comparaba a Mina con Kakyuu, notándolas extremadamente opuestas. Nunca había querido encontrar un reemplazo, él era feliz con Mina, pero no podría nunca avanzar si de una vez no solucionaba su sentir sobre Kakyuu. ¿Cómo podía Mina conocerlo tan bien? Ella estaba viendo primero que él, lo que pasaba. Y aun sabiendo lo dolida que estaba, era capaz de hacer lo correcto.

Se arrepintió de catalogarla de inmadura tantas veces, Mina estaba mostrándole el camino, ese que él se negaba a seguir si implicaba apartarse de su lado, pero que era el correcto, para quizá regresar a ella, pero por completo.

Dejó su frente descansar en la de la rubia, respirando pesadamente, aceptando al fin la verdad que ella le presentó. Pero aun con lo correcto, con la sensatez de sus palabras, Yaten no terminaba de comprender por qué Mina estaba sacrificando su relación, por darle espacio a él de aclararse.

—No entiendo por qué haces esto —dijo suave, buscando nuevamente su razón.

Mina lo miró, no despegándose de él, notando su cuerpo tenso, así como cargado. Necesitaba respirar porque se sentía ahogar en el mar de emociones que estaba en ella. Pero al final, estaba simplemente cumpliendo con sus propias ideas. No valía la pena estar con alguien a quién solo le interesaba su bienestar, una persona que hacía su voluntad en la relación y jugaba sus cartas sin importar el costo, solo por mantener al otro allí atrapado. Una relación eran dos personas que debían apoyarse, ayudarse, y saber cuando era tiempo de darlo todo por el otro, aun si su corazón se partía.

Existía una simple razón para lo que Yaten no comprendía sobre el actuar de Mina.

—Porque te amo —susurró ella, en su voz quebrada. Confesándoselo al fin.

Enseguida se puso de pie, apartándose bruscamente de su toque, sintiendo que iba a romper en llanto sin poder controlarlo. Y antes que Yaten pudiera reaccionar, lo dejó allí en la oficina, saliendo disparada hacia algún sitio donde nadie la encontrara.

Estando en un jardín apartado dentro del campus, se sentó y se echó a llorar. La vida le había dado el mejor regalo de todos, y ella solo quiso darle a Yaten lo que se merecía, ese tiempo, el espacio de aclararse. Sin importar lo quebrado que sentía ahora su corazón.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Este capítulo habría estado días atrás, pero hay distracciones alrededor que no me dejan traspasar de mi libreta al pc.**_

_**Casi cumpleaños de Yaten, y yo escribiendo capítulos tristes, pero ya vendrán días mejores!**_

_**Un abrazo a todo el mundo que gasta su tiempo de ocio leyendo aquí =) **_


	16. Océanos aparte

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

* * *

** .**

**.**

_**REVIVE MIS SENTIDOS.**_

**.**

**.**

**16º "Océanos aparte."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Debió comenzar de nuevo su informe, notando que estaba cometiendo un error tras otro, no llenando sus propios estándares de perfección laboral, que era la razón para estar a cargo de lo que hacía en ese instante. Estaba harto.

Llevaba un par de horas sentado, completando información y detallando la participación de la universidad en una serie de congresos internacionales. Tenía que organizarlo todo y participar en nada, por elección propia, como siempre. Pero esta vez no le interesaba nada de eso, no lograba concentrarse, principalmente porque su humor estaba terrible, empeorando desde que su relación con Mina acabó.

Seiya fue a verlo, pero no quería hablar con él sobre el tema, ni con nadie. Estaba molesto con ella por no permanecer a su lado, pero en el fondo lo comprendía, y allí comenzaba a odiarse a sí mismo, por perderla. Porque luego de una semana sin Mina, todo pareció un vació insoportable, sin risas, sin sorpresas. Sin cosas que llenaban su alma.

Y su voz suave, en medio de las lágrimas, sonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. Ella lo amaba, y él había roto su corazón. Cuando la rubia se lo confesó, estuvo tan impactado que no logró reaccionar antes que Mina se fuera. Su propio corazón latió a prisa y permaneció mudo, porque no encontró las palabras, así como no podía encontrarla a ella. Mina solo le enviaba correos, era obvio que no quería verlo.

Pero así como Mina desapareció, Kakyuu se hizo más presente, yéndolo a buscar a la universidad, pasando tiempo juntos. Ella se había disculpado varias veces por el asunto del beso, y de causar problemas entre él y su novia. Pero luego de que Yaten le dijera que habían terminado y no quería volver a mencionar el asunto, la pelirroja simplemente ignoró el tema, haciéndole caso y disfrutando del tiempo compartido con él.

Yaten de pronto se vio en medio de sus dudas, totalmente atrapado, porque, al parecer, estaba cada vez más cerca de su ex esposa. Pero lo sentía incorrecto, porque casi le parecía una relación clandestina, ella aun vivía con su novio, y él, por más que quisiera negarlo, no dejaba de pensar en Mina.

Y ahí regresaba la molestia hacia la que era su novia pocos días atrás, deseando que ella lo hubiese obligado a permanecer, en vez de abandonarle en un mar de confusiones. Yaten decidió que si era lo que la cabeza testaruda de Mina hacía decidido, y era en lo que tanto Kakyuu insistía, lo haría.

Resolvió que iba a averiguar si existía esa segunda oportunidad de la que tanto hablaron ambas mujeres, o si era solo un inmenso error, tal como lo fue su matrimonio.

Su plan fue invitarla a cenar, pasar una velada cercana, y estar atento para saber si Kakyuu había cambiado un poco, o quizá él. O quizá solo le serviría para castigarse por el daño que había causado.

Tomó el teléfono decidido a encontrar su respuesta.

**ღ**

Miró frustrada dentro de su bolso, no encontrando el dinero para su almuerzo. Era la tercera vez esa semana, y era quizá también la costumbre de que su novio la invitara a almorzar.

Por otro lado, Mina estaba totalmente ida del mundo.

Haber tomado la decisión de dejar a Yaten fue quizá lo más maduro que hizo en su vida, también lo más estúpido, porque la felicidad no tenía que ver precisamente con ser adulto, los niños le parecían perfectamente felices sin tanto drama sobre el crecer. Y ahora no tenía ninguna base sobre la cual actuar. Si su forma de enfrentar el conflicto entre ellos, decidiendo darle libertad, fue adulto y desinteresado, su forma de llevarlo ella misma, después del quiebre, era lo más infantil y dañino para sí misma.

Cada vez que lo veía rondando en la universidad, arrancaba, no porque no quisiera verlo, sino porque moría por abrazarlo. Su intento de evasión era tal, que evitaba hablar con Serena y Seiya, sabiendo que ellos sacarían a Yaten a conversación, o preguntarían cómo se encontraba, y ella apenas toleraba verse al espejo, ojerosa, y con los ojos inflamados de tanto llorar por las noches. No quería a nadie teniendo lástima de su tristeza.

Estaba harta, agotada y dolida, sobre todo de tener razón y ver a Kakyuu ir por Yaten a la universidad, ambos al parecer cómodos de su compañía. Adivinó que habían regresado. Seguramente se ganaría el cielo por haber reunido a la pareja, y ella prefería irse al infierno, con tal de no tener que saber de ellos.

Arrancó nuevamente al jardín trasero del campus, queriendo estar sola, demasiado llena y casi sin poder soportarlo. Se preguntó cuán consumida estaba por el platinado, para ser incapaz de superarlo.

Se acostó en la banca, pretendiendo gastar su horario de almuerzo allí nuevamente, sin más que hacer. Cerró sus ojos, respirando por un poco de calma, y un poco de sí misma regresar, odiando esa falta de ganas, apenas reconociéndose.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció semi dormida, pero se alarmó cuando alguien rozó su rostro. Abrió los ojos enseguida, encontrándose con Saijo allí, mirándola preocupado, tan disímil a la última vez que hablaron. Se apartó rápidamente, aun teniendo recelo de él.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó defensiva.

—¿Qué te hicieron? —devolvió él, ignorándola.

Ella intentó evitar mirarlo, sabiendo que él se refería a su rostro apagado. Y Saijo era la última persona a quien necesitaba hablarle, aunque la elección sobre la persona a quién menos deseaba hablarle, era difícil.

—Debo irme —dijo, poniéndose de pie en busca de su huída.

—¿Fue Kou? ¿Qué te hizo? —exigió saber, interponiéndose.

—No es tu asunto —evadió.

—Debió ser fuerte, mírate, estás pálida. ¿Dónde está la chica linda y arreglada que conozco? —insistió, buscando mirarla a los ojos.

—¡Tu no me conoces! —espetó molesta, perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿No? Creo que te cuesta aceptar que tengo razón —sonrió suave, notando que lo que predijo, ocurrió.

—¿Razón? ¿En qué?

—Él iba a terminar lastimándote —apuntó, recordándoselo.

—¡Cállate! —pidió, no queriendo escuchar la verdad. Él la tomó de los brazos, deteniéndola, obligándola a mirarlo.

—Hime, estoy aquí para cuidarte. Nadie tiene derecho a lastimarte —dijo suave, acariciando su rostro. —¿No crees que si él lo hizo es porque no era tan fuerte lo que sentía? Deja de sufrir por él, vuelve a sonreír —pidió.

Mina asimiló sus palabras, pero no creyéndolas del todo. Sin embargo la imagen de Kakyuu y Yaten saliendo felices de la universidad, volvió a golpearla, llevándola al estado que evitaba mostrar al resto.

Agachó la cabeza, no pudiendo contenerlo, queriendo ser fuerte aun cuando sentía su rostro húmedo de lágrimas. Saijo la abrazó, notando que ella apenas se movió por apartarse.

Lloró desconsolada entre sus brazos, sintiéndose patética, porque era todo lo que hacía últimamente. Lloraba por las noches, después de estar conteniéndolo durante el día, y le costaba dormir, no podía acomodar su mente en nada, porque la caída fue demasiado brusca. Ella no estaba preparada para que el amor le golpeara en el rostro de nuevo.

—Suéltame —pidió débil.

—No, no te dejaré sola. Vendrás conmigo —informó, no dándole alternativa.

—¿Cómo iría con el hombre que intentó arruinar mi relación? —se excusó, buscando forma de liberarse de él.

—¿Cuál relación? ¿La que tienes con el hombre que te hace llorar? No quería arruinar nada, solo protegerte —defendió.

¿Cómo podía rebatirle? Era cierto, que estaba herida, que no podía más, pero Saijo no debía estar ahí.

—Iré a clase —mintió.

—Es más tarde, también tengo esa clase —devolvió. —No iremos de todas formas, vendrás conmigo —ordenó. —Solo te llevaré a un bar, conversar un rato, juro que no estoy buscando enredarte, quiero verte sonreír.

Mina no terminaba de creer alguna de sus palabras, pero contra cualquier idea, lo siguió, buscando de alguna forma perderse de su actual estado. Quizá un trago le caería bien.

**ღ**

Se sentaron en la mesa de costumbre, donde almorzaron repetidas veces, pareciendo establecer una rutina cómoda, pero no del todo feliz. Debía quizá admitir que la felicidad no era parte de su vida en los últimos días.

La diferencia ahora, para Yaten, eran las intenciones. Era de noche y esa era una cena totalmente fuera de la supuesta amistad entre ellos. Kakyuu estaba silenciosa, no sabiendo qué decir a la invitación de Yaten, y él, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero ya había escogido ir en esa dirección.

—Es distinto al menú del mediodía —comentó ella, intentando ser natural.

—¿Sí? Me da igual, siempre han tenido buen chef —respondió, poniendo atención a la suave música ambiental del lugar, mucho mejor que la elegida normalmente.

El tenue piano acompañaba a un violín elegante, agradándole, y él generalmente odiaba la música ambiental, era terrible y forzada. Dos palabras que intentaba evitar relacionar con la situación entre él y la pelirroja, costándole sacarlas de su cabeza.

Devolvió su atención a Kakyuu, notando lo distraído que se encontraba, de algo que él pensó que sería trascendental.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó ella.

—Buena música, ¿te gusta aquí? No sé si has conocido nuevos sitios en este tiempo, pero recordé que te agradaba, siempre has sido mujer de lugares elegantes y exclusivos —comentó ligero, intentando seguirla en lo que sea que le platicaba.

—También tu, no te imaginaría nunca comiendo en algún sitio simple —rió, creyendo que la pequeña broma relajaría el asunto.

Pero él si lo había hecho, había comido en lugares inesperados para todo el mundo que creyera conocerle. Aquel sitio donde Mina aseguró que probaría la mejor pasta casera de su vida, un lugar sencillo, atendido por una mujer cariñosa que se dedicó a bromear con su ex novia y desearles un hermoso futuro juntos, antes de servir un plato que nada tenía que envidiarle a algún caro restaurante que él visitara en su vida.

Sonrió suavemente recordándolo, recordándola.

—Te sorprenderías de las cosas que he hecho —respondió, sacudiendo su cabeza de pensamientos que tomaban control de él, sin poder borrarlos con facilidad.

—¿No quieres platicarme? Has estado callado todo el camino, y solo he parloteado sobre mi trabajo, ¿ocurre algo? —insistió.

—Estoy como siempre, ¿es necesario siempre conversar? Estamos cenando juntos en un sitio agradable, necesitas dejar de quejarte —apuntó, comenzando a probar su elección de cena.

—No me quejo, aprecio esto, siento que las cosas están tomando su rumbo —agregó, siendo más calma. Quería hacerle saber que ella adoraba que iniciaran algo.

—¿Y cuál es ese rumbo, Kakyuu? ¿Tener una aventura con tu ex esposo mientras vives con tu novio? —soltó pesado, no pudiendo contenerlo. Pero enseguida se controló, no queriendo comenzar a discutir. —Lo siento, no tengo claro qué ocurre, y por eso te invité, necesitamos descifrarlo.

—No sé qué hacer, no es como si pudiera seguir negando que deseo hacer esto funcionar, pero no me atrevo a lastimar a alguien en el proceso, ni a él, ni a ti. Me siento tan confundida —admitió, tomando su mano, tranquila de que esta vez él no la quitara.

—Quizá solo necesitamos tiempo para ver si queda algo, pero hay cosas que cambiaron, me pregunto si tú cambiaste —comentó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sigo estando ciego y eso no cambiará —obvió.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? —preguntó, soltándole la mano, poniéndose defensiva.

—Tú lo sabes, ya basta de evadirlo —presionó.

—Esta conversación está siendo algo agresiva, creí que era una cena íntima —le contestó, no era algo para conversarlo allí.

—¿Irás a tu casa luego con tu novio? —Yaten cambió el tema, pensando que quizá, no era así cómo deberían comenzar. Existían muchas interrogantes imposibles de dilucidar en ese instante.

—No, está de guardia —informó, confundida de él y sus palabras.

—Entonces continuaremos conversando en mi departamento.

Pero Yaten, en medio de su necesidad de averiguar si existía una razón para que Kakyuu continuara en su vida, se sintió aun más perdido.

Pero la perdición continuaría por semanas, provocada por esa noche, su conversación, y permitiéndole amanecer a su lado.

**ღ**

Entraron a un bar que solían visitar, siendo Mina casi arrastrada allí. Saijo la mantenía abrazada, buscando un lugar para ambos y un par de copas, siendo rápido en todo.

Ella miró el lugar, las luces mareándola, el ruido borrando cualquier espacio en su mente donde existiera el recuerdo de lo que la tenía así. Y quizá no fue tan mala idea salir, quizá era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Cerró sus ojos, buscando en su interior todas las energías que solía tener para divertirse, permanecer la noche en vela, bailando, bebiendo y riendo, sin que nadie se metiera en su cabeza, más que el alcohol. Quería volver todo indistinguible, o al menos difusos colores que no se molestaría en aclarar.

—Algo fuerte, pero sé que puedes con ello —apunto Saijo, dándole su licor al regresar donde la dejó sentada. Le sonrió galante, recordándole sus primeras salidas, antes de mostrarle cómo era realmente.

—Puedo con todo —aseguró, hablando de algo más que el alcohol. No le interesaba lo que su compañero intentara, solo tomó la salida fácil que él ofreció.

—¿Vas a hablarme de ello? —consultó, regresando al tema de Yaten.

—¿No me invitaste para llevarme luego a tu cama? Es tu estilo —apuntó sardónica.

—Estás siendo muy grosera, Hime. Prometí cuidarte, no aprovecharme —se defendió, tan convincente como pudo. Mina podría decir que su rostro de intento de dulzura, casi la convenció. Pero ella sabía el lobo que era Saijo.

—Eres un mentiroso —respondió.

—Deberíamos brindar quizá por las mentiras —ofreció, estirando su copa hacia ella.

Ella le respondió, haciendo chocar sus copas, en un brindis repleto de perdición.

Pero a medida que la noche avanzaba y más copas quedaban vacías, Mina no lo soportó bien, estando con el estómago sin comida, el alcohol subió a su cabeza con facilidad, sintiéndose torpe y risueña. Como no había logrado sentirse en todos esos días, y no le importó que fuera efecto de lo ingerido, solo quería disfrutar el efecto.

Lo miró, sonriendo, casi burlándose de él por pretender hacerla caer, y de sí misma, por estar allí bebiendo con Saijo, dándosele en bandeja. ¿Importaba acaso? Nadie la estaría esperando en casa, nadie llamaría para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. A nadie le importaría lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer. No más.

Al final era quizá todo a lo que estaría destinada, a esas idas y venidas, a la soledad, a su perfecta sonrisa sobre cada herida en su corazón. Y sus ilusiones anteriores se iban desvaneciendo junto a su conciencia, a medida que se encontraba más llena de alcohol.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu departamento? —preguntó él, luego de un par de horas, notando que ella no podía ni levantarse sola.

—¿No intentarás otra cosa? —preguntó burlona.

—¿Hasta cuándo repites eso? Pareciera que es lo que deseas —le enfrentó, algo cansado de cada vez que ella dijo lo mismo.

—No deseo nada —soltó seca, no sonriendo, ni estando enojada, simplemente perdiendo la emoción por cualquier cosa.

—¿Absolutamente nada? —consultó.

—Dormir por días —evadió, hablando con la lengua entumecida. Aunque no dejaba de ser cierto que le hacía falta un buen descanso.

Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie, llevándosela firme de la cintura, para dirigirse a su hogar.

Mina se quedó dormida en el camino, y Saijo debió cargarla en sus brazos hasta la puerta, haciendo malabares para sostenerla mientras buscaba las llaves en el bolso de la rubia. Al entrar la dejó sobre la cama, mirando el lugar que nunca visitó.

La había ido a dejar un par de veces, cuando se frecuentaban, pero la rubia nunca le dejó quedarse, siendo siempre el lugar de él, testigo de sus encuentros. Y se sintió enfermo de saber que Kou si estuvo allí, enfermo de cada cosa que ellos habían compartido, solo regresando a su calma al convencerse de la destrucción total de esa relación, tenía a Mina para él solo, como quería, y su adoraba rubia no iba a volver a jugar con él.

Porque Saijo sabía que era el único con derecho a mover las cartas en ese juego.

La abrigó, dejándola descansar, besando su frente antes de irse.

—Bienvenida de vuelta, Hime —murmuró sonriendo, seguro de que en el tiempo por venir, la tendría completamente para él.

Y las semanas que vinieron, le dieron completamente la razón.

**ღ**

Las cosas habían ya cambiado desde el incidente en su departamento, también desde la cena y la primera noche que pasó con ella.

Él comprendió, a través de las semanas, que su ex esposa debía aprender a afrontar las consecuencias de lo que hacía, y que no estaría toda la vida protegiéndola. Fue más fácil discutir con ella, pero más difícil el acercarse, porque todo entre ellos se volvía una rutina que le hastiaba, incluso cuando ella se quedó varias de noches con él, no queriendo sentirse sola.

Yaten de pronto comenzó a pensar que merecía ser quien tuviera esa mala vida que actualmente llevaba, porque todo lo que había decidido, era un gran error. Generalmente sabía cómo llevar las situaciones que ocurrían, pero no tenía ganas de reclamarle al destino la amarga sensación en su interior, considerándose merecedor de ello, que debía de cierta forma pagar por todo lo que hiciera de su relación. No ésta, la clandestina, sino la real, la sincera, la que él perdió de la forma más estúpida.

Pero el tiempo pareció ser una caída libre sin retorno, y él sospechaba que estaba a punto de tocar fondo. Respiró profundamente, estando su mente con más oscuridad que su vista. La respiración de Kakyuu, dormida a su lado, lo tenía enfermo, no queriéndola allí.

Luego de la cena a la cual le invitó, habían comenzado a verse de otra forma, y él no comprendía cómo terminó siendo el amante de su ex esposa. La situación había sido un desastre desde el inicio, no lo disfrutaba, no sabía tampoco cómo salir de allí.

Se puso de pie rápido, buscando su ropa y abrigándose, para caminar alrededor de la cama y quedarse parado junto a ella. La movió sin algún cuidado, comenzando a perder la paciencia, pero la fuerza de su movimiento terminó despertándola.

Kakyuu abrió los ojos desorientada, notándolo allí serio, haciéndola preocuparse porque creyó que todo iba de maravilla entre ellos.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —preguntó aun algo somnolienta.

Él se sintió irritado, aun más. No soportaba que le llamara así, esa cercanía falsa y forzada. Todo le molestaba, todo le hacía sentirse asqueado de sí mismo y de pasar sobre sus principios. Él no era la clase de persona que hacía estas cosas.

—Pienso que es tiempo de aceptar la realidad —dijo simple, intentando conversar como dos adultos.

Kakyuu permaneció silenciosa, procesando sus palabras y creyendo comprender a Yaten.

—¿Deseas que termine mi relación con Darien para que estemos juntos? —preguntó nerviosa.

Y eso fue todo para él, olvidando la cordialidad y el cariño, porque fue eso precisamente lo que le llevó a destruir lo que realmente deseaba, lo que intentaba sin éxito borrar por completo. Era momento de ser firme y claro.

—Eres la persona más egoísta que he conocido —soltó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó atónita. Se sentó en la cama, buscando hacerle frente, aun mirándolo sin creer cómo él estaba dirigiéndose a ella. —¿Por qué me hablas así?

—¿No lo comprendes? Siempre has estado buscando no estar sola, no te interesa otra cosa —aclaró, cansado del pasivo modo en que ella terminaba haciendo todo lo que quería, sin medir consecuencias.

—No es así, no deseo lastimar a nadie, esto solo pasó. Sabes que no es solo por mí, es por ambos —se excusó.

—Supongo entonces que no te diste cuenta de cómo lastimó a Mina todo esto —apuntó, pronunciando su nombre por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, aunque solía repetirlo en su cabeza todo el tiempo.

—Creí que era algo temporal para ti, por eso terminaron y estás conmigo —debatió, restándole importancia.

—¡Ella no es algo pasajero! —espetó, cansado de sus argumentos. —Tú y yo no estamos juntos. ¿Sabes qué es esto? —preguntó, no recibiendo respuesta. —Es la estupidez de creer que quizá podríamos funcionar, no lo hicimos antes, no será jamás.

—¡Yo aun te quiero! —alegó, defendiendo lo que tenían.

—Yo no —le cortó. —Nunca debimos permanecer en contacto, porque el cariño que quedó, está desapareciendo. Te necesito fuera de mi vida —le exigió. Al fin haciendo lo que debió hace años.

—No puedes decirme eso —murmuró, espantándose.

—Sí puedo.

—Siempre existirá algo uniéndonos, nos amábamos —insistió, acercándose a él, presionándolo.

—Deja de traer el pasado, ya no existe nada de eso —pidió, tratando de regresar a su calma. Estaba cansado de ella, pero no quería ser grosero.

—¿La amas a ella entonces? —preguntó herida.

—No tienes derecho a meterte ente Mina y yo —le cortó.

—¿Entonces simplemente me pides que me vaya? Luego de estas semanas, creí que de verdad sentías que funcionaría —rebatió aun, esperanzada en que comprendiera que no era tan simple, que nada entre ellos lo sería jamás. Y que era un error dejarse a un lado.

—No lo hará, no funcionará, porque a ti no te interesa otra cosa que tener la atención puesta en ti. Ve a buscar al médico —indicó, ya cansado, era inútil cualquier conversación entre ellos.

—Yaten, por favor —rogó.

—No, no más, nunca más.

Kakyuu salió de la cama, vistiéndose silenciosa, conteniendo sus lágrimas tanto como pudo.

Él no fue a consolarla esta vez, comprendiendo que no podía pasarse la vida protegiéndola, menos aún de sí misma. Kakyuu era una buena mujer, pero nunca había dejado de vivir como si todo fuera sobre ella.

—Lo lamento —dijo suave, con la voz quebrada. Disculpándose con él porque no quería seguir en la discusión.

—Está bien —aceptó. —Pero es necesario dejar a un lado todo esto. No quiero terminar odiándote —respondió, sentándose en la cama en el lugar donde antes estaba ella.

Kakyuu se acercó, agachándose frente a él, tomando sus manos.

—¿Estás seguro de que deseas apartarnos totalmente? —preguntó una última vez.

—Sí, es lo que debimos hacer desde un principio —admitió. —Vete, busca a tu novio, aquí ya no encontrarás algo más.

Ella asintió, siendo el momento más duro entre ellos, quizá más que el propio divorcio. Besó su mejilla, despidiéndose en silencio, aceptando el doloroso adiós entre ambos.

Cuando quedó solo, Yaten se preguntó si el hacer lo correcto le brindaría la oportunidad de reparar el daño hecho. Contuvo su rostro entre sus manos, cuando notó que lo que acababa de hacer, fue una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida, tomándole tantos años lograr separarse de Kakyuu.

Lo había logrado, y se sentía aliviado.

**ღ**

Pensó que nunca más estaría así, despertando al lado de él, porque no deseaba esa situación en absoluto. Sin embargo allí estaba, metida en la cama de Saijo, como tantas veces en las últimas semanas.

Él adormecía su mente, siempre teniendo alguna fiesta donde llevarla, llena de luces cegadoras, y música demasiado fuerte. Mejor aún, siempre un buen trago.

Pero si era sincera, se sentía terrible. Casi no dormía, y notaba que si su cuerpo seguía teniendo calorías, era por sus salidas, no recordando sus horarios naturales, para nada. Estaba pasando demasiado tiempo en la enfermería de la universidad, si es que iba a clases en vez de salir con Saijo.

Y olvidó las recomendaciones de la enfermera, así como olvidaba todo últimamente, no recordaba si es que dormía o cuantas horas, no recordaba si es que había almorzado o llevado dinero para ello. Tampoco recordaba sus horarios de clases, o deberes con la investigación. Y olvidaba asuntos de su trabajo, excusándose innumerables veces con Lita.

Pero lo cierto es que no quería estar donde todo le recordara a Yaten. Menos ahora que, al parecer, estaba con Saijo. No supo cómo pasó, pero si él ayudaba tanto a anestesiar su cabeza y su corazón, debía darle el crédito. Quizá en algún momento dejaría de doler, y ella regresaría a su vida de siempre.

Lo sintió despertar y lo miró, no teniendo reparos en comenzar su rutina matutina de caricias.

—Debo ir por ropa —murmuró entre besos, estando cansada para continuar en lo de siempre.

—No necesitas ropa conmigo —respondió, no pretendiendo darle en el gusto.

—Saijo, necesito un respiro —dijo sincera, apartándolo para hablarle de frente. —No me siento bien.

—Yo te veo perfecta, mejor que nunca —contradijo, queriendo atraerla nuevamente. —De todas formas quédate, si te sientes mal, puedo hacer que se te quite.

Ella se apartó brusca al escucharlo, cubriéndose con una sábana.

—Eres insoportable a veces —resopló, saliendo de la cama en busca de su ropa de quizá cuantos días atrás.

—¡Hey! No me hables así —se quejó, ofendido, perdiendo la actitud traviesa de instantes atrás.

—Necesito estar sola un rato, podemos vernos otro día —explicó, cubriendo su desnudez.

—Resulta que deseo que te quedes —dijo simple.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que yo deseo? —devolvió, cansándose de tener que explicarse con él todo el tiempo.

Se acercó a ella, acariciando sus hombros.

—¿Deseas ir a llorar a tu departamento? ¿Deseas estar como el día en que te encontré? —habló suave, casi con lástima, queriendo apelar a las emociones de la rubia.

—Cállate —pidió.

—No, porque no tienes idea de todo lo que hago por ti, y sigues comportándote como una mocosa caprichosa —soltó molesto.

Mina lo miró boquiabierta, él no había hecho más que emborracharla y tener sexo con ella. Eso no era ayuda, era evadirla de la realidad, y por mucho que Mina deseara olvidar, sabía quién era Saijo, y lo que no sentía por él.

—Mira, creo que debo parar con esto, no he ido a trabajar, ni a clases —intentó razonar, no deseaba tampoco hablar con él sobre qué eran o hacían, no tenía sentido.

—¿Y eso qué? —preguntó él, no interesándole nada más que las acciones en ese instante, y obligarla a quedarse. Estaba irritado, pero iría por el lado amable.

—¡Dioses! Si no lo entiendes, da igual. Me voy, nos vemos otro día —dijo comenzando a vestirse, creyendo que él al fin la dejaba en paz.

Pero cuando terminaba de abotonar su blusa, él se acercó, tomándola fuertemente de los brazos, no dejándola continuar.

Mina se paralizó, no estando preparada, no sabiendo qué fue lo que desató esa mirada gélida que vio en Saijo, al elevar su rostro. Él se hartó, de ella y su actitud evasiva, no iba a permitirle que continuara en su actitud lejana cuando estaba a su lado.

—Basta de juegos, no puedes usarme a tu antojo —se quejó. —Debes comprender de una vez, que eres mía —apuntó, ejerciendo presión en ella, en su mente y sus brazos. Él decidió que no se iría, y no lo haría.

Mina cerró sus ojos, intentando borrar la imagen de Kunzite en su cabeza, haciéndole lo que Saijo le hacía ahora. Los años de malos tratos vinieron a ella arrasándolo todo, haciéndola sentir sus piernas débiles y su mente confusa, perdida como la niña que era cuando comprendió que estaba metida donde no debió.

¿Cómo no evitó esto antes? Él solía ser calmo con ella, llenándola a galanterías, pero siempre notó esa posesión que le atribuía, como si fuera su objeto personal. Incluso cuando se metió en su relación con Yaten.

Intentó calmarse, ya no era una niña temerosa, y debía hacerle frente. Abrió sus ojos tomando fuerza.

—Suéltame —pidió firme.

—No, hasta que digas que te quedarás —contestó, no disminuyendo su semblante frío, no soltándola ni un poco.

—Estás lastimándome, por favor detente —suplicó, sintiendo sus brazos doler. Perdía la fuerza de su voz y eso no era bueno. Pero no iba a permitirse caer en el pánico, no esta vez.

Entonces Saijo, repentinamente, la dejó ir, tornándose ausente, pareciendo reaccionar a su modo agresivo.

Mina salió de allí con prisa, agitada y queriendo sentirse a salvo, mientras la alerta en su cabeza le indicaba que estaba en un punto peligroso, que debía reaccionar. Y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, la escuchó, alejándose a prisa hacia donde nadie pudiera ubicarla en esa vulnerabilidad.

Vio que era tiempo de poner los pies en la tierra.

**ღ**

Poco rato después de que Kakyuu se fuera, su puerta volvió a sonar, y esperó que no fuera ella regresando, porque no deseaba alargar lo que debió hacer tanto tiempo atrás.

Todo el asunto de quitarse un peso de encima, y su demora en lograrlo, tenía probablemente una razón de fondo, una bastante egoísta. Pero él sabía que Kakyuu no había sido la única en pecar de ello. Demoró demasiado en comprender que estaba errado, quizá porque él odiaba no tener la razón, y su orgullo, irónicamente, lo cegó, negándose al constante fracaso que todo lo relacionado con su ex esposa le traía.

Abrió, encontrándose con Seiya y su voz seria saludándole. Frunció el ceño, porque su primo era todo menos serio.

—¿A qué vienes? —preguntó, no ocultando su humor agrio.

—Ver cómo estás, saber qué haces —respondió en el mismo tono inicial.

—Seguro —ironizó. —Estoy perfecto.

—Vi a Kakyuu salir llorando de aquí —agregó, no perdiendo el tiempo en comenzar con lo que iba a hacer allí.

—Yo no la vi, obviamente —continuó, apuntando a su falta de visión.

Seiya se frustró, entrando sin que le invitara e instalándose para una larga y desagradable charla.

Yaten le siguió sin ganas, era demasiado temprano para tanta tontería.

—Si vienes a darme un sermón sobre cómo mejorar mi vida, habla rápido y lárgate —pidió, queriendo volver a estar solo.

—Hace unas semanas me evades, desde que tú y Mina terminaron —apuntó, en una queja directa.

—Porque sé que me hablarás de ella todo el tiempo —respondió obvio. Seiya era peor que una casamentera.

—Supongo que el regreso con tu ex te mantiene ocupado. Aunque ella no parece muy feliz —punzó, intentando ponerse al nivel de Yaten, ya que por las buenas no parecía funcionar.

El platinado resopló, odiando cómo Seiya siempre encontraba la forma de inmiscuirse en sus asuntos y hacerlo hablar.

—Lo intenté, porque quizá era cierto que debía darnos esa oportunidad —explicó.

—¿Y valió hacerlo?

—Fue peor, la incomodidad, la tensión. No la soportaba —admitió cansado.

—¿Sólo eso? —le presionó.

—¿Qué más? —intentó negar.

—Mina.

—No sé nada de ella —evadió, no sabiendo si era bueno comenzar tan pronto a enredar su cabeza.

—Eres bastante idiota, Yaten —insultó.

—Mide tu lengua.

Seiya no tenía intención de callarse, porque ya bastaba, ambos lo tenían harto, a él y Serena, porque luego de parecer un grupo de amigos cercanos y que se divertían compartiendo, Mina y Yaten los tiraron a un lado como los hijos abandonados de un matrimonio separándose.

—Es estúpido lo que hacen, evitar todo lo que realmente quieren, tú con Kakyuu, ella con Saijo —le enfrentó. —¿Hasta cuándo?

El platinado no dijo alguna cosa, permaneciendo pegado en lo que acababa de escuchar, Mina estaba con Saijo. Se sintió lastimado, imaginando que para ella todo quedó enterrado y ya no existía vuelta atrás. Todo causado por su incapacidad de superar el pasado.

—¿Estás bien? —consultó Seiya, no pudiendo dejar de preocuparse por él.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Es su vida, ojalá sea feliz —respondió amargo.

Seiya notó la mentira en sus palabras, y quizá no era asunto suyo entrometerse a ese extremo, pero le costaba medirse, en ese instante al menos, no le era posible.

—¿Cómo van con la investigación? —tanteó.

—Atrasados, no ha enviado alguna cosa, ni idea qué pasa —le dijo, no sabiendo a qué iba eso.

—¿No harás algo? —insistió.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Ese tipo, no es bueno para ella. La saca a fiestas y la lleva de vuelta en mal estado —explicó, sintiendo que estaba llenándolo a chismes, pero era necesario hacerlo enterarse.

—Habla el que no se lo pasa en fiestas. ¿Está enferma? —quiso saber, comenzando a preocuparse por ella.

—¡No! —contestó irritado. —Llega ebria, si es que llega. No sé qué pasa pero Mina está actuando tan idiota como tú. Puedo notar que anda pálida y desaliñada, ojerosa. Y creo que está demasiado delgada. Estamos preocupados —soltó, todo lo que él y su novia observaron esos días, donde su vecina arrancaba de ellos como la peste.

—Hablen con ella, son sus amigos —recomendó.

—Y tú el hombre que ama —devolvió, cortando de una vez el asunto.

El platinado se quedo sin habla, siéndole enrostrado lo que no quería enfrentar. ¿De qué servía? Ella de todas formas, no le deseaba ya en su vida, se lo había dejado claro, creyó.

Pero él la extrañaba, aun cuando intentó con cada parte de sí olvidarla, aun cuando quiso reemplazar su presencia metiéndose con Kakyuu. Mina era más fuerte que todas sus artimañas para volver al control de sí mismo.

Su voz quebrada, una vez más, venía a su mente, recordándole que ella confesó dejarle el camino libre porque lo amaba, solo que no pensó que ese mismo amor estuviera llevándole a autodestruirse así, si es que Seiya tenía razón.

Y él moriría si Mina se apagaba.

—Necesito verla —dijo al aire.

—Yaten —habló Seiya, con más calma. —No estoy seguro de lo que pasa contigo, o lo que sientes, pero deja a un lado el orgullo. Recupérala antes de que sea tarde.

Por una vez en su vida, le dio la razón, no queriendo perder más tiempo.

**ღ**

Estaba media hora retrasada, siendo ese tiempo casi una hazaña, luego de las semanas en que apenas iba o inventaba excusas absurdas para faltar.

Entró a lugar, terminando de mordisquear una galleta, del paquete que compró en el camino, demasiado apurada como para almorzar. Pero lo que vio allí, en vez de la actitud alegre y calma de Lita, fue su rostro serio, sabiendo que estaba en problemas.

—Hola, lo lamento, se me pasó la hora —se excusó torpemente, sonriendo.

—Necesito conversar contigo, acompáñame por favor —pidió de inmediato, siendo seguida por la rubia.

Lita tomó asiento tras su escritorio, mirándole cautelosa, escogiendo cómo abordar la conversación con ella, no queriendo ser dura con alguien con quien tenía una ligera amistad. Pero era su deber poner orden en la escuela.

—¿Ocurre algo en la universidad? Has estado faltando demasiado —inició, esperando que la rubia se sincerara.

Mina se sintió avergonzada, por su exceso de irresponsabilidad. Y deseó inventarse algo, pero ya bastaba, no podía hacerle eso a Lita y la escuela, porque le había dado demasiado.

—No exactamente —murmuró.

—Has sido de mucha ayuda, y lo agradezco, pero te contraté porque necesitaba ese apoyo extra, y no estás cumpliendo —explicó, notándola extrañamente silenciosa. —Puedes decirme qué ocurre —le alentó.

Mina negó, no deseando hablarlo, pero se sintió mal de perder algo que le importaba. Y otra señal de alerta la golpeó, indicándole lo torcido del rumbo por el que caminaba.

Era hora de detenerse y tomar las riendas, no podía perder su vida entera, solo porque su amor se había diluido.

—No volverá a ocurrir —aseguró, prometiéndose a sí misma detener su comportamiento destructivo y ponerse de pie. Ella no era la clase de persona que se dejaba vencer. —Por favor, no me despidas, necesito este empleo. Quiero este empleo.

Lita sonrió, comprensiva. Todo el mundo podía cometer errores, pero le parecía que ella era sincera y podía darle otra oportunidad. —Puedes quedarte, pero tendré que hacer descuentos por las faltas de estas semanas. Tuvo que ayudarme alguien más y no me parece justo.

La rubia solo asintió, sabiendo que no tenía derecho a reclamar. Eran las consecuencias de lo que había dejado a un lado.

Intentó avanzar rápido, luego de que su charla finalizara, regresando a sus deberes. Pero sentía imposible recuperar lo que quedó atrasado.

Sin embargo no se sintió molesta, estaba tranquila. Comprendió que fue la salida fácil que usó, para no estar todo el tiempo con el corazón dolido, pero sería inevitable el recordarlo, y debía aceptar con madurez las secuelas de sus actos.

Ya no necesitaba mostrarle a alguien lo que ella era, pero le urgía saber dentro de sí, que era capaz de vivir sin estar constantemente afectada. Quería recuperarse a sí misma.

Regresó al anochecer a su departamento, estando realmente cansada, pero determinada a organizarse.

Tenía que recuperar las clases que perdió, quizá conseguirse apuntes con compañeros, que no fuera Saijo. También recordando que era necesario hablar con él y darle un final a su relación enfermiza, nunca permitiría nuevamente, que alguien se tornara agresivo, en cualquier forma, hacia ella.

Debería ver la forma de hacerlo para mantenerse con menos dinero, debido al descuento. Pero si se las ingeniaba bien, podría ahorrar en algunas cosas, animada de que no le afectara tanto la falta de dinero.

Y decidió que visitaría a un médico, para chequear que todo estuviera bien, sintiéndose tan agotada todo el tiempo. Sospechaba de todas formas que su falta de dormir, sus salidas nocturnas y el cambio de comida por bebidas, le había decaído. Y probablemente le harían tragarse algunas vitaminas para recuperar su naturalidad.

Y aún costándole, tendría que ponerse al corriente en su investigación, y volver a verlo. Pero antes de tomar los libros que Yaten le sugirió, fue a su computadora a revisar por una cita al médico, encontrándose con un aviso de su tutor.

Él la citaba para una reunión urgente.

**ღ**

Su secretaria le anunció que Mina estaba fuera, esperando para reunirse con él. La señora Yamada no pudo evitar agregar lo nerviosa que lucía la rubia, entre otras cosas sobre su aspecto. Sabiendo, por obviedad, que ellos dos no estaban ya en una relación.

Yaten le pidió hacerla entrar, queriendo centrarse y hacer lo correcto.

—Aquí me tienes —dijo ella, mirándolo directamente por primera vez desde que salió de allí arrancando. Aunque estaba tensa y a la defensiva, no sabiendo en qué terminaría esa reunión.

—Siéntate —pidió, esperando escuchar el ruido de la silla, poniéndole luego de pie para ubicarse cerca, donde ella no pudiera escapársele.

—¿Todo bien? Estás atrasada en tus envíos —apuntó, comenzando por la investigación, para luego ir por el resto.

—Mi vida es asunto privado, lamento no haberlos hecho, me ocuparé de hacerte llegar los documentos —respondió seria.

—En realidad, quiero saber de ti, qué es lo que te pasa —preguntó directo, notando que ella no hablaría por sí misma.

—Nada, estoy bien —le esquivó.

—Eso es mentira —insistió, tal como ella lo hacía cuando él se negaba a hablar de algo, evadiéndola.

Pero Mina no quería decirle, a él menos que nadie, y se cruzó de brazos en un gesto defensivo, porque le parecía insólito el descaro del platinado, cuando todo lo que ella sentía, era debido a él.

—¿Por qué no te preocupas del bienestar de tu novia? O no lo sé, quizá ya estén planeando su segunda boda —respondió amarga.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Lo evidente, se que volviste con ella, siempre los veo salir de aquí felices, me alegra haber tenido razón —ironizó, estando todo, menos contenta por ellos.

—Estás tú feliz con Ace, supongo, por eso ves cosas donde no las hay —le devolvió, igualando su humor áspero.

Mina se calló, sorprendida de que él supiera de sus arranques con Saijo, no siendo algo de lo que se sintiera orgullosa.

De todas formas nada cambiaba con que él supiera, Yaten estaba con otra, se sentía en total derecho de hacer lo que se antojara y con quién quisiera. Solo que luego de lo ocurrido, estaba decidida a cortar todo contacto con su compañero, no deseaba tener algo que ver con Saijo.

—No estoy con Kakyuu —interrumpió Yaten, recuperando la atención de la rubia. Ella lo miró sorprendida, notando cómo enseguida se sintió alterada con sus palabras.

—Pero, los vi —murmuró, perdiendo un poco de su acidez al hablar.

—Estuve con ella —admitió. —Tú me dejaste, diciendo que debía estar con ella, pensé que tenía que intentarlo.

—Dijiste estar confundido, ¿te aclaraste? —preguntó cuidadosa.

Pero no funcionó, porque en el instante que él dijo no estar con su ex esposa, ella comenzó a colmarse de esperanzas.

Yaten sonrió, notando su voz suavizarse, de a poco bajando la guardia y esa actitud tosca con la que llegó. Él mismo no podía del todo explicar su término con Kakyuu, porque deseó no seguir dándole vueltas. Mejor sería simplificarlo.

—Lo intentamos, lo odié, y al fin dejamos todo atrás. Kakyuu y yo no tenemos nada que compartir —explicó simple.

—¿Y no lo lamentas? —consultó.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Entendí lo que realmente me importa —respondió sincero.

—¿Y eso qué es? —quiso saber la rubia.

—Tú.

El corazón de Mina se apuró, latiendo intensamente, no pudiendo evitar sonreír por primera vez en todo ese tiempo separados. Se sintió estúpida de creer que ya no había forma, de haber hecho todo lo que hizo, que quizá estaba errada y aun podrían…tal vez.

—¿No vas a decirme algo? —le apresuró Yaten.

—No sé qué decir —admitió, aún impactada.

—Siempre sabes qué decir.

Pero permaneció silenciosa, porque no estaba segura del significado de sus palabras. Si les traería de vuelta o era una simple aclaración de parte de Yaten.

—¿Qué estás haciéndote? —quiso saber él, recordando las palabras de Seiya.

—Nada.

—Sé que no estás bien, incluso mi secretaria dijo que no luces bien. Y Seiya, ya sabes que no puede quedarse callado, dijo sobre tus salidas. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan inconsciente? —le reclamó.

—No es eso —intentó escaparse, pero él siempre lograba saber exactamente qué le ocurría, la conocía demasiado.

—¿Entonces qué? —insistió.

—Solo…deseaba no pensar en ti. Y está en mi mente todo el tiempo —le confesó. —Perderte dolió, y no quería sentir más —agregó, no queriendo pensar en ello, pero era la verdad, la que evadió todo ese tiempo. Se sentía avergonzada realmente.

Yaten le pidió que se pusiera de pie, y se acercara. No la tocó, solo necesitaba sentirle cerca, comprendiendo que el separarse les lastimó tanto, y los llevó a cometer errores que solo fueron para buscar una salida. Él también lo había hecho, metiéndose con Kakyuu.

—No quiero estar sin ti —dijo Mina, al fin tomando el valor de traer de vuelta a Yaten.

—¿Podrás perdonarme? —preguntó él, sabiendo de su culpa inicial, justo en el instante en que todo iba de maravilla.

—¿Podrás hacerlo tú? —devolvió. Queriendo estar segura que el platinado podía dejar de culparse, y no resentiría la forma en la que ella actuó. Tomó su mano, era tiempo de ser sinceros. —Tenía miedo de que la eligieras a ella, porque existió tanto entre ustedes, pero si de verdad estás dispuesto, quiero reconstruir esto —ofreció esperanzada.

—¿Qué hay de Ace? —consultó, no queriendo dejar ningún asunto sin resolver.

—Lo arreglaré, no deseo nada con él, pero cometí el error de regresar a su lado, debo encontrar la forma de acabarlo —explicó.

—Entonces, ¿todo de cero? —ofreció el platinado. Ideando regresar a sitio donde encajaban todas las piezas de ambos, en conjunto.

—Supongo. Sí, es lo que más deseo —aceptó. —Aunque tengo muchas cosas que arreglar —comentó, sabiendo que él se enteraría de todas formas. —Debo recuperar clases y regresar al trabajo. Y lo de la investigación.

Yaten frunció el ceño, no pudiendo creer lo que ella decía.

—¿No estás asistiendo? ¿En qué estabas pensando? —le sermoneó.

—En ti, todo el tiempo, ya te dije. —respondió algo molesta, sacudiendo luego su cabeza, era tiempo de calma, no de discusiones. —Siento que tomará algo de tiempo recuperarnos, pero no me importa, mientras lo hagamos juntos —apuntó.

—Lo haremos —le aseguró Yaten.

Ella se relajó, aun cuando comprendía que ambos hicieron tonterías que los habían apartado aun más que el inicial problema sobre las dudas del platinado. Pero sabía ahora también que ambos deseaban volver a ser felices, juntos.

Recordó que había comprendido que deberían estar todo el tiempo construyendo su relación, era lo natural. Esto había sido un derrumbe, pero volverían a elevarse.

—Será mejor que te vayas, aun me debes mucho de la investigación —le habló Yaten.

—Lo sé, vendré a dejártelo apenas termine —prometió.

—Luego veremos cómo ordenar para no atrasarnos aun más, pero será duro —le advirtió, haciéndole saber que también regresaría su tutor exigente, no dándole tregua.

—Intentaré no volver a fallarte —dijo seria.

—No, a la que no debes fallar es a ti —le aclaró, queriendo que ella supiera que se preocupaba, que nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

Mina se acercó, besando su mejilla en despedida, observando su humor natural volver.

Lo que menos esperó fue que regresaran, o lo que estarían intentando en adelante, pero se alegró de la inesperada sorpresa que la vida les daba, de brindarles algo de luz, luego de tantas semanas tormentosas.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Un capítulo nuevo, y uno menos para el final, que se acerca!**_

_**Muchas gracias a todo el mundo que lee, comenta, apoya, critica para mejoras, y alienta a avanzar.**_

_**Dato del día: Aparte de esta pareja maravillosa, adoro a Sawyer y Juliet de Lost. Hay una canción, más bien melodía, que a ellos les suena, llamada "Ocean's apart", búsquenla! Es hermosa e inspiradora.**_

_**Abrazos!**_


	17. Nada más importa

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

* * *

** .**

**.**

_**REVIVE MIS SENTIDOS.**_

**.**

**.**

**17º "Nada más importa."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tomó un sorbo de su jugo, despejando su garganta luego de comer, no dejando en todo ese rato de observar a Yaten.

Estaban juntos nuevamente, pero no era como antes, nada entre ellos lo era, como si lo drástico de su separación hubiera dejado una cicatriz profunda. Quizá aun no ocurría algo tan potente como lo que les separó, que les trajera de vuelta a la relación que tenían antes. Pero estaba segura de no querer más sobresaltos en su vida, quizá estancarse no era tan terrible.

Él lucía tranquilo, no relajado como solía ser. O pudo ser ella, buscando entre las sutilezas una señal de que iban esta vez por buen camino. Y pensó en lo rápido que todo ocurrió, lo fulminante del quiebre y lo acelerado del regreso. Quizá no estaban preparados para tanto movimiento en sus vidas, en su relación.

—¿Ocurre algo? —consultó el platinado.

—¿Por qué?

—Estás callada, tu nunca te callas —apuntó obvio.

—Estaba comiendo.

—Sueles hablar con la boca llena, también —le mosqueó, tornándose más serio luego. —¿Crees que no lo noto?

Mina suspiró rendida, era obvio que no podían ignorar más el asunto, y probablemente era justo lo que necesitaban, hablar.

—Nuestra relación está…extraña, desde que decidimos regresar —admitió con incomodidad, lo que menos deseaba eran más discusiones.

—¿Tú crees? —dudó Yaten, pareciendo no inmutarse. —Que no te quedes en mi departamento y nos veamos menos, es porque estás atrasada en todos tus deberes, no porque tengamos algo mal.

Ahí estaba nuevamente. No era la primera vez que él recriminaba todas las tonterías que hizo al estar separados, como si fuera su pequeña venganza, aunque Mina dudaba que él lo hiciera por alguna mala razón, simplemente estaban en un punto inseguro sobre qué pasaría, o sobre los rencores de cada uno.

—¿Hasta cuándo estarás molesto conmigo? —quiso saber, dejando a un lado su plan de no causar conflicto.

—No estoy molesto, solo apunto lo obvio.

—Prometí solucionarlo.

—También prometiste cuidarte, tiempo atrás —le recordó. —Y apenas nos separamos, rompiste esa promesa. ¿Tengo que estar encima de ti todo el tiempo para que seas responsable? —reprochó.

Mina suspiró frustrada, sintiéndose como una niña malcriada. Pero no podía rebatirlo, porque algo de verdad había en lo que Yaten decía.

—Me tienes harta —soltó repentina, pero enseguida tomó su mano, no queriendo que él interpretara mal sus palabras. —Yaten, quería lo mejor para ti, pero fue duro, te extrañaba, no soportaba verte con ella, ¿es tan difícil de comprender?

—¿Entonces por qué me dejaste? —le devolvió —¿Crees que fue fácil para mí saber que estabas con ese idiota?

—No siento nada por él, en cambio ustedes dos…

—Nosotros dos nada —le cortó. Acarició sus dedos con calma, sintiéndola tensa en su agarre. —Mina, no podemos hacer esto si no dejas de desconfiar de lo que siento.

—No podremos tampoco si no dejas de reclamarme. No soy perfecta, sé que cometí errores, sé que no debí descuidar mi trabajo, o mis estudios, ni a mí misma. Pero quería escapar, fue estúpido, pero basta —le pidió.

—Espero que no te hagas esas cosas cada vez que algo salga mal —agregó, no cediendo del todo.

—Encontrar a mi novio sin ropa mientras su ex esposa duerme en la cama donde solía quedarme, no es la sorpresa más hermosa en la vida —dijo amarga.

—Ya hablamos de eso, lo que no hemos hablado es de tus condiciones con Ace —se defendió, no queriendo recordar el asunto de Kakyuu, se sentía lo suficientemente culpable como para traerlo a la mesa.

—Mis condiciones con él eran las mismas que antes, pero las cosas no fueron tan divertidas esta vez —contestó, disgustada con él, con ella, con toda la situación.

—Por lo que sé, te divertías a diario —replicó Yaten.

—¡Dioses! ¿Nunca has bebido? ¿Nunca te has nublado la mente con alcohol? ¿Es tan terrible? —explotó.

—¿Qué haría si te pasaba algo? ¿No pensaste en eso? —le dijo, intentando hacerla comprender por qué él estaba tan molesto, que no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella pensaba.

—No creí que te importara lo que ocurriera conmigo, mientras fueras feliz con ella —murmuró triste, bajando su ánimo exaltado.

—Entonces estabas más ciega que yo. Porque no dejé de pensar en ti cada día —admitió el platinado, acariciando con cariño la mano de Mina. —La única razón por la que estuve con Kakyuu, fue porque dijiste que era lo que debía, me sentía confundido, y sueles aclarar mi mente. Pero fue un error, así como permitir que nos apartáramos. Lamento mucho haberla dejado dormir en casa esa noche, pero no puedo volver el tiempo —hizo una pausa, intentando hacerla comprender. —Mina, ¿puedes creerme de una vez?

Ella solo sonrió levemente, sintiéndose culpable, pero a la vez entendiendo sus palabras. Yaten no era de palabrería inútil, y cada sonido de su voz, era pura verdad.

—Te creo, sabes que siempre lo haré. Solo es miedo a perderte. Pero supongo que es tiempo de que el miedo se aleje de nosotros, ¿tú qué crees?

—Me parece perfecto —aceptó. —¿Estás más tranquila?

—Si —contestó, acercándose a él, depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

Quizá no necesitaban ningún episodio fuerte que les trajera de vuelta, porque estaban justo ahí, uno al lado del otro.

**ღ**

Era tiempo de tomar las riendas de su aventura pasajera, la que había durado más de lo debido. La que nunca debió iniciar.

Mina pensó que en Saijo encontraría lo que ya había tenido un par de veces, una persona divertida para compartir, y pasar algún tiempo juntos, no necesariamente de amigos, ni de novios. Pero hasta ese instante, nunca tuvo problemas, solía conocer gente agradable y calma, fácil de congeniar y fácil de decir adiós.

Saijo fue siempre distinto. Nunca lo buscó, pero que él la buscara le parecía parte del juego normal, del encanto. Entendía que él la veía como una chica linda y divertida, pero no contó con su fijación en retenerla, con su problema en dejarla ir.

Le costó comprender la existencia de su carácter posesivo y maniático, tan bien camuflado tras el chico más seductor de todos. Era eso, su encanto, nublando la vista de cualquier persona, y de ella, tan ignorante de lo que existía a su alrededor.

Todo fue risas, salidas, besos, noches sin dormir. Pero recordaba poco de ellos compartiendo algo más profundo, porque se sintió incapaz de abrirse con él, así como con cualquier persona. Quizá por eso no reparó en sus conductas, quizá por eso nunca puso un límite claro.

—Pensé que no querías verme —dijo él, notándola acercarse al lugar donde pidió que se encontraran, al aire libre, con muchas personas alrededor.

Mina temía que él reaccionara nuevamente como la última vez, obligándola a permanecer, tornarse el alguien de quien quería huir.

—Debemos hablar, una última cosa —anunció, sentándose a su lado, dejando un espacio necesario entre ambos.

—¿Comenzarás de nuevo con el asunto de terminar? —se burló.

—No se puede terminar algo que no existe.

—Entonces Hime, según tu lógica, todas las semanas que pasamos juntos son producto de mi imaginación.

—¿Me dejarás hablar o seguirás con tus tonterías? —preguntó harta.

—Adelante, te escucho.

Mina tomó aire, queriendo dejar de irritarse, no quería que se transformara en una discusión, y la insistencia de Saijo en algo desagradable.

—Lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos estuvo mal, todo este tiempo estuvo mal, pero ese día te excediste —le aclaró, haciéndole ver que no aguantaría otra conducta agresiva de su parte.

—No volverá a ocurrir —prometió.

—Estoy segura de eso, porque no deseo volver a verte.

—Eso es mentira —refutó calmado.

—Saijo —dijo seria, volteándose a mirarlo. —No estoy diciendo que seas una mala persona, simplemente no te conozco, o lo que conozco de ti me asusta y perturba, y creo que todo el tiempo que he compartido contigo me ha hecho mal.

—¿Recuerdas que regresaste a mi porque Kou te había hecho daño? No fui quien te lastimó —punzó.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo, deseando no caer en sus juegos de palabras una vez más, no esta vez, ella estaba segura de Yaten.

—¡Basta! No me importa lo que digas, no quiero más esto, por favor déjame en paz, no me busques, no comiences a intentar nublar mi mente, no te metas en mi vida. Ya no regresaré a tu lado —le afirmó.

—¿Así de simple?

—Sí —dijo segura.

Saijo se tornó agrio, no gustándole perder el control de la situación entre ambos. Pero debía medirse y jugar sus cartas adecuadamente, sobretodo en la situación que se encontraba.

Mina no parecía querer ceder esta vez, y parecía que un par de tragos no solucionaría nada. Y si no podía quedársela, como deseaba intensamente, al menos podía usarla para salvar su pellejo.

Elegir fue difícil, debatiéndose entre continuar, hasta que ella volviera inevitablemente a sus brazos, quizá darle detalles sórdidos a Kou sobre lo bien que él y la rubia lo pasaban mientras él no podía ni mirarla. Pero si había algo que a Saijo le importaba más que tener a Mina para él, era sí mismo.

—Te propondré un trato —indicó, capturando su mano antes que ella lograra zafarse, y al primer intento de la rubia por apartarla, él la sostuvo con mayor firmeza.

—No quiero tratos contigo, solo vine a decirte eso, deseo irme —reclamó, tornándose nerviosa por no poder alejarse.

—Si te portas bien conmigo, cumpliré tu deseo, no me verás de nuevo. Pero tienes que cooperar.

—Saijo, suelta mi mano —pidió, notando su voz perder fuerza, viéndolo sonreír. —Te escucharé, solo suéltame.

En vez de hacerle caso, extendió su otra mano, acunando el rostro temeroso de Mina, obligándola a mirarlo.

—¿No me has extrañado estas semanas? —preguntó, sin dejarla responder. —He estado algo ocupado, resolviendo unos asuntos, mi traslado a una universidad extranjera para terminar el curso. —explicó. —¿Recuerdas a mis amigos? Los que viven conmigo, los que podían mirar y no tocar cuando ibas a quedarte en mi cama.

—No los conozco bien.

—Porque estabas demasiado ocupada conmigo —le recordó. —Teníamos algunos negocios, rentables, hasta que alguien cometió un error. Y ese alguien está ahora siendo interrogado.

Mina abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ¿él estaba metido en algún asunto ilegal?

—¿Qué hiciste? —quiso saber.

—Vender algunas sustancias que no se supone que circulen —comentó relajado. —No es del todo mi estilo, sigo pensando que las apuestas son un mejor negocio. Pero fue algo imprevisto, que ahora debo resolver. Y es allí donde tú y tu adorable rostro, entran en juego.

No supo de dónde junto su fuerza, sabiendo que él podía ganarse físicamente. Se soltó de Saijo, apartándose lo más posible de él.

—No voy a meterme en tus asuntos, ¡olvídalo! —exclamó, queriendo marcharse.

Saijo se puso de pie, tomándola de los brazos, no dejándole escapatoria.

—Hime, desearía llevarte conmigo, te extrañaré tanto. Pero necesito de tu ayuda para irme de aquí. La policía me ha hecho preguntas sobre la noche en que vendimos lo que nos delató, y necesito que digas que estaba contigo.

—No.

—¿Estás escuchándome? Me retendrán aquí si no lo haces, realmente necesito irme —intentó razonar con ella, pero parecía imposible. —Lo pondré simple para ti, si me haces ese favor, cuando vayan a preguntarte, nunca más me verás, esa es mi oferta. O me ayudas, o seguirás teniéndome en tu vida. Puedo meterme en tu asunto con Kou, no te dejaré en paz con él si me quedo aquí, lo sabes —presionó, sonriendo al verla sin salida.

Mina sabía que estaba manipulándola, y que no debía hacerle caso ni involucrarse. Pero parecía tan simple, y estaba tan cansada de todo esto. Inspiró profundo, pensando en cuanto deseó terminar esta situación.

—Lo haré —aceptó finalmente, pero ella también tenía su punto en el trato que hacían. —No vuelvas a acercarte a mí o a Yaten, porque si lo haces, puedo ir y decirles que me tenías amenazada y por eso mentí.

—Una vez fuera de este país, no podrán hacer nada, no fue un delito tan grave.

—Entonces no vuelvas a poner un pie acá —pidió.

Saijo aflojó sus manos, ya no necesitando retenerla.

—Me agrada ese lado agresivo tuyo —comentó con gracia. —Supongo que hay que despedirnos.

—Adiós — le cortó la rubia.

—No tan rápido, queda una última cosa por decir —anunció.

—Hazlo rápido.

—Tú debiste ser mía, es una pena que te pierdas con él —se lamentó. —Tú te lo pierdes, Hime —agregó, antes de atraparla y darle un beso forzado.

Antes que Mina intentara apartarse, él la soltó, sonriendo con la misma convicción del primer día, siendo él quien abandonara el lugar primero.

Ella se quedó un momento, esperando haber decidido sabiamente, y que él realmente no fuera nunca más una piedra en su camino.

Tal como Saijo anunció, esa misma noche fueron a hacerle preguntas de rutina, donde ella relató haber permanecido con él, en una discusión que terminó en el quiebre de su relación, siendo tan convincente como le fue posible. Cerrando la puerta de su hogar, dejando fuera junto al policía, la parte dañina del último tiempo.

**ღ**

Se preguntó durante toda la tarde si acaso estaba siendo muy duro con ella, por otro lado, se sentía con derecho a reclamar. Y no tenía que ver solo con su orgullo, era preocupación también.

Intentaría controlarse la próxima vez, Mina estaba ya trabajando duro, no solo en la investigación, si no en su empleo en la escuela, y en sus otras clases de la universidad. De hecho, podía ya estipular una fecha próxima en la que la investigación estaría completada, sorprendiéndose de haber aguantado trabajar juntos, sin matarse el uno al otro en el proceso.

Los días de bromas pesadas, donde intentaba apartarla lo más posible, eran asunto del pasado. Pero su exigencia hacia su desempeño nunca disminuyó, sabiendo que debía pedirle más de lo que ella daba.

Secretamente admitía que Mina estaba llena de potencial, y que admiraba cómo ella lograba correr de un lugar a otro durante todo el día, y aun así mantener la sonrisa que él sentía en sus manos al acariciar su rostro.

Entonces comprendió también, que estaba saboteándose, que estaba tan acostumbrado a notar lo malo venir, que ahora buscaba en los detalles, dónde podrían flaquear sus fuerzas, llevándoles de vuelta por caminos separados. Y si algo tenía claro, era que no quería volver a separarse de Mina. Necesitaba con urgencia dejar de ser un idiota, hacerle caso a Seiya y comenzar a disfrutar de todo lo bueno que lo rodeaba.

Recordó lejanamente, como si hubiese pasado más tiempo del que realmente transcurrió desde su cumpleaños. Porque no podía elegir otro día más feliz en su vida, y de él aceptando con tanta ligereza, todo lo que ese día le dieron, no solo sus amigos, también Mina.

Debió ser el amor que ella le daba. Eso de lo que tanto hablaba todo el mundo y de lo que él vivía escondiéndose. Sonrió, agradándole cómo se sentía estar en medio de la intranquila marea de emociones.

Su teléfono sonó, siendo el tono que usaba para su primo, interrumpiendo su hilo de pensamientos, pero no logrando sacarlo del todo de su nube.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó, jugueteando con las hojas sobre su escritorio.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —consultó Seiya, al otro lado de la línea.

—Claro.

—Suenas a que acabaras de recibir a Mina, yendo a mimarte, si sabes a lo que me refiero —le mosqueó, riéndose abiertamente de la voz calmada del platinado.

Enseguida Yaten frunció el ceño, bajando bruscamente de su momento volátil.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan inoportuno? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestar? Existimos personas que realmente trabajamos —se quejó.

—Ya, lo lamento, no quise burlarme de tu lado sensible —continuó, no pudiendo evitar jugar con su mal humor. —Tengo una invitación para ti.

—No me interesa —rechazó hosco.

—Creo que estás equivocado, déjame contarte lo interesante que será.

—Solo habla luego y déjame en paz.

—Quiero una nueva guitarra, puedo pagarla en este momento y creo que es tiempo de mejorar —relató emocionado, ansiando realmente un nuevo instrumento.

—Si quieres mejorar, deberías probar con un lavado cerebral.

—¿Vas a acompañarme o no? —preguntó, ignorando la hostilidad de Yaten, aunque eran sus bromas habituales, nada que le sorprendiera.

—Dime el día y lugar, será divertido, como llevar a un niño a una tienda de dulces —aceptó, internamente alegrándose que Seiya le incluyera en algo que disfrutaría.

—Mañana por la tarde, cuando salgas de la universidad.

—Ahí estaré.

Sonrió al colgar, pensando que si se trataba de relajarse un rato, no existiría nada mejor que una tarde con Seiya, como los viejos tiempos de infancia.

**ღ**

Entró nerviosa a la consulta, luego de estar en la sala de espera paseándose de un lado a otro, incapaz de quitarse de encima el disgusto por los lugares de atención de salud. Odiaba todo eso, odiaba esperar, también. Estaba segura que la secretaria quería amarrarla a la silla, pero no se le daba bien la paciencia, y menos aun en lugares tan poco cómodos.

Cuando al fin fue llamada, siento su turno de entrar a la consulta, su nerviosismo empeoró, caminando reticente hacia la puerta que indicaba en nombre de quién la atendería. Pero tocó la puerta, anunciándose antes de entrar allí sonriendo torpemente.

El médico parecía un buen hombre, algo viejo, pero quizá eso era parte de lo que le daba experiencia. Supuso que un par de consejos de un abuelito, le vendrían bien, y sería menos terrible de escuchar que algún sermón sobre el cuidado de su salud.

Sinceramente, se sentía mejor, pero estaba segura que Yaten no se contentaría con eso, después de todos los chismes que Seiya le llevó. Ella era una mujer fuerte y saludable, solo tenía que parar con el abuso de las últimas semanas, y dejar de hacerse un lío con todas sus actividades, ahora que estaba retomando su vida normal y feliz.

Mina habló de cómo había estado en las últimas semanas, también de su poco cuidado en cada cosa de sí misma, avergonzada de relatárselo al médico. Pero pensó que era necesario, esperando que al final, él comprendiera, incluso soportaría los sermones que detestaba. Al final sería eso, y algunas vitaminas, pensó.

Pero entonces él comenzó a darle un listado. Análisis de rutina, le explicó, pero para Mina, nada que implicara muchos piquetes en su brazo, era tan simple como rutina. No quería hacerlos, y deseó retroceder el tiempo y ser la persona más responsable del mundo. Allí estaba como una niña asustada, y quiso llamar a su madre para que la salvara de ese médico, pero comprendía que ya había dado demasiados dolores de cabeza a su madre, como para decirle la razón de su visita a ese lugar.

—Señorita Aino, no tomará mucho tiempo, y apenas estemos al tanto de todo en su cuerpo, sabremos mejor cómo proceder. Usted es joven y no creo que le tome mucho regresar a su energía habitual —explicó alentador.

Ella se calmó, sabiendo que lo que él decía, era razonable. Solo un par de días y luego todo volvería a la normalidad, ella dejaría de preocuparse, Yaten dejaría de preocuparse, Seiya y Serena dejarían de preocuparse, y con suerte, dejarían de meterse en su relación.

Suspiró, no era tan terrible y estaba exagerando.

Entonces el médico habló de un examen más, solo para estar seguros de descartar algún problema extra. Y el rostro de la rubia mutó, de preocupación e impaciencia a espanto, nunca imaginando que escucharía algo así. Mina consideró un problema extra el solo hecho hacerse ese examen, tornándose pálida al asimilarlo.

Al salir de la consulta, pasó al laboratorio, muda, ida del mundo, apenas siguiendo las instrucciones de la señorita a cargo de tomar sus muestras para análisis. Y continuó en el mismo estado al regresar a su hogar, no sabiendo qué pensar, o qué haría al ir a buscar el sobre con los resultados.

Pensó solo en una persona a quién podría hablarle en ese instante, aun con lo avergonzada que se encontraba con ella.

Sabía que en el último tiempo se portó grosera, que quizá no tenía derecho a tocar su puerta y pedir ayuda, pero Serena era su amiga, la única en quién podía apoyarse en ese instante.

Estaba aterrada, notando por primera vez las graves consecuencias que podía tener su comportamiento.

—¿Mina? —le saludó sorprendida. Pero enseguida se echó a abrazarla, contenta de ver a su amiga. —¡Al fin vienes! Te he extrañado mucho, nos tienes abandonados.

—Lo lamento —dijo suave, acompañándola al interior del departamento. —Necesito hablar contigo, necesito tu ayuda —pidió enseguida, incapaz de tragárselo.

Su amiga la miró, pareciéndole extraño el comportamiento de Mina.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —consultó Serena. —Se que no has querido vernos, por Yaten, también sé que volvieron, entonces todo está bien. Y no comprendo esa cara que traes.

—¿Está Seiya?

—En la ducha.

—No puedes decirle, él se lo dirá a Yaten —imploró.

—¿Decirle qué? Estás asustándome.

—Acabo de hacerme una prueba de embarazo —soltó de una vez. —Los resultados están en un par de días.

Aturdida, Serena procesó la repentina información, pero en vez de acompañarla en su preocupación, consideró que eran grandes y hermosas noticias.

—¡Dioses! ¿Estás esperando un bebé?

—No lo sé, aun —contestó.

—Pero no creo que se moleste, es decir, sé que Yaten no quería hijos, o algo así dijo Seiya —recordó, aunque no tenía algún argumento sólido sobre la negación del platinado. —Seguro lo comprenderá —resolvió, sabiendo que él adoraba a Mina.

—No, no puedo decírselo, no puedo. Él va a matarme —murmuró, sintiendo a su amiga tomar su mano.

—¿Recuerdas todo lo que me dijiste hace un tiempo cuando creí que pasaría? Todo estará bien. Debes decírselo.

—¡No le diré! —dijo firme, notando sus ánimos alterarse. —Serena, Yaten no puede saber si es que estoy embarazada, no podría soportar que él supiera, va a odiarme, lo sé —agachó la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, demasiado complicada, demasiado fuera de control de lo que sucediera.

Serena no comprendió qué ocurría, Mina estaba actuando demasiado extraña. Más de lo que fue en las últimas semanas. Supuso que necesitaba algo de comodidad, y aprovechando que tenía algo de tiempo, pensó en acompañarla.

—¿Vamos a tu departamento? Preparo té para ti, te metes a la cama y seguimos charlando —propuso, en su búsqueda de calmarla.

Mina asintió, poniéndose de pie para ir a su lugar de comodidad. Quizá allí podría contarle completa la historia, haciéndole entender el real problema tras la situación que su amiga veía tan simple.

Seiya salió de la habitación cuando sintió la puerta principal cerrarse. Estaba impactado por la noticia, sabiendo que si Mina estaba embarazada, la vida de Yaten iba a cambiar completamente.

Miró su reloj, sabiendo que estaba algo atrasado para la reunión con su primo, y aunque era algo importante para él, de pronto nada tuvo más relevancia que lo que acababa de escuchar. No podía evitarlo, él siempre estaría preocupándose de Yaten.

**ღ**

Envió a su amiga a meterse en la cama, preparando algo caliente de beber para ambas antes de unirse a ella, mirándola con cariño e intentando infundirle confianza.

Mina era una persona fuerte, generalmente apoyándola en sus propios momentos de crisis, contagiándole su alegría y su manera de ver la vida de la mejor forma posible. No fueron muchas las veces que la vio mal, pero sabía que en esas contadas ocasiones, algo fuerte debía estarle ocurriendo, para derrumbar con tal poder su eterno optimismo.

Acarició su cabello, notándola elevar su mirada, aun viendo en sus ojos el miedo a algo que no adivinaba del todo.

—Mina, no entiendo porqué estás tan preocupada, sabes que él comprenderá.

—No es solo por su decisión. Yaten me dijo tiempo atrás que no deseaba hijos, hablamos de ello, y quedó todo claro —suspiró. —Él y yo regresamos, pero hay cosas que aun estamos resolviendo, y si yo…si el resultado es positivo, no quedará más entre nosotros —aseguró, no cabiéndole duda de ello.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sería de Saijo.

Serena permaneció en silencio, observándola, comprendiendo ahora qué era lo terrible en esa situación. Ella no conocía a Saijo de cerca, solo algunas cosas que Mina mencionó cuando estuvo con él, antes de su relación con Yaten.

—Creí que…no sé —dijo torpe. —No sé qué hubo entre ustedes, este tiempo apenas nos has dejado verte.

—Pasé mucho tiempo con él, en fiestas, en donde vive, en lugares donde me llevaba con sus amigos. Hay cosas borrosas, pero creo que es bastante obvio lo que pasó entre nosotros —explicó. Sonrió levemente, intentando recuperar su espíritu, pero parecía una mala broma. —Si no fuera algo automático, creo que habría olvidado hasta respirar. Estar con Saijo fue perderme, y eso quería, solo que no pensé…nunca pensé en esto.

—¿Y qué harás? —indagó.

—No lo sé. No quiero que Saijo lo sepa, tampoco Yaten —aseguró. —¿Cómo voy a estar atada a Saijo el resto de mi vida? ¿Cómo miraré a Yaten a la cara?

—Mina, si tienes un hijo de Saijo, él merece saberlo. Yaten comprenderá.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Solo lo sé —aseguró.

—No he pensado siquiera en cómo podría yo tener un hijo. No quiero, no podré hacerlo —alegó, comenzando a desesperarse.

Serena también comenzaba a sentirse en pánico, de no saber qué hacer para ayudar a Mina. La veía sollozar, y no tenía más que palabras de aliento y abrazos que darle, pero no soluciones, que era lo que apuraba conseguir.

Permaneció con ella, hasta que la notó dormida. Supuso que era mejor darle espacio y volver a chequear su ánimo más tarde. Quizá al estar más tranquila, encontrarían una solución.

**ღ**

Yaten estuvo a la hora acordada fuera de la tienda, esperando por Seiya para ayudarle a comprar una nueva guitarra. Su primo estaba tan entusiasmado como él, solo que solían expresarlo todo de formas opuestas.

Siendo sincero, era una de las pocas cosas que estaba feliz de hacer por alguien, y aunque nunca lo admitiría ante alguien más, cualquier momento que incluyera música y Seiya, le fascinaban.

Esa era su unión más fuerte, por mucho que pelearan y se mosquearan, Yaten se sentía en su mundo cuando él y Seiya gastaban su tiempo en algo relacionado a la música. De niños aprendieron juntos, tomando quizá instrumentos y tipos de música diferentes, pero siempre compartían sus nuevas habilidades con el otro.

Fue Seiya quien le obligó a seguir adelante, aun cuando comenzaba a serle difícil leer partituras musicales. Y los sonidos era lo que le quedaba, por eso amaba tocar su piano, por eso amaba escuchar a Mina cantándole.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, adivinando que al fin, Seiya se encontraba allí.

—Yaten —le saludó apresurado.

—Debe ser la primera vez que llegas temprano, realmente quieres esa guitarra, supongo —mosqueó, invitándole a entrar.

—Será después, necesitamos hablar —le detuvo, recuperando aun el aliento, y del impacto de lo que debía comunicarle.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Sé que no debería meterme, pero creo que debes hablar con Mina, está aterrada y no creo que deba pasar por ese estrés sin necesidad —explicó rápidamente.

—¿Mina? ¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó enseguida, alarmándose ante las palabras de su primo, olvidando cualquier asunto calmo sobre su tarde en la tienda de instrumentos.

—Fue a buscar a Bombón, tiene miedo de hablar contigo por como reacciones. Pero le hará mal en su estado, todas esas preocupaciones.

—¿En su estado? ¿De qué tiene miedo? —inquirió confundido, Seiya estaba lanzándole información sin coherencia y comenzaba a molestarse.

—Mina está embarazada, y supongo que ya le dijiste el asunto de no tener hijos. Tiene miedo de cómo reacciones —finalizó Seiya, tirando un balde de agua sobre el platinado.

Y Yaten se sintió helado. Debía ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, cuando al fin su voz salió.

—No lo tomes mal, estoy seguro que lo solucionarán, solo necesitan hablarlo —aconsejó, buscando el lado sensato de Yaten. —Debes calmarla, después de todo, ese bebé también es tuyo.

Y eso justamente era lo que convertía la información en algo insoportable. Se sentía ahogado y necesitaba salir de allí con urgencia.

—Llévame al estacionamiento —pidió.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡No. Llévame al maldito estacionamiento! —exigió.

Incapaz de rebatirle, Seiya lo guió, buscando por el auto donde le había indicado, notando a Yaten demasiado impactado, más de lo que consideraba. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No podía ser que una situación así causara tanta molestia, había algo que no estaba comprendiendo del todo.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe?

—Necesito pensar, estar solo —le rechazó.

—Lo lamento, quizá debí esperar que ella te lo dijera.

—Está bien, solo es complicado, te llamaré luego para ver lo de tu guitarra —ofreció, calmando su explosión inicial.

No quiso esperar a que Seiya continuara con sus recomendaciones, subiendo enseguida al auto, pidiendo ser llevado a algún lugar tranquilo, no su hogar, necesitaba aire, necesitaba algo que le diera una respuesta.

Bajó del auto, justo en el parque que Mina le enseñara tiempo atrás, esa vez que decidió que él podía caminar solo sin conocer el sitio. Solo dijo a su viejo chofer que le llamaría a la hora que necesitara volver a casa, urgiéndole estar en paz y solo por un tiempo.

La había visto hacía un par de días, habían discutido y logrado encontrar el punto que debían trabajar, sabiendo que estaba todo confuso luego de separarse y volver. Confiaba en que siempre lograban superar sus líos.

Pero no contó con esto.

Pudo imaginarla desesperada, porque sabía que Mina tampoco estaba cómoda con el asunto de los hijos, pero más allá del hecho, la razón para el miedo de la rubia era clara: Ambos sabían que ese hijo no era suyo, tenía que ser de Ace.

Comprendía que todo debió ocurrir en el tiempo que estuvieron separados, sabía que Mina se dedicó a perder su tiempo y poner a un lado cualquier cosa importante en su vida, incluyéndose. Y si ella descuidó cada cosa, era obvio que también olvidaría cuidarse al estar con él.

Se sintió asqueado de imaginarla con otro hombre, no pudiendo mantener la calma en sí mismo, de pensar en su novia con alguien que le era tan insoportable como Saijo Ace. Justo él, quien intentó una y otra vez separarlos. Sentía rabia hacia ella por hacerle esto, por poner un problema tan grande entre ellos dos, ahora que al fin podían estar en paz.

O quizá nunca podrían tener paz.

Entonces sintió la brisa en su rostro, aspirando el aire frío hasta llenar sus pulmones, justo como aquella tarde. Y vino también a su mente no solo el momento en que ella prometió estar siempre a su lado, si no cómo había cumplido con ello.

¿Qué habría hecho Mina si él hubiese dejado embarazada a Kakyuu? ¿Lo habría odiado? Estaba seguro que no, que ella quizá hasta lo comprendería, después de lo que hizo por él tiempo tras. Pero podía afirmar que de estar en esa situación, Mina se sentiría herida, tanto como él se sentía en ese instante.

Habían pasado por demasiado, y hasta ese instante, con todo habían podido.

Mina le había enseñado a vivir nuevamente, no dejándose amedrentar por sus insultos al inicio, ni por las paredes que él construyó a su alrededor. Batallando con su magnética personalidad, dándole calor al frío rincón en el que él vivía. Ella lo amaba y le había dejado aclarar su mente y su corazón, aun si eso implicaba hacerla sufrir. Y cada pensamiento que agolpaba su cabeza, era para hacerle saber que no había nada que pudiera reclamarle.

Yaten nunca quiso poner la vida y necesidades de otra persona, por encima de la suya, pero comprendía que Mina lo necesitaba, que quizá el miedo de tener un hijo, iba más allá. Ella no deseaba a Saijo cerca y que no podía simplemente darle la espalda por estar enojado y dolido. No podía permitirse verla sufrir de nuevo, Mina ya había pasado demasiadas situaciones difíciles en su vida, y él solo quería hacerla feliz.

Era el momento de demostrarle lo que de pronto vino a su corazón y cabeza, dejándole clara la razón sobre lo que iba a hacer al llegar con ella. Todo cobraba sentido ahora.

Llamó a su chofer, tenía que ir donde Mina.

**ღ**

Había dejado de llorar, comprendiendo que era mejor calmarse y ahorrarse el dolor de cabeza. Hablar con Serena fue bueno, aun cuando no sabía bien qué haría con su situación. Solo esperaba que el resultado de ese examen fuera negativo.

El timbre sonó, y sonrió levemente, esperando que su amiga decidiera quedarse allí acompañándola. Era tarde, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que pasarse la noche con la cabeza revuelta, necesitaba distraerse.

—Yaten —murmuró, sorprendida de verlo en su puerta, siendo la última persona, él y Saijo, a quien quería ver en ese instante.

—¿Puedo pasar? — él estaba serio, demasiado incluso para su humor normal.

—Sí.

Pero no quería dejarlo entrar allí. Su visita repentina le provocó inseguridad, y necesitaba evitar decirle lo que estaba pasándole, no sabiendo aun cómo explicarle sin herirlo.

—Seiya me comentó algo, pero prefiero que tú me lo digas —adelantó, iniciando la conversación que la rubia le negaba.

—¿Decirte sobre qué? —evadió, no comprendiendo qué cosa pudo decirle Seiya, él no podía saber… ¿o sí? Serena no se lo diría, ella se lo pidió especialmente.

—Mina, ya lo sé, no tienes que mentirme —le presionó, comenzando a irritarse, no queriendo ser él quien pronunciara el asunto.

—No sé de qué hablas —le cortó, caminando por el departamento, buscando estar físicamente lejos de Yaten en su intento por no hablar. —Y quiero dormir porque mañana tengo doble turno en la escuela, Lita no querrá que deje el trabajo a medias.

—Ya, basta—le detuvo. —Lo sé, ¿bien?

Ella permaneció silenciosa, temiendo esa seguridad en las palabras del platinado, temiendo que lo que él decía saber, era lo que ella intentaba ocultar.

—Se que estás embarazada —soltó, sintiendo las palabras atorarse en su garganta, siendo tan duro para él enfrentarla. —No es mío, no puede serlo —murmuró dolido.

Mina cerró sus ojos, sintiendo su pecho apretarse al darse cuenta que no había forma de huir. Pero lo peor fue notar el daño que estaba haciéndole a Yaten, pudiendo apreciarlo en su voz quebrada.

—Lo siento tanto —susurró. —Aun no tengo el resultado, pero comprendo…lo que decidas, lo comprendo.

—¿Él lo sabe?

—No, no quiero decírselo— admitió, intentando acabar con el asunto.

Pero a Yaten no podía mentirle, él era la persona en quién confiaba sus miedos, sus secretos más dolorosos, y no pudo si no decírselo, todo lo que estaba ahogándola.

—Si resulta ser…no quiero decírselo, no se lo diré, será solo mío. No quiero que él se le acerque —aseguró. Ese fue el primer instante donde notó que de pronto, haría lo que años atrás pensó que debería, al pensar en un hijo con Kunzite. Tendría que defender a alguien, más allá de sí misma, sobre todo luego de lo que Saijo le contara días atrás, sobre sus asuntos turbios.

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, porque no estaba lista, porque estaba asumiendo a un niño que aun no sabía si existía, una parte de sí misma llegando repentinamente, a la vez que parecía estar preparándose para perder a Yaten.

—Mina…—él se acercó, buscándola donde su voz llorosa le indicó que se encontraba. La envolvió en sus brazos, pudiendo sentir cómo se desvanecía. Sabía que era una mujer fuerte, pero que no podía pasarse la vida aguantándolo todo sola. —Lo solucionaremos.

La rubia levantó su mirada, no comprendiendo sus palabras. No tenía sentido, Yaten debería irse, luego de lo que ella estaba haciéndole.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida.

—Si resultas estar embarazada, ese hijo no será de él, será nuestro —le informó. Ahí estaba su decisión, y no iba a echar pie atrás. No se trataba sobre él simplemente, era sobre ellos dos, y él quiso hacerle ver que estaba dispuesto a permanecer a su lado, sin importar lo que ocurriera.

Mina no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Qué estaba él diciéndole? Yaten no quería hijos, no podía…

—Tú me dijiste que no deseabas…

—Dije que no quería hijos porque temía que heredaran lo de mi vista.

Él estaba ofreciéndole quedarse a su lado, ser el padre de un niño que podría ser la causa de su separación definitiva. Yaten estaba cuidándola como nadie en su vida la cuidó, y le costaba comprender y aceptar que a pesar de lo que ella le estaba haciendo, él fuera capaz de salvarla de todo.

—No puedes. Es injusto, no tienes porqué ocuparte de mí —rebatió, no queriendo darle un peso tan grande.

Yaten simplemente sintió su paciencia acabarse, tomó el rostro de su novia, haciendo que lo mirara fijamente, aun si él no podía verla. Podía notar en sus músculos tensos, la expresión en su rostro.

—¿Estás escuchándote? ¿No eres la que está todo el tiempo encima de mí explicándome de lo que se trata una relación? Puedes al parecer no tener ningún problema en preocuparte de mí, pero cuando se trata de ti, no puedo ni acercarme. ¿Qué piensas hacer, Mina? No tienes un empleo seguro, apenas puedes sostener este departamento, no has terminado de estudiar y crees que puedes encargarte de un hijo sola —le reclamó. —Deja de ser tan testaruda, por una vez en tu vida.

Permaneció en silencio, luego de que él largara en su rostro todo lo que era cierto. No podía rebatirle, pero aun así, no podía pedirle hacer ese sacrificio por ella.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—¿No puedes verlo acaso? —preguntó, suavizando su agarre, dejando sus pulgares acariciar las mejillas húmedas de Mina.

—No puedes hacerte cargo de todo en mi vida.

Se sintió tenso y acorralado. Pero lo supo, quizá lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero la repentina situación le dejó al fin ver la verdad. Ella tenía razón, había estado cegándose, más allá de su vista.

—Eres un dolor de cabeza todo el tiempo, y no sé cuando dejaré de estar enojado porque te has expuesto a todas estas cosas, al daño que te haces sin que pareciera importante. Pero te amo, y no voy a dejarte sola, no vuelvas a echarme de tu lado —pidió, ahogado de su propio sentir. No le importaba nada más en ese instante, que protegerla.

Mina lo miró impresionada, no estando preparada para todo lo que él dijo. Era simplemente lo más hermoso que escuchó en su vida, a la manera que él tenía de expresarse. Su corazón se agitó, obligándola a sonreír, y sentirse agradecida de que en un momento así, él llegara a cambiarlo todo.

¿Qué podía responderle? Nunca nadie hizo por ella, todo lo que él hacía. Y aun cuando temió mucho tiempo el no ser suficiente para él, allí estaba Yaten admitiendo que la amaba, tanto como ella le amaba. Y decidió no sentirse miserable por lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni poco merecedora de su cariño. Porque en el fondo comprendía que lo que tenían allí entre los dos, era el único. El amor que compartían era el motor de sus vidas.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan maravilloso?

—No lo soy, pero es cierto lo que dije. Me tienes harto, necesito a mi Mina de vuelta, y te ayudaré en eso —ofreció, sintiéndole ligeramente más calmado, cuando en su pulgar la notó sonreír. —Lamento no haberlo dicho antes, quizá si hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

—No comprendo por qué me pides disculpas.

—Porque esa tarde, cuando me dejaste, diciéndome que lo hacías porque me amabas, quise decirte que yo también lo hacía. Pero estaba confundido y tu saliste corriendo de allí —comenzó a explicar. — No comprendí cómo podías sacrificar algo tan importante, por dejarme aclarar mis dudas. Ahora lo sé, y no me importa lo que diga ese examen, solo quiero que dejes de torturarte, no es tu culpa.

—Desearía no darte tantos problemas —bromeó ligera, entonces se sintió confiada de abrazarlo, tomando lo que él estaba regalándole.

—Me das mucho más que solo problemas —aclaró. —Vamos a dormir, necesitas descansar.

Caminó, no soltando su abrazo, intentando recordar la ruta hacia su habitación. No hubo tropiezos esta vez, y logró meterla entre las mantas, cobijándola entre sus brazos.

Era espantoso admitir lo que realmente sentía por ella, pero ahora que se lo había dicho, sabía que era lo correcto, así como su decisión. Ambos eran demasiado independientes, acostumbrados a resolver cada parte de sus vidas sin ayuda de nadie, quizá era una maña que compartían, aun en sus personalidades distintas. Pero el estar juntos abrió esa nueva parte de sus vidas, donde él le permitía llevarlo a los sitios que temió visitar por no ver dónde pisaba. Y ahora era Mina quien quizá caminaría por un sendero al que ambos temieron, ese donde otra vida estaría a cargo de ellos. Yaten estaba aterrado también, pero ella le había enseñado que de vez en cuando hay que arriesgarse.

—Yaten, ¿puedes decírmelo de nuevo? —interrumpió, acomodándose sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que dijiste hace un rato.

Él hizo una mueca, comprendiendo a lo que se refería. Se sentía algo incómodo de esa clase de situaciones, pero ella era diferente, y sabía que lo necesitaba. Aunque sonaba como una niña malcriada, comprendía que necesitaba sus mimos, y aun no estando del todo acostumbrado, con ella las palabras salían más fluidas. Después de todo, solo estaría pronunciando la verdad pura.

—Te amo —dijo suave, sintiendo sus mejillas cálidas.

—Yo también.

—Eres tan infantil.

—Lo sé, pero da igual si es que también amas eso de mí —respondió, viéndolo reír suavemente.

Yaten besó su frente, afirmando así cuanto adoró esa parte encantadora y chispeante de ella. Ahí estaba su novia, saliendo a la luz en medio del momento sombría que pasaban. Pero luego atrapó sus labios, dándole un beso intenso, queriendo desahogar todo lo que sentía, y de paso evitar que ella siguiera dejándolo en evidencia con tanta palabrería romántica. Pero así estaba, irremediablemente enamorado de Mina.

—¿Cuánto tomará el resultado? —necesitó saber, preguntando aun entre sus labios.

—Dos días.

—Iremos a ver qué dice y luego decidiremos qué hacer. Solo intenta no preocuparte —aconsejó.

A diferencia de Mina, que cayó dormida en poco tiempo, él permaneció despierto, preocupado aun. Las ideas agolparon en su mente, teniendo algunas claras de lo que tendrían que hacer luego de recibir los resultados, independiente de su contenido, existía algo que él deseaba realizar con ella, y le pareció adecuado ahora, que las cosas se aclaraban.

Ya no estaba tan enojado, ni dolido, porque sobre cualquier contrariedad, solo le bastaba con saber que ella ahora estaba segura, justo donde la tenía, y de donde no le permitiría soltarse.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**He vuelto a mi modo tardía de actualizar, pero es que la vida anda vuelta loca. Menos mal que uno encuentra dulces momentos sumida en escribir hasta que todo el resto alrededor desaparece por un rato.**_

_**Muchas gracias por la paciencia que le tienen a esta ociosa que inventa historias de las que no puede despegarse.**_

_**Abrazos!**_


	18. El momento de avanzar

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

* * *

** .**

**.**

_**REVIVE MIS SENTIDOS.**_

**.**

**.**

**18º "El momento de avanzar."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aun estando despierta, era incapaz de moverse. Los brazos de Yaten sosteniéndola parecían entrañablemente cómodos, seguros. Había dormido bien, liberándose, relativamente, de las preocupaciones que la persiguieron desde que tomó los exámenes. Las dudas sobre su futuro, su relación, sentimientos, y sobre sí misma y su capacidad de afrontar lo que estaba planteándose frente a sus ojos. Volvía a ratos a dormirse, entre la tranquilidad que Yaten le brindaba, y el caos que aun revolvía su cabeza.

Era ya de madrugada cuando nuevamente despertó alarmada, volviendo otra vez a las vacilaciones sobre lo que ocurriría. Sintiéndose como un disco rayado a punto de saltar definitivamente fuera de su eje. Intentó dejar de pensar, pero no podía, lo único que aliviaría todo, era saber el resultado.

El día anterior fue demasiado para ella, el posible embarazo, tener que hablarlo con su novio, y escuchar lo que él tenía que decir al respecto, tan contrario a lo que pudo predecir, tan preciso en su actuar. Y quiso creer que bastaría, que simplemente el amor que sentían el uno por el otro era lo necesario para afrontar la situación. Pero tenía que ser consciente de que existía mucho que escapaba de sus manos.

Su madre solía decirle que aun siendo irresponsable e infantil, le sorprendía la buena fortuna que la acompañaba, ayudándola siempre a salir de los líos en que se metía, y era quizá cierto. Pero lo que estaba ocurriendo no era un simple lío, aun así deseó que la buena fortuna esta vez no se olvidara de ella, de ambos.

Tenía miedo de arrepentirse de sus decisiones, o peor aún, que Yaten se arrepintiera de quedarse a su lado a pesar de todo. Estaba pidiéndole mucho, porque sabía que de estar embarazada, iba a ser él quien tuviera el control de todo.

Su madre había sido siempre una buena mujer, correcta, tranquila. Nunca dio problemas a su familia y aun cuando duró poco el matrimonio y debió criarla prácticamente sola, nunca había flaqueado. Y con todas las cualidades que tenía su madre, ella había salido rebelde, mala estudiante, se fue a vivir con un hombre mayor cuando era menor de edad y siempre fue muy dura con la mujer que le dio la vida.

¿Qué quedaba para ella que siempre hizo todo mal? No comprendía cómo iba a ser capaz de ser la madre de alguien, por lo que aceptaba que Yaten sería mejor padre, incluso cuando no fuera su hijo.

Y aun así, sería cuestión de tiempo, de aprender a caminar juntos la ruta que la vida les presentaría, sin soltarse, estando el uno para el otro.

Salió de la cama con cuidado, no queriendo despertar a Yaten. Buscó en la cocina algo de comer, recordando que los nervios apenas la habían dejado probar bocado el día anterior. Un par de tostadas y un café bastaron para devolverla a la vida y dejarla alerta para lo que haría, sabiendo que había aun mucho por resolver, antes de saber los resultados.

Se vistió rápidamente, abrigándose lo necesario para salir de allí. Pero buscó un pequeño impulso, dándole un beso suave al hombre que aun permanecía dormido en su cama, el único capaz de devolverle la fuerza. No pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo un rato, intentando no tocarlo demasiado, o lo despertaría. Comprendió entonces que ahí estaba su buena fortuna actualmente, condensada en él.

**ღ**

Salir de su departamento, cruzando el pasillo para dirigirse donde sus vecinos, cambió su humor drásticamente, habría deseado no enojarse, pero fue difícil controlarlo. Tocó la puerta con fuerza, no estaba buscando ocultar la rabia traducida en su puño, y prefería golpear la puerta, que a quien la abriera.

Quizá podía permanecer más calmada sobre la situación de su posible embarazo, luego de la conversación con Yaten, e incluso esa calma era escasa y apenas le alcanzaba a ratos, pero Seiya era un asunto completamente distinto, y no veía necesidad de contenerse sobre ello. Era hora de aclarar las cosas con él y ponerlo en su lugar de una vez, a él y de paso a Serena.

Ella comprendía que Seiya estaba siempre al pendiente de Yaten, pero existía un límite, y ese límite estaba traspasando su relación. Intentaría comprender lo que Seiya dijera, pero también sabía que tenía la razón sobre él y debería escucharla.

— ¿Mina? —preguntó adormilado, luego de abrir la puerta alarmado por la brusca insistencia. Había salido apenas de la cama para recibir a su tozuda vecina, sorprendiéndose de verla allí tan temprano.

— Vine a conversar contigo —indicó, tratando de bajar un poco su humor, estando inquieta cuando entró al departamento sin demora, dando vuelta de un lado a otro. Pero su humor era algo que, definitivamente, no lograría ocultar del todo.

—¿Está todo bien? —consultó él.

—No gracias a ti — dijo cortante. Tomó aire profundamente, y luego lo dejó salir, junto con su frustración hacia Seiya. — Deja de meterte en mi relación con Yaten —exigió. Quizá no era necesario los rodeos, cuando era bastante obvio a lo que iba.

Él no necesitó más explicación para saber de qué se trataba. Vio a Yaten demasiado impactado por el asunto del embarazo, y era obvio que ya había ido donde su novia a hablar de ello. Lo que no comprendía era a qué se debía la expresión en el rostro de Mina, porque le estaba haciendo temer por su vida.

—Solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes —apuntó bostezando, y pensó que con eso la calmaría, porque aun no entendía el enojo. —Te escuché hablando con Serena sobre un posible embarazo y estabas tan preocupada, solo quise preparar a Yaten para la noticia, un hijo es un gran cambio para él —se explicó, aun sintiendo que era lo mejor. Pero su estado adormilado y la calma, volaron lejos de él apenas Mina volvió a abrir la boca.

—¡No necesita que nadie lo prepare! —le gritó, tentada a tirársele encima a golpes. Pero enseguida intentó regresar a la calma, teniendo claro que fue allí a conversar, y no sacaría nada con alterarse. —Seiya, Yaten es un adulto, debes dejar de hacer eso. Él puede manejar su vida perfectamente.

Contrario a lo que Mina pensó, Seiya no se defendió enérgicamente. Solo pudo ver su rostro tornarse serio, no mirándola siquiera, ignorando que había dado en algún punto emocionalmente complicado.

—Tu no lo entiendes —murmuró.

—¿Qué es lo que debo entender? No puedes involucrarte, es nuestra relación —continuó ella exigiendo.

—Nunca lo vi así —siguió, aun no pudiendo mirarla. Era demasiado difícil explicar a cualquier persona. —La forma en la que se comporta desde que está contigo, y quizá cuando éramos niños fue así, pero esa estúpida enfermedad lo cerró. Y ahora que lo veo ser feliz, solo deseo que lo mantenga.

Mina guardó silencio, comenzando a entender a Seiya. No estaba disculpando su comportamiento, pero podía comprender lo mucho que se preocupaba por Yaten. Quizá era demasiado, pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que la felicidad de Yaten valía el mundo.

—Aun no sé si estoy embarazada. Ya lo hablamos y estaremos bien. Él estará bien. —dijo con firmeza, queriendo convencerse a sí misma de que así sería.

—Es mi familia, no puedes pedirme que no me preocupe.

—Yaten ha pasado por muchas cosas, y sé que siempre has estado a su lado, que nunca dejarás de estar. Pero él y yo necesitamos espacio, tu y Serena están todo el tiempo tratando de mantenernos juntos, empujándonos, danos algo de crédito —pidió, sonriendo levemente, dándole a entender que el pleito había terminado.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro, cuando los ánimos calmaron y Seiya decidió que era justo escuchar todo lo que Mina tenía para decirle.

Aun cuando al inicio consideró su reclamo innecesario, y que estaba siendo exagerada e infantil, casi pataleando por Yaten, a medida que ella expuso sus argumentos, fue aclarándose todo, Mina era una persona adulta, y era él quien no lograba dejar del todo su infancia de lado, y todo lo que Yaten significaba para él desde que eran críos.

Al final, ella tenía razón, y no fue hasta entonces, necesitando que se lo estamparan en el rostro, que vio lo que estaba haciendo. Su amiga fue clara y él necesitaba dejar de actuar como si Yaten fuese aun un niño.

Luego de un rato, Serena apareció junto a ellos, deteniéndose a mirarlos por un momento, extrañada por el ambiente de calma luego del griterío que la despertó.

—Hola Mina —saludó, aun somnolienta. —¿Está todo bien? —consultó cautelosa, en era demasiado temprano para gritos, era demasiado temprano en general y solo quería seguir durmiendo.

—Seiya y yo necesitábamos hablar —le explicó, luego mirándolo a él. —Creo que todo está bien ahora.

No comprendió del todo qué ocurría, pero Mina se despidió antes que pudiera pedirle alguna respuesta más concreta. Miró a su novio, esperando que él le contara de qué se trataba eso que conversaron.

—Tenemos que dejar de meternos en su relación —resumió él.

—¿Por eso estaba gritando?

—Fue porque le dije a Yaten del embarazo, después que las escuché hablar —le explicó, admitiendo su falta.

Serena abrió los ojos, sintiéndose repentinamente muy despierta. Ella sabía el problema detrás de ese embarazo. Temió de pronto las consecuencias que la intervención de Seiya pudo traer, aunque, después de todo, su amiga parecía calmada y en paz con el asunto. Quizá era momento de mantener la calma, cada uno de ellos debía mantenerla.

Él solo sonrió, abrazándola fuerte.

—Está todo bien ahora —repitió. —No hay de qué preocuparse.

Sin embargo, Serena sabía que aun no podía asegurar eso, pero prefirió que su novio permaneciera tranquilo creyendo que así era. Nada sacarían con llenarse la cabeza de incertidumbre, así que decidió tener fe en que todo iría bien, tal como él decía.

Seiya y Yaten siempre fueron muy cercanos, a pesar de la negación del platinado a cualquier expresión de cariño, y la insistencia de su primo por mostrarle el mundo, obligándole a seguir en cada travesura que creaba su inquieta imaginación.

Fue al mismo tiempo, en una navidad, cuando ambos recibieron su acercamiento a la música, y no dejaron desde entonces de usarla para mantenerse unidos. Era la única forma que Seiya conocía de convencer a Yaten de cualquier cosa, a través de la música.

Aun recordaba el día que su madre le explicó, siendo niño, que su compañero de aventuras, con el tiempo, dejaría de ver. Para Seiya no significó mucho en ese tiempo, solo se preocupaba siempre de mostrarle todo a su primo, diciéndole que era necesario que guardara cada recuerdo, entonces cuando no pudiera ver, ya no lo necesitaría, porque habría visto ya todo lo hermoso en el mundo.

Cuando fueron creciendo, pudo notar la frustración que le causaba ser quien tenía que ser cuidado, costándole realizar todo lo que a él se le daba natural. Seiya sabía que era la razón por la que el platinado dejó con el tiempo de intentar seguirle el ritmo en todo lo musical. Sabía que por eso no lo acompañó en sus estudios, prefiriendo hacer lo que sea que hacía aburriéndose en una oficina, apartado de todo el mundo.

También sabía todo lo que Yaten intentó parecer fuerte cuando murió su madre. O lo mucho que se esforzaba para compensar a Kakyuu en lo que él creía que estaba quitándole, por casarse con un hombre ciego.

Y estuvo siempre allí, apartándolo de cualquier cosa que pudiera lastimarlo, obligándolo a seguir tocando su piano aun cuando ya no podía leer partituras. No le importaba pasarse la vida intentando recuperar al niño que recordaba sonriente, porque lo valía, porque era el hermano que nunca tuvo.

Pero cuando apareció Mina todo cambió, y Seiya quiso tan intensamente que la sonrisa que vio regresar al rostro de Yaten permaneciera, que se excedió en presionarlos para que estuvieran juntos. Sabía ahora que fue innecesario, no tenía alguna duda sobre el amor que ellos sentían, y eso lo hacía dormir más tranquilo.

—De todas formas, voy a matar a esa rubia loca, si se le ocurre terminar de nuevo con Yaten —bromeó, besando la frente de Serena.

—Voy yo a matarte si no me haces el mejor desayuno del mundo mientras voy a la ducha. Es lo mínimo que merezco por despertar tan temprano —se quejó, sonriéndole mientras tironeaba su pijama para ir por un baño relajante.

**ღ**

El camino entre el edificio en el que vivía Mina y el cementerio fue largo, dándole espacio para aliñar sus cuestionamientos. Él sabía que la decisión que tomó era drástica y que implicaba mucho que asumir en su vida, pero no estaba arrepentido. Aunque parecía que el tiempo corría con demasiada lentitud, estando impaciente por saber el resultado del análisis que diría si debía cumplir esa promesa. Y no es que temiera cumplirlo, Yaten temía a sus propias recriminaciones.

Bajó del auto, dejando que su chofer lo guiara hacia la tumba. No era un lugar que acostumbrara visitar, o algo de lo que hablara con frecuencia, incluso a Mina había evitado decírselo, aunque probablemente ella lo sabía.

Yaten pensaba que no tener a su madre con él era una de las causas de la poca suavidad con la que trataba al resto. La recordaba como una mujer amable, cariñosa, contraria a él y su padre, demasiado prácticos y torpes para expresarse.

No era un niño cuando ella murió, y supo aceptarlo con toda la calma que le fue posible, o quizá fue su habilidad para encerrarlo todo. Por eso no la visitaba con frecuencia, por eso apenas cada cierto tiempo hablaba con su padre, lo necesario para que ambos pudieran asegurarse que el otro estaba bien. Y no se quejaba, tuvo el equilibrio que necesitó de parte de ambos cuando perdía la vista, la inquebrantable actitud de su padre y el cariño de su madre.

Y él, quizá, tendría que jugar ese papel en la vida de un niño. Supuso que le correspondería el de padre estricto y que tendría que educarlo en las cosas más duras. No porque Mina fuese descuidada, si no porque no podía dejar de imaginarla juguetona y cariñosa al lado de su hijo.

Pero existirían momentos donde quizá ella recordaría de donde venía ese niño, donde el pretender que era de ellos no sería suficiente. Quizá se parecería a Ace al crecer, recordándole a ambos lo que intentaban esconder.

Temía echar la culpa de todo en una criatura que no lo merecía, temía que en algún momento quisiera tenerlo lejos solo porque era una carga que debió asumir para poder estar con Mina.

—Solo dame unos minutos —pidió, necesitando privacidad, y esperó que los pasos se perdieran de su oído.

Se agachó, tanteando con sus manos el frío del mármol que permanecía simbolizando a su madre.

¿Se habría cuestionado ella el tenerlo? No debió ser fácil lidiar con un hijo enojado todo el tiempo, que echaba la rabia de perder su vista, hacia sus padres.

Pero nunca recibió un reproche, incluso su padre solo buscaba educarlo y convertirlo en un hombre fuerte, incapaz de dejarse caer por que le faltara un sentido. Y lo había logrado, ellos habían logrado convertirlo en el hombre que desearon, y que él mismo se sentía, la mayor parte del tiempo, orgulloso de ser. Su madre estaría feliz.

¿Estaría él mismo feliz si el hijo que había elegido como suyo era exitoso? ¿Le bastaría a él y a Mina ese logro?

Porque a él, últimamente, no le bastaba con lo que hacía para sentirse completo.

Siempre existió ese otro asunto, pero ahora estaba constantemente pensando en ello. Seiya desde su infancia estaba impulsándolo a meterse más en sus cuestiones musicales, quizá queriendo compañía en su propia aventura, quizá porque conocía lo mucho que el platinado se liberaba al tocar su querido piano.

Y a veces quería más que pasarse el día encerrado en una oficina, rebuscando entre textos que no podía leer por sí mismo, escribiendo conferencias que nunca presentaría. Necesitó de pronto la emoción que había encerrado en cada sentido, y que estaba de vuelta desde que Mina revoloteaba en cada parte de su ser.

¿Sentiría ella esa necesidad de algo más? Sabía que no era esa investigación su gran pasión en la vida. Y aun notando lo mucho que disfrutaba pasar su tiempo ayudando en la escuela de niños, era evidente que tampoco allí encontraría su plenitud.

Él mismo estuvo en el último tiempo barajando posibilidades sobre cambiar sus actividades normales. Principalmente por culpa de Seiya, que se metía como un parásito en su cabeza, dándole ideas de las que le costaba deshacerse. Y quizá Mina aceptaría intentar lo que él estaba casi decidido a realizar.

Deseó que estuviera allí su madre, aconsejándolo, diciéndole que cada decisión era la correcta. Aunque probablemente le pediría que dejara de preocuparse por un futuro en el que había un niño del que aun no era segura su existencia. Entonces comprendió que lo que tenía que hacer en ese instante, por él y por Mina, estaba relacionado con la parte de sus vidas que ambos dejaron a un lado, pretendiendo que ya no les importaba.

Llamó a su chofer, sintiéndose más liviano, era hora de irse a la universidad. Aun con todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía dejar de lado su trabajo. Pero lo sentía menos tedioso ahora que su mente estaba más clara.

Con o sin un niño, les esperaban cosas nuevas en el futuro, juntos.

**ღ**

Miró concienzuda las instrucciones nuevamente, queriendo asegurarse que estaba siguiendo cada paso idéntico a cómo debía. El problema es que estaba estancada, no logrando decidir cuál de las dos cucharas que tenía era la medida adecuada, y su tamaño era muy diferente.

Resopló frustrada, escogiendo la grande para agregar el polvo de hornear a la mezcla.

Serena había pasado a comprar ingredientes el día anterior, luego de su turno en el jardín de niños, aun cuando necesitaba repasar algunos textos para su clase del día siguiente, quería hacer un pastel para Mina. Sabía que los resultados estarían y en cualquier caso, el pastel serviría, ya fuera para animar a su amiga o celebrar que no había de qué preocuparse. Pensó que un poco de dulzura no le vendría mal a nadie.

Ignorando las súplicas de Seiya, que argumentó no querer su hogar incendiado o alguna explosión, se metió de lleno en la cocina, ataviada como una profesional, teniendo cada paso de su pastel en una hoja que imprimió de internet.

Canturreó una canción en la que su novio estaba trabajando, sintiéndose feliz de verlo dedicado a lo que adoraba, y lo productivo que él estaba siendo luego de una racha de sequía mental. Al menos Seiya no era la clase de persona que se frustraba cuando no le resultaba enseguida algo, porque siempre persistía hasta el cansancio. Ella, por otro lado, estaba ahí temerosa de que el pronóstico de su novio, sobre sus habilidades culinarias, se hiciera realidad.

Metió cuidadosamente cada ingrediente, releyendo la receta antes de voltearlos en el bol donde los unía. Una vez lista la mezcla de base, la puso en el horno, dispuesta a comenzar con el relleno y cobertura. Y esa sería su parte favorita, porque mezclar colorantes con la crema y poner decoraciones la hacía sentir mucho más en su elemento, que el resto de la receta.

—¿Puedo ir a la cocina? —vociferó Seiya desde el dormitorio.

—¡No! ¿Necesitas algo?

—¡Muero de sed!

Respingó la nariz, no queriendo salir de allí hasta terminar, pero llenó un vaso con limonada, saliendo de su templo culinario para ir donde su novio.

Al entrar a la habitación se quedó un momento quieta en la puerta, observando confundida, porque se suponía que todo estaba bien. Seiya estaba mirando el techo, serio. Él nunca estaba serio.

—No lo sé, ella tiene razón —murmuró al notarla allí, sin más explicación.

Serena comprendió enseguida que él seguía pegado en el tema de Yaten y Mina, y solo quería verlo tranquilo, que de verdad le diera la razón a Mina sobre todo estando bien. Y aunque el día de la conversación lo vio calmado, parecía ser un tema que no iba a abandonarlo fácilmente.

Tomó asiento a su lado, sobre la cama, acariciando con cariño su cabello.

—¿Sobre no meternos en su relación? —le preguntó con suavidad.

Él asintió, pero necesitaba sacarlo de su cabeza, y no podía hablarlo con nadie más que su novia. Curioso era que todo el tiempo se quejara de Yaten y su manía de callar las cosas, cuando él mismo solía hacerlo cuando se trataba de su primo. Sonrió suave, mirando a la rubia, queriendo relajarse y abrirse con ella.

—A veces olvido que crecimos, que debo dejar de pelearme con gente que se burla de él —murmuró.

—Mina no se burlará de él.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces qué, Seiya? Creí que estabas en paz con el asunto, ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que el amor puede con todo? —reclamó, no estaba reprochándole algo, solo quería que él confiara más en lo que ella creía.

Él sonrió nuevamente, no despegando su mirada, adorando la simpleza que ella tenía para volverlo todo más claro. No dijo alguna cosa, solo tirando de Serena para abrazarla en agradecimiento, y asegurarle que se impregnaría de la fe que tenía en que todo estaría bien.

Mucha gente podría decir que Serena tenía ideas demasiado ilusas y que muchas veces esas ilusiones se le caían y la destrozaban, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que ella tenía razón en ser así, porque al final nada ganarían pensando negativo. Le agradecía por ello, la amaba por ello, por ser capaz de siempre iluminar su cabeza cuando algo amenazaba con atormentarlo.

Permaneció así, deseando nunca soltarla, y calmándose al pensar que Yaten tenía también en quien sostenerse, y a quien sostener. Y allí retornaban las palabras de su novia, al final todo era tan simple como confiar en el amor que dos personas compartían.

Luego de un buen rato descansando en la calma de su abrazo, Seiya frunció el ceño, notando un aroma extraño interrumpiendo su atmósfera de paz. Lamentablemente no le costó adivinar su procedencia, sabiendo que en ese instante la calma se iría al demonio.

—Uhm, Bombón —tanteó con cautela. —¿Hace cuánto metiste el pastel al horno?

Como una bala la vio correr hacia la cocina, intentando contener su risa cuando escuchó el lloriqueo de su novia, lamentándose por la pérdida de lo que con tanta devoción estaba cocinando. Pero sintió pena por ella, sabiendo que se había esforzado por hacer algo lindo para Mina.

Supuso que ahora sería labor de él ir a la pastelería por algún dulce que reemplazara el pastel quemado, y otro que quitara el mal humor de Serena.

**ღ**

Cada uno durmió en su departamento la noche anterior, necesitando ambos de su propio espacio para descansar. Mina ya no requería a Yaten pegada a él, sosteniéndola, porque sabía que estaba permanentemente allí, y de todas formas sabía que no caería. Ya no.

Se reunieron por la mañana, cuando él pasó a buscarla temprano, queriendo ir a desayunar antes de dirigirse al laboratorio. Su chofer paró fuera del lugar donde Mina vivía, y él le llamó avisándole que esperaban a que bajara.

Estaba ansioso por saber qué ocurriría, pero las dudas y el miedo lentamente fueron desvaneciéndose, cuando entendió que lo que hacía falta para avanzar, era resolver lo que permanecía atormentándolo, aun cuando él era experto en dejarse atrapar por fantasmas.

Sintió la puerta abrirse, escuchando la voz suave de Mina saludarle, sentándose a su lado. Ella solo se aferró a la mano de Yaten, no diciendo alguna otra cosa, habían ya hablado demasiado del tema, y solo quedaba una última palabra por decir, y no venía de ninguno de ellos dos.

Mina pegó su mirada a la ventana, viendo la ciudad pasar rápidamente por fuera, queriendo solo salir de la duda, y que lo que fuera que ese examen dijese, pudieran enfrentarlo.

Cuando él le comentó sobre el desayuno, se negó, tenía el estómago hecho nudos y prefería ir enseguida. Ser paciente no era lo suyo y Yaten lo sabía, así que no insistió.

Sin embargo la impaciencia se volvió cada vez más notoria a medida que el auto se acercaba al laboratorio, él la sentía moverse inquieta, como si ninguna posición le resultara cómoda para aplacarla.

—Dioses, Mina, quédate quieta de una vez —pidió, comenzando a hartarse. Solía estar constantemente en movimiento, pero no le agradaba que fuera por angustia, y deseó mil veces que su hiperactividad fuera en su modo alegre, sonriente. Extrañaba eso en ella estos días. Pero no podía pedirle más, lo comprendía.

—Lo siento, ya estamos llegando —le informó ella.

Un par de calles más allá el auto se detuvo, buscando donde estacionarse. Solo se soltaron para bajar, tomándose de la mano nuevamente apenas comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar. Y esta vez nada tenía que ver con Yaten necesitando ser guiado en un lugar desconocido.

La ágil lengua de Mina la traicionó, hablando torpe mientras pedía información sobre la oficina donde debía retirar sus resultados, y sus pies casi tropezaron de lo rápido que caminó en la dirección indicada, tironeando a su novio de la mano, apurándolo a seguirle el paso, hasta el mesón de entrega.

—Vengo a retirar análisis —dijo a la señora que allí atendía, mirándola interrogante.

—Necesito su nombre, señorita —le apuró.

—Aino, Minako. Dijeron que hoy estaba el resultado, aunque es quizá es muy temprano, podemos esperar —dijo, notoriamente ansiosa. —De todas formas, si ya está el resultado, ¿llega la noche anterior para que los entreguen a penas abra el laboratorio? ¿Pude retirarlo anoche? —comenzó a preguntar.

No fue necesario que Yaten pudiera ver, para saber la cara que debía estar poniendo la encargada, ante el parloteo de su novia. Parte de él quería esconderse, pretendiendo que no la conocía, a la otra parte le causaba gracia.

—Mina, ya déjala hacer su trabajo —pidió suave.

La señora rió bajo, devolviéndose a buscar en el registro si estaba ya lo que solicitaban. No demoró mucho, pero cada segundo parecía eterno para Mina.

—Debería tomar su cita con el doctor enseguida, él explicará cualquier duda que tenga sobre los resultados y dará indicaciones según sea necesario. Tiene disponible para la próxima semana —explicó, intentando infundirle calma.

Ella solo asintió, recibiendo luego el papel con su cita al médico.

Se alejaron del mesón, nuevamente al ritmo acelerado de Mina, jalando al platinado, quien comenzaba a sentir la ansiedad en él también. Buscaron algún lugar que les brindara privacidad, fuera del edificio, quedándose a un costado, donde el área verde del lugar infundía un poco de tranquilidad, aunque no la necesaria.

—¿Quieres abrirlo? —preguntó a Yaten.

—No puedo leerlo —apuntó obvio, y luego tomó sus hombros. —Hey, ya hablamos, lo que sea que diga ese papel, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—Aun no estoy segura, sé que lo hablamos, pero no me siento del todo tranquila —admitió.

—Lo sé, pero estoy aquí.

Con las manos temblando, abrió el sobre, desdoblando el contenido para buscar entre el montón de detalles técnicos, lo que necesitaba con urgencia saber.

Frunció el ceño, concentrándose en leer correctamente y asegurarse de que no estaba confundiendo las cosas. Allí estaba, todo reduciéndose a algo tan simple como afirmar o negar el estado.

Después de mirar el papel por un rato, elevó su mirada, notando el rostro de Yaten tenso, devolvió la mirada al papel y respiró profundo, justo antes de estallar en risas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, descolocado ante su reacción.

Ella no pudo decirle alguna cosa, parecía de pronto demasiado complicado hablar, y solo se apoyó en él, liberando cada tensión que la presionó. No solo sobre su salud o el embarazo, venía de mucho antes, como si de pronto el saber el resultado fuese la forma de quitarse de encima el peso de cada ámbito en su vida. Y debía admitir, fue una catarsis.

—No le veo lo gracioso, ¿vas a decirme el resultado? —le urgió. Sabía que Mina estaba loca, pero no le entraba en la cabeza qué podría hacerla reír tanto, si estaban en un momento tan serio, tan lleno de complicaciones.

Pero ella solo continuó riendo, quizá un poco menos intensa, pero sin contestar. Y ello solo aliñó el mal humor que estaba provocando en Yaten.

—¡Mina! —le cortó, tomándola firme de los hombros.

Intentó calmarse y respirar con normalidad, entendiendo que debía detenerse y explicarle lo que ocurría, pero demoró, tomándose su tiempo para regresar a la calma. Miró su rostro, sonriendo suave.

—Dice que no —informó simple. Y tan simple era como eso, era negativo, y todo comenzaba a tornarse positivo en su cabeza.

—…que no hay embarazo —completó, aun confundido. —¿Eso es lo gracioso?

Acercó sus manos al rostro de Yaten, intentando estirar su ceño fruncido, relajar su expresión tensa y hacerle comprender que habían muchas más razones para reír, que no estaba burlándose, solo estaba feliz de esa tranquilidad.

—Hemos estado tan preocupados por esto, hablando tanto, intentando decidir qué haríamos. O quizá he estado demasiado preocupada de muchas cosas todo este tiempo, y no tiene sentido. No había nada de qué preocuparse, porque todo está bien, todo irá bien.

Repasó sus palabras, queriendo comprender la lógica que ella estaba usando. Tenía sentido lo que decía, pero aun estaba algo descolocado, quizá confundido.

—Estás loca —murmuró, calmando su humor.

—Solo estoy viendo el lado bueno.

—Ya era tiempo.

Se abrazaron fuertemente, Yaten dejó de lado su impulso de abandonarla allí riéndose como loca, sola. Entendió a lo que ella se refería, habían estado todo el tiempo intentando resolver los conflictos que cada uno tuvo, y que tuvieron como pareja, y parecía que nunca terminarían con ello. En ese instante estaban libres de todo, era el momento de calma que necesitaban para poder mirar hacia delante, entonces quizá Mina no estaba tan loca por sentirse feliz.

Lo que no quería decir que dejara de pensar que era la reina cuando se trataba de expresar dramáticamente sus estados emocionales. ¿No podía haber simplemente sonreído y dicho lo que pasaba?

—Estás loca —repitió con más seguridad, antes de sacar a su demente novia de allí.

Esperaron que el auto llegara, mientras Mina parloteaba sobre lo hambrienta que estaba, y que ahora aceptaba de buena gana el desayuno que le ofreció. No se calló en el camino, mareándolo a ratos con tanta palabrería que llegaba a sus oídos, pero Yaten estaba lejos de molestarse.

Mina era de reaccionar a impulsos, él lo sabía, porque supo de su actitud irresponsable, consecuencia del quiebre de su relación, o cuando lo metió drogado a su cama con la excusa de querer que descansara, algo que nunca terminaría de tragarse. Y sobre lo del embarazo, lo evitó hasta que él debió enfrentarla. Entonces calzó su euforia al saber que no tendría ningún niño.

Pero él no se sentía igual. No es que prefiriera criar a un hijo que no era suyo, pero gastó tanto de sus pensamientos en el asunto, que ahora necesitaba encontrar algún propósito sacado de todo ese tiempo ocupado.

Entraron a la cafetería, y Mina pidió algo para ambos, llevando a Yaten a sentarse en silencio, notando que algo estaba mal, él debería sentirse aliviado, como ella, pero no parecía estarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —consultó.

—Nada, no te preocupes.

—Pensé que ibas a estar feliz.

—Es solo…—intentó ordenarse, o quizá evadir responderle, pero no podía ocultarle algo, ella siempre lo sabría con solo mirarlo. —No sé qué hacer, estaba preparado para asumir algo que ya no está.

Lo miró, intentando comprender lo que él decía. Yaten rara vez se explicaba, y la mayor parte del tiempo tenía que revolver en él para que admitiera lo que realmente pasaba. Y parecía gracioso que hace una hora atrás era ella la que estaba hecha un lío, y Yaten la calmaba. Supuso que era su turno de ser el apoyo.

De pronto comprendió que lo que le ocurría no tenía siquiera que ver con su relación, si no con el hecho de que Yaten se negó tanto tiempo a la posibilidad de un hijo, que el asumir uno que no era suyo hizo aflorar sus verdaderos deseos. Mina tomó su mano, en caso que él se espantara por lo que iba a preguntarle y quisiera salir corriendo.

—¿Quieres tener un hijo?

Escucharla le hizo tensarse, e intentó apartar la mano, pero Mina no lo permitió. ¿Era eso lo que le ocurría? Había repasado demasiado sobre cómo sería el futuro donde ellos verían crecer a otro ser, incluso lo imaginó adulto, intentando comprender qué tan orgulloso estaría de sus logros. Se preocupó de que sus propios líos fueran a recaer en un niño que no tenía culpa de nada, y ahora no existía ese niño en su futuro.

Pero no era un asunto de paternidad reprimida, era sobre los pasos que daría en adelante, porque ser padres era también un paso en su relación y ahora habían vuelto al punto en el que estaban antes.

—Quiero saber que estamos avanzando —soltó, sintiendo algo más de claridad en su mente. —Un hijo parecía un paso grande.

—¿Crees que estamos estancados?

—Tenemos una relación, estamos de nuevo en el inicio.

—No lo estamos —aseguró. —Esto no es una carrera de obstáculos, aunque hemos tenido muchos y los hemos superado. Tu y yo no estamos juntos de la forma en que iniciamos, ahora estamos en un punto donde podemos elegir hacia donde queramos ir, porque no hay ex esposa molestando, ni mi tontería con Saijo, ni un hijo. Solo somos tu y yo. ¿No creer que podemos hacer cosas geniales en adelante?

Lo creía, totalmente. De hecho tenía una idea importante que compartir con ella, la que había nacido el día que fue a la tumba de su madre, intentando aceptar sus decisiones. Y en realidad quien ahora estaba haciendo un drama del asunto era él. Debía aprender a calmarse y dejar de pensar en exceso cada cosa. Supuso que era demasiado para una mañana, así que pensó en hablarle más tarde sobre ese asunto.

—Se de algo que podemos hacer, pero te lo diré más tarde en casa, si te quedas conmigo —pidió.

Debían ir pronto a la universidad, a ambos les esperaba un día ocupado, pero esa invitación la animaba totalmente a pasar de tutoría, a clases y luego a su trabajo.

—¿Es la clase de proposición de esas que sabes que me gustan? —consultó pícara.

—Quizá —respondió evasivo, sabiendo que iba a llamar su atención. Y aun cuando pretendía pasarse la noche con ella en sus brazos, lo que quería decirle era algo mucho más importante, y que supuso la haría feliz de una nueva forma.

**ღ**

Mina terminaba su día más tarde que Yaten, y suponía que él ya esperaba en el departamento, y aun cuando no quería demorar más en verlo, necesitaba pasar por algunas cosas a su hogar, antes de quedarse con él.

No sabía si Yaten tenía guardada la ropa que muchas veces dejó allí tirada, probablemente sí, tal como ella guardó sus camisas limpias, con la esperanza oculta que las volviera a usar un día que permaneciera durmiendo con ella, y necesitara algo limpio con qué vestirse al día siguiente. Y extrañaba eso, la cotidianeidad de permanecer en alguno de los dos departamentos, platicar al desayuno, quedarse dormida mientras alguno contaba historias de infancia. Extrañaba cosas que estaban regresando a ser como eran.

Días atrás se preguntó cómo lo harían, concretamente, una vez supiera el resultado del examen, en caso de estar ella embarazada. Si el criarlo juntos significaba que estarían también bajo el mismo techo, y dónde sería ese lugar. No estaba segura de que Yaten fuera a sentirse cómodo con un niño que podría heredar el carácter de su madre, y ser un tornado arrasando con el perfecto orden que el platinado tenía.

Entonces comprendió a qué se refería su novio sobre algo nuevo, y que nunca quiso decir que le fuera insuficiente lo que actualmente tenían, solo que era natural que de pronto encajaran las ideas, y nacieran cosas nuevas a partir de ellos dos.

Y fue justamente una idea lo que se plantó en su cabeza, una que parecía llegar en el momento preciso, y comenzó a apurarse, queriendo compartirla con Yaten y llevarla a cabo lo antes posible.

Abrió la puerta con la llave que guardaba, encontrándolo en la cocina, atraída por el exquisito aroma que desprendía lo que él preparaba de cena. Lo abrazó por la espalda, dando un beso en su mejilla, adorando la leve sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al sentir sus mimos. Mina podía pasarse la vida alimentándose de esos detalles, lo sabía, y lo quería.

—Quiero proponerte algo —lanzó sin poder contenerse, como siempre.

Yaten dejó de lado su función de cocinero, prestándole atención. Se suponía que era él quien debía hablarle sobre lo que tenía planeado, porque era importante, y no se le ocurrió qué podía querer Mina. Necesitaba hablarle primero, pero ella se adelantó, tomando sus manos para alertarlo.

—Podríamos permanecer juntos —propuso animada.

—Estamos juntos.

—Todos los días, vivir juntos —explicó. —Iba a ocurrir de cualquier modo, así que creo que podría traer mis cosas, no son muchas de todas formas. No creo que quieras mudarte a mi departamento, ¿o sí? —rió, finalizando su propuesta, directa y acelerada, como solía ser ella, a opinión de Yaten.

Permaneció silencioso e impactado, no sabiendo qué decirle. No porque nunca pasara por su cabeza, pero ahora era algo mucho más concreto y ella estaba pidiéndoselo.

El sacudón que recibió Mina por las consecuencias de su desenfreno, fue tanto, que la devolvió a su naturaleza. ¿Qué más podía pedir él? Allí estaba lo que deseó tanto en el último tiempo: tener a la mujer que amaba de vuelta, en su estado natural.

Solo existía un problema sobre el estado natural de Mina, y él sabía que ahora sería un adorable e imparable dolor de cabeza, pero de esos que le encantaban. Así que la respuesta era bastante obvia, aunque debería aclararle unas cuantas cosas antes de que ella tomara demasiada ventaja de la situación.

—Entonces ya está, te vienes a vivir conmigo, dudo que pueda negarme, ya lo tienes decidido, ¿no? —aceptó resignado, tirándola de la cintura hacia su propio cuerpo.

—Será genial, lo sé —opinó entusiasmada.

—Lo será —estuvo de acuerdo en eso, pero era momento de ponerse en su propio modo normal —Esperaremos un par de semanas mientras organizo aquí y tu terminas de acomodar tu atraso en la universidad y la investigación. Y no creas que por estar aquí me pondré suave con eso, queda poco para terminar lo de tu grado.

Mina se hartó rápidamente de las instrucciones, no las necesitaba, ya sabía que Yaten no se lo pondría fácil, menos aun si trataba de su trabajo juntos. Decidió que lo mejor era hacerlo callar, de la forma que más se le apetecía todo el tiempo. Tiró del cuello de su camisa y lo besó antes que agregara más reglas a su vida juntos.

De todas formas rompería cada una de ellas, como siempre.

Yaten se rindió, disfrutando del ataque repentino porque hace mucho que no tenían el relajo de besarse sin preocupaciones de por medio. Le dio la libertad atraparlo, resignado a que debería acostumbrarse en adelante a lidiar con la espontaneidad que traería Mina al vivir con él. También el desorden, pero eso era algo en lo que no quería pensar por ahora.

Supuso que debía aplazar su propuesta, Mina se le había adelantado y arruinó la sorpresa, terminando ser quien se sorprendiera. De todas formas sería algo complejo de organizar y quizá ella demoraría en aceptarlo, tanto como él demoró en convencerse a sí mismo que era lo que quería hacer.

Sería asunto de otro día, por ahora solo planeaba disfrutar el resto de la noche juntos.

—Hora de cenar —le informó entre sus labios.

—¿Siempre me harás la cena?

—Siempre —le aseguró —vivir juntos no quiere decir que me arriesgue a morir intoxicado por ti —bromeó, apartándose para terminar lo que preparaba.

Mina se quedó sentada a un lado, mirándolo entretenida, pero no duró mucho tiempo antes de regresar a molestarlo con abrazos y besos mientras él intentaba no lanzar toda la cena lejos, junto con la ropa de Mina, a ver si así lograba que se quedara quieta un rato.

Estaba contento, y tranquilo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Lamento la larga ausencia, pero han sido unos meses complicados en mi vida, que de a poco van volviendo a ser amables.**_

_**Si queda alguien por allí leyendo, no me maten, dejar esto inconcluso no es la idea, dicen que uno siempre debe volver a lo que la hace feliz y bueno, es una forma efectiva de renovarse de energías.**_

_**De todas formas todo comienza a encajar para el final, asi que queda poco!**_

_**Y bueno, menos mal Mina no está embarazada, con todo lo que me demoré en actualizar ya habría parido xD**_

_**Abrazos!**_


	19. Rebuscar en lo dulce, diluir lo agrio

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

* * *

** .**

**.**

_**REVIVE MIS SENTIDOS.**_

**.**

**.**

**19º "Rebuscar en lo dulce, diluir lo agrio."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miró hacia lo lejos, contemplando la vista que la acompañó por casi dos años. La ciudad le parecía tan grande cuando recién llegó, y ahora se asemejaba mucho más a un hogar.

Aunque ese hogar, no sería en su pequeño departamento.

Pasaron algunas semanas, más de las que planearon, luego del acuerdo de vivir juntos. Existían asuntos, fuera de su relación, que necesitaban ser resueltos, principalmente en la universidad. El tiempo disponible escaseaba, faltando poco para fechas definitivas, y aun teniendo tanto que saldar.

Mina estuvo de cabeza en los últimos detalles de su investigación, sintiendo la presión de Yaten, del tiempo, de sí misma. Sabía que era demasiado dura a veces, pero significaba tanto para ella lograr un buen resultado. Nunca en su vida se sintió segura sobre sus asuntos académicos, siendo tan mala alumna, pero esto no era como nada anterior, porque no era solo su trabajo, era también de Yaten. Era lo que los unió.

Quiso pensar que al recibir la copia final, él se sentiría orgulloso. Más allá de las calificaciones y terminar su grado, necesitaba esa satisfacción para ambos.

Pero no era lo único que la mantenía ocupada. Seguía trabajando en la escuela, con los niños ciegos, intentando seguir el ritmo Lita en el desarrollo de actividades, aportando ideas y deseando que resultara la mejor experiencia para los alumnos. Se sentía comprometida más allá de lo que pudo creer, y era obvia la razón de todas formas. Ella sabía a quién se debía el cariño que le tomó a un trabajo al que no le tuvo expectativas.

Pero aun con lo entusiasmada que estaba en terminar los asuntos universitarios y laborales, Mina ya no aguantaba. Pensó que nunca llegaría el momento que tanto esperaba, odiando el seguir postergándolo. Y se llenó de alegría cuando, en medio de sus días ocupados, al fin lograron encontrar el momento para materializar su nueva vida, junto al hombre que amaba.

Mientras más cajas se llenaban, podía notar su ansiedad. No pretendía ordenar con cuidado y calma sus pertenencias, así que metió todo en cajas desarreglado, lo único que interesaba era llevárselas. De todas formas podía adivinar que la esperaría una larga sesión de orden cuando Yaten comenzara a acomodar todo en su hogar, el que ahora sería de ambos.

Cuando miró hacia el sofá, notó a su amiga profundamente dormida, y no tenía intención de despertarla. Serena había permanecido la noche anterior ayudándola, y le agradeció por ello. Pero no era lo único por lo que estaba agradecida, porque fue demasiado lo que su amiga le aguantó, el apoyo, las risas, la sinceridad del cariño compartido.

También agradeció en ese instante el no tener que llevarse esos pesados muebles. El problema fue que aun habiendo rentado un departamento pequeño y amoblado, le sorprendía lo mucho que acumuló durante el tiempo que allí llevaba. Probablemente Yaten se espantaría al ver su departamento lleno de cajas.

Pero supuso que eso no sería un problema, que lo resolverían, como siempre.

En unos cuantos meses serían dos años, y había cambiado tanto en su vida, como si se condensara todo en ese espacio. Irse lejos de su hogar la obligó a enfrentar todo de lo que, irónicamente, buscó huir, y había salido airosa. Quizá su madre tenía razón, la buena fortuna la perseguía.

Pero no era totalmente mérito suyo, Serena y Seiya ayudaron, incluso Lita, dándole un motivo para entusiasmarse con ayudar a algo que realmente lo valía. Ganó amigos valiosos, que la acogieron en un lugar desconocido para ella. Pero sobre todo, estaba quien más la había ayudado a superar cada traspié del camino: Yaten.

Sonrió, terminando de llenar la caja de turno, sellándola firme. Era tiempo de dejar atrás todo lo que la mantuvo a medio vivir, para renacer a la nueva vida.

—¿Qué hora es? —consultó Serena, intentando despejarse al despertar mientras buscada su respuesta en su propio reloj. —Seiya llegará, y el camión, es tarde.

—Ya está todo guardado, si quieres sigue durmiendo —ofreció Mina, divertida de ver el rostro adormilado de su amiga.

—Tengo hambre, iré a mi cocina a buscar algo para que comamos —resolvió.

Tuvieron un rato para conversar, mientras tragaban galletas que Serena encontró para ambas, era necesario algo de alimento antes de comenzar a cargar, y ninguna de ellas deseaba realmente hacerlo.

Seiya apareció después de la hora acordada, con un par de amigos músicos que se ofrecieron, para alivio de las rubias, a cargar con lo pesado. Teniendo tantas manos ayudando, no tomó demasiado el cargar el camión de mudanza con las pertenencias de Mina. Pronto todos salieron, queriendo apurar el viaje.

Pero ella se quedó al último, llevando en su mano un bolso pequeño con ropa, intentando repasar en su mente que todo estaba en el camión, asegurándose de no dejar atrás algo importante. Se tomó unos instantes, sabiendo que ahí era el momento del gran cambio, una vez que saliera de allí, no había vuelta atrás.

Miró por última vez su departamento, sintiéndose nostálgica. Aun cuando tuvo momentos felices allí, estaba segura que tendría aun mejores recuerdos que construir en su nuevo hogar.

Cerró la puerta, caminando feliz hacia la calle, donde sus amigos esperaban.

**ღ**

El sonido mecánico le indicó la hora nuevamente, sabiendo que estaban atrasados. No podía esperar otra cosa de Mina, Seiya y Serena combinados. Pero saber del usual atraso de ellos tres, no ayudaba a su impaciencia. Llevaba más de una hora caminando inquieto por el departamento, quizá más.

Al fin podían vivir juntos, y estaba nervioso. No quería que lo viera así el resto de la gente que ayudaría a Mina con sus pertenencias, sobretodo no quería que Seiya lo viera, porque sabría exactamente qué estaba pasándole.

Yaten no imaginó que alguna vez volvería a compartir su vida con alguien, que volvería a amar a otra persona. Y era curioso pensar que no se sentía como la vez anterior, era inevitable comparar, pero no latía en él el miedo de lo que estaba haciendo, se encontraba totalmente seguro.

Y ese era quizá el problema, quería tener allí a Mina pronto, hacer que el resto se largara y poder quedarse solos, abrazándola el resto de su primer día viviendo juntos.

Estaba a punto marcar el teléfono cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, anunciando la tardía llegada. Y no ello no hizo más que disparar su humor.

—¿No pueden cumplir un horario? —se quejó, dándoles apenas tiempo de poner sus existencias dentro del departamento.

—Culpa a Seiya —contestó Mina, acercándose a él para besar su mejilla con toda la dulzura que fuera capaz de reunir para quitarle la cara de enojo a su novio. No pudo evitar reír al verlo así.

Seiya iba a hablar, pero Mina lo detuvo, indicándole que lo mejor sería que por ese día, se ahorrada las bromas.

Entrar las pertenencias de Mina tomó más tiempo del que Yaten deseó, aun cuando intentaba dar instrucciones precisas de dónde ubicar cada caja, pero Seiya hizo todo a su modo, dejándole varias tonterías por el camino, obligándolo a quedarse quieto para no tropezar, haciéndole sentir invadido en su fortaleza.

Para cuando acabaron, se encargó de corretearlos rápidamente, agradeciendo por la ayuda mientras ignoraba las propuestas de celebración por parte de su primo. No quiso ser grosero, solo deseaba su momento a solas con su novia.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Mina, luego que él cerrara la puerta impaciente.

—Eso es que te quiero solo para mí.

—Hasta donde se, solo soy para ti —respondió prendida de su comentario, se acercó a Yaten, rodeando su cuello entre sus brazos, ahora que podía permanecer cómodamente pegada a su cuerpo.

Se extrañaban cuando existían muchos quehaceres, robando el tiempo que destinaban para estar juntos. Pero ahora ese sería diferente, porque aun cuando los días drenaran su energía, al final se encontrarían allí, dándose fuerzas el uno al otro para lo que viniera.

Quizá llegarían a aburrirse de verse tanto, o de lidiar con las mañas de cada uno. Yaten creía que sería complicado al inicio, siendo él tan receloso de su privacidad, de su independencia. Pero no sería tan terrible, por tener a cambio todo lo bueno que venía en el paquete Aino.

Y el paquete incluía una excesiva cantidad de besos que lo distraían cuando intentaba ponerse a ordenar el desastre en el que convirtieron su hogar.

—Hay que meter tus cosas en los espacios que dejé para ti —alegó, intentando que ella dejara de ser tan cariñosa un instante. Que no pudiera ver el desorden, no significaba que le gustara.

—Luego —murmuró ella, no despegándose, metiendo sus manos bajo la camisa del platinado, sacándola de su orden. ¿Qué más daban unas cajas? Quería disfrutar del beneficio de saber que ya no existirían preguntas sobre si se quedaba a dormir o se iba. No más dejar ropa de repuesto, no más noches separados.

Pasó las manos por su espalda, robándose el calor de su piel antes de quitar los botones de su camino. Después de todos, no solo las noches servían para celebrar, y era importante ahora que hicieran los honores a la decisión que tomaron.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan ansiosa?

—Siempre —respondió, entretenida ya en su cuello, mientras se encargaba de sus pantalones.

Yaten permaneció quieto, disfrutando, hasta que pudiera incorporarse a la acción. La dejó hacer su voluntad, sentándose en el sofá para que ella se subiera cómodamente sobre él, aun divirtiéndose en mimarlo.

Luego de un rato, fue quien perdió la paciencia, tornándose ansioso. Volteó con ella entre sus brazos, apresándola entre el sofá y su cuerpo.

—Entonces celebremos.

**ღ**

Era tarde, el sol se extinguía sin prisa, mientras seguían allí abrazados, en silencio, acariciándose suavemente sin intención de moverse de allí.

Mina notó cómo el día avanzó tan rápido, siendo ellos tan ignorantes de cualquier cosa a su alrededor. Luego lo miró a él, sin poder evitar sonreír, se sentía demasiado bien todo, era toda la calma que alguna vez necesitó, mientras sentía sus emociones más agitadas de lo que alguna vez estuvieron en su vida.

Él besó su frente, contento de tenerla allí, nada podría quitarle lo mucho que significó para él ese instante.

—Puedo comenzar a ordenar, si haces la cena —propuso Mina, no del todo convencida de moverse de allí.

Sabían que en algún momento debían comenzar a comportarse con normalidad y entregarse a sus rutinas, pero sonaba tan tentador quedarse así todo el tiempo.

Yaten suspiró, tomando la iniciativa, se movió para ponerse de pie mientras ella permaneció observándolo vestirse, pendiente de cada movimiento que Yaten hacía relajado. Le gustó ver su espalda descubierta mientras acomodaba sus pantalones, y se sintió tonta, por ser tan débil ante él. Sin embargo también adoraba el sentirse perdida en cada pequeño detalle. Se paró luego de un rato, besando su hombro antes que él terminara de cubrirse.

—Estaré en la habitación —avisó.

—Es tuya ahora —le recordó.

En adelante sería la habitación de ambos, y eso sonaba genial.

No tenía ganas de cocinar, solo deseaba ir a su cama y dormir. Tendrían el fin de semana para ordenar, y quitarse de a poco la ansiedad sobre vivir juntos. Estaba contento, solo necesitaba acostumbrarse.

Aunque suponía que Mina se ofreció a ordenar porque le conocía, y estaba poniendo de su parte para hacer todo más fácil a ambos. Él sabía que ese orden no duraría mucho, cuando por las mañanas comenzara a decidir qué usar, y la pereza de volver a doblar lo descartado, le ganara. Pero al menos ahora agradecía el esfuerzo en no desordenarle a él la vida, aunque a esas alturas ya lo había hecho por completo.

Tomó algunas verduras resignado a su labor en la cocina, aceptando que tampoco podía dejarla sin comer, el temor de volver a verla perder sus fuerzas era permanente. Yaten sabía que Mina estaba loca y que debería estar pendiente de ella y sus descuidos en adelante, tal como ella cuidaba de su tozudez y le calmaba.

Pero no fue calma lo que obtuvo cuando escuchó un grito que venía de su habitación, se apuró el ir a comprobar qué ocurría, chocando con algunas cosas desordenadas en el pasillo. Toda su habilidad de moverse por su departamento no servía con tanta tontería en el camino.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, buscando que ella le hiciera saber dónde se encontraba y alcanzarla.

—Cayó la maleta en mi pie —se quejó, sobándose en busca de alivio.

Quiso reír ante la voz llorosa de Mina, pero se movió enseguida, regresando a la cocina por algo de hielo, llevándoselo a la rubia. Ella tomó su mano, indicándole su pie para que pusiera el frio allí, notando el alivio luego del golpe.

—Espero que no te mates antes que acabe el fin de semana, eres tan torpe —mosqueó.

—Quizá debería aprender todo de memoria como tu.

—Podría enseñártelo, pero te vendaría los ojos. Es lo justo —le propuso. Sintiendo la alegría que venía siempre de la mano con el interés de ella en comprenderlo.

—Tenemos un trato entonces.

Tiempo atrás, ella le había enseñado cómo moverse en su viejo departamento, y aunque era obvio que Mina no necesitaba aprenderse de memoria el lugar, porque podía ver, apreció lo que hizo.

Sabía que ella no lo hacía siquiera por simpatizar con su causa, si no que ahí estaba su insaciable curiosidad, necesitando saber cómo se sentía desde el otro lado, allí donde él había crecido. Supuso de todas formas que ella viviría chocando con todo, sin importar que viera o supiera. Lo que tenía de curiosa, lo tenía de acelerada y torpe.

Mina alcanzó su maleta, aun sobre la cama, y amarró un pañuelo a su cabeza, cubriéndose la vista. Intentó ponerse de pie con cuidado y tomó la mano de Yaten para ser guiada, animada a seguirlo.

Él se ubicó a su espalda, tomándola de la cintura para guiarla, entonces frunció el ceño, notando recién en el estado que ella se encontraba.

—¿Estás desnuda?

—¿Algún problema? Dijiste que es también mi habitación, estoy bien así. Y tengo entendido que te agrado mucho sin ropa, ¿cierto? —inquirió.

—Mucho —admitió, resignándose a sus actitudes.

Quizá era un error pensar que debían sumirse en la rutina, ella siempre saldría con alguna locura para alterarlo.

**ღ**

Se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, deseando que el aire entrara en su oficina, dándole un respiro cuando más lo necesitaba.

Era apenas una brisa leve, pero ayudó.

No sabía de Mina desde la noche anterior. Estaba dormido cuando ella fue a la cama, de hecho, no estaba seguro de que hubiera ido a dormir en algún instante. Solo sintió cerrarse la puerta del departamento demasiado temprano esa mañana, cuando él recién comenzaba a despertar.

Pero sabía en qué andaba.

La rubia le comentó que, aprovechando su tiempo ahora que era libre de clases, pediría el día en su trabajo para irse a la biblioteca y terminar los últimos ajustes. Solo quedaba preparar los últimos detalles de su escrito terminado, el que debería entregar al comité encargado de revisar más tarde.

Él ya le había dado las revisiones finales, estando libre de su trabajo en la investigación, luego tendría que evaluar, pero no era tanto ajetreo. Ahora todo quedaba en las manos de Mina.

Fue diferente para Yaten, era la primera vez que no se sentía desligado y feliz de deshacerse de una tutoría, estaba nervioso y deseaba que hubieran hecho un buen trabajo, para que Mina obtuviera su grado con elogios. Cuando tuviera que revisar estaba seguro que por primera vez en su vida, no podría ser del todo profesional. No la culparía, era él mismo que no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que no era simplemente su alumna.

Por más que intentó mantener el trabajo y su relación separados, los besos se mezclaban con facilidad entre las correcciones. Cada intento por criticarla, terminaba en algo personal. Trabajaron bien, no dudaba de ello, solo que quiso pensar que podía actuar con normalidad ante ella, sin que le afectara tanto lo que significaba en su vida.

Supuso que era imposible.

Ya no era tiempo de quedarse por horas intentando descifrar qué significaba cada momento entre ellos, qué era lo que estaban compartiendo, o porqué se tornaba tan importante para él cada parte de sí mismo que se abría a Mina. Ahora era el tiempo en que disfrutaban de todo lo que la vida les tenía en adelante.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo alertó, tornándolo ansioso de noticias de quién estuvo en su mente todo el día, todo el tiempo.

—¿Mina? —le llamó, queriendo asegurarse de no estar soltando sus nervios frente a otra persona.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más? —preguntó divertida, notándolo alterado. Caminó hacia el sofá, dejando sus cosas allí, queriendo relajar sus hombros del peso con el que cargó todo el día, el físico y el mental.

—Pensé que vendrías más tarde, ¿fuiste a entregar las copias? —consultó, aunque supuso que era obvia la respuesta, ¿qué tan torpe se podía volver por los nervios? Él tenía entendido que la única torpe en esa relación, era Mina.

Intentó calmarse, regresando a su escritorio y sentándose para hablar con calma, como siempre.

—Sí, y traje la tuya —se acercó a él, poniendo en sus manos una copia, distinta a las que dejó al resto de sus evaluadores.

Fuera de la solemnidad de ese instante, fue calmo sentir sus manos tocar las suyas, brindándole la calidez que estuvo ausente desde el día anterior.

Yaten sonrió cuando comenzó a tantear lo que Mina le entregó, estaba en braille.

Recordó la primera vez que lo hizo, tanto tiempo atrás, justo en un día en que él estaba con el peor humor del mundo. La trató desconsideradamente, y aun así, ella intentaba hacerle más fácil el trabajo de ayudarla en la investigación.

Mina no esperó a que él regresara de donde sea que tenía la cabeza, se sentó sobre su regazo, abrazándolo, sintiéndose tan liviana de haber al fin terminado. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar lo mucho que ganó? Pasó demasiadas noches sin dormir mientras leía los extensos libros que él le recomendaba, rebuscando por información en cada sitio que creyó útil, e impregnándose del tema cuando realmente se sintió comprometida con ello, gracias a que Yaten le habló sobre su falta de vista.

Lo volvería a hacer mil veces, solo por ganarse en el proceso el derecho a quedarse justo así, como estaba en ese instante: con él.

No hubo grandes declaraciones sobre el final del recorrido, porque no fue necesario. Cada uno comprendía lo que significó el tiempo que compartieron en la investigación, y que lo ganado era mucho más que el grado profesional de Mina, era ellos juntos.

—Tengo dos semanas para evaluarte —murmuró, besando cariñosamente su frente.

—Espero que no me repruebes.

—Quizá, así te tengo más tiempo aquí encerrada —bromeó.

—Vivimos juntos, puedes encerrarme allá, o yo a ti —rió, siguiéndole el juego.

—No sé, Mina. Esta oficina me trae buenos recuerdos.

Ella consideró que tenía razón. Quizá muchos momentos de su relación fueron surgiendo cuando salían al parque, o Mina se quedaba más tiempo del necesario donde él vivía, o incluso cuando lo hizo dormir en su propia cama. Pero existía algo allí, donde se encontraban, que lo hacía especial. Probablemente porque se había probado el uno al otro que las obligaciones podían convertirse en algo que hacer porque disfrutaban, no porque debían.

Aun con lo contenta que se sentía de haber entregado su investigación, era extraño. Sabía que era un final importante, pero ahora quedaba el vacío de qué haría con todo el tiempo que tenía dedicado a la universidad. Mina se preguntó si debería permanecer más tiempo con Lita, o buscar algo más que hacer, mientras seguía ayudándola.

No había pensando demasiado en ello, estando tan concentrada en finalizar sus asuntos. Pero ahora lo tenía en frente, y tampoco podía pasarse mucho tiempo analizando las posibilidades. Ya era adulta, no había tiempo que perder, tenía una vida junto a Yaten y quería aportar a ello, hacer algo que disfrutara realmente, y compartir esa alegría con él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —consultó preocupado, notando el cambio repentino en ella. —Tan silenciosa.

Lo miró, asimilando la pregunta, intentando encontrar en su cabeza lo que realmente le pasaba, aunque parecía ser obvio.

—No sé qué será de mí en adelante —contestó, era así de simple.

—Seguirás trabajando con niños, ¿quieres hacer otra cosa?

—No lo sé.

Yaten sonrió, esto era lo que había estado esperando. Sabía que Mina jamás admitiría qué era lo que realmente deseaba, pero no necesitaba escucharlo para saber, porque era justo lo que él quería.

Aunque prefería decirle sobre su idea cuando ya tuviera una forma concreta para realizarla, al menos pensó que mientras podía animarla.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero no puedo decírtelo hasta mañana en la noche. Solo prométeme que no te cerrarás a lo que te diga — pidió. Había pensando decirle que fueran juntos a informarse, pero Mina se había adelantado en hablar y terminaron preocupándose de cómo sería el ir a vivir juntos. Entonces Yaten pensó que lo mejor sería llegar con los papeles listos, antes que ella pudiera echarse atrás.

—¿Por qué me negaría a una sorpresa? —consultó, no pudiendo contener su curiosidad.

—Solo promételo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, acercándose a su rostro, cariñosa, repartiendo besos. —¿Seguro no quieres darme esa sorpresa ahora?

Yaten rió, negándose a decir una sola palabra ante la manipulación de la rubia, Pero tampoco se quejó por los intentos de ella a sacarle información a través de sus caricias.

**ღ**

Era la primera noche en mucho tiempo en que no tenía que preocuparse por la hora a la que debería despertar. Momento de relajo luego de la entrega, aunque por la tarde debiera ir a la escuela con los niños.

No hubo grande celebración por el fin de la investigación, Yaten la llevó a cenar a un lugar acogedor, que habían visitado juntos tiempo atrás. Su dueña aun les recordaba, y se alegró de servirles una comida preparada por sus propias manos. Fueron a casa, solo pensando en ir a la cama y descansar luego de lo agotados que se encontraban. Y lo hicieron, considerando el dormirse abrazados lo adecuado para terminar el día, lo que más necesitaban.

Por la mañana el timbre sonó con insistencia, hasta que logró despertar el sueño pesado de ambos. Intentaron ignorarlo al principio, pero continuó sonando, obligando a Mina a levantarse, alegando a Yaten que no quería que alguien le viera semidesnudo. Se envolvió en una bata, fregando sus ojos para eliminar la pereza y despachar lo antes posible a quien interrumpió su placentero sueño.

Pero la pereza y el mal humor por despertar quedaron a un lado al abrir la puerta, sorprendida cuando vio a la pareja de oficiales en su puerta, identificándose.

—¿Minako Aino? —preguntaron, y ella asintió, confundida sobre lo que ocurría. —Necesitamos hablar con usted, ¿podemos pasar?

De pronto reaccionó, y fue innecesario que explicarán algo más, supo en ese instante que lo que fuera que la policía debía tratar con ella, era sobre Saijo.

Miró hacia el pasillo, asegurándose que Yaten no estaba ahí, haciéndolos pasar nerviosa mientras deseaba que hicieran su trabajo rápido y la dejaran en paz.

Sabía que tomó una decisión arriesgada al mentir en su declaración, pero pensó que acabaría en ese instante, no que le perseguiría ahora que ya estaba para ella todo saldado sobre Saijo.

—No debe asustarse, solo queremos conversar —dijo uno de los oficiales, no logrando tranquilizarla del todo. —Usted declaró hace un tiempo en una investigación, necesitamos corroborar su historia —explicó.

Ella tenía entendido que solo bastaba con decir que Saijo estuvo con ella, pero al parecer era más complejo. Y quiso patearse a sí misma por haberse metido en ello, ahora solo esperaba que su ingenio le ayudara a salir de la situación.

—No tengo nada que ver con nada de esto —se defendió.

—Lo sabemos —agregó el otro hombre, no queriendo alterarla. —Es solo que necesitamos estar seguros de su versión sobre el paradero de Saijo Ace.

Mina fijó sus ojos en la alfombra, buscando palabras claras, y calma. Estaba asustada, pero no tanto como lo estuvo el día en que Saijo se volvió violento.

—Él estaba conmigo, discutimos esa noche porque me estaba haciendo daño y quise alejarme. Fue cuando acabó nuestra relación, no tengo nada más que decir, no quiero volver a saber de él —explicó, y aun cuando el momento en que ocurrió aquello era inventado, no mentía sobre sus razones.

—Creo que puede estar tranquila, él ha dejado el país —soltaron, haciendo que Mina levantara la vista nuevamente, y notara la calma regresar lentamente a su cuerpo.

Él realmente se había escapado, como dijo. Y no volvería a meterse en su vida, ni en su relación. Quizá había tomado, después de todo, la decisión correcta al ayudarle.

—Solo queríamos hablar con usted, asegurarnos de no haber dejado de lado algún detalle útil, y creo que aquí ya estamos acabando.

La rubia tomó aire, intentando permanecer quieta, ella siempre fue maravillosa fingiendo que todo estaba bien, no podía fallar ahora.

—Ojalá nunca regrese. Les dije todo lo que se, él y yo no compartimos demasiado, y no quiero que mis errores con él interfieran en lo que hay en mi vida ahora —aseguró, buscando finalizar el interrogatorio.

Para su alivio, no debió responder muchas preguntas más, los policías tenían demasiado de qué ocuparse como para quedarse allí presionándola con algo que ya no tenía solución. La dejaron tranquila cuando comprendieron que ella no tenía alguna simpatía Saijo, y que al no tener información sobre los pasos de él, no les era útil.

A Mina no le interesó si ellos seguían a Saijo a otro país o creían de verdad que él no estaba involucrado en los asuntos que investigaban. Solo deseó que todo quedara atrás para ella, para Yaten.

Cerró la puerta cuando los oficiales se fueron conformes de su conversación, permaneciendo con su frente reclinada allí, notando el alivio de que ahora sí, era libre de Saijo, y de sus propias tonterías. Podía dejarlo atrás y ver hacia adelante.

—¿Vas a explicarme en qué estás metida? —preguntó Yaten, asustándola.

Ella volteó enseguida al escuchar su voz, mirándolo nerviosa, porque él no lucía nada contento. Esperó que no estuviera allí hace mucho, que no escuchara toda la historia.

—Solo…unas preguntas —respondió cortante.

—Sobre Ace —agregó irritado. —¿Qué tienes que ver tu en lo que él haga?

Mina miró alrededor, intentando pensar rápido en algo que inventar para aliviar el asunto y seguir en paz. Pero entonces posó nuevamente su mirada en Yaten. No podía mentirle, a él nunca le mentiría.

Tomó el impulso, sabiendo que decir la verdad no sería nada agradable.

—Saijo me pidió que fuera su coartada —inició. —Hubo un lío de tráfico, no me explicó todo, pero estaba involucrado y quería que yo dijera que esa noche estaba conmigo. A cambio, nos dejaría en paz.

—¿Y le creíste? ¿Estás mintiéndole a la policía porque ese tipo te hizo una promesa? —Yaten se movió inquieto, intentando no enojarse más de lo que ya se encontraba.

Mina no quería que él entendiera mal, tenía razones para lo que hizo.

—Dijo que si declaraba, podría salir del país, y nos dejaría tranquilos —se apuró en explicar.

—¿Cómo puedes confiar en él? —insistió. Quiso calmarse y avanzó por el departamento, chocando con algunas cosas, no estando con sus sentidos puestos en ubicarse. Estaba tan enojado en ese instante.

Lo miró, detestando que discutieran. No confiaba en Saijo, solo hizo lo necesario para salir de tanto lío que ella misma se causó.

—Solo lo quería lejos de mí, algunas cosas pasaron las últimas veces que estuve con él, no….no es tan simple —habló, bajando la voz. No mencionó nada de eso antes, porque lo consideró innecesario. El temor que le causó la repentina actitud de Saijo, fue la principal razón para complicarse tanto cuando pensó estar embarazada.

Él se sentó en el sofá, totalmente tenso, intentando mantenerse calmo aun cuando cada palabra salida de la boca de Mina empeoraba su humor. Pero algo allí, en lo que ella dijo, no le calzaba, y entendía que debía darle el espacio y escuchar lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido.

—Habla, pero dime la verdad, no soporto que me oculten cosas. ¿Te das cuenta en lo que podrías meterte por mentirle a la policía? —reclamó.

Mina se quedó en silencio un instante, sabiendo que debía ser clara, y que Yaten no estaría de acuerdo con su proceder. Tampoco quería que él pensara que estuvo acorralada por sus miedos, sabía que tuvo elección, pero ya había tomado una y esa era la que consideró mejor.

—Estaba con él, antes que tú y yo regresáramos. Quise irme, porque de pronto entendí que estaba actuando mal conmigo misma, ya no soportaba estar haciendo todo eso, no quería estar cerca de él —admitió, suspirando, no le gustaba recordar ese instante, no quería pensar en todo lo que vino a su mente cuando Saijo no la dejó marchar. —Su reacción….me asusté —admitió.

Yaten frunció el ceño, creyendo entender a qué se refería, y temiendo tener razón.

—¿Qué te hizo? —quiso saber enseguida.

—No me dejó ir, tenía sujetos mis brazos, y por un instante me sentí como cuando estaba con Kunzite, tuve miedo, necesitaba arrancar —le explicó. —Cuando le pedí que me dejara en paz, dijo que lo haría si era su coartada, que se iría y nunca más nos molestaría, solo necesitaba alejarlo, por eso acepté.

—¿Crees que cumpla su palabra?

—Tengo que hacerlo, acepté porque era la única forma de que estuviera lejos de nosotros —aseguró, firme. No tenía duda sobre lo que hizo, aun con las consecuencias.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de hacer estupideces. Eres adulta y sabes que todo tiene consecuencias —le reprendió.

—No quise hacerte esto, lo lamento.

—¿No puedes entenderlo? Eres tú la que se hace esto, primero el arrancarte a fiestas con él cada vez que podías, el supuesto embarazo, ahora mentirle a la policía —enumeró. —¿Cuándo comenzarás a darte cuenta de lo valiosa que eres para mi? No entiendes, no quieres comprender que aquí estamos los dos, y cada cosa que cada uno haga, ahora nos afecta a ambos.

—Estaba pensando en nosotros al aceptar lo que él dijo. Creí que ya habíamos dejar atrás todo lo que pasó cuando nos separamos, creí que entendías. ¿No puedes alguna vez dejar de reclamar cada cosa que he hecho mal? —se defendió.

No entendía cómo podía ser tan obtusa, quiso explicarle que él no estaba tan estaba resentido o celoso, aunque quizá si lo estaba un poco. Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba es que Mina constantemente se pusiera a sí misma en situaciones que le demostraban que no tenía ningún interés en su bienestar.

Ella podía amarlo y cuidar de él, ser la mujer más cariñosa y dedicada del mundo, pero a veces era totalmente ignorante sobre su persona, y eso lo irritaba más que nada.

—Mina, piensa que en todo este tiempo, nunca me has hecho daño, nunca me has puesto en alguna situación peligrosa, nunca has dejado de preocuparte por mí. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo sobre lo que haces contigo misma? ¿Cómo puedo ir a trabajar tranquilo si se que no tienes el menor cuidado en hacer lo que sea solo porque lo crees correcto? Ese hombre pudo hacerte daño —finalizó.

Entendía que Mina no pudiera evitar sentirse atrapada en la situación, después de los años de maltrato emocional que sufrió. Solo estaba tan enojado en ese instante, que quiso que ella comprendiera por una vez, que nadie volvería a tratarla de esa forma mientras él pudiera evitarlo, si a cambio, ella prometía entender todo lo bueno que tenía, todo eso que una vez le dijo que nadie más podía ver en ella más a él, aun estando ciego. Y lo que Yaten veía, era una mujer llena de virtudes, que prefería ignorarlas.

Se puso de pie, no diciendo alguna otra cosa, ya bastaba de discusiones, odiaba discutir y generar ese ambiente tenso entre ellos. Quizá necesitaban calmarse un poco y pensar de nuevo las cosas.

Se encerró en el baño para darse una ducha y vestirse, queriendo algo de espacio. De todas formas ya estaba sobre la hora y debía apresurarse. Cuando salió, estaba listo para ir a la universidad y ponerse a trabajar, esperó poder calmar un poco su humor por el camino.

—Mina —le llamó al regresar, queriendo saber si ella se encontraba cerca. La sintió acercarse y tomar su mano, y quiso permanecer en esa cálida sensación, pero en ese momento nada era tan simple como para solucionarlo con una caricia. —No estoy feliz sobre lo que hiciste, supongo que tienes razones, pero no vuelvas a ponerte en esa situación, ni ocultarme algo así —exigió.

—Yaten, yo… —intentó explicarse, pero él le indicó que se detuviera.

—Volveré tarde —avisó, soltando su mano para salir del departamento.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Penúltimo capítulo. Iba a ser el último, pero iba a quedar del porte de los de alguien a quien no mencionaré, pero tiene capítulos kilométricos :p**_

_**Sorry por la demora, pero sinceramente, no tengo muchas ganas de escribir últimamente.**_

_**Abrazos!**_


	20. Sentirnos revivir

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

* * *

** .**

**.**

_**REVIVE MIS SENTIDOS.**_

**.**

**.**

**20º "Sentirnos revivir."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No estaba al cien por ciento, y solía estarlo. Al menos allí ayudando a los niños, la alegría de ellos le contagiaba, sintiéndose animada a seguir trabajando.

La discusión con Yaten le preocupaba, y esperó que él quisiera hablar más tarde en casa, le debía una disculpa, porque sabía que lo que hizo no estuvo bien. En realidad supo que no estaba bien desde que aceptó el acuerdo, pero creyó que era lo menos terrible. Y no era tan sensata como para asegurar que no lo haría de nuevo, si eso dejaba a Saijo lejos de ellos.

Quiso que su novio comprendiera que siempre defendería su relación ante todo, que era tan importante, que a veces prefería tomar el riesgo, antes que el riesgo los alcanzara a ellos. Pero no debió ocultárselo, e intentaría controlar sus impulsos en adelante.

—¿De qué color es tu cabello? —le interrumpió una de las niñas.

Mina sonrió, regresando a la calma por un instante, costándole entender cómo los niños, que tan mal se le daban, podían agradarle tanto ahora. Quizá era culpa de Serena, que le contagió en algo su afinidad con los pequeños.

—Rubio —contestó simple, como cada vez que alguien preguntó lo mismo. Vio a la nena fruncir el ceño, insatisfecha con la respuesta. Entonces Mina comprendió que ella necesitaba mucho más.

Sabía que no era tan simple hablar con ellos, cuando existían cosas que le resultaban imposibles de explicar. Más aun si eran niños que nacieron ciegos.

La mayor parte del tiempo le era fácil describirle algo a Yaten, porque él perdió su vista de a poco, y conocía cómo lucían las cosas. ¿Cómo le describía el color de su cabello a alguien que nunca ha visto algún color?

—Es como….

—Caliente. Rubio, amarillo, colores cálidos. Mamá dice que debo pensar que todo lo frío es azulado y lo cálido es amarillo, anaranjado o rojo —le interrumpió.

—Algo así.

—¿Puedo tocarlo? ¿Es largo? ¿Puedo trenzarlo? —insistió entusiasmada. Mina solo sonrió, encantada de su arrebato, de la energía interminable que parecía tener.

—Si puedes —aceptó, sentándose en el suelo para que la niña jugara.

Tomó sus manos pequeñas, ayudándola a ubicar donde se encontraba. Quizá le dejaría un desastre enredado, pero si existía algo que le llamaba la atención de trabajar allí, era la fascinación que ellos sentían por cosas que para Mina eran ordinarias, porque podía verlas.

Pensó que los padres de los pequeños que allí asistían eran realmente creativos, debían reinventar el lenguaje para poder enseñarlos. Y le costó entender, hasta que comenzó a trabajar, lo visual que todo era. La costumbre de explicar el mundo de acuerdo a cómo lucía, las instrucciones, todo. Y muchas veces se sintió falta de recursos para poder hacerle entender algo a cualquiera de los niños que llegaba donde ella con alguna pregunta sobre lo que podía ver.

Sin querer su mente volvió a la conversación que poco tiempo atrás tuvo con Yaten. ¿Sería esto lo que él buscaba evitar? Cuando le habló de su negación a tener hijos, era todo sobre su condición. Pero él tenía una idea demasiado fatalista, aun cuando su propia vida no era terrible o limitada por la pérdida de su vista. Y cuando lo era, Yaten lograba acomodarse perfectamente.

Sabía que fueron años de costumbre, pero al final lo logró, y sospechaba que con una mejor actitud, el aprendizaje habría sido más fácil.

¿Tan terrible sería enseñarle lo mismo a un niño? ¿Estaría ella dispuesta?

Aunque quizá la mayor pregunta era que si después del tiempo que llevaba trabajado en la escuela, comenzaba a desear tener hijos.

Enseguida resolvió que no era tanto el deseo, si no la aceptación. Ya no se encontraba negándose a la posibilidad como si fuese lo peor que podía pasarle. Puede que en algún momento sería luminoso tener un hijo, sin embargo en ese instante, le bastaba con los niños que allí tenía.

Además, antes de pensar en cualquier otro ser humano a su cuidado, debía aprender a manejar su propia vida, y notar que ya no era solo ella que sufría las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Me gusta, es suave —opinó la niña, aun entretenida en jugar con el cabello de Mina. —¿Crees que mi cabello es lindo?

—Sí, es más oscuro que el mío, pero es precioso —le alagó.

—Y corto, mamá dice que así me dará menos problemas para peinarlo, ¿me lo trenzas? —pidió.

Mina intercambió lugar e intentó hacer un buen trabajo, sintiéndose de mejor ánimo que antes. Debía dejar de preocuparse tanto, las cosas siempre terminaban funcionando. Tenía ese constante recordatorio en los pequeños que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

Puede que nunca esperara terminar trabajando con niños, o enseñando alguna cosa, porque nunca fue su real sueño. Pero a pesar de todo, le llenaba de felicidad poder ayudarlos de alguna forma. Si ellos podían lograr realizar sus propios deseos, su propia frustración de años se hacía menos pesada.

**ღ**

Intentó calmar su humor mientras el auto avanzaba, apenas había intercambiado un par de palabras con su chofer, y no se sentía animado de ver a nadie. Lo peor era que él supuso que este momento sería alegre, porque iba camino a realizar lo que más animado le tenía, pero estaba demasiado enojado por lo que Mina había hecho.

Él no era una persona cerrada, o quizá sí, pero no del todo, no con ella. Sin embargo no pudo evitar la molestia, Yaten comprendía por todo lo que Mina pasó en la relación que tuvo años atrás, y era obvio que se tornara ansiosa y se asustara ante alguna muestra de violencia, y tomar una decisión cuando estaba acorralada no era fácil.

De acuerdo, lo comprendía, ella solo intentaba alejar cualquier inconveniente, porque deseaba llevar la relación en paz. Pero era lo otro, que se tratara de Saijo Ace, lo que le molestaba.

Yaten intentó constantemente eliminar pensamientos sobre el tiempo que su novia pasó con otro hombre, mientras él estaba con su ex esposa. La rabia que sintió al saberla con ese tipo que tanto intentó separarlos, el miedo de que ella considerara alguna vez que con otra persona estaría mejor que a su lado.

Podía aceptar que estaba un poco celoso, pero era la inseguridad que a veces no lograba eliminar del todo. Mina no era la mujer perfecta que todo hombre desearía a su lado para seguir adelante, pero era lo que él necesitaba, a quien amaba. Y sabía que si en algún momento alguien más aparecía y se la quitaba, lo devastaría.

Bajó del auto, respirando profundo e intentando concentrarse en lo que debía hacer en ese instante, y dejar a un lado sus asuntos personales. Aunque, de alguna forma, era muy personal y tocaba muy profundo en su ser la decisión que tomó.

Fue guiado hasta la recepción del edificio por uno de los guardias, mientras sus nervios comenzaban a atacarle. Se suponía que sería un momento lleno de satisfacción para él, y para Mina cuando lo supiera. Él planeó llegar con una sonrisa en el rostro, luego de dormir cómodamente aun cuando su novia se moviera inquieta hasta en sus sueños.

Decidió detener tanta tontería, él iba a hacer lo que deseó. Quizá el enojo no pasaría con tanta facilidad, pero Saijo Ace estaba lejos, no regresaría, y no iba a perder más el tiempo. No iba a permitirse más malos ratos.

—Kou, Yaten. Vengo a retirar aplicaciones —explicó a la secretaria. La escuchó teclear algo, luego de saludarle, y supuso que buscaba su nombre en el registro.

—Tengo su sobre con todo el papeleo necesario. Pero aquí dice que solicitó dos aplicaciones.

—La otra debería estar con el nombre de Minako Aino —indicó.

No demoró mucho en obtener la información necesaria para entregar los documentos, y Yaten tomó en sus manos el sobre con ambas aplicaciones, sintiendo una emoción que hace años no le invadía.

Sonrió al salir del lugar, preguntándose si así fue como Seiya se sintió años atrás, cuando terminó sus estudios corrientes y decidió dedicarse a la música. La emoción de estar rompiendo las barreras que él mismo se impuso durante tantos años, creyendo que por estar ciego no podría lograrlo. Y ahora era tiempo de entregarse, aunque ambas cosas, el romper las barreras y el entregarse, ya lo había hecho de otra forma, con Mina.

Tuvo tiempo para tomar desayuno, mientras se sentía más cómodo con la emoción de volver a dedicarse a la música. Le esperaba un largo día con compromisos, que le resultaron convenientes para no volver a casa enojado. De todas formas, era imposible que durara su mal humor hacia Mina, sin importar la estupidez que ella hiciera.

El primer compromiso era acompañar a su primo. El lugar que Seiya le indicó para reunirse resultó una sorpresa, y aunque se encontraba lejos de donde fue a retirar su postulación, tenía el tiempo suficiente para ser trasladado a su próxima parada.

Tenía una idea vaga de lo que Seiya necesitaba, cuando le pidió, días atrás, su ayuda con algo que era importante. Existían pocas cosas que significaban tanto para su primo, y esta vez no era música, así que tenía que tratarse de su relación.

Seiya era siempre el que veía lo mejor de las situaciones, empujándolo con su entusiasmo, pero Yaten sabía mejor que nadie que su primo siempre deseaba hacer todo a la perfección cuando se trataba de la gente que quería. Y se frustraba constantemente cuando no estaba a la altura de sus elevadas expectativas sobre sí mismo.

Bajó del auto, siendo guiado hasta la entrada de la tienda, donde le esperaba.

—Al fin llegas—le saludó Seiya, indicándole dónde se encontraba.

—No comprendo por qué quieres que esté aquí —reclamó.

—¿Sabes a qué vengo?

—Es obvio, pero te recuerdo que no puedo ver.

—Da igual, puedes ayudarme. Tienes que ayudarme —insistió.

Yaten no dijo alguna cosa, estaba debatiéndose entre preocuparse y largarse a reír. ¿No podía Seiya por una vez entender qué nada podía salirle mal?

Era curioso para él notar la relación de Seiya y Serena, siempre tan fácil de llevar, tanto, que su primo necesitaba hacer un drama de las cosas más pequeñas. Tan distinta a su relación con Mina, que pasó por tantos altibajos. O quizá era solo su impresión, y Seiya si tenía motivos para preocuparse. Pero qué iba a saber él, si nunca necesitó detalles de la vida amorosa de su primo, solo bastándole con saber que era feliz.

—Quiero algo tierno y simple, creo —explicó Seiya mientras caminaban hacia la tienda.

—Dile al vendedor — apuntó, mientras cruzaban el umbral para internarse en un lugar silencioso.

Apenas escuchó la voz del hombre encargado, recordando sin que pudiese evitarlo. Él hace años entró a un lugar parecido, buscando un anillo que apenas pudo distinguir, queriendo que fuese el símbolo perfecto para la unión con la mujer perfecta.

Saber a Seiya a punto de pedirle matrimonio a su novia, le hizo cuestionarse lo que estaba pasando en su vida. Aun estaba molesto con Mina, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaban juntos, y de lo serio que era todo entre ellos.

Se preguntó si volvería algún día a comprar un anillo, si en algún momento llegarían al punto donde él sintiera que esta vez sí sería correcto el casarse. Y aun cuando era demasiado pronto y nunca lo habían conversado, él dudaba que alguna vez quisiera compartir su vida con otra persona que no fuese Mina.

—Creo que éste es el mejor —dijo Seiya, alertando al platinado. Le llamó para hacerle tocar el anillo, necesitando su aprobación.

Yaten sonrió, sintiéndose cómplice de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y se alegraba de saber a su primo encontrando lo que necesitaba, no refiriéndose con ello al anillo.

—Está bien, no tiene nada demasiado filoso con lo que pueda cortarse —bromeó, y fue extraño para él, porque no era un día donde se encontrara especialmente contento. Supuso que no podía negar lo importante que era para él ver a quien consideraba su hermano, dar un paso tan importante.

Cuando el anillo estuvo en su caja, siendo cuidadosamente guardado por Seiya, salieron nuevamente al aire libre. Fue un camino silencioso, y Yaten no podía dejar de sentir los cambios alrededor. Pero esta vez no temió a lo que saliera de su rutina o control, intentaba tomar las cosas bien.

—¿Cómo va todo con Mina? —preguntó Seiya, queriendo romper el silencio.

—Acomodándonos.

—Me alegra que estén juntos, deberíamos ir a beber algo para celebrar. Todo es genial ahora —propuso animado.

—Tengo una reunión —se excusó. —¿No es demasiado temprano para que te emborraches?

—Nunca es demasiado temprano para celebrar —respondió. —No te dejan en paz en la universidad.

—Mi padre, está en la ciudad por negocios, comeremos juntos.

—¿Vas a presentarle a Mina? Debiste aprovechar el viaje y comprarle algo. ¿No has pensado en que podrían casarse también? —sugirió entusiasmado.

Yaten no respondió, no quería hablar de ello en ese instante.

—Tenía planeado contarle a mi padre que lloriqueaste como mocoso cuando compraste el anillo para tu novia —ironizó, zafándose del exceso de preguntas.

Seiya podía estar en pleno éxtasis, pero había aprendido que lo último que debía permitirle, era meterse en su relación.

Yaten le pidió que le acompañase al auto, teniendo ambos cosas de las que ocuparse. Pero demasiadas preguntas quedaron revoloteando en su cabeza, era culpa de Seiya, siempre inventando tonterías.

Y ese día, no era solo su primo quien estaría nervioso por asuntos que debía resolver, por lo que no deseó meter más ideas en su mente.

Conocía el restaurante donde quedó de reunirse con su padre, lo que era un motivo menos de preocupación, sin embargo, no podía sentirse calmado, porque sería una conversación que no pensó tener.

—Yaten —le saludó.

—Pensé que aun no llegabas.

—Sé que no te gusta perder el tiempo —apuntó. —¿Cómo has estado, hijo?

Debió decir que estaba bien, pero no estaba seguro del estado en el que se encontraba. Mina por la mañana, recoger los documentos, acompañar a Seiya, las preguntas, era demasiado.

Aun así, quiso intentar calmarse, porque existía algo importante que compartirle a su padre, y no dejaría que nada más se metiera con sus planes.

—Tengo algunos proyectos, quiero hablarte de ello —apuntó enseguida.

—¿En la universidad?

—Voy a dejar la universidad —anunció, imaginando la sorpresa que causaría. —Al menos dejaré de trabajar tiempo completo allí.

Su padre permaneció en silencio un momento, observando a su hijo luego de escuchar su decisión. Era extraño, Yaten llevaba años en la comodidad de su rutina, pero por otro lado, llevaba años sin escucharle hacer algo por sí mismo.

—De acuerdo, quiero escuchar la historia completa —pidió.

Si algo tenían ambos en común era la poca necesidad de palabras, pero en ese momento era necesario saber qué estaba ocurriendo, y porqué Yaten quería compartírselo.

—Quiero volver a estudiar música, para eso necesitaré tiempo, y al dejar de trabajar completamente en la universidad necesitaré lo que prometí nunca tocar —le explicó.

—Lo que te dejó tu madre.

Yaten asintió.

Cuando la señora Kou murió, el platinado sabía que tendría a su disposición una suma importante de dinero, pero siempre se negó a usarla, quizá por orgullo, porque no quiso sentirse mantenido. Pero era diferente ahora, lo comprendía. Y estaba determinado a no permitir que su orgullo le apartara de lo que quería.

Puede que su madre supiera que en algún momento dejaría la estupidez a un lado y comenzaría a buscar lo que realmente le completaba. Estaba tomando el control de su vida, de sus deseos, de sus sueños tantos años abandonados.

—Estará a tu disposición apenas vuelva a casa y resuelva los documentos —indicó.

—Gracias —murmuró, intentando encontrar las palabras para continuar la charla, era tan extraño compartir con su padre. —Hay algo más que deberías saber.

El señor Kou se extrañó del tono de voz en su hijo, pareciéndole de pronto tan joven, el joven que dejó de vivir bajo su techo años atrás, argumentando que podía perfectamente ser independiente. Y él estuvo de acuerdo, no había mayor orgullo que saber que Yaten no se dejaba amedrentar por su falta de visión.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —quiso saber.

—Estoy viviendo con alguien —lanzó. —Tengo una relación hace un tiempo, vivimos juntos, supongo que debes saberlo.

Su padre sonrió sutil, notando la expresión en el rostro de su hijo. Nunca le gustó el cambio repentino, pero Yaten parecía necesitarlo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sabía que se culpó por su divorcio, y deseó poder guiarlo mejor, pero nunca se le dio mucho expresarse, y deseó que su esposa hubiese vivido más tiempo para sostener a su hijo en aquello que él no podía.

—¿La conoceré?

—En el próximo viaje —resolvió, no quería apresurarlo. —Su nombre es Minako.

—Puedes llevarla, que ya no viva en esta ciudad no significa que no hay lugar para ti allá —ofreció, realmente esperando que aceptara visitarle.

—Lo sé —sonrió, notando que por primera vez en años, estaba abriéndole su vida a su padre.

No fue tan incómodo como pensó, aunque el relatarle sus planes a su padre era nuevo, y hacerle saber de Mina aun más. Contrario a lo que temía, no hubo consejos ni advertencias, si no puro apoyo. Yaten comprendía que estaría dejando a un lado muchas comodidades con las que se acostumbró a vivir, pero valía totalmente el esfuerzo.

Comieron en calma, mientras su padre le comentaba algunas cosas sobre negocios, queriendo devolverle la confianza sobre sus planes a futuro, que él también tenía. Yaten no dejó a un lado el asunto de Seiya, comentándole que pretendía casarse. Y aun cuando dejó a su padre sorprendido con la noticia, él le pidió que en ese próximo viaje donde conocería a Mina, invitara también a Seiya.

El atardecer comenzaba cuando abandonaron el lugar, despidiéndose contentos del tiempo compartido. Su padre debía regresar al hotel antes de tomar el vuelo a casa, y él necesitaba un rato más de paseo, para poder regresar en calma con Mina.

**ღ**

Terminó de ordenar sus pertenencias, intentando ser lo menos invasiva con Yaten. Comprendía que él necesitaba mantener el lugar tal como lo había memorizado, y quería ayudar a que el vivir juntos no alterara la comodidad que su novio construyó en su hogar.

Salió a comprar algunas cosas, encargando otras que creyó necesarias, porque si iba a vivir allí y sentirse en casa, debía también aportar en algo. A su novio le faltaban unos cuantos artefactos que para ella eran la vida, y le emocionaba adquirir cosas que serían de ambos.

Pero aparte de sus planes domésticos, había permanecido en el departamento, no pudiendo quitar la preocupación de su cabeza.

Yaten tenía razón en reclamarle, pero se sentía aun torpe en cómo debía actuar en esa relación. Siempre quería cuidarlo, pero no podía solo hacer eso, necesitaba permitirle a él cuidarla.

Mina acostumbró arreglárselas por sí misma, y desde que conocía a Yaten, se preguntaba cómo podrían igualarse, si ella parecía necesitar tanto de él y temía agobiarlo, por eso callaba. Pero fue él mismo quien le hizo ver que no estaba mal pedirle permanecer en los momentos malos, que no todo sería risas y felicidad.

Escucharlo reprenderla le hacía sentir tan inmadura, tan perdida, como si volviese a ser la niña malcriada que tantos malos ratos hizo pasar a su madre, que la dejó sola por irse con un hombre que le hizo daño, que les hizo daño a ambas. Quizá, no había dejado de ser esa niña, y la única forma de superarlo, era aprendiendo a enfrentar sus errores.

Tomó el teléfono dudando, pero se obligó a marcar el número, ese que varias veces tecleó, pero terminaba cortando antes que la persona al otro lado supiera que se trataba de ella.

—_¿Hola? _—se escuchó por el aparato.

—Soy yo, hola mamá —saludó nerviosa.

—_¿Minako?_ —respondió sorprendida. —_¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Regresaste?_

—Estoy bien, aun no regreso —contestó, intentando decir algo más, porque tenía mucho que decir. —Lo lamento mucho.

—_¿Sobre qué?_

—Todo, todo lo que te he hecho pasar, haberme ido de casa años atrás, dejarte sola ahora y no hablarte nunca. Lo lamento, no merecías eso, siempre has cuidado de mi y aguantado tanto, merecías una mejor hija —soltó casi sin pausas.

Hubo silencio al otro de la línea y Mina supuso que su madre necesitaba un respiro, luego de todo lo que dijo. Quiso seguir hablando y decirle cuanto la apreciaba y lo agradecida que se sentía, pero supuso que debía tomar calma.

—_Eres mi hija, siempre estaré para ti_ —concluyó. —_Lo que hayas hecho está en el pasado, solo me importa saber que estás bien, que estás a salvo._

—Lo estoy —le aseguró. —Quisiera verte, pero no creo que regrese, no a vivir allá. Puedo ir a visitarte.

—_Te estaré esperando _—expresó cariñosa.

—Llevaré a mi novio para que lo conozcas. Lo amarás, él es maravilloso y bueno conmigo _—_agregó, deseando que su madre supiera lo que ahora tenía en su vida, que había aprendido de lo malo y estaba con un hombre que la devolvió a la vida.

Mina sonrió, contenta de poder compartir algo más con su madre. Era exactamente eso lo que debía mejorar en su vida, aprender a compartir su sentir, nunca lo hizo como hija, y no quería hacer lo mismo con Yaten.

—_Espero que te haga feliz_ —le deseó. —_Ven pronto, Minako, te extraño, no voy a reclamarte nada, así que deja de evitarme, por favor._

—Deberías reclamar, gracias mamá. Prometo que apenas acomode algunos asuntos aquí, intentaremos viajar —aseguró, emocionada de pensar en verla después de tanto tiempo, de pensar en abrazarla.

La tranquilidad regresó luego de cortar la llamada, quitándose de encima el peso que llevó por años, solo porque fue incapaz de aceptar que se había equivocado. Pero su madre siempre tendría ese gran corazón, y estaba agradecida de que estuviera esperándola, porque esta vez no sería una promesa en vano, ella regresaría a verla.

Miró a su alrededor, entusiasmada por seguir limpiando los desastres que dejó en su vida y de la gente que amaba. Aunque en ese instante, lo único que debía limpiar, era el desastre en el que convirtió el departamento, luego de desempacar la mayor parte de sus cosas.

Suspiró resignada, debía dejar todo impecable antes que Yaten llegase, solo esperaba que regresara en algún momento con ella.

**ღ**

De mala gana fue a tirar las bolsas de basura, luego de terminar de hacer el aseo, de aun más mala gana. Ser adulta era terrible, porque tenía que hacerse cargo de la limpieza y el orden, porque había que preparar la comida, y ella nunca fue buena para ninguna de esas cosas.

Sin embargo, le agradaba finalmente ver su hogar radiante, y saber que según acordaron, la próxima sesión de aseo le correspondería a Seiya. De vez en cuando podía soportar la tortura de usar la escoba y los limpiadores.

Aunque lo que de verdad la tenía con la cabeza llena, era la petición de Seiya de que todo estuviera limpio. Supuso que pasaría algo importante, y no podía dejar de crear los escenarios más terribles sobre qué pasaría. El mayor temor de Serena, era que trajera a sus padres o algo así, porque seguro que algo debió olvidar limpiar y lo notarían. Y no sería nada lindo quedar mal delante de sus suegros.

Entró a la ducha, queriendo quitarse todo el polvo que traía encima, sin embargo, la curiosidad sobre Seiya la tenía ansiosa. Prometió traer la mejor cena que probó en su vida, y quería que se vistiera linda. Intentó no pensar que su novio insinuó que no se vestía linda siempre.

Entonces, si tanta preocupación por una tarde perfecta tenía que ver con algo que él escondía, quizá Seiya hizo algo terrible y buscaba disculparse con galanterías baratas, que obviamente no funcionarían con ella, o eso esperaba.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿No podían tener un día tranquilo y acorde a ellos? En vez de tenerla en la ducha, masajeando en exceso su cabello con el shampoo, en un intento de aplacar sus ansias.

Seiya intentó ser silencioso al entrar al departamento, pero estaba nervioso ello le volvía torpe.

Planeó hacer una romántica cena con su novia lleno de velas y comida especial, música suave y un buen vino, luego le enseñaría el anillo y pediría que se casara con él. Creyó que esa era la forma en que Serena lo recordaría perfectamente, como el momento más especial en su vida. A menos que se negara a aceptarlo, y de pronto esa idea se le hizo horrorosa, porque no podía permitir que ella se negara.

Todo se encontraba ordenado, justo como esperó, solo faltando que él ubicara la decoración que traía para la cena, pero necesitaba saber que su novia no había huido de allí espantada de tener que hacer el aseo.

Entró a la habitación, notándola aplicar crema en su cuerpo, recién salida de la ducha. Sonrió observándola, tan calmada y linda, esperando por él y la sorpresa que prometió.

Era todo lo que quería en la vida, saber que siempre estarían uno al lado del otro, acabando con su paciencia, riendo, abrazándose, mosqueándose. Serena era su tesoro al final del arcoíris, y todas las palabras escritas en cada canción que alguna vez le inspiró.

Caminó lento, acercándose, quedando frente a ella mientras seguía sonriendo.

—¡Seiya! No escuché la puerta, llegas temprano —le saludó, sin dejar lo que hacía. Luego lo miró, notándolo silencioso, y extraño —¿Ocurre algo?

Él negó con la cabeza, arrodillándose frente a ella y tomando su mano para darle un beso.

—¿Sabes que eres mi felicidad y lo que más amo? —preguntó, sintiendo su corazón acelerado.

Serena sonrió, atesorando sus palabras, y no es que no lo supiera, porque ella sentía lo mismo, pero Seiya estaba especialmente cariñoso en ese momento. Entonces creyó entender de qué se trataba todo y frunció el ceño.

—Hiciste algo, Seiya Kou, ¡qué tontería! —se quejó. —Pensé que estabas siendo romántico, pero no, vienes aquí con tus halagos porque algo malo hiciste, no vas a engañarme con tu cara de…ya sabes, guapo, demasiado —finalizó, intentando ser firme.

Los nervios de él se esfumaron ante a acusación de su novia, recordando de pronto donde se encontraba. Todo entre ellos era en general adorable y cariñoso, pero tenían esa manía de mosquearse, a veces en broma, a veces de verdad. Y en ese instante, le parecía adorable ver a su Bombón creyendo que quería engatusarla en busca de una disculpa.

—Ven aquí —dijo, tironeándola en un abrazo, aun arrodillado en el suelo. —Voy a raptarte —murmuró en su oído.

Ella se apartó confundida, mirando los ojos de su novio y la luminosidad desprendida de ellos.

—Voy a raptarte por el resto de nuestras vidas —aseguró, dejándola libre para sacar de su bolsillo la cajita con el anillo, enseñándoselo en ese instante, porque creyó que era perfecto. No necesitaban ninguna maqueta de lo que se suponía una petición de matrimonio.

Serena pegó su mirada en el anillo ante ella, sintiendo que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Era irreal, y fue lo último que pudo pensar en su innumerable listas sobre la sorpresa que Seiya le tenía, sin embargo, era lo que más quería.

—Esto es…¿de compromiso? —preguntó torpe.

—¿Te casarías conmigo? —pidió finalmente.

Incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra, sintió su garganta apretada y sus ojos llorosos. No era tanta la sorpresa, de alguna forma siempre supo que se casarían y estarían juntos siempre, pero no quitaba la emoción que sentía de que finalmente estuviese ocurriendo. Lo abrazó con fuerza, siendo esa su enérgica respuesta.

Seiya se sintió repleto de felicidad. No creía que mucho cambiase entre ellos estado o no casados, pero sabía que era importante para Serena, y quería verla emocionada por escoger un vestido, teniendo la fiesta que merecía, y entregándole el símbolo de unión ante todos.

Entonces ya no importó la cena, ni las velas, ni la música. Él quería hacer de ese momento algo perfecto, pero lo perfecto entre ellos era su amor, justo así como estaban, abrazados mientras seguían arrodillados sobre el suelo, sin necesitar nada más que el uno al otro.

—Me quería casar contigo desde el día en que te conocí, tonto —confesó. —Te amo, Seiya, pero no vuelvas a asustarme así.

—Tu inventaste historias en tu cabecita, no es mi culpa —rió.

Y entonces tomó su rostro, besándola para que dejara de decir tonterías por un rato. Le gustó mucho la idea de que si en un futuro peleaban, podía seguir haciéndola callar de esa forma.

**ღ**

Era ya de noche cuando regresó al departamento, sabía que Mina estaría preocupada, pero no tenía ganas de volver a discutir. Estaba lo suficientemente calmo como para regresar, y después de un día agitado, aun le esperaba lo más importante.

La llamó para saber hacia dónde ir a buscarla, pero ella no contestó. Pensó que quizá no se encontraba, que había arrancado tal como él hizo durante todo el día. Fue curioso pensar que Mina era más de arrancar físicamente, él siempre fue quien evadía todo lo emocional. Solo que en ese momento, estaba al fin afrontándolo cada cosa.

Caminó por la sala, dejando sobre la mesita los sobres con el papeleo del instituto, pero tropezó con algo en el camino, apenas alcanzando a equilibrarse para no caer. Al agacharse a quitar el estorbo, notó allí tirados los zapatos de Mina, tanteando sobre el sofá para encontrarla recostada, seguramente dormida. Pero apenas puso una mano sobre su cuerpo, acariciándola suavemente, la notó reaccionar a su toque, moviéndose leve.

—Llegaste —murmuró adormilada.

—Tenía mucho que hacer —respondió, y sonrió levemente —supongo que necesitabas unas horas de tortura.

—Tu tortura rindió frutos —aseguró, incorporándose para mirarlo de frente. —Lo siento, me es difícil acostumbrarme a que cuides de mí.

—También lo siento —se disculpó. —Y sé que es complicado para los dos, pero supongo que no tiene sentido seguir dándole vueltas, dejemos a Ace en el pasado. Confío en ti.

Mina lo abrazó, agradeciéndole por su comprensión. Era cierto que ambos tenían un carácter complicado, pero con un poco de trabajo, siempre las cosas se acomodaban. Y esta vez no era la excepción, solo hacía falta dejar a un lado la tozudez.

Recordó a su madre, y su teoría de la buena fortuna, pensando que Yaten era esa buena fortuna en su vida.

—Hablé con mamá —dijo.

—Hablé con mi padre, está en la ciudad, le dije que la próxima vez te conocería —le informó —¿Estuvo bien tu charla?

—Tenía miedo de hablarle, no he sido la mejor hija, pero ella estaba contenta de saber que estoy bien, y saber de ti. Quizá en algún momento podamos visitarla, ella sabe que no regresaré a vivir allá.

—¿No lo harás? —preguntó temeroso.

—Aquí está mi futuro, aquí estás tú —le aseguró.

Yaten sonrió, gustándole cómo sonaba lo que ella decía. Pero existía mucho más en el futuro que solo ellos dos en su relación. Durante mucho tiempo ambos habían necesitado resolver asuntos con sus padres, pero al menos ahora el paso estaba dado, y eso era una base importante para seguir adelante.

Y aprovechando el buen impulso de ese día, iba a hablarle de las postulaciones, había esperado demasiado para poder concretar sus planes, estaba decidido a no permitir que esa noche algo le interrumpiese.

—¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? —pidió repentino.

—Pensé que habías dejado libre a tu chofer.

—Caminemos.

Mina lo miró extrañada, él no era gran fanático de los paseos, sobre todo porque ella siempre intentaba llevarlo a nuevos sitios, donde se sentía inseguro de moverse. Pero ya que él parecía entusiasmado con la idea, aceptó gustosa. Le tomó un momento buscar algo para abrigarse y tomar su mano, saliendo del departamento hacia su caminata nocturna.

Avanzaron un par de calles sin pronunciar alguna palabra, Mina observó alrededor, y luego el cielo. Estaba helado fuera, pero era agradable sentir el calor en la mano de su novio.

—Es una hermosa noche —comentó, intentando romper el silencio, estaba nerviosa, Yaten actuaba raro.

—Casi no hay gente, poco ruido —le siguió

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, incapaz de aguantar su curiosidad por mucho rato.

Yaten pensó que era mejor decírselo de una vez, ya había perdido el tiempo y las oportunidades, no solo con este asunto, si no en tantas otras cosas. Ellos estaban juntos y aceptaba todo lo que traía esa relación. Pero quería ver a Mina feliz con ella misma, tanto como quería sentirse feliz consigo, haciendo al final lo que secretamente deseó por años.

—Debemos hablar —anunció, deteniendo su caminar. —Hay algo que he querido decirte, pero prefería tener todo arreglado antes de hacerlo.

—Estás asustándome.

—También me asusta esta decisión, pero es lo correcto, es lo que quiero y sé que también es lo que quieres.

Ella intentó seguirle, pero estaba confundida con sus palabras. Le dejó claro al llegar que no tenía caso seguir con el tema por el cual discutieron, entonces, si Yaten había tomado una decisión importante, no tenía idea sobre qué sería.

—Dime —le urgió.

—Audiciona para entrar a estudiar canto, yo lo haré para piano —soltó.

Mina se quedó helada. De todas las posibilidades que estaban revolviendo en su cabeza, esa no se le ocurrió.

No podía negar, a Yaten menos que nadie, cuanto amaría aceptar. Pero ya era tarde, ella no era una jovencita llena de sueños, era una mujer que había escogido otro camino. Eso era lo que se repitió por años, en el intento de que le doliera menos el haber dejado a un lado lo que quería, porque la obligaron.

Y entonces lo miró, pensando que si él estaba pidiéndoselo, quizá no estaba todo perdido, que era posible.

—¿Tu crees? —preguntó insegura.

Yaten sonrió, queriendo que ella creyera, tomó su rostro, calmándola, y pensó que era tiempo de que él le devolviera la mano, por todo lo que ella iluminó en su vida.

—Sabes que tienes talento, no dejes que lo que él te obligó a abandonar se pierda —le habló.

Nunca lo había visto, en todo ese tiempo de conocerse, tan convencido de algo. Yaten solía reprimirse tanto como ella, evitando dejar a al descubierto lo que le preocupaba o lo que le frustraba. Sin embargo podía notar claramente que estaba decidido a meterlos a ambos en sus planes, porque al fin se había atrevido a luchar, y ella no podía ser cobarde.

Le tomó un momento, sin apartar sus ojos de Yaten en ningún instante.

—De acuerdo, lo haremos —aceptó, enseguida fundiéndose entre sus brazos. —¿Qué haría sin ti? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, gracias, por esto, por todo —susurró emocionada.

—Mina, tú me hiciste entender que debía buscar más allá de lo que acostumbré, que no tenía que conformarme —suspiró, sabiendo que él también tenía dudas sobre lo que sería en adelante para ellos —Lo haremos juntos.

Y eso sonaba maravilloso.

Existía mucho que deberían acomodar en sus vidas y su relación, ahora que decidían estudiar, y fue reconfortante saber que se tendrían el uno al otro para hacer las cosas más fáciles.

Las audiciones eran en un par de semanas, y debían llegar preparados, así que siendo tan importante para ellos, pasarían todo el tiempo que les fuese posible dando lo mejor de sí mismos para llegar al día de la prueba con cada sentido puesto en interpretar a través de la música.

Mina comprendió de una buena vez que apoyarse en Yaten no era una carga para él, sino una forma de hacerle ver que el amor que compartían era lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerlos a ambos. Porque estaban allí libres de hacer lo que querían al fin, nadie estaba ya apartándola de su camino.

Y en ese instante, teniéndola entre sus brazos luego que ella aceptara audicionar, Yaten supo la respuesta a lo que Seiya quiso saber. No había duda alguna de que eso era todo lo que necesitaba en la vida, y el fantasma de lo que pasó años atrás con su otra relación, no los opacaría más. Estuvo seguro que en un par de meses, cuando ya lograran acomodarse a los cambios que venían, sería él quien estaría en la joyería escogiendo un anillo para la mujer que amaba.

Se besaron con calma, olvidando el frío alrededor cuando todo en sus corazones era tan cálido y confortable, que nada más importaba. Si alguna vez fue un beso lo que abrió la posibilidad entre ellos, era un beso también la mejor forma que conocían para sellar su acuerdo.

Había tomado años, para ambos, comprender que no todo siempre estaba perdido, porque cuando creyeron que la vida no tenía nada más, se encontraron, descubriendo al fin lo que era realmente vivir.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Feliz día del amor, siempre digo que este día no sería lo mismo sin la diosa del amor y su luz de estrella, y coincidió en que justo terminé el capítulo. **_

_**Solo queda el epílogo de esta historia, y quizá alguien piense que le falta emoción o suspenso o qué se yo. Pero con esta historia en particular he tenido siempre la sensación de mantener los pies pegados en la tierra.**_

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo tanto tiempo, ahora que solo queda saber qué fue de estos dos.**_

_**Abrazos!**_


	21. Epílogo

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

* * *

** .**

**.**

_**REVIVE MIS SENTIDOS.**_

**.**

**.**

**21º "Epílogo"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sintió el calor del sol quemante en una de sus piernas, haciéndole saber que ya era de día, probablemente había amanecido hacía ya unas horas. Pero no tenía alguna intención de despertar, menos aun de quitar el brazo con el que rodeaba cómodamente el cuerpo de su esposa. La acercó aun más hacia su cuerpo, re acomodándose con la intención de permanecer así por bastante tiempo.

Estaba cansado, y necesitaba con urgencia el día de pereza, así que iba a permitirse seguir durmiendo y disfrutar de tener a Mina más tiempo entre sus brazos. Ambos lo tenían totalmente merecido.

—Olvidé cerrar las cortinas anoche —murmuró ella, saliendo apenas del sueño cuando notó a Yaten moverse.

—Da igual, vuelve a dormir —pidió él.

Mina sonrió, abriendo sus ojos, dejando a la luz inundarle. Estaba también cansada, y le parecía un buen plan seguir durmiendo, pero la tibieza del despertar le hizo sentir contenta, animada. Aunque ella siempre estaba animada.

Volteó ligeramente, jugueteando con el cabello desordenado de Yaten, mirándolo sin encontrar alguna cosa en el mundo más fascinante. Nunca podría aburrirse de quedarse mirándolo, sin más deseo que guardar su imagen, para los momentos del día en que no podía verlo.

Besó su frente con cariño, bajando hacia su rostro, gustándole dar más besos por su mandíbula mientras él murmuraba que durmiera. Pero ella tuvo una mejor idea, continuando con besos menos cariñosos y más intensos en su cuello.

—¿Seguro quieres que vuelva a dormir? —preguntó divertida.

Yaten ni siquiera intentó negarse, sonriendo en aprobación a lo que se le ocurriera, se movió un poco, buscando uno de sus besos mientras Mina se acomodaba sobre él, sintiendo que era mejor colchón que su propia cama.

—¿Cuándo me dejarás dormir en paz? —se quejó, paseando sus manos por sus piernas, subiéndole el camisón para mejor acceso. Su piel estaba cálida, más por el contacto que por el clima, y le fascinó la suavidad que tenía para recorrer.

—Si me ayudas con esto, podemos luego volver dormir —contestó, callándolo luego con otro beso.

Atendió a su petición, tomando de una vez el camisón, haciéndola apartarse de él por un instante para quitarlo de su cuerpo, arrojándolo donde no estorbara. Yaten simplemente tocó gustoso sus pechos, sin tanto rodeo, sabiendo que era eso lo que estaba buscando de él, y sonrió victorioso, escuchando su voz tornarse menos juguetona y más complacida, tanto como a él le complacía poder tocarla.

Pero cuando ella se movió sobre él, incitándolo, se sintió perdido. Solo pudiendo tomarla de las caderas y apegarla más a él, creyendo que moriría si no la sentía más cerca.

—Bésame —exigió.

Entonces ella detuvo de a poco su movimiento, acercando nuevamente su rostro a él, tomándolo entre sus manos para atrapar sus labios. Yaten imitó su gesto, dedicando toda su atención al rostro sonriente de su esposa, disfrutando tanto de su beso, pareciendo que era lo único con lo que jamás podrían ir rápido, dedicando cada instante a sus besos.

De pronto un ruido los interrumpió, rompiendo su atmósfera intima.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —murmuró Mina, sin despegarse demasiado.

—¿Dejaste cerrada la salida al jardín? —consultó Yaten. —Dioses, algún día deberás acostumbrarte a que una casa debes cerrarla—reprendió.

Mina le ignoró, preocupándose de inmediato por lo que podía haber dentro de su casa, poniéndose de pie y alcanzando su bata para apurarse a salir de dudas.

—Iré a ver —dijo, antes de salir de la habitación.

Yaten se sintió impotente de no poder ayudar, de todas formas salió de la cama, buscando algo con qué defenderse en caso de ser necesario, y no solo a él.

Él se sentía seguro en su hogar, pero Mina era demasiado despistada, y no era la primera vez que dejaba alguna entrada abierta, casi invitando a que cualquiera llegara a importunarlos.

La casa donde actualmente vivían no era tan lujosa como el departamento de Yaten, pero ambos adoraban tener un jardín donde tomar aire, y no solo un balcón desde el cual presenciar la ciudad, porque actualmente tenían mucho más delante de ellos.

Ambos lograron su objetivo de entrar a estudiar, pero ese cambio significó muchas alteraciones a sus vidas, y aún ahora, un par de años después, seguían sumidos en el alboroto. Pero no era malo, al contrario.

Y aun cuando terminaron sus estudios, se llenaron de tantos planes, que a diario luchaban contra el tiempo, para asegurarse de no dejar nada a un lado. Y fue por ello que aprovecharon al máximo cada instante de descanso, cada momento juntos, cada pequeño instante donde podían simplemente estar en medio de su calma compartida.

Yaten no extrañó su hogar de soltero, su perfecto orden, la soledad en medio de todo lo que acumuló para él. Cuando fue tiempo, vendió el lugar que demoró años en organizar para sí mismo, en busca de un espacio más hogareño, donde no solo se tratara de él, sino que estuviera inundado de la calidez de Mina.

Le agradó el cambio de pasar las tardes escuchando música solo, a cenas en el jardín cuando repentinamente Seiya y Serena aparecían para saludarlos. Le gustó tener una habitación de invitados donde alojó la madre de Mina las veces que fue a visitarles. Su padre prefirió siempre los hoteles, pero también había compartido allí en su hogar.

La rubia avanzó, revisando la casa sin encontrar algún desarreglo, aun así estaba asustada, pero era lo que menos importaba. Cuando al fin llegó a la habitación que más le preocupaba, notó la fuente del ruido: una pecera rota, y las canicas que tenía dentro desparramadas por el piso. Se relajó enseguida, sabiendo entonces que todo estaba bien.

—Lo siento, choqué, algo cayó —escuchó desde el otro rincón, y no pudo sino sonreír.

Caminó con cuidado de no pisar vidrios, en busca del pequeño bandido que interrumpió su momento con Yaten.

No le gustó nada el gesto de sus labios fruncidos, así que lo tomó entre sus brazos, alzándolo con dificultad para sacarle de allí. Luego volvería a resolver el desastre.

Caminó de vuelta hacia su habitación, acariciando el cabello del niño hasta sentarse sobre la cama, aun en silencio.

—¿Y qué ocurrió? —preguntó Yaten urgido, apenas escuchó los pasos en la habitación.

—Tu hijo, rompiendo todo lo que se le cruza —explicó divertida.

—Eso es pura herencia tuya, Mina —devolvió, relajándose al saber que los desastres eran los de siempre.

—No estaría chocando con todo si dejara de jugar tapándose los ojos.

—Estaba jugando a ser como papá —se defendió, interrumpiendo la charla, luego echándose a los brazos de Yaten.

Ambos rieron inevitablemente, costándoles trabajo reprender cualquier cosa que su pequeño hiciese.

Mina se acercó nuevamente a su hijo, besando su frente con cariño. Entonces dejó de importarle la interrupción de sus propios jugueteos matutinos, se la cobraría más tarde a Yaten. Viendo a sus dos hombres, nada más podía importar.

Allí recordaba que amó algo aun más que quedarse observando a Yaten al despertar: Verlos a ambos juntos, sonriendo.

—¿Vas a contarnos qué haces levantado tan temprano? —preguntó.

—A papá no le gusta que me quede dormido para ir a la escuela.

La sonrisa de ambos se apagó, reaccionando de pronto a las palabras de su hijo.

Quizá era el movimiento constante en sus vidas que les tenía revueltas las fechas, pero ni Mina ni Yaten habían caído en que seguía siendo un día de semana donde les esperaban miles de cosas que hacer.

Ella salió rápidamente, ayudando a su pequeño a alistarse, mientras Yaten se apuró en ir a la cocina, no queriendo que por la falta de tiempo salieran sin comer.

Odiaba más que nada la irresponsabilidad, pero no estaba enojado, más que nada quiso que llegara el fin de semana y dormir hasta tarde, ser molestado por Mina y jugar con su hijo.

Su hijo…

Yaten habló con Mina de sus planes de casarse, poco después de que ambos fueran admitidos en sus estudios musicales, no contó con la sorpresa de ella, que pensaba que él no desearía volver al matrimonio. Pero si sabía de la felicidad que la inundó al saber que ambos deseaban permanecer juntos.

Fue una ceremonia íntima, apenas un par de amigos y sus padres, en una tarde tranquila, cerca del parque que solían visitar cuando estaban haciendo la investigación. Todo fue tan agradable, tan lleno de emociones, que se sintió abrumado por todo lo que la vida estaba regalándole.

Sabía que no tendrían mucho tiempo, ya que estarían entre sus estudios y los trabajos de ambos, intentando amoldarse, pero todo estaba resultando de maravilla y no podía más que agradecer todo el cambio.

Poco después de que él y Mina se casaran lograron escapar unos días a la playa, teniendo algo de dinero destinado luego de cambiar su gran departamento por la casa en la que actualmente vivían. Encontraron en su pequeña luna de miel el descanso necesario. Coordinar vacaciones del instituto y sus trabajos había sido complicado, pero lograron huir del mundo y olvidar todo lo que no fuera ellos dos.

El problema fue que sí lograron olvidarlo todo, y unas semanas más tarde escuchó de la voz de su esposa lo que más temía en la vida.

Yaten no supo cómo reaccionar, y solo pudo aferrarse al abrazo en el que Mina lo envolvió, apenas le contó que estaba embarazada. Ella debió estar también asustada, pero no lo dijo en ningún momento, sabiendo lo mucho que siempre a él le complicó lo que pudiera pasar si un hijo suyo perdía la vista.

Pero los meses pasaron, permitiéndole calmarse y así disfrutar de cómo iba creciendo el vientre de Mina, lo emocionante que fue sentir los movimientos fuertes cuando ya faltaba poco para el nacimiento.

Nunca fue más feliz en su vida, que cuando le dejaron cargar a su pequeño Gin recién nacido, acercándolo lleno de nervios a Mina, no encontrando las palabras para expresar la emoción en su pecho. No podía quizá verlo, o a ella, pero la sensación lo llenó, costándole imaginar cómo iba alguna vez agradecerle a ella por darle tanto.

Pero luego del nacimiento fue su turno de apoyarla, cuando la notaba nerviosa y torpe sobre lo que debía o no hacer. Él sabía que Mina tenía esa idiota idea de que no sería buena madre, y la regañaba bastante, haciéndola ver que todo marchaba bien. Sabía que era capaz de cuidar a su hijo, tanto como siempre le cuidó a él, y con el tiempo, la confianza de ambos sobre su capacidad de criarlo, fue aumentando. Era complicado, pero de alguna forma estaban a la altura de la situación y su niño crecía feliz, sin problemas.

Y el problema que más le preocupó a Yaten, sobre la probabilidad que desarrollara su degeneración a la vista, hasta ahora no mostraba señales. Él se recordaba constantemente su propia experiencia, queriendo estar alerta a la más mínima señal. Pero a cada riguroso control al que asistían, no encontraban nada había para preocuparse.

Sintió los brazos de Mina rodearle, besando su hombro mientras él terminaba de hacer el desayuno, devolviendo su cabeza a lo que debía hacer en ese instante.

—Gin está listo, es un maniático, como tu —mosqueó.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—Tengo problema con muchas cosas tuyas, Yaten Kou —comentó malhumorada. —Mi mayor problema es que me dejes a medias cuando intento mimarte —se quejó.

Él rió con ganas, divertido de las tonterías que Mina decía. Nunca cambiaría, no importaba que los años pasaran, que tuviera a su hijo revoloteando cerca, siempre saldría con alguna de sus ideas poco inocentes.

Volteó, abrazándola por un momento, si ya estaban atrasados, un poco más no sería diferencia.

—¿Y qué harás al respecto? —la retó.

—Si te lo digo, perdería la gracia.

Y él esperaría gustoso saber con qué saldría su esposa, pero a pesar del momento entre ellos, no pudo apartar de su cabeza otro asunto, de lo que constantemente su hijo hacía.

—Mina, ¿no crees que es raro que juegue así? No debería intentar ser como yo, es lo que menos deseo —expresó, haciéndole saber lo que le preocupaba.

—Es lo que yo más deseo —contradijo. —Yaten, él solo quiere comprender cómo funcionas, eres su ídolo, todo el tiempo está imitándote. Tú me enseñaste cómo funcionaban las cosas para ti por no poder ver, es justo que él también aprenda.

—Todo está bien, él no presenta problemas en sus ojos. Pero a veces temo que ocurra, no quiero que esté limitado, quiero lo mejor para él. Ustedes dos son todo para mí.

—Y ustedes dos lo son para mí —aseguró, besando suavemente sus labios. —Cuando sea más grande entenderá mejor, pero para él todo lo que tiene aquí es normal, no hay limitaciones. Tú no las tienes, lo que tienes es una familia que te ama.

—Lo sé —aceptó.

—No sé de donde sacas que estás limitado, porque puede que yo vea, pero nunca en la vida sabré cómo lo haces para cocinar —bromeó, queriendo aligerar la situación.

—Por eso te amo.

—¿Por qué no sé cocinar?

Deseó permanecer en casa así, abrazando a Mina, siendo bombardeado por las preguntas que Gin parecía nunca agotar, pero tendría que esperar.

Una vez estuvo todo listo, se apresuraron en salir, llevando a su hijo al kinder, antes de detenerse ellos en la escuela a la que irían, aunque ya no era sobre aprender.

**ღ**

Mina observó la foto enmarcada sobre el escritorio, donde aparecían ellos tres sonriendo, una tarde que llevaron a Gin a una feria. Y la alegría en aquella imagen le hizo sonreír también.

Apenas empezaba su día allí y estaba colmada de pendientes, deseando poder acabar con ellos pronto y saber cómo iba Yaten con los suyos.

Cuando ambos terminaron sus clases en el instituto, obteniendo al fin su sueño de estudiar música, sabían que ya no era tiempo de lanzarse a la vida y viajar por el mundo haciendo show, y tampoco era lo que querían.

El haberse dedicado a la música cuando ya sus vidas estaban establecidas y eran adultos, cambió los planes que seguramente habrían armado años atrás. Además, con su bebé siendo pequeño, no tenían el lujo de largarse a cualquier sitio.

Ambos decidieron hacer algo por los niños de la escuela de Lita, profundizando la cooperación que nació a partir de la tarde de talleres que alguna vez hicieron. Mina permaneció trabajando allí casi tiempo completo, conversando con gente que pudiera apoyarlos y financiarlos, convirtiendo de a poco el lugar. De a poco fue transformándose hasta dejar de ser solo una escuela donde cuidar niños ciegos, era donde ellos podían aprender a desarrollar sus talentos. Incluso se atrevió a enseñar canto.

Yaten era el que tenía la experiencia enseñando y guiando, por lo que dejó sus asuntos sobre no hacer clases, para dedicarse más con los niños. Además estaba más a cargo de las finanzas de la escuela, y justamente era donde andaba en ese instante, en una reunión importante para el futuro del lugar.

Lita siempre les agradeció su compromiso, apoyándola para hacer crecer lo que ella en algún momento soñó como un pequeño lugar donde refugiar e incentivar a los niños. Ahora era más que eso, y el trabajo duro de los tres rendía sus frutos.

Pero la escuela y los niños no era la única actividad de Mina.

Ella y Yaten eran cada cierto tiempo contratados para conciertos, generalmente íntimos y elegantes. De hecho, en el último tiempo, la demanda era mayor, creándose una buena fama en la ciudad y alrededores. Aunque se sentía más completa cuando en vez de sitios lujosos, su escenario era acogedor y lleno de gente que llegaba allí por el simple amor a escuchar música. Quizá la paga era menos, pero lo disfrutaba enormemente.

Dentro de su normal vida llena de movimiento, hubo algo nuevo, algo de lo que Yaten no tenía idea, aunque pronto se enteraría.

Hacía un par de días un productor le había hablado, y ahora ya tenía confirmada la fecha y hora en que deseaba reunirse con ella y su esposo para conversar sobre el proyecto de un disco, donde él tocaría y ella pondría su voz. La rubia estaba feliz, le pareció hermoso, y no podía esperar a contárselo a Yaten, pero quería que fuese especial.

Le llamó, informándole que tenía una sorpresa para él, solo por el gusto de mantenerlo expectante el resto del día, aunque ella misma no sabía si podría soportar lo lento que pasaban las horas.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por enfocarse, y continuar en lo que necesitaba su atención en ese momento, porque aunque el asunto del disco fuese importante, se venían actividades en la escuela que necesitaban de una buena preparación.

Suspiró resignada, levantando el teléfono para seguir jugando su papel encantadora con la gente fuera necesaria.

**ღ**

Estaba curioso sobre lo que Mina quería hablar con él, y aun faltaban algunas horas para poder verla en casa. Su rutina del día era más corta que la de ella, por lo que tuvo la tarde libre para ir a buscar a su hijo y pasear con él. Lo que era suficiente para entusiasmarlo y opacar su impaciencia sobre la sorpresa de Mina.

Gin saltó a sus brazos apenas lo vio, desequilibrándolo levemente, siendo tan enérgico y espontáneo como su madre cuando se trataba de expresarle su cariño. Yaten lo abrazó, intentando que se quedara quieto por un instante, pero parecía ser imposible.

—¿Quieres ir al parque? —preguntó.

—¿Puedo correr allá?

—Siempre que no te alejes mucho de mí —aceptó, poniéndolo de vuelta en el suelo para caminar hacia el auto.

Gin saludó a su chofer con cariño, acostumbrado al hombre mayor que siempre acompañaba a su padre cuando andaban en auto.

Yaten ya no contaba con él todo el tiempo, Mina solía conducir cuando era necesario y así dejaban al buen viejo descansar, habiendo tenido ya tanto tiempo de andar con él hacia todos lados. Sin embargo Yaten lo estimaba, por su paciencia, su calma y por estar siempre ahí cuando no tenía nadie más alrededor.

—¿Y mamá dónde está? —quiso saber.

—Trabajando, más tarde la veremos en casa —explicó.

—¿Cuándo irá tío Seiya? Prometió traerme un videojuego.

—Está algo ocupado con su bebé.

—Es demasiado pequeño, quiero que crezca pronto para jugar con él.

Yaten rió del parloteo de Gin, trayéndole siempre la alegría necesaria cuando estaba cansado.

Pensó en Seiya, preguntándose cómo estaba llevando el asunto de ser padre. Desde que él y Serena tuvieron a su hijo, no se visitaban tan seguido, pero por Mina sabía que de a poco se acomodaban.

Fue extraño, porque siempre pensó que sabría de lejos, y con cierta envidia, cómo su primo formaba una familia mientras él permanecía tras sus muros refugiado. Pero resultó todo tan diferente, que fue sorpresivo ser interrogado por Seiya, queriendo consejos sobre ser padre. Aunque quizá era necesario, porque si Mina era desastrosa, Serena era su firme competencia.

Bajaron del auto, caminando por la ruta conocida del parque, donde Yaten pretendía sentarse en una de sus bancas para escuchar a su hijo revolotear alrededor. Pero sintió su mano tirándole, desviando el camino.

—¿Dónde me llevas? —quiso saber, nunca del todo contento de que rompieran sus caminos memorizados, pero tanto Gin como Mina adoraban irritarlo de esa manera.

—Bajo el árbol. Dijiste que ibas a contarme de la navidad en que te regalaron el piano —le recordó, ansioso por una historia, sin detenerse en jalarlo hacia donde él quería.

—No me sentaré en el suelo, Gin.

—¡Papá! —se quejó.

Yaten suspiró resignado, siguiendo a su hijo hasta que se detuvo y debió sentarse a su lado. Intentando pensar en qué tanto podría contarle sobre un evento que, en hechos, fue simple.

—Seiya y yo siempre estábamos preguntando sobre música, nos gustaba mucho, entonces a él le regalaron una guitarra y a mí un piano. Luego practicábamos juntos —relató.

—¿Cómo cuando tocas en casa y mamá canta?

—Así, solo que nadie cantaba, era solo música.

—Es una historia muy corta —reclamó, —¿Me enseñarás otra canción cuando lleguemos a casa?

—De acuerdo, pero debes prometer que tendrás más cuidado cuando estés jugando, nos asustaste en la mañana.

No fue necesario que respondiera, él sabía que haría caso, siempre solía mantener ordenada su habitación, odiando cuando sus juguetes se encontraban fuera del lugar donde él elegía acomodarlos. Yaten sentía cierto orgullo de ese rasgo en el carácter de su hijo.

Gin le empujó, haciéndolo caer de espaldas al césped, acomodando su cabeza sobre el estómago de su padre. Miró hacia el cielo, notando a las aves que revoloteaban alrededor en medio de sus cantos.

—Son muy coloridas, ¿puedo contarte cómo son?

—Claro —aceptó.

—Entonces soy como tus ojos, son del mismo color, somos un equipo, papá—comentó entusiasmado.

—Eres mis ojos, Gin —murmuró, más para sí mismo.

Entonces comenzó la eterna charla sobre las aves coloridas, formas en las que volaban, los árboles florecientes, los amigos que estaba haciendo en el kínder, y cuanto tema vino a su mente prendida. Yaten aceptaba que su hijo era maniático en muchas cosas, tal como Mina le dijo por la mañana, pero era indudable que si algo sacó de su mamá, era que nunca podía callarlo.

Acarició su cabello, encantado de su energía, atesorando cada cosa que él decía.

Si pensó alguna vez que sería bueno no tener hijos, agradecía el descuido que les trajo a Gin, porque estaba perdido en la felicidad que les traía a diario.

**ღ**

Abrió torpemente la puerta, apenas pudiendo sostener las bolsas que cargaba. Planeó una cena romántica con Yaten, pero ya que era su idea y quería organizarlo todo, pero no resultaría cocinar, pasó a una tienda por algo apetitoso que compartir.

Apenas entró a su casa, dejó las bolsas a un lado, siendo distraída por la suave melodía de piano. Sonrió, acercándose hacia la fuente de la música.

Yaten tenía a Gin en sus piernas sentado, y estaba enseñándole a tocar la melodía que años atrás escuchó a su esposo interpretar, cuando supo lo talentoso que era.

No quiso interrumpir, permaneciendo quieta y perdida en la ternura que significó ver a su hijo tocando lo que ella de niña tanto amó. Una vez finalizaron la melodía, Mina aplaudió, acercándose a abrazarlos.

—_Moonlight sonata_ —murmuró.

—Supuse que te gustaría escucharla —saludó Yaten, besando su mejilla.

—Papá dijo que debía dejar de romper cosas y me enseñaría más canciones —interrumpió, saltando a los brazos de Mina. —Fuimos al parque, ¿Cuándo irás con nosotros? ¿Qué hay de cena? Ya pasó la hora de la cena y tengo hambre.

—Gin, calma —pidió, divertida de verlo tan animado.

—¿Te das cuenta ahora cuanto desespera cuando no te callas? —bromeó Yaten.

—Me doy cuenta que es lo que más amas de nosotros —le devolvió. —Gin, mientras más le cuentes a papá tus historias, él más feliz estará.

Yaten quiso contradecir, pero para su desgracia, ella tenía razón.

Comieron con su hijo, dejándole jugar un rato antes de irse a la cama. Yaten se ofreció para arreglar algo para la conversación que debían tener, aun no sabiendo de qué trataba, aunque comenzaba a asustarse.

Mientras Mina se llevó a su niño a la habitación, encontrándola libre del desastre de la mañana.

—Prometí que ordenaría, papá dijo que fuera cuidadoso con los vidrios, pero quedó bien —explicó orgulloso de su logro.

Entró a la cama, y ella junto a él, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos, gustándole tanto esa parte del día ya finalizando, para mimarlo y cantarle antes de dormir.

—¿Qué canción tienes hoy? —quiso saber, ya listo para su concierto privado de cada noche.

—Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, tu papá estaba enfermo y necesitaba descansar. Pidió que cantara, así que será esa misma canción para ti esta noche —explicó, viéndolo acomodarse y cerrar sus ojos.

Comenzó a entonarle la melodía que una vez fue dirigida a Yaten, aquella noche donde él no estaba bien de salud, y ella no estaba bien de la cabeza. Pero que había sido el inicio de lo que ahora tenían.

Era extraño a veces, cuando miraba a su hijo, ya creciendo, no siendo el bebé indefenso y frágil al que ella temía romper. Estaba orgullosa de lo que habían logrado, de su familia, de crecer juntos cuando creían que nada era posible para ellos.

Deseó intensamente que Yaten pudiera ver lo hermoso que era su niño, pero sabía que él lo sentía con cada fibra de su ser, y eso le calmaba, porque aun estando siempre preocupado de lo que pudiera ocurrir con la vista de Gin, Yaten no permitió que su propia falta de vista, le hiciera sentirse menos cerca de su hijo.

Detuvo su canto cuando lo notó dormido, besando su frente antes de salir con cuidado de la cama, dirigiéndose a buscar a Yaten.

Paseó por la casa, no encontrándolo en ningún sitio, hasta que notó la puerta del jardín abierta, y él recostado sobre una manta en el césped.

—Creí que odiabas ensuciarte —mosqueó, acomodándose a su lado.

—Ustedes son mala influencia para mi, solía ser ordenado y pulcro.

—Solías ser un ogro insoportable —agregó.

—¿Eso crees? Tú parecías soportarme muy bien.

Mina se enredó entre sus brazos, gustándole la comodidad de tenerlo cerca, aun el clima estaba amigable y podrían quedarse allí la noche entera, mientras miraba el cielo sabiendo que nada allí podría ser mejor que lo que tenía en tierra firme.

—¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme? —preguntó Yaten, recordándole el motivo de su charla nocturna.

—Tenemos una reunión de negocios la próxima semana, quieren que grabemos un disco juntos —anunció, no dándole más vueltas al asunto.

Él permaneció en silencio, sorprendiéndose del ofrecimiento, pero también alegrándose, era excelente noticia.

—No lo esperaba, no somos precisamente la mejor inversión para el negocio —comentó. —Supongo que terminaremos en un rincón de la tienda, donde los viejos irán a comprar algo para quedarse dormidos.

—Quizá, pero será divertido hacerlo, ¿quieres?

—Claro que sí, tendremos algo hecho por ambos, será importante, da igual si le sirve o no al negocio —aceptó, no pudiendo esperar para hacerlo realidad.

—Ya tenemos algo hecho por ambos, Yaten. Bastante ruidoso como para que lo olvides.

Él sonrió, no olvidando a Gin, ni nada de lo que juntos habían hecho en todo el tiempo desde que se conocían.

No era que no le entusiasmara lo del disco, pero tampoco era el motor de su vida llegar a un cierto punto profesional. Tenía lo que quería, estaba siempre tocando en distintos sitios, sin sentir la presión y el estrés de estar inmerso en el comercio musical, porque tenían también otras responsabilidades que realizaban con gusto.

¿Cómo podía emocionarle algo más que lo que estaba bajo su techo?

Se alegraba y tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, sabía que Mina compartía esa sensación, pero existía mucho más en su vida, en la intimidad de su hogar, donde encontraba cada pequeño rincón de sí mismo, cuando jugaba con Gin, cuando tenía a Mina así como en ese instante.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, saliendo de sus pensamientos, cuando la notó moverse demasiado.

Pero la pregunta estuvo demás, cuando Mina comenzó a colar sus manos bajo su camisa, desparramando besos por su rostro, supo que no iba a salir de ahí sin terminar lo que habían comenzando en la mañana. Y con gusto iba a terminar así el día, enseñándole a Mina que no era la única capaz de engatusar a su antojo, que tenía muchas ideas de cómo iban a compensar su mañana perdida.

Yaten siempre necesitó probarse a sí mismo que era capaz de hacerlo todo sin problemas, aun faltándole la vista. Pero tenía una familia ahora, y eso lo cambiaba todo. Era su firmeza, el cariño de Mina, la tenacidad de ambos y la luz que trajo a sus vidas el nacimiento de Gin, dejando atrás los tiempos donde cada quien estuvo solo sin estar completos jamás. Ahora sabía que era capaz de todo, que eran capaces de todo mientras estuvieran los tres juntos.

—

— _Fin _ღ_ — _

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Es extraño terminar una historia larga, creo que he hecho pocas.**_

_**Con esta me pasa que duró mientras pasé una época de muchos cambios en la vida, y creo que fui aprendiendo cosas que sin querer terminaba plasmando en esta historia, no sobre el amor necesariamente, en general de la vida. Por eso siempre la consideré más calma, sin tanto momento de alto impacto o de tragedias tremendas, porque me gustó pensar que podía parecerse más a la vida, a los errores, fracasos, esperanzas y esfuerzos. **_

_**Aunque en la vida no todo es con final feliz, al menos ellos lo tienen, porque estoy segura que si hacía un final con ellos separados, todo mundo me mata, de hecho me prometí a mi misma desde el inicio que esta historia tendría un final feliz.**_

_**Así que muchas gracias por acompañarme en todo lo que demoré en terminarla, sé que demoré a veces, pero no quería ponerme a escribir con los ánimos que traía, además que no tenía ganas. De hecho no sé si vuelva a aventurarme en otra historia por aquí, pero me agrada mirar esta y verla con cariño especial, más que otras largas. Tengo demasiados proyectos en la vida, que requieren de mi atención, ánimo e inspiración. Pero quién sabe, quizá de vez en cuando salga algo.**_

_**Abrazos!**_


End file.
